Lunard & Moi
by MarianneP
Summary: Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir. M'étendre sur la banquette, fermer les yeux et me bercer dans les bras de Morphée, peu importe qui Morphée pouvait être. Bah non ! Il a fallu que quatre gars me dérangent. Évidemment.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour la populasse... Je me suis enfin décidée à publier l'histoire que j'écris depuis un bail. Quand on est rendu à 40 pages Word, c'est assez long, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je vous offre un prologue pour voir si vous aimez. Si oui, tant mieux on continue et je suis heureuse dans la vie ! Sinon, bah tant pis, c'est vous les pire, mwahaha ! Nan mais sérieusement, laissez moi votre avis, j'aime ca. Je déteste profondément les Mary Sue alors si vous trouvez Anna un peu trop parfaite dans sa description, dites-moi. Mais attendez bien de l'entendre parler..._

_Oh j'oubliais ! Disclaimer..._

_L'univers et le trois-quarts des personnages appartiennent à cette merveilleuse madame qu'est J.K Rowling (j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes dans son nom, j'aurais vraiment l'air nouille). Quelques personnages sortent de mon imagination, ainsi que l'intrigue._

_Pour les curieux, c'est un OC/probablement-Remus-Lupin. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver... Enjoy but review !_

* * *

Déjà la rentrée scolaire. Pour la plupart des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, c'était une nouvelle année de dure labeur qui commençait, ponctuée de devoirs et de discipline. Pour d'autres, c'était le point de départ d'une nouvelle aventure. Et pour trois personnes, un retour à la maison.

La première se prénommait Sirius Black. Ce dernier, qu'on pouvait sans problème nommer le « monsieur de ces dames », venait de s'enfuir de chez lui. Le 12 square Grimmaud n'était maintenant plus qu'une vieille bâtisse habitée par des gens infâmes qu'il méprisait au plus haut point : sa famille, les très nobles Black. Sa 'famille' le détestait, tout autant qu'ils les détestaient. Après avoir enduré leur 'noble' présence pendant 16 ans, il était parti chez son meilleur ami, James Potter. Ce dernier, heureusement, était doté de parents aimants. Marissa et Charles Potter s'aimaient et adoraient leur fils. Il avait constamment un toit, de la nourriture et de l'amour. Marissa et Charles avaient accueilli le meilleur ami de leur fils avec plaisir : il était toujours le bienvenu. Sirius s'était donc installé au grenier de la tranquille et saine maison des Potter, étant certain d'avoir trouvé le bonheur.

Notre deuxième personne est Remus Lupin. Curieuse coïncidence, le jeune homme de 16 ans était l'un des amis proches de Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces trois-là, avec Peter Pettigrow, formait le célèbre quatuor des 'Maraudeurs'. Du moins, c'était de cette façon qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Jeunes, à l'école, ils s'étaient donnés le défi d'apprendre à être Animagus. « Plus facile de faire des mauvais coups », avait décrété James. Ce dernier était donc devenu un cerf, Sirius un chien et Peter un rat. Par contre, Remus était un lycanthrope, ou si vous préférez, un loup-garou. A sa tendre enfance, le vil Fenrir Greyback l'avait sauvagement attaqué pour transformer sa vie en une constante bataille intérieure. Il le haïssait. La vie de Remus était tranquille, il vivait seul avec son père. Par contre, il ne se sentait jamais plus chez lui qu'à Poudlard, ce gigantesque château où, il lui semblait, tout était possible. Malgré sa vie de lycanthrope, Remus était un garçon respecté à l'école : personne, à l'instar de ses amis, n'était au courant de son état et il s'était taillé une place parmi les préfets, notamment grâce à son caractère calme qui tentait de restaurer la paix. Remus respirait la bonté.

La troisième personne, contrairement à ses camarades, est une jeune fille prénommée Anna Barkley. Elle était l'une de ses rares personnes qui, même avec une famille, n'était pas heureuse. Sa mère et son père s'étaient aimés, bien sûr, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Alors qu'elle avait 5 ans, ils avaient divorcés sans explication. Depuis, elle faisait les voyages entre les deux parents. À Noël, c'était chez sa mère et à Pâques chez sa père. L'été, moitié/moitié. Le reste du temps, Anna suivait ses études à Poudlard. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait être heureuse avec des gens qui l'aimait vraiment. Car son père, de son côté, ne cessait de boire. « J'essaie d'arrêter », il répétait tout le temps. Par contre, ça ne l'empêchait pas de retrouver sa fille avec des yeux rouges et des cernes longues de 10 centimètres à chaque printemps. Sa mère avait simplement refait sa vie : elle s'était remariée avec un sorcier. Elle vivait donc avec son nouveau mari, riche à souhait, et était devenue une bourgeoise des années modernes. Anna les détestait. Et c'est pour ça qu'à la rentrée de sa sixième année, un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres.

Le point commun entre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Anna Barkley ? Tous trois avaient 16 ans, allaient à Poudlard et étaient heureux de ne plus être en vacances.


	2. Partie I : Chapitre I

Bonjour, hello, holà, guntentag (aucune idée comment ca s'écrit) ! Voici le premier chapitre, tatata. Là ou vous pourrez dire si j'écris comme un ver solitaire ou comme Voltaire ! Ou quelque chose entre les deux héhé ! J'espère que vous allez aimer notre petite Anna et ses compagnons ! :D

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur Story Alert et à **Irina Potter**,** Shaé**, **Lollie Lovegood** et **Caramelise** d'avoir réviewé, ca fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir ! Espérant que vous aimerez ce début d'histoire !

Pour les intéressés, je me suis finalement fixée, ce sera un Remus/OC... Ah ce Remus, qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime !

Pour le disclaimer, vous connaissez la chanson. Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Oh et, en passant, dites-le moi si vous repérez des fautes... j'en ai horreur ! :)

* * *

J'imagine que ce fut le mouvement régulier du train qui eut raison de moi. C'est vrai, ce petit va-et-vient qu'on sent à peine mais qui a un étrange effet soporifique sur ma personne. Il va s'en dire que je m'étais presque arrangée pour que ça arrive : un compartiment pour moi seule, un oreiller, une couverture et un sortilège sur la porte d'entrée. J'avais même fait un petit écriteau qui disait « Fermé pour rénovations ». Je suis convaincue que personne n'y croira mais avec tout ce qui se passe dehors, il n'oseront pas jeter un coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Dean et Jane, mes deux meilleurs amis, mais ils comprendront. Ouais, ils seront indulgents envers moi et mon côté dormeur. Enfin… j'espère.

J'étais arrivée à la gare 20 minutes à l'avance. Juste assez pour ne pas trop m'attarder et juste assez pour voir tous les parents – ou presque – dire au revoir à leurs enfants. C'était mon père qui était supposé venir me reconduire, mais lorsque je l'ai vu étendu dans son lit, ronflant comme un bœuf, une bouteille de bière à la main, j'ai déduit qu'il serait mieux pour ma santé physique et morale d'y aller par moi-même. J'ai donc pris le métro moldu et me suis rendu à la gare King's Cross. En arrivant sur le quai, je me suis ruée dans le train, bousculant des gens sans importance au passage. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : un compartiment pour moi seule. Car dormir était devenu ma priorité absolue. Je m'étais donc enfermée dans le premier près de l'entrée et avait construit mon petit manège.

Par la fenêtre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer les embrassades. Plusieurs mères pleuraient. La guerre allait commencer, nous le savions tous… Ces disparitions, ces meurtres, ce mage noir qui prétendait avoir tous les pouvoirs, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne pas trop m'en soucier. Finir les études, continuer à photographier et devenir Animagus étaient mes priorités absolues. Après avoir dormi un peu…

Après avoir espionné clandestinement les gens, j'avais rangé ma valise et mon appareil photo moldu – une vraie merveille je vous jure ! – dans le compartiment à bagages, faisant bien attention à ce dernier. Mon appareil était, en quelque sorte, ma baguette magique numéro 2. En d'autres mots, ma possession la plus précieuse. Je pris mon oreiller et la mis proche de la fenêtre avant de m'étendre pour installer ma jolie petite tête à la chevelure brune dessus. Le train démarra et personne ne me dérangea. Lorsque le mouvement eu raison de moi, je fermai mes yeux bleus avec ravissement…

* * *

BANG ! BOUM ! CRAC ! _Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïeeee_ _!_ _La ferme, Peter ! Oh toi, ne viens pas parler ! Merde mais arrêtez, les gars, vous allez la réveiller !! Et alors ? Bah ! Imagines qu'elle soit comme toi au réveil ! Je ne voudrais pas être là… CHUT ! Vous allez la fermer ?!_

Le vacarme s'insinua dans ma cervelle rapidement mais il fallu quelques secondes avant que je réagisse. Déjà, le mal de crâne. Est-ce que j'avais emmené des aspirines ? Ah, peut-être pas… J'ouvris un œil qui se voulait discret. J'y voyais rien, tout était trop flou. J'ouvris l'autre. Ce n'était pas mieux. Je me mis donc à cligner des yeux comme une imbécile avant d'y voir clair. Je grognai et me redressai de mon long. Qui osait me déranger dans mon sommeil d'importance capitale ?!

- Désolé, on voulait pas te réveiller…

J'observai quelques instants l'expression gêné du garçon devant moi avant de le reconnaître. Attends, je me souviens de celui-là… Roger ? Regulus ? Naaan, ce n'était pas un Serpentard. Re…REMUS ! Oui, c'est ça, Remus Lupin. Et si lui, il était là, alors… Je tournai les yeux pour apercevoir un James Potter et un Sirius Black tous sourires, pas une miette désolé. Et à leurs côtés, un Peter Pettigrow rouge comme une tomate qui se massait les orteils. Attends, il a enlevé ses chaussures ?! Avant que je puisse m'indigner devant cet acte écœurant, Potter se leva pour venir se placer à côté de moi. Je lui lançai un regard mi-étonné, mi-meurtrier.

- Désolé, mais quatre sur une banquette, ce n'est pas le summum du confort… s'excusa-t'il.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez perturbé un sommeil dont j'avais besoin depuis 4 jours ?!

Ils levèrent tous des yeux hébétés sur ma petite personne qui ne cilla même pas. Hourra self-control ! Même si je n'étais pas super fan des Maraudeurs, ils étaient quand même beaux gosses et sans ce célèbre self-control, j'aurais rougi.

- Désolé, Cendrillon ! s'exclama Black.

- Euh… Tu te trompes de conte, c'est la belle au –

- Peu importe ! répliqua-t'il en interrompant Lupin.

- J'ai une question, commençais-je.

Je ne trouvais rien de drôle à leurs petites engueulades en ce moment. J'oscillais entre le réveil et le sommeil. Mon regard dédaigneux dû les attirer car ils se turent, m'invitant à poser ma fameuse question.

- Savez-vous lire ?

Alors que Black et Potter s'écroulaient de rire, Pettigrow rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Plus je le regardais, plus je lui trouvais des points de ressemblance avec un homard.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda gentiment Lupin.

Là était le problème de Remus Lupin : il était gentil. Trop gentil, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas une aversion envers les personnes gentilles, mais on aurait dit qu'il voulait trop prouver sa valeur. Il était un peu comme moi, et c'est ce qui m'agaçait le plus.

- Parce que sur la porte, c'est écrit que le compartiment est fermé, répondis-je gentiment en désignant la porte.

- Il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs, dit Pettigrow avec une moue.

- Depuis quand vous avez de la difficulté à –

- Vois-tu, ma chère, dit Potter en s'étirant pour poser un bras autour de mes épaules, nous avons ce qui s'appelle le SAPLE.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demandais-je en grimaçant.

Malgré tout, James Potter sentait bon. Dior ?

- Syndrome d'attirance pour les ennuis, répondit fièrement Black.

Un « oh » inintéressé sortit de ma bouche. Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire ? Mon sommeil, bien que légèrement moins séduisant, m'emplissait toujours l'esprit. Je me frottai donc les yeux en observant Lupin qui avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? lui dis-je. J'ai quelque chose sur les dents ?

- À vrai dire, c'est sur ton sourcil.

J'arquai ce dernier en passant ma main dessus. Une graine des biscuits à mère. Comment avais-je réussi à mettre une miette sur mon _sourcil _?! À ce moment, mon ventre cria famine autant que ma tête criait fatigue.

- J'ai faim. Et je suis affreusement fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je partage mes soucis, et j'avais choisi quatre – presque – inconnus. J'eus une moue découragée. Je suis irrécupérable. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre ? Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, je m'étais séparée de mes meilleurs amis ?

- Pauvre petite fille, soupira Potter, pourtant sincère.

- Et si tu te recouchais ? proposa Lupin.

- Des gens sont venus squatter mon compartiment secret, ironisai-je.

- Tu peux te coucher sur moi, invita Black avec un grand sourire.

J'eus un ricanement qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Je décidai de m'accouder la tête sur la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. J'essayais d'écouter la conversation des Maraudeurs mais le sommeil eut une nouvelle fois raison de moi. Dormir...

* * *

Je quittai le merveilleux monde de Morphée et ses amis lorsqu'une main chaude me secoua doucement. Je grognai : charmant. Puis j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver devant deux pupilles dorés pour sursauter.

- Eh, relaxe. Je viens juste te prévenir qu'on va arriver d'ici vingt minutes.

C'était Lupin. Je soupirai bêtement et le remerciai. Il alla se rasseoir. Je sursautai en apercevant un Black taciturne, à mes côtés, en face d'un Potter furax. Ils se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Je fronçai des sourcils et ôtai ma couverture de mes épaules (qui l'avait mise là ?). Lupin m'accorda un regard d'excuse.

- Quidditch, dit-il simplement.

- Oh, je vois, riais-je.

Il me fixa, amusé, et je me rappelai que je me réveillais d'un sommeil de plusieurs heures. Ce qui égalait désastre capillaire. Je me renfrognai et replaçai mes cheveux de manière acceptable. Je lui tirai la langue lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas du simple Quidditch, Lunard ! explosa soudainement Potter.

- Non, en effet… C'est… un art, renchéris Black.

- Ouais, s'émerveilla Potter. Un art. T'es un maître !

Et les deux meilleurs amis remirent à se parler comme avant. J'haussai des sourcils. Décidément, j'en aurai vu des bonnes. Lupin vint se placer en face de moi. Oh non. Moi et la conversation avec des gens que je ne connais pas, c'était un gros zéro. Je sais, étrange.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu, belle au bois dormant ?

- Anna, répondis-je en ignorant le compliment.

- Zut. J'avais parié sur Aurore, ria-t'il.

J'eus un petit rire. Le timide Remus Lupin n'était pas si timide que ça, finalement.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? commençais-je.

- Oui, je suis capable d'écrire, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'éclatai de rire. Quel sens de la répartie !

- En fait, je me demandais d'où venaient tous vos surnoms. Lunard, Patmol…

Je m'arrêtai en voyant leur regard gêné. Ma bouche se transforma en un « O » parfait et je baissai la tête. Merde. Je pose une question (bon d'accord, c'était la deuxième) et il fallait que ce soit la mauvaise. Mais bon, je voulais vraiment savoir, ça m'intriguait.

- Disons que… c'est une longue histoire, souffla Black, pensif.

- Un jour, on te racontera, Anna.

- Si tu es sage jusque là, tu le sauras à Noël, dit solennellement Potter.

- Marché conclu, dis-je sur le même ton.

J'adore des marchés de ce genre. Tout simplement pour le fait que la plupart du temps, les gens l'oublie et je me fais un plaisir de leur rappeler. Le reste du trajet passa tranquillement, sauf quand j'essayai de jeter les garçons à la porte pour me changer. Ils avaient explosés sauvagement, mais avaient accepté de se retourner. J'avais donc enfiler ma robe.

- Serdaigle ? J'étais sur que tu étais à Gryffondor ! s'écria Pettigrow.

- Tu te trompais, lui répondis-je sans tact.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois, s'exclama Potter en éclatant de rire.

Je me contentai de sourire. Il fut bientôt temps pour nous de descendre du train et je me mis aussitôt à la recherche de Dean et Jane. Les Maraudeurs étaient d'agréable compagnie mais rien ne pourrait remplacer mes deux meilleurs amis. Je les aperçus près d'un arbre aux côtés des calèches. Ils avaient l'air de me chercher, eux aussi. Je m'approchai la tête haute, prête à subir leur courroux. Ils me dévisagèrent un instant avant de me reconnaître.

- ENFIN ! T'étais où, bordel ?! On pensait que tu avais manqué le train !

- C'est toi qui étais dans le compartiment 'brisé', non ? dit sournoisement Dean.

Je lui souris mystérieusement. Dean avait ce don pour comprendre les gens. C'était un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs, et de magnifiques yeux verts. Son nez finement dessiné et sa bouche discrète lui donnait un air innocent. Par contre, c'était un garçon avec du caractère, qu'il n'hésitait pas à monter lorsqu'il le fallait. Tout comme sa sœur... Jane me dévisagea. Sœur jumelle de Dean, elle lui ressemblait étrangement, côté traits. Des cheveux blonds cendrés frisés lui atteignaient les côtes, et elle avait de très jolis yeux turquoise. Contrairement à beaucoup de jumeaux, Dean et Jane s'entendaient à merveille et n'hésitaient pas à passer tout leur temps libre ensemble.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, dis-je d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Jane disparut et elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Je te déteste, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'adore !

- Non mais sérieusement, Anna, où tu étais ? demanda Dean.

- Vous savez, à cause de mon père… - ils acquiescèrent gravement -. Je n'avais pas dormi ces derniers jours et je suis arrivée à la gare complètement brûlée. Je me suis enfermée dans le premier compartiment et j'ai roupillé…

- Pendant tout le voyage ? s'étrangla Jane.

Elle était l'une de ses personnes qui ne dorme que très peu mais qui sont toujours en forme. De plus, elle considérait le sommeil comme un acte complètement inutile. Une perte de temps. Nos avis différaient là : j'adorais dormir. Un de mes passe-temps favoris.

- Non, j'ai été dérangée, dis-je d'un ton lourd.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû entrer, songea Dean.

- Par qui ? demanda Jane en voyant mon expression rabougrie.

- Les 'Maraudeurs', répondis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

Ils me fixèrent, frappés de stupeur.

- Et ils sont restés _tout le long du voyage _?! s'étonna Dean.

- Ouais. Bah, il faut dire que je me suis endormie au bout d'un moment…

- Wow, un bon coup à leur orgueil ! s'exclama Jane, hilare.

L'opinion de mes amis sur les Maraudeurs était partagée. Jane les trouvaient un peu trop prétentieux mais ne cessait de dire qu'ils étaient certainement très gentils, tandis que Dean les respectaient sans trop les aimer. J'étais comme lui. J'eus un rire et nous avons embarqués dans une calèche vide. Nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien, ce qui résultat à une inattention totale du chemin. La calèche dû nous jeter dehors puisque nous nous ne bougions pas. Dean et Jane étaient allés au Canada et m'avaient tout raconté. Ils avaient un talent pour raconter des histoires, c'est pourquoi je les avait avidement écouté. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château et je m'éblouis encore de sa beauté. Ses fenêtres illuminés, ses grandes tours, son immense parc… J'adorais Poudlard. C'était chez moi. J'étais enfin chez moi.


	3. Partie I : Chapitre II

_Rebonjour les gens ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire... Je veux avoir vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos repérages de fautes, etc. _

_Merci à Shaé, 5Pistache5, Tam83, Lollie Lovegood et Morganelafe qui ont reviewé (j'espère que je n'oublie personne hehe) ! _

_Le disclaimer est toujours le même, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

* * *

Le banquet s'était déroulé comme il se déroulait chaque année : la répartition pendant laquelle les élèves de troisième à septième année s'endormait en rêvassant du repas qui les attendait. Plusieurs élèves furent envoyés à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle, moins à Serdaigle et peu à Serpentard. J'avais accueilli les nouveaux venus avec enthousiasme en compagnie de Dean. Évidemment, chez les Gryffondors, c'était des acclamations et des 'standing ovations'. Black et Potter étaient les plus bruyants et c'était du pur divertissement de voir Lupin essayer de les calmer alors que l'un voulait monter sur la table. J'avais surpris un clin d'œil de la part de Potter et quelques regards discrets de Lupin et Black. Ca ne me mettais pas du tout à mal à l'aise, et je leur adressais un sourire à chaque fois. Pour être franche, je trouvais cela extrêmement comique, mais bizarre. Juste hier je ne connaissais rien des Maraudeurs à part leur réputation. Mais passons.

Lorsque le repas arriva, il y eut des cris fusant de chaque table. Même Hagrid manifesta sa joie. Je mangeai comme un éléphant, comme toujours. J'avais oublié à quel point la nourriture était délicieuse, comparée au Kraft Dinner de mon père et aux 'canards à l'orange' de ma mère. Je fis même une course avec Dean : qui pouvait avaler le plus de pudding en une minute ? Il remporta la mise. Je rétorquai que sa cuillère était plus grande que la mienne. C'était vrai, en plus ! Mais personne ne me donna raison. Bientôt, Dumbledore nous sortit son discours que la plupart n'écoutèrent pas et il fut temps de monter dans les salles communes. Jane était préfète et elle nous laissa rapidement. Je montai en compagnie de Dean, qui continuait à me raconter des anecdotes de leur voyage au Canada. Je souriais et riais aux moments opportuns mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas des parents aussi amusants, qui s'aimaient encore ? Dean sembla s'en apercevoir et mis moins d'emphase sur ses parents. Quel garçon génial !

Je passai la première moitié de la soirée à ranger mes bagages et à emménager ma partie de dortoir. Puis, lorsque je descendis à la salle commune, je sortis mon appareil et commençai à prendre des photos d'a peu près tout. Je photographiais les Serdaigles plongés dans leurs conversations, ou ceux qui désirait une photo avec leur ami. J'adorais expérimenter les différentes facettes. Puis je pris des photos du décor, pour être sûre d'en garder des souvenirs. J'ouvrais la fenêtre sur une soirée de septembre relativement humide, et pris quelques clichés du château. La nuit, il était magnifique. Je me promis de sortir un soir pour le prendre en sa totalité. Une petite escapade nocturne ne ferait de mal à personne, non ? Je souris en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et lorsque je me retournai, Dean m'observait de son regard fier. Je lui tirai la langue et il me sourit en m'invitant a s'asseoir à ses côtés. Nous avons commencé à parler, de tout et de rien. Puis Jane arriva un peu plus tard, se joignant à nous. Nous étions assis là, les trois, joints par un lien très fort, et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais jamais mieux nulle part que là ou j'étais.

Mon regard se perdit dans le feu alors que je ruminais dans mes pensées. Une nouvelle année de commencée… J'étais très heureuse d'être de retour, mais une partie de moi ressentait une peur sans nom. Il ne me restait que deux ans à Poudlard. Que ferais-je après ? J'avais bien envie de devenir Auror ou Médicomage, mais... quitter ce château et ne jamais y revenir ? C'était effrayant. Et Dean et Jane ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses... C'était un étrange sentiment. Je restai très longtemps dans la Salle Commune en parlant avec Dean, Jane ou quelques autres Serdaigles dignes d'intérêt. Mais mes paupières réclamèrent bientôt sommeil et je dû m'avouer vaincue alors qu'il était encore tôt. Je pris une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien et c'est avec extase que je m'enroulai dans mes couvertures fraîches. Bonne nuit…

* * *

Les semaines passaient sans grand incident. Je me rendais à mes cours, prenait des notes, passait mes temps à libre à faire mes devoirs ou à parler avec Dean et Jane. J'allais bien, j'étais satisfaite. J'adorais ce mode de vie, il m'allait à merveille. Il n'y eut aucun incident à Poudlard si on excluait les quelques mauvais coups des Maraudeurs à Rusard. Mais c'était un peu la routine. Le plus drôle était sans aucun doute lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait ingurgiter une potion qui l'avait transformé en crapaud. La Grande Salle au complet – à quelques Serpentards près – riait de bon cœur. Ils avaient écopés d'une triple-retenue (qui savait ce que ça se pouvait ?), mais jamais ils ne semblaient s'en décourager.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude. Septembre se terminait mais le soleil, à son dernier jour, nous fit le grand plaisir de nous accompagner toute la journée. Et, comble de joie, c'était samedi ! Donc, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, presque la totalité des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était dehors, dans le parc. Certains se baignaient dans le lac plus loin, d'autres jouaient au Quidditch, d'autres étaient tranquillement assis en train de faire des devoirs mais certains, comme moi, ne faisaient que se promener. J'étais en compagnie de Jane ; Dean avait un devoir à terminer à la bibliothèque. Il faisait toujours tout à la dernière minute, et ça me décourageait un peu.

Le soleil nous collait à la peau, j'avais enfilé une jupe blanche avec une camisole ample d'un bleu royal vif, pour rester « patriotique », comme le disait Jane. Mes cheveux bruns pendaient mollement derrière mes épaules. J'étais un peu gênée de dévoiler mes jambes de la sorte, mais il faisait vraiment très, très chaud. Et c'était assez rare, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? De toute façon, je n'étais pas la seule, Jane m'avait imité. Je prenais des photos de tout. Nous nous promenions tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien quand nous sommes passées près du terrain de Quidditch.

- Attends, laisse moi deviner, dis-je en tournant le dos au terrain. Potter !

- Dans le mile ! s'exclama-t'elle en souriant.

- Ah, je suis la meilleure !

- C'était quand même évident, riposta Jane en me donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Je lui tirai la langue et nous avons décidé de regarder les gens jouer un peu. Il y avait bien évidemment James Potter, grand fervent du Quidditch, mais aussi la totalité de l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que celle des Poufsouffles. Il semblait se disputer un petit match amical. J'aperçus aussi Black, Lupin et Pettigrow dans les estrades, bien étendus en observant la partie. D'un commun accord, on fit apparaître une couverture et on s'étendit dessus, placées bien en angle afin d'admirer le match en paix, et je pris quelques clichés des joueurs ainsi que du parc. Je voulais me rappeler de tout. Je voulais que dans 10 ou 20 ans, je puisse regarder les photos et sourire à leur souvenir.

- Je voudrais que ce soit comme ça chaque jour ! soupira Jane.

- Tu n'es pas la seule ! C'est… l'extase ! ajoutais-je en souriant.

- C'est exactement le mot ! s'écria Jane en se redressant. Délicieusement… orgasmique !

- Oh, les grands mots, ricanais-je.

- Hé, il y en a, des trucs, là-dedans !

Elle pointa sa tête avec ferveur et j'éclatai de rire. Malgré son caractère sérieux, Jane adorait s'amuser et pouvait se révéler très drôle.

- Calme ta joie, Jane, tu vas finir par t'oublier, dis-je en riant.

- Ah, ça, ça n'arrivera pas !

Je me mis à chantonner de façon joyeuse une vieille chanson de Poudlard. Jane se joignit moi, bien meilleure en chant que moi, mais nous étions tellement emportées que nous avons commencé à chanter en s'époumonant. Les gens passaient devant nous avec un mince sourire, moqueur ou pas. On se tut au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle.

- Oh mais tiens, qui viens là ! s'exclama Jane.

Je tournai mon regard vers le quatuor qui s'avançait. J'ai bien dit LE quatuor, non ? Alors vous savez de qui je parle. J'étais surprise, quand même. C'était leur visite mensuelle ?

- Eh bien, eh bien. La Belle au Bois Dormant est une chanteuse ! s'exclama Black.

Il ne se gêna pas pour s'étaler entre moi et Jane, qui le regarda d'un air fier. Black avait opté pour un t-shirt blanc et des jeans, et ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jane avec son sourire-presque-célèbre, car elle avait rougit légèrement. . Il aimait séduire, bien visiblement.

- Ca te va très bien, le rouge, Jane, ricanais-je avant de recevoir un regard sombre. En passant, Black, toutes les princesses de Disney savent chanter ! ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

- Ca, ce n'est pas faux, renchérit Lupin en s'asseyant devant nous.

Ce dernier portait une chemise blanche entrouverte – wouah, joli torse-, tout comme Potter, qui avait les joues rougies par l'effort et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais (d'ailleurs je dois penser de lui donner son trophée). Pettigrow portait un simple t-shirt noir, l'air niais. D'un même geste, les deux derniers s'assirent aux côtés de leur ami. Euh, ils allaient squatter la place ou quoi ?!

- Vous commencez par squatter mon compartiment et maintenant, mon coin de terre ?

- Tu as un certain don pour trouver des endroits charmants, répondis Potter en souriant.

- C'est parce qu'on est là, ripostais-je. Au fait, Potter, où est Evans ?

Je contemplai avec contentement son expression mi-gênée, mi-rêveuse. Black et Lupin éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis de Pettigrow, bien qu'il fût en retard. Ce garçon m'agaçait vraiment. Potter grommela un « aquelquepart » et se renfrogna.

- Bref, dit Lupin en fronçant des sourcils. Bravo pour le chant. Tu as une voix superbe.

- Ouais, j'approuve ! ajouta Black.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? répondis-je, faussement vexée.

- Le rouge te va aussi très bien, Anna ! dit soudainement Jane qui parlait pour la première fois.

Les garçons rirent et je lui adressai un regard noir.

- Quel sens de la répartie ! J'aime bien ta copine, Aurore.

Black se tourna vers Jane qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

- Sirius Black, ma belle. Quel est ton joli nom ?

- Jane, répondit-elle, choquée.

- Ok, ça suffit, la drague, Black, ripostais-je froidement.

- Je ne drague pas, je 'converse' !

- Tu es sûr que ça se dit ? demanda Lupin en riant.

- Tu fais connaissance avec les gens en leur faisant des clins d'œil ? râlais-je.

- Jalouse de mes méthodes ?

- Qui le serait ?

Lupin eut un sourire et Black m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste désinvolte avant de s'intéresser à Jane. Je le laissai faire, Jane était une grande fille. Je me tournai vers Pettigrow, qui fixait Potter qui fixait un point lointain. Evans, j'imagine. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à entendre ses épanchements amoureux, je m'intéressai donc à Lupin. Je failli tomber à la renverse en croisant son regard posé sur moi. Je me contentai d'un petit sursaut. Qu'avait-il à me fixer de la sorte ? Je le dévisageai. Il paraissait dans la lune. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je levai mon appareil et pris une photo de lui. Il avait l'air si calme.

- Oh hé, Lupin !

- Hein ?!

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il était revenu sur Terre et semblait désorienté. Il se rembrunit.

- Ne fais pas la tête, tu étais seulement dans la lune, dis-je doucement.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et je voulus lui répondre mais des doigts me tapotèrent l'épaule. Je levai la tête et mes sourcils se haussèrent de surprise.

- Severus Rogue !


	4. Partie I : Chapitre III

_Re-hola ! Ca fait un petit bout de temps, je sais, mais j'ai des travaux et des projets scolaires par-dessus la tête... Je vous dis, c'est la galère totale..._

_Mais je suis là maintenant ! J'espère que vous allez appréciez ce petit chapitre ! _

_Disclaimer toujours pareil et... vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour me faire plaisir ! (review review review review) =)_

_* * *_

Severus Rogue n'allait _jamais_, _jamais_ mais au grand _jamais_ voir quelqu'un pendant l'année scolaire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'idée ? D'autant plus que j'étais en compagnie des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, je sentais leurs regards dardés sur moi et Rogue. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ma vie, et jamais je ne l'avais désiré. Je ne savais de lui que ce qu'on racontait – et ce n'était pas très flatteur.

- Slughorn veut te voir, me dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Oh, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? dis-je avec une fausse moue.

J'entendis les ricanements derrière moi. J'aperçus l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du Serpentard. Depuis quand il sourit, celui-là ? Je dû être la seule à le remarquer, car, je m'en doutais, les Maraudeurs auraient fait quelques commentaires. J'hallucine peut-être.

- Tu n'es pas en très bonne compagnie, répondit-il sèchement.

- Oh, ne sois pas si méchant, Servilus ! s'écria Black derrière moi.

Je me levai d'un bond, le faisant tomber sur le côté, puisqu'il s'était accoté sur moi. Je lui adressai un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas de guerre. Je n'aimais pas ce Rogue et je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je ne voulais pas être prise au beau milieu d'un duel. Je pris donc le chemin du château, Rogue à mes côtés.

- On se retrouve à la Salle Commune, Jane ! criais-je.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec tes nouveaux amis ? cracha-t'il dès qu'on fut hors de portée de voix.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, je t'ai rien fait.

- Tu veux qu'on t'appelle miss Maraudeur, maintenant ?

Je m'arrêtai en fronçant des sourcils. Il voulait quoi ?!

- Et toi, tu as beaucoup fricoté avec la magie noire, ces derniers temps ?

Il pâlit.

- Je ne t'ai jamais sonné, Rogue, alors ne vient pas faire le moralisateur ! Et puis si tu veux te faire des amis, ce n'est pas la méthode idéale ! Alors va te faire voir avec tes provocations à deux balles.

Il se retourna, l'air furieux et partit à grandes enjambées. Je baissai les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui parler des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Mais il m'avait provoquée, avec son air arrogant et son nez en l'air. Quel garçon détestable et irritant ! Pendant un instant, il me dégoûta et je descendis aux cachots avec une humeur massacrante.

* * *

Le professeur voulait simplement me parler des cours de rattrapage en potions. J'étais douée en cette matière, il voulait que j'aide quelques élèves de première année qui avait pas mal de difficulté. Cela m'étonna. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Rogue ou à Evans, qui étaient les premiers de classe ? Je n'insistai pas sur le sujet et acceptai avec plaisir : ça vaudrait des points pour ma maison. Je passai le reste de ma journée dans la Salle Commune à parler avec Dean, voulant oublier quelques instants les potions, Rogue et les Maraudeurs. Je montai me coucher tôt.

* * *

Même si j'étais pas mal impliquée dans mes études – quelques Optimal et plusieurs Efforts Exceptionnels dans mes travaux –, je n'oubliais pas mon projet secret : devenir Animagus. On en avait appris là-dessus en troisième année et je ne m'en étais occupée que pour la dissertation qu'il y avait à faire. Mais l'an dernier, après un exposé de McGonagall sur le sujet, un désir irrésistible avait monté en moi. Je voulais à tout prix y arriver. Être Animagus semblait si… magique ! Mais je savais que c'était très difficile. Je pris donc la décision, le 4 octobre, d'aller me renseigner le plus possible à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'étais dans la Salle Commune à ce moment-là.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que vous êtes ennuyants, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque, lançais-je à Dean et Jane.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Euhh…

J'hésitais à leur en parler. Je ne savais pas s'ils allaient être d'accord à ce que je fasses cela. Mais Dean m'encouragea d'un sourire niais. Je m'approchai donc d'eux et parlai assez bas pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

- Je veux devenir Animagus.

Pour la minute qui suivit, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Je restai immobile, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, devant leurs deux visages étonnés.

- Et comment tu vas faire cela, miss ? commença Jane.

- Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. Mais je compte bien y arriver… Je vais commencer par me renseigner sur le sujet, ça me donnera peut-être une piste.

- Wouah, commenta Dean, abasourdi. Ca te dérange, un partenaire ?

Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il voudrait être dans le coup ! Non, enfin, je ne le savais pas du tout, mais bon…

- Non, bien sûr que non ! répondis-je, sur un petit nuage. Jane ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est très complexe…

- Et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'on pourra y arriver ! répliquais-je.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Bon d'accord, laisses-tomber la rabat-joie, Anna !

- Ce n'est pas que –

- Penses-y, Jane. Ca pourrait être vraiment amusant.

Elle nous avait lancé un dernier regard découragé avant de se lever pour monter dans le dortoir. J'étais trop énervée pour m'en occuper. J'adressai donc un regard pétillant à Dean qui avait l'air aussi excité que moi. Je me levai – ou plutôt sautai sur mes pieds.

- Tu viens ? lancais-je.

- Arg, je ne peux pas… Il faut que je fasse mon devoir de potions…

- Oh non ! T'aurais pas pu le faire avant ? râlais-je, déçue.

- Vas-y toute seule, dit-il en souriant. Tu me diras tout.

Je ne ripostai pas et sortit de la Salle Commune en sautillant.

* * *

AU SECOURS ! J'ai bien dû trouver 20 livres entièrement consacrés sur les Animagus. Et ce sont tous des briques de mille pages. Découragée, je m'étais avachie dans une chaise de la bibliothèque, les dix premiers (et moins épais) livres à la main. Après les avoir lourdement 'échappés' sur la table, j'en ouvris un d'une main molle et mis à lire tranquillement. Le premier chapitre contenait les informations de base : qu'est-ce qu'un Animagus, comment le reconnaître, etc. Le second chapitre fut plus intéressant. J'y appris que l'animal en lequel on se transforme est sensé nous représenter. Je me demandai un instant qu'est-ce que j'allais être, mais l'inspiration ne vint pas. Un chat, peut-être ? Ou un poisson ? Peu importe, ça allait venir plus tard.

Je continuai ma lecture mais rapidement, je me rendis compte que rien n'indiquait le _comment_. Je feuilletai les autres livres que j'avais en main pour apercevoir qu'eux non plus. _MERDE._ Je me levai précipitamment et regardai dans les autres livres de la bibliothèque. Rien ! Je retournai à ma place, piteuse. Peut-être dans la section interdite ? Mais ça le disait, elle était interdite. Comment je pourrais m'y rendre ? Je commençai à me lamenter sur mon sort, ma moue en était le témoin.

- La Belle Au Bois Dormant est malheureuse ? lanca un voix à mon oreille.

- AHHHHH !!

J'avais crié, évidemment. Qui était cet individu qui rompait soudainement mes pensées pour me faire la peur de ma vie ?! Je me relevai précipitamment, envoyant valser un livre par terre.

- Woooo, calmes-toi ! dis la même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

L'éclat de rire fut suivi d'un autre, et je me tournai pour apercevoir Black et Lupin. Eux ! Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser. Vous trouvez que je dis trop 'évidemment' ? Évidemment. Bref. Je leur lancai un regard furibond avant de me retourner pour fermer les livres étalés devant moi. S'ils devaient être au courant de mon petit plan secret…

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Black en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Mais rien, répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait calme et sans sous-entendus.

Mais mon ton était tout sauf calme et plein de sous-entendus.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Lupin avait parlé avant de s'emparer d'un livre que j'avais en main. Je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher des mains. Mais ça serait me trahir moi-même, non ? Il observa quelques instants le titre avant de froncer des sourcils et d'adresser un regard sombre à Black. Euuuh ?

- Quoi ? Je fais rien de mal, je me renseigne ! expliquais-je, anxieuse.

- Pour quoi ? demanda suspicieusement Lupin.

- Pour… mon devoir de potions ! affirmais-je.

- Anna, on est dans le même cours. Et on a pas de devoirs sur les Animagus.

Mon visage se décomposa. Merde, quelle gaffe !

- Ben, c'est un, c'est un… devoir supplémentaire ! Oui, j'avais oublié de faire le dernier et Slughorn m'a donné un –

- Anna, ma chère Anna… Tu veux devenir Animagus ?

Le ton de Black me fit réagir et je lui adressai un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Bah. Je sais qu'ici, tu ne trouveras rien sur le _comment_.

Je plissai des yeux en jetant un regard à Lupin, qui paraissait presque amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Lupin ? lançais-je d'un ton glacial.

- Oh, appelle-moi Remus, sussura-t'il, hilare.

- Très bien, _Remus._ Y'a quoi de drôle ? répliquais-je, de plus en plus piquée au vif.

- Rien, rien du tout.

Il reposa doucement le livre sur la table avant de s'asseoir dessus.

- Écoute, très chère. Il n'y a rien dans les livres. Mais nous, on pourrait –

Il s'interrompit et je failli lui demander pourquoi. Mais je l'entendis aussi. Mme Pince ! _Merde !_ Évidemment qu'elle allait venir, avec le cri de mort que j'avais lancé.

- On se tire ! s'exclama Lupin – ou Remus, comme vous voulez.

Black se leva et me pris par le bras. Il était fort, tout de même. Ce n'était pas mon désir le plus cher d'avoir une retenue dans le premier mois d'école, je décidai donc de les suivre. Et de toute façon, qui ne voudrait pas d'une petite escapade Maraudeurienne ? Au fait… ça se dit, ça ?


	5. Partie I : Chapitre IV

_Raa, je sais, ca fait longtemps. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Voici le prochain chapitre, qui raconte la fameuse escapade Maraudeurienne (a chaque fois je me demande si je l'écris comme il se doit!) de Anna, Sirius et Remuuuus. _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer. Les avis seront partagés sur la fin, mais je vous JURE que tout arrive pour une raison. Alors dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez. Interdit au moins de 13 ans, au fait. Et dites moi si y'a des fautes. _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews très chers lecteurs que j'aime ! Et merciiii a tout ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui met la fic dans leur Story Alert, ca me fait chaud au cœur _

* * *

En entendant les éclats de voix courroucés de la bibliothécaire, Lupin et Black se hâtèrent pour se diriger vers le fond de l'immense bibliothèque. Ils comptaient se cacher entre deux étagères, ou quoi ? J'allais leur dire que ce n'était peut-être pas un très bon plan, mais Lupin agita soudainement sa baguette devant le mur du fond, l'air étonnement calme. Mon visage incrédule fit sourire Black qui avait finit par me lâcher le bras. Il était temps. Je redirigeai mon regard vers Lupin avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Wouah ! Un passage secret ! Car c'était en effet ce qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Une _petite _porte de bois était apparue dans le coin. Mais vraiment petite. Et beaucoup trop haute, plus haute que Black qui devait faire un pouce de plus que moi. Comment prévoyaient-ils monter ?! À ce moment, avec une dextérité étonnante, Lupin s'élança et attrapa le rebord pour se glisser dans l'étroit passage. J'eus à peine le temps de m'émouvoir que Black me prit par la taille – je me retins de le gifler avant de comprendre qu'il m'aidait – et me leva rapidement vers le passage, où la main de Lupin attendait. Je la pris sans un mot, savourant sa douceur, et me faufilai dans ce qui était un passage qui semblait, à première vue, très, très, très long. Quelques secondes après que je me sois faufilée, j'entendis la voix de Black derrière moi. La porte se referma et je me décidai à respirer.

- Bordel de merde !

Wow, Anna, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Chapeau !

- Eh oui. Ca nous arrive tous les jours, me dit Black.

- Et vous vivez encore ? m'étonnais-je.

- Faut croire, ria Lupin. Allez, viens.

Il me tendit sa main, que je regardai quelques secondes. Il m'offrait sa main ? Quoi, il pense que je suis retardée mentale et, que de surcroît, je suis…

- Tu crois que je suis incapable de marcher ?!

Il rit un peu, bien qu'agacé et retira sa main. Il se mit à marcher en regardant bien où il allait, tête penchée. Je l'imitai, avec peine. Il fallait savoir que le passage était très petit : ma tête frôlait le plafond, et j'étais pas une géante. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le tunnel était éclairé avant que nous bifurquions dans un autre totalement noir. J'avançai donc prudemment mais bon sang, il faisait noir ! Je ne fis donc que deux pas avant de trébucher pour m'écrouler de tout mon soûl sur le sol (ça fait beaucoup de 'S', ça !). J'eus un gémissement et j'entendis les ricanements de Black derrière moi. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier qu'il, évidemment, ne vit pas.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre ma main ? s'inquiéta Lupin.

Va te faire voir, avec ton aide et ta voix douce !

- Ca ira peut-être mieux, acquiescais-je.

Ca y est, je suis hypocrite avec moi-même. C'est beau, la vie. Lupin me tendit donc sa main que je cherchai pendant un moment avant de la trouver pour m'y accrocher fermement. Je ne pu résister à un petit sourire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Nous avons donc continué notre chemin pendant de longues minutes où je détaillais la main de Lupin. Un peu rude, mais chaude, et c'était agréable. Il ne mettait pas trop de pression, contrairement à moi, et ses doigts se faufilaient entre les miens agréablement… Tout ce que ces mains pourraient faire ! Ok, je m'égare. Malgré que...

- Anna ?

- Hein ?

- Tu veux sortir, peut-être ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée immobile devant la sortie, dans la lune, tenant toujours la main de Lupin. Ca, c'était… étrange. Je sautai sur le sol, qui était environ à une vingtaine de centimètres et je lâchai la main de Lupin qui m'observait étrangement, sans sourire. Je ne m'occupai pas de lui, par pure dignité. Black apparut et scella le passage derrière nous. J'observai les alentours pour me rendre compte que nous étions… dans un endroit inconnu. Un couloir qui ne me disait absolument rien, dépourvu de cadres ou de décorations, sauf quelques lampes qui illuminaient l'endroit.

- Alors, Anna ? Tu as aimé ?

- Han, adoré. Quelle expérience spirituellement palpitante.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

Je jetai un regard curieux à Lupin. Qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire, exactement ? Il vira au rouge très rapidement, baissant les yeux.

- Enfin, si… enfin, si tu veux…

- Tout ce que tu veux, _Remus_.

Bien fière de ma phrase, je le regardai rougir de plus belle. Il ne releva pas les yeux, marmonna un « » et partit sans un autre mot. Je me tournai vers Black qui m'observait, satisfait.

- Tu sais que j'ai mauvaise influence sur toi ?

- Tu te fais des idées, Black. J'étais comme ça avant que tu ne décides à me réveiller, dans le train.

- C'n'était pas de ma faute !

- Je sais, répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et en plus, je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles 'Black', cracha-t'il. On dirait Rogue.

- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

- Bah je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être par mon prénom, peut-être ? Du genre Sirius ?

- A vos ordres, _Sirius_.

- J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, chérie.

- J'adore quand je te vois en train de mourir, chéri.

- Oh… Ne sois pas si cruelle.

- Rêve toujours.

Nous nous étions avancés, emportés par notre conversation et nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à… deux centimètres (maximum) l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, je sentais son parfum, je dardais mon regard dans le sien. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Et tout à coups, sans préambule, il fondit sur moi. Notre baiser fut long, sauvage et… délicieux. Il y mettait une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me colla au mur, nos lèvres se mélangeant passionnément. Je fermai mes yeux. Ses mains sur ma taille me donnèrent le frisson, et je dû réprimer un soupir lorsqu'il descendit pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes mains cherchèrent quelque chose à agripper et je ne trouvai que ses cheveux. Je réclamai ses lèvres, chaudes et pleines, et je les trouvai. Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe droite autour de lui. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche lorsqu'il caressa ma cuisse.

Attendez. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Je le repoussai violemment, les sourcils froncés, haletante. Il semblait aussi perdu que moi. J'eus un tremblement.

- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Évidemment. Je tournai rapidement les talons pour fuir. J'ignorais où j'étais, mais j'allais trouver mon chemin. Je l'entendis crier « Anna ! » en arrière de moi mais je continuais à avancer, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? Que serait-il arrivé si je ne l'avais pas arrêté ? Des larmes fusèrent au bout de mes yeux. Je n'allais pas pleurer en plus ! Et Remus, qui venait juste de… Oh, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je deviens ?!


	6. Partie I : Chapitre V

_I AM BACK !_

_Yes, darling, I am._

_Je m'excuse, chers lecteurs, de ce retard. Mais bon, je vous donne un joli chapitre assez long pour me faire pardonner. Dites moi votre aviiiiiiiiis, si c'est trop cheesy ou quelque chose._

_Même discours qu'a l'habitude : si j'ai fait des fautes, allez-y, gênez-vous pas. Si vous détestez, allez-y, gênez-vous pas, mais j'aime pas trop les tomates, alors…_

_Un immmmeeeennnnseeeee merci a tout ceux qui review :D Et ceux qui me mettent dans leur Story Alert, montrez vous la binette ^^_

_BONNE LECTURE _

Ca vous surprend si je vous dit que je n'ai pas dormi une seconde, cette nuit-là ? Que je me suis emmêlée dans mes draps à un tel point que je manquai de m'étouffer ? Et que lorsque je me levai, le lendemain, dernier jour de septembre, j'avais le teint étrangement pâle et des cernes creuses ? Je vous jure, j'ai eu peur en m'observant dans le miroir. J'étais arrivée dans la Salle Commune, la veille, en larmes, et j'étais montée me coucher sous le regard étonné de Dean qui me courut après mais qui ne pu entrer dans le dortoir. Jane n'étant pas là, je me suis écroulée dans mon matelas, j'ai tiré les rideaux et je me suis enfermée avec un sortilège. Antisociale, bonjour.

J'avais entendu Jane m'appeler, vers 22 heures. Je n'avais pas répondu, prétextant dormir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, elle avait l'air inquiète. Et Dieu sait que je déteste inquiéter les autres. Mais bon, j'étais trop préoccupé par les événements. Récapitulons. On est sorti du passage. Lupin a dit que je m'y habituerai, comme si ça allait se répéter. Je l'ai gêné en l'appelant par son nom. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise… Je me sens mal, maintenant. Je devrais aller lui parler. Oh, et puis pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut, désolé pour hier mais quand même, dès que t'as eu le dos tourné, moi et ton meilleur ami on s'est carrément jetés l'un sur l'autre pour une brève mais intense séance de bécotage ! » Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Comment Black le prenait-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire lorsque je le reverrais ? Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'était une question d'hormone, simplement d'hormone. Évidemment, je le trouvais beau, Black, comme tout le monde. Mais je n'étais pas _attirée _par lui.

Je descendis donc dans la Salle Commune qui, je croyais, allait être déserte. Mais j'eus la surprise de découvrir Dean et Jane, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre chacun. _Merde._ Ils allaient me bombarder de questions à lesquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Surtout pas en ce moment. Je fis un pas de reculons, avec la bonne intention de retourner m'enfermer dans mon lit, et – _CRAC ! MERDE ! _Pourquoi y avait-il une plume par terre ? Pourquoi fallait-il, que sur le mètre carré sur lequel j'étais, je pile sur la dizaine de centimètres carrés sur lequel elle était ? (phrase assez complexe pour un matin si difficile, quand même !) Comme je m'y attendais, mes deux amis relevèrent la tête d'un même geste, alertes. Fuyons !

- Ne t'avise même pas de fuir, Anna Barkley.

Aïe. Dean n'allais pas y aller de main morte. Je leur affichai mon air de chien battu mais ils ne cillèrent pas. Je m'avançai donc pour m'écrouler dans le divan à leurs côtés.

- Je suis une imbécile, râlais-je en repliant mes genoux sous mon menton.

Jane referma son livre et se précipita à mes côtés pour m'enlacer. Je ne pleurai pas mais j'avais atrocement le goût de le faire. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, non ?

- Anna… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda doucement Jane.

Dean s'était approché et devant leur regards soucieux et aimants, je ne pu me retenir et je déballai toute l'histoire. Des livres à la bibliothèque jusqu'à mes… 'ébats' avec Black en passant par mes fantasmes sur la main de Lupin. Ils m'écoutèrent silencieusement, malgré Dean qui avait froncé des sourcils à la dernière partie de l'histoire. Jane se contentait d'hocher la tête tranquillement, songeuse. Lorsque je terminai, le visage honteux, il y eut un silence.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu es une imbécile, Anna, commença Jane d'un ton calme. Tu as simplement réagi à la situation. Et d'abord, c'est lui qui t'as embrassé le premier, non ?

- Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas repoussé !

- Personne ne l'aurait fait, même pas moi, répondis Dean. Enfin, si j'étais une fille, ajouta-t'il précipitamment en rougissant légèrement.

- Imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer si je –

- Mais tu l'as fait, remarqua Jane. Écoute, Anna… On a que seize ans ! Nous avons des hormones, et je crois que Sirius et toi, vous avez eu une montée d'adrénaline. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait de l'attirance entre vous – je grimaçai –. Mais elle est peut-être simplement physique.

- Mais… je n'aime pas Black ! ripostais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? De l'attirance _physique. _

- Plus hormones, ça donne… ça, conclut Dean.

J'eus une moue. Ils avaient raison. Attirance physique + hormones, ça donnait ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Mais… comment m'expliquer à Black ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, maintenant ? Il va sûrement me prendre pour une idiote, il ne voudra plus me parler !

- Tu sais que tu as le don de tout dramatiser ? remarqua froidement Jane.

Oui, je le sais. 'Drama Queen', comme disait ma mère. Mais bon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il s'inquiète autant que toi en ce moment, ajouta Dean.

- Va le voir, au déjeuner. Mettez ça au clair.

Je savais que c'était la chose à faire, mais j'étais anxieuse. Et si je perdais totalement mes mots devant lui ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une de ses groupies qui s'attachaient à sa chemise comme à une miette de pain sur une île déserte ! (phrase complexe prise 2).

- T'en fais pas, dit Jane.

- Allez, un sourire sur ses jolies lèvres qui accomplissent tant de choses !

Je jetai un regard noir à Dean, mais un sourire amusé flottait sur mes lèvres. Ils avaient le don de me remonter le moral. Je me levai donc, plus légère.

- Et si on allait déjeuner ?

Ce fut les joues en feu – en flammes, même – que je rentrai dans la Grande Salle. Une irrésistible envie d'aller me réfugier sous la table la plus proche me pris au cœur. Mais c'était celle des Serpentard, alors mieux valait y renoncer. Je me contentai donc de garder les yeux rivés sur le plancher, collée à Dean comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mon cœur trépidait. Sans même le voir, je savais que Sirius Black m'observait. Avec quelle expression ? Je ne le savais pas et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Enfin, si, ça m'intéressait, mais bon. J'étais pétrifiée et je m'assis rapidement sur mon banc, raide comme une planche. Heureusement, la table des Poufsouffles nous séparait de celle des Gryffondors et j'avais pris le soin de me mettre dos à eux, je pu donc me relaxer. Je tâchai de sourire pour convaincre Jane et Dean qui arquait des sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je voyais déjà les grands titres ! « Meurtre sanglant à Poudlard : deux étudiants cruellement tués par leur confrère ». Ouais, ça sonnait bien…

- Oh là là, il a pas dormi, Black.

- Pardon ?!

Je m'étais vivement retourné vers une troisième année assise à quelques mètres de moi. Elle bafouilla quelque chose avant de retourner à son repas, mais ses amies m'observèrent étrangement. Merde ! Je ne savais pas me faire discrète en plus. Donc, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi. Raaaa, je suis sensée faire quoi, maintenant ?! J'étais carrément torturée. Je pris rageusement une pomme que je croquai sans merci. Je mâchai machinalement. Bon dieu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je vais pleurer. Bonjour la crise de nerfs ! Black devait avoir tout raconté à ses amis, il devait bien se moquer, maintenant ! La fin du règne de la Belle Au Bois Dormant. Ca allait être la Belle Aux Beaux Hormones, maintenant.

- Ca va, Anna ? On dirait que tu es en train de massacrer ta cervelle tellement tu réfléchis.

Je fusillai Dean du regard qui éclata de rire. C'est ça, moques toi. Tu riras moins quand tu seras dans la même situation que moi. Pauvre bêta.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Il dit n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas dormi non plus, je te signale.

J'accordai un regard d'excuse à Jane qui sourit gentiment. Mais elle était fatiguée, ça se voyait plus que chez Dean, qui avait des yeux pétillants et semblait observer à la dérobée quelque chose derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Je me régale du spectacle d'un James Potter hilare, d'un Remus Lupin songeur, d'un Peter Pettigrow stupide et d'un Sirius Black torturé. Merveilleux, cinq étoiles !

- Torturé ? T'es sérieux ?!

- Oui, ma grande. Et pas à peu près. Il fixe tellement ton dos qu'il va finir par prendre feu.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et croquai de nouveau dans ma pomme que je labourais de mes mains moites. Oh, par Merlin… Dean baissa tout d'un coup la tête et avant que je puisse lui demander pourquoi, je vis les yeux alarmés de Jane. Oh non. Ohhh noooonnnn. Des tapotements à l'épaule. Je ne fis pas un geste. Un raclement de gorge. Je n'osais bouger. Suicide instantanée. Il n'y a pas un sortilège, pour ça ? Finalement, un garçon que je connaissais à peine, assis à ma gauche, me donna un coup de coude violent qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Oui ? demandais-je avec appréhension en levant la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Remus Lupin ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis que mes paroles résonnaient dans ma tête « On verra bien, _Remus. _»J'étais complètement cinglée. Il avait ces cernes et son teint pâle habituels, mais ses yeux étaient différents. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- On peut se parler ? dit-il à voix basse.

Une fourchette tomba et je me tournai vers Dean qui nous observait, ébahi. Jane regardait de façon plus subtile, comme la plupart des élèves près de nous. C'est _ça_ que ça donne, s'emballer stupidement avec un Maraudeur à cause de des stupides hormones stupides ! J'ai déjà dit stupide ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je d'un ton posé qui m'étonna moi-même.

Je me levai et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol. Mes jambes flageolaient. Bon sang, relaxe, Anna ! Ce ne sont que des gars. C'est pas le ministre de la magie ! Je pris donc une inspiration, et suivit Remus Lupin – Remus ou Lupin ? Autant dire les deux – qui se dirigeait hors de la Grande Salle. Sans un mot, on se promena un peu jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir désert. Tiens, jamais vu. Ca va devenir une habitude. « _Tu t'y habitueras_. »

- Je…

- Sirius Black t'as tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? débitais-je.

Nerveuse, je croquai dans ma pomme qui était toute ramollie. Mais je ne la goûtai même pas. Peut-être que c'était un peu bizarre d'avoir dit 'Sirius Black' mais je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. L'expression de Remus Lupin passa de la surprise à la neutralité, puis à une sorte de fusion entre la compréhension et la fatigue.

- Oui, déclara-t'il d'un ton neutre.

- Oh seigneur, gémis-je.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles 'Sirius Black' ?

La question me prit au dépourvu.

- Euuhh… Bah, c'est que je sais pas trop comment l'appeler.

- Après cette séance de bécotage, ça devrait être Sirius, non ?

J'avais cru percevoir une once d'agacement dans sa voix, et je me durcis.

- Si t'es là pour me –

- Désolé, je…

Il parut décontenancé. Je le dévisageai. Étrange garçon.

- Bref. Je voulais juste te conseiller –

- D'aller lui parler ? tentais-je.

- Oui. T'as pas dormi, toi non plus. Vous allez vous torturer inutilement avant que vous ayez une sérieuse conversation.

Il avait parlé avec un sérieux inébranlable, comme s'il était un expert de psychologie. Je plissai des yeux et acquiesçais-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il me sourit gentiment et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je flanchai. Pas cette main ! On non, ça y est. Je meures. Elle était chaude, rassurante, magnifique.

- Merci…

- Remus.

Puis il se retira avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je restai là un moment, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre en face de moi. Cette main… Ce sourire… Je secouai la tête. Focus : Sirius Black.

Je retournai dans la Grande Salle avec la ferme intention de manger. Étrangement, ma conversation avec Remus – je m'étais décidée – m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Je m'assis, plus légère, et me tartinait une toast que j'avalais en peu de temps. La pièce s'était vidée : Dean et Jane étaient partis. Ca avait pris autant de temps ? Ah non… Ils avaient Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et ça leur prenaient énormément de temps se rendre, ils partaient donc de bonne heure. Je fus presque soulagée de ne pas avoir à en parler tout de suite. J'avais besoin de réfléchir : de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Sirius/Black. Je me gavai de yaourt à la vanille en pensant. Mais franchement. Tout ce que j'allais prévoir, j'allais l'oublier lorsque je serais devant lui. Ca ne servait à rien. Je posai ma cuillère, agacée. Heureusement que j'avais une période de libre. Ah non, je devais commencer le plan de cours de rattrapage en potions pour Slughorn – beurk ! Rien ne me tentait moins que _ça_. Je me levai, découragée. Et je me figeai.

Devant moi se tenait Sirius/Black, qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Je ne pu retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

- Par Merlin ! J'ai vu ma vie me défiler devant les yeux ! m'écriais-je, horrifiée.

- Désolé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et on s'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Rien, nothing, nada. Puis il sembla prendre la situation en main et m'invita à m'asseoir. C'était réciproque : il fallait parler. Je pris donc place sur le banc et il s'assit à mes côtés en me faisant face (vous comprenez ?).

- Écoute, Anna. Je –

- Tu m'apprécies bien mais ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était dû qu'à des hormones bien trop actives et à une attirance physique (Jane serait contente) envers moi ?

Silence.

- Oui, admit-il, surpris.

- Parfait ! soupirais-je.

Je m'affalai sur la table, manquant de me barbouiller le visage de yaourt. Il était comme moi. Rien de plus. Ouéé !

- Parfait ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Parfait, parce que c'est aussi mes sentiments sur le sujet.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Son sourire charmeur familier déchira ses lèvres.

- Alors là je suis content.

- Moi aussi. Enfin, pas content, mais contente…

Il éclata de son rire canin et je souris maigrement. On se leva d'un même geste et il me tendis sa main, que je regardai, incrédule.

- Il faut que tu la serres, très chère.

- Oh.

Je lui pris la main et riait un peu. Un fait s'imposa à moi : la main à Remus était carrément et complètement la plus belle main de la planète. Je me mis à rêvasser en lâchant sa main. La main de Remus…

- Ca va ? demanda subitement Sirius/Black, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, oui, bien évidemment. J'étais dans la lune ! admis-je avec sincérité.

- La Belle au Bois Dormant dans la lune ! On aura tout vu ! s'exclama-t'il en riant.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Potter, qui s'approchait, la mine grave et le regard scrutateur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire : la vue était très comique.

- Puis-je conclure de ce charmant rire que Sirius dormira cette nuit ? demanda-t'il en se placant à côté de Sirius/Black.

- Oui, en effet. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Au fait, j'ai une question…

- Quelle surprise ! ironisa Potter.

- Comment je dois vous appeler ?

Leurs mines stupéfaites suivit ma question. C'était peut-être mal formulé. J'eus un sourire pour les encourager à me répondre. Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux et Sirius/Black eut l'air songeur.

- Eh bien, ça ne tiens qu'à toi, me répondit Potter. J'aime bien 'dieu grec' ou 'superbe Gryffondor', mais je te laisse le choix. Sois gentille, par contre.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, admit Sirius/Black. Mais je préfère 'Apollon' à 'dieu grec'.

Je les observai, ébahie avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais pas du tout ! Mon hilarité fut telle que je m'écroulai sur le banc à mes côtés et que je dû sécher mes larmes.

- Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? demanda Pettigrow en arrivant derrière eux, suivi de Remus.

Son air idiot et stupide redoubla mon hilarité. J'entendis les ricanements de Remus et j'entrevis, à travers mes larmes, les visages neutres de Potter et Sirius/Black. Je finis par me calmer et commencer à respirer normalement.

- Oh pardon, mais c'était tout de même très drôle.

- Je comprends pas, dit Potter en plissant du nez.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : je vous appelle par votre prénom ou votre nom ? Du genre… amical ou pas ?

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ! s'exclama un Sirius/Black souriant.

- Par notre prénom, bien sûr, rétorqua Remus. Tu es notre amie, à présent.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Bah oui. C'est ça que ça donne, m'embrasser à pleine bouche, s'amusa le brun.

Je lui adressai un regard mauvais.

- J'ai des trucs à faire. Ciao, les Maraudeurs !

Je passai vivement entre Sirius et James – la question était réglée – et m'éloignai à grandes enjambées. Moi qui comptait passer une année tranquille.


	7. Partie I : Chapitre VI

_Ca n'a pas été trop long, cette fois, j'espère ?_

_Franchement, j'avais hâte de vous donner la suite…_

_Alors la voici ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Merci a Shae et Gaef (ouaaaa une de mes auteures préférées me laissent une review ! :D) d'avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent et a toutes les autres, Lucile, Marie-Ouin-Ouin (super pseudo), ayu, Tam83, Mak , , Morganelafe, Lollie Lovegood, 5Pistache5 (ca me donne faim), Irina Potter et Caramelise ! Je crois que j'ai oublié personne !_

_Et merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur story-author alert, ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur ^^ _

_REVIEWWSSSS et bonne lectura :D_

Est-ce que je devrais être cruelle envers ces premières années ? Ou sympathique ? Ou tyrannique ? Ou… je ne savais vraiment pas quoi prévoir. Slughorn était resté très vague sur ces cours de rattrapage. Je devais leur montrer à faire des potions ou simplement les aider ? Je n'avais qu'une heure de libre, et au bout de 55 minutes, j'abandonnai mon parchemin vierge sur la table de la bibliothèque. Enfin, presque vierge. Il était écrit « Cours de Rattrapage ». Wouah, je mérite un prix !

Et Sirius ? Bah. Je suis contente que ça soit réglé, que ça reste là. Un jour, je vais finir par en rire… Je crois. Peut-être même que je vais raconter cette histoire à mes petits-enfants ! Malgré que ça me bouleverserait si ma grand-mère me disait « Tu sais, Anna, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai eu une séance intense de bécotage avec un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard ! Et ensuite, on s'est expliqués et on ne s'est jamais reparlés ! » Évidemment, je ne savais pas trop si on allait se reparler, mais je crois que oui. Ils n'ont certainement pas oublié le sujet de mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais bon.

Je me dirigeai à mon cours de Sortilèges avec appréhension. Dean et Jane allaient me bombarder. Je me glissai donc à la dernière minute et avant qu'ils puissent me dire quelque chose, le cours commença. Un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, j'ignorai superbement tous leurs regards avides et leurs petits parchemins subtils. Le cours passa rapidement, entièrement composé de Théories sur les Patronus. Bo-ring. Je me précipitai sur la sortie lorsque le cours se termina : je voulais aller voir Slughorn pour avoir une idée claire de ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je le trouvai dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas seul : Rogue.

- Mlle Barkley ! s'exclama-t'il. Que me dois l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je peux repasser plus tard, dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Je n'aimais pas la présence de Rogue et de son air hautain.

- Mais non, mais non, Monsieur Rogue et moi avons presque terminé. Est-ce urgent ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, admis-je.

- Oh eh bien ! Ca ne vous dérange pas ? ajouta-t'il à l'adresse de Rogue qui s'était tendu.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il sèchement, m'adressant un regard noir.

Je lui adressai un sourire niais. Merlin que je déteste ce type. Slughorn me fit signe d'approcher.

- En fait, je me demandais ce que vous attendiez de moi pour les cours de rattrapage.

Je posai une main discrète sur son bureau en étirant mon cou à la manière d'une (jolie) girafe. De quoi Slug et Rogue parlaient-ils ? Ce dernier tenait un parchemin froissé dans les mains, mais je n'eus le temps de distinguer qu'un mot (« lieu ») avant qu'il ne le fourre dans ses poches. Je fis mine de rien en écoutant la réponse de Slug.

- Oh, en fait, vous n'avez qu'à les surveiller et à répondre à leurs questions, Mlle. Barkley. J'avoue avoir été très vague et je m'en excuse…

- C'est _elle _qui va s'occuper des cours de rattrapage ? s'exclama Rogue soudainement.

Je lui jetai un regard et remarquai son étonnement – ainsi que son agacement.

- Oui, Mr. Rogue ! Mlle. Barkley est une élève brillante et généreuse, je ne voyais personne d'autre pour accomplir cette tâche !

- Merci, professeur.

J'adore jouer les lèches-bottes, surtout devant Rogue ! C'est très amusant.

- Mais si vous souhaitez vous joindre à elle pour l'aider un peu…

- Non ça ira ! dis-je précipitamment.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Si je suis obligée de faire ça avec Rogue, je me suicide. Il n'allait pas dire oui, de toute façon. Jamais il ne voudrait 's'abaisser à mon niveau'.

- Oh, mais ça serait un plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Noooooooooooooooooooooon. Ô désespoir, quand tu nous tiens ! Tes griffes nous entourent avec leur poigne sèche…

- Parfait ! s'écria joyeusement Slughorn en ignorant mon expression déconfite.

Sortilège de suicide instantané, quelqu'un ? Je saluai le prof et sortit rapidement du bureau en me retenant de ne pas aller battre Rogue. Quel garçon affreux et sournois ! Sale petite vipère laide et sale ! J'avais le goût de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. M'effondrer sur le sol et me rouler dessus jusqu'à l'étouffement. Me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. N'importe quoi.

- Hé, Barkley !

_Rogue. _J'eus un plissement de nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face à lui. Je pointai mon index sur son gros nez.

- Toi, ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Sale vipère, crachais-je en me retournant de nouveau.

Il eut l'air surpris mais ne releva pas. J'avais le goût de hurler. Le trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune fut raide et désagréable, puisque des pensées sombres de moi aux prises avec Rogue pendant une heure par semaine avec des premières années s'imiscaient dans mon esprit torturé. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, les élèves seraient tellement turbulents qu'on n'aurait même pas à s'adresser la parole ! Oui, il faut garder espoir. Je marmonnai le mot de passe et entrai dans la pièce avant de me faire – presque – jeter au sol.

- ENFIN ! Tiens la bien, Jane !

- Oui, t'inquiètes ! Je l'ai !

- Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'étais horrifiée. Je me faisais attaquer. Je voulus crier mais une main sur ma bouche m'empêcha de le faire. J'ouvris des grands yeux en reconnaissant mes agresseurs. Jane et Dean. Pfff.

- Bordel, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Je me tus. Évidemment. Il voulait savoir 1) ce que m'avait dit Remus 2) si ça c'était réglé avec Sirius et 3) où j'étais allé après le cours de Sortilèges. Merde ! Ca ne me tentait tout simplement pas de m'expliquer. Mais je n'aurais visiblement pas le choix, ils m'attacheraient !

- Si tu promets de tout nous dire, on te lâche, dit Jane d'un ton menaçant.

- D'accord, je le jure.

- Tu le jure sur quoi ?

- Sur… la main de Remus !

Leurs bouches s'étirèrent en un « O » presque parfait. Je souris mentalement. Héhé, je les avais eu ! Ils me lâchèrent et j'eus le loisir de me relever.

- Vous n'y allez pas de main morte, vous !

- Il faut bien, sinon tu te serais enfuie. Comme d'habitude, dit Dean.

- Même pas vrai.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Bon, d'accord. Je peux aller m'asseoir ?

- Oui, répondit Jane en plissant des yeux.

Je pris le divan le plus confortable et ils prirent l'autre, attendant patiemment que je prenne la parole.

- Ben, vous voulez savoir quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que Lupin t'as dit ? demanda Dean.

- Eh bien…

S'en suivit une conversation assez longue qui dura jusqu'à la fin du dîner, où je racontai tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma merveilleuse journée.

- Beurk, Rogue ! Je te plains, dit Dean avec écœurement.

- J'espère que tu me plains. C'est à se suicider.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le faire ? demanda Jane le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Quoi, me suicider ?

- Bah non, idiote ! Tes cours !

- Oh.

Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

- Bah je sais pas, je veux pas t'obliger…

- Alors je t'aide !

Oué ! Je t'aime, Jane !

Ce fut avec des petits yeux noirs que Rogue nous accueillit le mercredi soir suivant. Le cours avait bien sûr lieu dans le local de potions de Slughorn aux cachots : Rogue était dans son élément, mais pas nous. J'avais enfilé des jeans et un pull rayé assez chaud car il faisait toujours étrangement froid dans ses pièces. Jane m'adressa un regard rieur. Elle ne craignait pas Rogue un seul instant, contrairement à moi. C'est vrai, il fait un peu peur, non ?

- Les élèves arrivent à quelle heure ? demanda Jane d'un ton détaché.

Rogue n'avait pas été très content lorsque je lui avais dit qu'elle se joindrait à nous. À vrai dire, il avait l'air carrément furieux et dégoûté mais ça m'arrangeait. Comme s'il s'imaginait que j'allais passer ce temps-là seule avec lui. Bouuuuu (bruits de frissons).

- Dans environ 10 minutes, répondit-il de son ton monotone presque célèbre.

- T'as déjà tout installé ? m'étonnais-je en observant les bureaux alignés.

- Oui, pendant que vous mettiez 1 heure à vous préparer.

- Ca nous a pas pris 1 heure, renchéris-je.

- Non, plutôt 2.

J'éclatai de rire. Rogue ne cilla pas et se contenta de s'asseoir derrière le grand bureau, face au reste de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ça serait toi qui aurait le bureau ? m'exclamais-je.

- Parce que je suis l'aîné et un Serpentard.

- Premièrement, t'en sais rien, et deuxièmement, c'est pas une raison ! dit Jane, vexée.

Il ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire. Un Rogue baveux ! Grande première ! Et si je le giflais ?

- Pousse-toi de là ! chialais-je.

- Donne moi une bonne raison, Barkley.

- Parce que t'es un con.

- C'est pas une bonne raison.

- Ah, t'es sûr ?

- Absolument cer-

- _Levicorpus ! _

Son grand corps dégueulasse se souleva brutalement du sol pour se jucher dans les airs. Jane eut un grand rire et je me précipitai sur la chaise. Mouahahahaha ! Ca lui apprendra, à cette vipère sale et repoussante.

- BARKLEY ! SALE PETITE GARCE !

- Moi aussi je t'adore, Servilus.

- Oh, ne sois pas si méchante, Anna, renchérit Jane avec un sourire.

- Ne sois pas si gentille, Jane, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Le teint de Rogue avait pris un joli rouge vif et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. J'ai peur ! Dommage que les élèves allaient bientôt arriver. Ils allaient voir leur 'professeur' suspendu au sol. Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Une douzaine de premières années entrèrent timidement dans la salle et ce fut la débauche. Une petite fille hurla, un garçon éclata de rire et tous les autres fixaient Rogue en parlant bien trop fort. Je me bidonnais de façon extraordinairement exagérée. Jane pris la situation en main.

- On se calme ! dit-elle d'un ton fort. Anna, arrête ça.

Je marmonnai le contre-sort a contre-cœur et Rogue s'écroula sur le sol en jurant. J'eus un ricanement. Les premières années s'installèrent bruyamment sur les bureaux et nous observèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas ses devoirs, dis-je en souriant.

Ils prirent tous une mine apeurée et sortirent précipitamment leurs livres pour commencer à travailler. Je les contemplai avec une mine satisfaite avant de sursauter violemment. Rogue me planta sa baguette dans le dos.

- T'avises pas de recommencer, Barkley.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, son ton de voix calme et menaçant me fit peur. Je déglutis et me jetai sur une petite fille qui avait une question. Jane m'observa d'un œil scrutateur. Je lui fis signe que j'allais lui raconter plus tard et me concentrai sur la petite fille.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans incident : nous étions tellement occupés par les élèves que nous n'avions même pas le temps de se regarder. J'en étais contente, car je n'avais pas du tout aimé les paroles de Rogue. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller, et c'était ce qui me faisait un peu peur. Les élèves partirent bien vite et je fis de même avec Jane. Rogue était resté dans le local pour une raison inconnue et je ne tenais pas à y être.

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui faire ça, déclarais-je sur la route vers la Salle Commune.

- Il avait l'air furieux, admit-elle. Mais c'était plutôt drôle, quand même !

- Oui, je dois l'avouer ! Il était tellement rouge que j'aurais juré qu'il allait exploser !

- Qui ça ?

Je poussai un cri de terreur lorsque la voix retentit à mon oreille. Je me retournai vivement. Par Merlin !

- POTTER ! grognais-je avec fureur.

Je déteste quand on me fait sursauter de la sorte. Jane était morte de rire à côté de moi, tout comme James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils étaient apparus quand ?

- Désolé de t'avoir fait si peur ! dis James en essuyant ses larmes.

- Ouais, j'espère, que t'es désolé ! râlais-je avant de me retourner pour reprendre mon chemin.

Jane apparut bientôt à mes côtés, les yeux encore pétillants d'amusement. Je sentais encore la présence des Maraudeurs derrière moi, mais je ne voulais pas me retourner. Pourquoi ? Simple : je verrais La Main et je pourrais mourir. Par contre, mon amie se fit un plaisir de raconter ce que j'avais fait à Rogue, et ils furent impressionnés.

- Wouah ! s'exclama Peter. Tu as tout mon respect, Anna.

- On va faire une cérémonie, alors ! pouffais-je.

Je m'arrêtai devant le tableau menant à la Salle Commune pour me retourner.

- Franchement, toutes mes félicitations, dis Sirius. Et il n'a rien fait en retour ?

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne tenais que très peu à me souvenir des paroles et du ton froid de Rogue. Il m'affligeait étrangement. Ca me donnais vraiment des frissons dans le dos et un étrange pressentiment.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- C'est rien, répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

- Oui, c'est quelque chose. Quand c'est Rogue, c'est quelque chose.

Les visages graves des Maraudeurs me mirent le baume au cœur. Mais je ne tenais pas à leur dire. Jane, voyant mon malaise, le fit à ma place.

- Je te conseillerais de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui, Anna, me dis Remus.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, acquiesça James.

J'eus un maigre sourire avant d'annoncer que j'allais me coucher : il était tard. Je quittai mes 'amis' et je me glissai rapidement dans mon lit pour m'endormir la seconde plus tard.


	8. Partie I : Chapitre VII

_Bonjour, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Il est tout de même long celui-la, c'est un petit cadeau puisque je suis de bonne humeur !_

_Il est important, il fait avancer l'histoire._

_J'espère avoir vos avis, commentaires, suggestions, capsules vécues…_

_Merci a tout ceux qui review, je vous aime. __I love you. __Te quiero. Ich... m'enfin._

_BONNE LECTURE _

Je n'avais qu'un mot en tête : Animagus. Animagus. Animagus. À un tel point que j'envisageais aller à l'infirmerie faire une petite cure de désintoxication. Ces dernières semaines, rien d'important ne s'était déroulée dans nos petites vies. Je continuais mes cours avec Jane et Rogue : ce dernier ne m'aimait pas mais se contentait de me lancer des regards mauvais. En échange, je l'ignorais totalement. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans mes priorités de livrer une sanglante bataille (d'accord, j'exagère) avec un Serpentard qui, à ce qu'on racontait, fricotait avec la magie noire. La mère d'une de mes collègues Serdaigle, une jolie quatrième année, avait disparue. Ce genre de choses étaient presque fréquentes, maintenant. Des disparitions, des attaques, parfois même des meurtres… La menace de ce mage noir devenait de plus en plus oppressante, et ça inquiétait tout le monde. On racontait même que ses serviteurs, qu'on appelait les Mangemorts, tentaient de recruter des élèves à Poudlard. Et que ça marchait. Tous à Serpentard, sûrement. Ca me faisait peur. Comment savoir si nous étions en sécurité ? Voilà pourquoi je tenais de plus en plus à devenir Animagus. Ca pourrait m'être utile, non ? Jane s'était ralliée à la cause à la suite des derniers événements. Nous étions maintenant trois à chercher comme des rats de bibliothèque.

Nous étions à la bibliothèque, murmurant à voix basse, un peu avant le souper.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on trouvera rien ici ! dis-je avec exaspération.

- T'as raison, c'est peine perdue, se découragea Dean en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- On y arrivera pas, murmura Jane. Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

- Quoi, demander à Dumbledore, peut-être ?

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, la mine fatiguée et découragée. Comment faire ? Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est rencontrer quelqu'un qui est Animagus pour qu'ils nous enseignent. Mais… comment ? Les trois quarts des Animagus ne sont pas déclarés. Jane pris le livre devant elle et se remit à lire, mais je voyais bien que ses yeux restaient fixes. Elle réfléchissait. Dean laissa échapper un soupir. Je me tournai vers lui pour poser ma main sur la sienne. Il me sourit faiblement.

- Il nous faut de l'espoir, dis-je.

- Oh oui. Seigneur Jésus, donnez nous la lumière. Un signe, n'importe quoi…

J'étouffai un cri lorsqu'une main s'empara de ma queue de cheval pour tirer l'élastique. Mes cheveux noirs retombèrent sur mes épaules et je me retournai vivement pour apercevoir un Sirius Black qui courrait à toute vitesse.

- Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? soupira Dean en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondis-je.

- Et malgré tout, ils ont des Optimal partout, ajouta Jane derrière son bouquin.

- C'est décourageant. Je n'ai même pas fait mon devoir de sortilèges.

- On a un devoir de sortilèges ? m'alarmais-je.

- Le parchemin sur les sorts de défense.

- Merde, sifflais-je.

- Je t'aiderai, me promis Dean avec un clin d'œil.

Que ferais-je sans cet ange venu du ciel ?

- Et moi, pourquoi tu m'aides jamais ? railla Jane.

- Parce que t'en as pas besoin, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu veux dire quoi, là ? répliquais-je d'un ton cinglant.

Non pas que je prétende être un as en sortilèges, mais il ne faut pas charrier, je sais me débrouiller…

- C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, soupira Jane en posant son livre.

Elle m'adressa un regard entendu mais je voulais jouer le jeu.

- Je vais le faire seule, ce parchemin, alors ! Tu verras ce dont je suis capable !

- Ah ouais ? T'écriras même pas deux lignes ! répliqua-t'il en plissant des yeux.

- Tu me cherches ? m'écriais-je en me levant.

- Et je t'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t'il avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Provoquant un immense vacarme dans l'endroit auparavant tranquille, et au risque de tuer Mme Pince avec une crise cardiaque, je m'élançai dans une poursuite effrénée avec Dean. Il commença à se faufiler parmi les étagères mais je prenais de l'avance : j'étais agile. Mais oh, mon déjeuner allait se faire sentir. Dean pris le chemin pour sortir de la bibliothèque et se retrouva dans le couloir en poussant un cri de guerre. Je fis de même avant de m'élancer à sa suite. Je riais aux larmes et lui aussi, mais je prenais du terrain. Dean a la force, j'ai l'endurance. Je le rattrapais et lui sautai sur les épaules en poussant un cri. On tomba par terre en riant comme des hystériques.

- AH HA ! NE JAMAIS SE MESURER À ANNA BARKLEY UN DIMANCHE !

Le « un dimanche » n'avait aucun rapport mais je trouvais que ça donnait de l'effet. Je me relevai avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Dean eut l'air piteux, allongé par terre.

- C'est pas juste, renchérit-il avec une voix de bébé.

- Ohh, pauvre petit Dean.

- Oui, pauvre petit bébé Dean ! railla une voix perçante derrière moi.

Je me retournai avant de grogner. Bellatrix Black ne faisait pas parti de ma liste d'amis. Elle continua son chemin en compagnie de ce Rodolphus-Ché-Pas-Quoi en riant comme une dingue. Au fait, _c'est_ une dingue. Je me retournai vers Dean qui avait le visage dur. Mais il changea rapidement d'expression. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la pris mais au lieu de se lever, il me tira vers lui et je tombai sur son torse.

- Je te DÉTESTE ! m'exclamais-je en ricanant.

- Moi aussi je t'aiiiimeeuhhhhh !

Il commença à me couvrir de petits becs mouillés sur le visage et je tentai de le repousser.

- Euh… Je dérange ? demanda timidement une voix.

On se vira d'un même geste. Mes yeux devinrent aussi gros qu'un gallion.

- Je voulais te rapporter ça, dit Remus en me tendant un petit objet, bouleversé.

AH ! La Main. Je me levai précipitamment et Dean en fit tout autant, gêné. Je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de pouffer de rire mais je me retins juste à temps. Remus avait l'air légèrement troublé et amusé mais surtout gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je.

Il ouvrit la main et je reconnus mon élastique.

- Oh ! Merci Remus !

Je lui souris sincèrement en reprenant mon bien. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

- Hé, attends ! lançais-je sans réfléchir.

Il se retourna, surpris. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses cheveux d'un doux châtain étaient bien mal coiffés. Ses cernes semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'habitude et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me tomber dans les bras. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dans le sens, s'évanouir, pas dans le sens… Bref.

- Oui ?

Sa voix était douce tout en étant rouillée. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là à quel point je ne connaissais pas Remus Lupin. Pas plus que James, Sirius ou Peter. Je croyais les connaître, mais ce n'était que ce qu'ils voulaient bien que les gens sachent d'eux. Du moins, c'était mon impression. J'agis impulsivement.

- Si ça te tente, moi, Dean et Jane, on se fait une petite virée aux cuisines ce soir. Emmène les trois autres Maraudeurs et si ça vous chante, on vous attendra vers 21h devant le tableau de la vieille femme aux 72 chats.

Ces petites virées étaient fréquentes dans notre cas. J'avais le goût d'apprendre à connaître ce quatuor. Remus eut un sourire franc.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je leur en parlerai. À ce soir, peut-être bien.

J'hochai la tête et il repartit, l'air content. J'eus un sourire et je me tournai vers Dean qui m'observait, les yeux plissés, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toi, tu as…

- Non, je n'ai pas d'œil sur Remus. Ni le gauche, ni le droit. Et pas les deux, répliquais-je tandis qu'il voulait protester.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je… veux simplement démystifier le mystère…

- Quel jeu de mot sublime.

- … des Maraudeurs.

Je lui lancai un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre mon chemin.

- Viens, j'ai faim !

- Comme c'est surprenant ! Il faut téléphoner à _La Gazette_, et vite !

- Mlle Barkley ! Mr Hokings ! Venez ici tout de suite ! lanca une voix grinçante.

C'était la troisième personne qui nous dérangeait et étrangement, c'était celle qui m'inspirait le plus de crainte. Cette voix… C'était celle de… McGonagall ! Je lancai un regard à Dean, qui voulait un peu dire 'ça y est, c'est la fin' et on s'approcha de la professeure, visiblement mécontente. Les lèvres pincées, elle nous jugea du haut de ses talons.

- Votre comportement à la bibliothèque était inacceptable !

J'eus une irrésistible envie de rire mais je me retins. Une retenue, c'était déjà assez, j'en voulais pas une double !

- Retenue, tous les deux, ce soir ! Dans mon bureau à 18h30, dit-elle de sa voix pincée.

- Oh non, pas ce soir !

Ca m'étais échappée. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, l'air effarée.

- Vous avez un problème, Mlle Barkley ? Désirez-vous que je double votre conséquence ?

- Non, madame, bien sûr, répliquais-je à toute vitesse.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être une autruche. Je pourrais enfoncer ma tête dans le sol.

- Combien de temps durera la retenue, madame ? demanda poliment Dean.

- Deux heures.

Je fis rapidement le calcul. On aurait terminé à 20h30 ! On pourrait faire notre virée aux cuisines quand même ! Je voulais sauter au plafond mais ça m'aurait peut-être méritée une triple-retenue.

- Parfait, madame. À ce soir, alors, dis-je de mon ton le plus poli.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et j'eus un flash.

- Oh, professeure ! m'écriais-je tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je.

- Oui, en effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

- En fait, Dean et moi, on fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais on a rien trouvé sur la méthode pour en devenir un.

Elle eut l'air surprise.

- Il n'y a rien sur ce sujet-là dans cette école. Vous êtes bien trop jeunes, et cette technique est très difficile à maîtriser. Si vous désirez devenir Animagus, vous devez vous adresser au Ministère. Bonne journée.

Jane ne fut pas très ravie lorsque Dean lui annonça que les Maraudeurs viendraient peut-être ce soir-là, pendant qu'on mangeait à la Grande Salle.

- Oh allez, ça pourrait être très drôle !

- Oui, c'est tellement drôle de recevoir une autre retenue, j'en meurs de rire.

- Jane ! C'est pas parce qu'on traîne avec eux qu'on va aller –

- Laisse tomber, An. On va la laisser étudier, ce soir. Ca doit être beaucoup plus drôle.

Sur ces mots, Dean se retourna et s'intéressa subitement à la conversation de trois de nos camarades Serdaigles, qui discutaient nourriture. Ils semblèrent surpris que Dean s'adresse à eux mais sourirent à ses blagues. J'étais abasourdie, mais un peu agacée par Jane. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle mangeait tranquillement, l'air de rien. Je continuai mon repas en silence et lorsqu'il fut presque 18h15, je me levai pour tirer la manche à Dean. Jane ne nous adressa même pas un regard et se contenta d'observer les alentours. Je soupirai brutalement. Une fois dans le couloir, je laissai échapper mon agacement.

- C'est quoi, son problème ?

- Elle est jalouse, répondit Dean d'un ton détaché.

- Jalouse de quoi, au juste ? Des Maraudeurs ?

- Exactement.

- Et pourquoi ?

Dean soupira et haussa les épaules. Sa théorie ne tenait pas debout. Pourquoi Jane serait jalouse d'eux ? Je leur parle à peine et je n'ai fait que les inviter ! Je décidai de ne plus y penser : ce soir, j'allais m'amuser, avec ou sans elle. C'était peut-être cruel mais je voulais m'amuser. On arriva devant le bureau de McGonagall en silence. Celle-ci nous attendait, vêtue de sa fidèle robe de sorcière noire. Je portais pour ma part un jeans troué, un camisole blanche et un cardigan noir. Dean, des jeans foncés et un t-shirt bleu pâle. Elle nous adressa un pâle sourire.

- Ce soir, vous aiderez Mme Pince à la bibliothèque, pour classer des livres. Elle vous attends là-bas.

La bibliothèque était à l'autre bout du château ! Je retins un soupir et eut un hochement de tête brutal tandis que Dean me tira le bras.

- Elle aurait pas pu nous le dire avant, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu sais bien que non, dit-il avec un sourire.

On parla de notre soirée presque joyeusement mais lorsqu'on aperçut la pile de livres qui nous attendait, j'eus le goût de pleurer. Ca prendrai plus que deux heures, ça ! Dean grogna et Mme Pince nous sourit d'un air affreusement hypocrite. Je me cachai derrière un livre avant de soupirer avec violence.

Le deux heures me sembla long, très très long, et lorsqu'il sonna 20h30, on avait même pas terminé. Dean m'adressa un regard appuyé, puisque la bibliothécaire hypocrite nous avait interdit de parler. Je mis donc le turbo, et à 20h56, on avait fini. Dès qu'elle nous dit qu'on pouvait partir, Dean et moi avons accouru vers les cuisines. Mais on dû se rendre à l'évidence : elles étaient de l'autre côté du château et on avait que quatre minutes. Ca nous en prendrait 10, et les Maraudeurs n'allaient pas attendre éternellement. Ils étaient sûrement déjà là. Je soupirai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On cours !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et me pris le bras. Eh bien, j'allais faire mon jogging de la soirée ! Ca nous pris exactement 8 minutes, et à 21h04, nous étions devant le portrait de la vieille dame aux 72 chats. Je fus déçue de voir que personne nous y attendait.

- Bah, on aura fait un peu d'exercice… dit lamentablement Dean.

À ce moment précis, un tableau pivota avec un bruit sourd. Je sursautai. Remus, Sirius et Peter en sortirent. Je souris et j'adressai un regard brillant à Dean, qui avait l'air satisfait. Je m'approchai du trio en gambadant.

- Vous êtes venus ! lançais-je gaiement.

- Comment manquez ça ? dit Sirius. James n'a pas pu venir, il est avec Lily.

- Lily ? s'étonna Dean. Evans ? Je croyais qu'elle le détestait !

- Moi aussi, ajoutais-je, surprise.

- En fait, James a su qu'elle allait se promener dehors et il veut la rejoindre. Elle ne le sait pas vraiment, dit Peter.

- Oh, répondis-je avec un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Vous semblez tout essoufflés !

Dean s'empressa de tout raconter et Sirius et Peter se bidonnèrent, rejoint par Dean.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de rire de nous, moi, j'ai faim ! Allez Remus, tu sembles le seul sain d'esprit ce soir !

Je m'approchai de lui et lui tendis mon bras pour qu'il le prenne, comme dans les films des années vingt. Il me fixa sans comprendre un instant mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il sourit, amusé, et empoigna mon bras avant de commencer à marcher.

- Alors, comment ça va ? demandais-je.

- Oh, assez bien. Si on exclue le fait que je suis incroyablement fatigué.

- Oui, on dirait bien… Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est ça ?

- Notamment, dit-il d'un ton vague. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Assez bien. Jane a fait une crise, et bon, ça m'agace un peu…

- Une crise ? s'étonna-t'il.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Non ! Euh, enfin, si tu veux, je veux pas te presser…

- Tu es trop gentil, Remus Lupin, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Il rougit un peu et je baissai les yeux. J'avais le goût de lui raconter, et je le fis. Il s'avéra être un interlocuteur très respectueux. Il écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête tranquillement.

- Étrange, très étrange, dit-il lorsque j'eus terminé.

- Oui, c'est dommage, je trouve…

On arriva devant le tableau représentant les fruits. J'adressai un regard de remerciement a Remus et je dis le mot de passe et nous entrâmes joyeusement, tous les cinq.

- Huummm, ça sent vraiment très bon ! s'exclama Peter en souriant.

- Comme toujours, dit Lupin en fermant les yeux, savourant l'odeur.

Je me tournai vers Dean, en grande discussion avec Sirius. Ils parlaient Quidditch ! Remus m'adressa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me défis de son « emprise » en douceur et m'approchai d'eux.

- Sirius, Dean ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous joindre à nous ? dis-je avec un sourire.

- Désolé, Anna, mais ton copain s'avère être un passionné de Quidditch !

- Mon quoi ? m'étranglais-je.

- Ben, ton copain. Dean.

Je ne pu m'en empêcher, j'éclatai de rire, et Dean me suivit bientôt. Il n'était pas rare que les gens croient que nous étions ensemble, mais c'était toujours très drôle. Sirius, Remus et Peter nous adressèrent un regard curieux.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, expliquais-je. Juste de très bons amis.

- Oh, dis Peter, la bouche ouverte.

- Désolé, répliqua Sirius en riant un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, oublions ça - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Avec en bruit de fond les éclats de rire hystériques de Sirius, Remus, Peter et Dean, je me tournais avec violence pour savoir qu'elle était la chose qui m'avait touché le dos. Un elfe de maison, avec ses grands yeux tristes et ses oreilles toutes molles ! J'eus un soupir brusque.

- Bon sang ! C'est pas en me faisant aussi peur que je vais revenir !

- Pardon, mademoiselle Anna, répondit l'elfe d'un ton suraiguë.

- Si seulement tu te serais vue, s'exclama Dean, hilare.

- Très drôle, les gars. Vraiment. J'adore être en minorité féminine.

Leurs rires redoublèrent devant ma mine agacée. Non mais, c'était quoi le but de se moquer de moi comme ça ? Je leur avais rien fait ! J'haussai le menton d'un air supérieur avant de réclamer des desserts à l'elfe de maison meurtrier-qui-avait-failli-me-tuer et je me dirigeai vers la cheminée. Les trois garçons, calmés, m'adressèrent un sourire mi-excuse mi-amusé et s'assirent sur les coussins. Quelques secondes plus tard, on avait un tas de bouffe devant nous.

- Quel régal tombé du ciel, s'extasia Sirius.

- Merveilleux, acquiescais-je.

- Sublime, renchérit Dean.

- Extraordinaire, tenta Peter.

- Divin, élucida Remus.

J'éclatai de rire avec les autres. On commença à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était agréable. J'étais assise entre Sirius et Dean, en face de Remus et Peter. Ce dernier s'avéra d'un comique surprenant et je m'étouffai plusieurs fois avec les gâteaux.

- Vous savez, c'est quand même surprenant qu'on soit tous là, soupirais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je sais pas. C'est juste que…

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'un jour tu pourrais devenir notre amie ? termina Sirius.

- En quelque sorte, acquiescais-je.

- On est pas si prétentieux qu'on peut paraître, ajouta Peter d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, vous comprenez…

- Moi je comprends, dirent Remus et Dean simultanément avant d'éclater de rire.

- Sinon, c'est quoi vos projets pour les vacances ? demandais-je.

Sirius baissa les yeux et Remus fit de même. Je fronçai des sourcils, écoutant à peine Peter qui élaborait sur son voyage aux Canaris.

- Cool, dis Dean d'un ton vague lorsqu'il termina.

- Je vais probablement aller chez James, répondit Sirius.

- Tu n'iras pas chez tes –

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que Remus me coupa.

- Moi je vais rester à Poudlard, pour réviser – j'eus un sourire – et vous ?

Je lancai un regard à Dean : leur dire, ne pas leur dire ? Je décidai qu'ils étaient digne de confiance.

- On va rester ici. Pour notre projet secret, murmura Dean.

- Un projet secret ? C'est quoi ? dit Peter, l'air intéressé.

- C'est un projet _secret_, Peter…

- Êtes-vous digne de confiance, les Maraudeurs ? demandais-je solennellement.

- Pff, évidemment ! lanca Sirius, indigné.

- Il faut que ça reste entre nous.

Les trois Maraudeurs acquiescèrent. J'ignorais si c'était une bonne idée. Mais bon, qu'avait-on à perdre ? Peut-être que, par miracle, ils pourraient nous aider.

- On veut devenir Animagus, déclara Dean.

Le silence se fit et je me mordit la lèvre inférieure.


	9. Partie I : Chapitre VIII

_Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre (nan, pas vrai !) :D_

_J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Anna se rapproche tranquillement des Maraudeurs, et on en apprends un peu plus sur elle…_

_Donnez-moi vos avis, je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Donnez moi tout commentaire, suggestion ou capsule vécue !_

_Merci a tout ceux qui ont posté un review, je vous adore :D_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_PS. Vous savez pas quoi ? J'ai vu Sirius Black. Je vous le jure. Je l'ai vu. Et je suis morte sur le coup. Quel homme !_

_PS 2. Aussi, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai d'écrit pour le moment. Inquiétez-vous pas, va y avoir une suite, mais elle n'est pas encore écrite. Cependant, ça ne devrait pas tarder… ^^ J'attends vos suggestions !_

Silence. Je me tortille sur ma chaise. Silence.

Ok, malaise.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Sirius en déposant son reste de gâteau.

J'observai les trois jeunes hommes pendant un instant. Ils avaient sur le visage un curieux mélange de consternation, de gêne et de satisfaction…

- Bah oui. Vous le saviez déjà, non ? rétorquais-je.

- On ne pensait pas que tu étais sérieuse ! dit Remus avec ferveur.

- Oh la, on se calme. On vient pas d'annoncer un suicide collectif !

- C'est presque ça, dis calmement Peter.

- Arrêtez d'exagérer la chose, les gars, s'exclama Sirius. C'est pas si mal !

- C'est pas toi qui a dû boire ce truc infect pendant 10 jours ! lanca Peter.

- C'est pas moi qui…

Cette petite interaction était franchement géniale à regarder mais je ne voulais pas y passer la nuit.

- HEY, calmez-vous ! m'exclamais-je.

Ils se turent pour regarder vers nous. Sirius avait presque l'air amusé, contrairement à Remus qui réfléchissait.

- Désolé, ça nous arrive parfois, conclut Sirius avec son sourire presque célèbre.

- Ouais, on avais remarqué, grommela Dean. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je faillis éclater de rire devant la nonchalance de mon meilleur ami. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était fier de lui. Du genre, Elvis Presley qui vient de sortir son nouvel album. Bon ok, mauvais exemple… Je me figeai. Attendez un peu, là !

- Tu peux répéter ce que t'as dit, Peter ? dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

Tout surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, il me fixa quelques instants avant de bafouiller.

- Je-je-je-je sais plus trop…

- T'as dit que t'as du boire un truc, soupirais-je.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t'il, le visage illuminé. Ouais, pendant 10 jours, c'était dégeulasse, mais après j'ai été capable de me trans –

J'aperçus pendant un instant le visage paniqué de Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier lui donna un solide coup de coude, plus pâle que jamais.

- Quel rigolo ce Peter ! s'exclama Sirius d'un rire un peu trop jaune à mon goût.

Attendez. Je sentais mon hamster intérieur courir à toute vitesse, craignant une syncope. Je… Je…

- JE LE SAVAIS ! criais-je, triomphante, me levant presque tellement j'étais énervée.

Je jetai un regard surexcité à Dean qui compris au même moment que moi. C'était évident maintenant ! Tout s'expliquait !

- Vous êtes des Animagus, hurla presque Dean en se levant.

- Je le savais, je le savais ! m'exclamais-je. Ca ne peut être que ça !

- T'as aucune preuve, Barkley, répliqua sèchement Sirius, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je le fusillai du regard, non pas sans voir Remus qui paraissait sur le bord de s'évanouir. En temps normal je lui aurais conseillé un petit gâteau pour reprendre un peu de sucre, mais j'étais trop pressée de répliquer à l'autre air de bœuf.

- Aucune preuve, _Black_ ? Ces escapades nocturnes, comment vous vous en sortez ? Je vous ai déjà vu dans le parc bien tard le soir ! Non, je ne vous espionne pas, je… je constate.

- Et je suis certain que tu es un chien, Sirius, ajouta Dean. On a qu'à entendre ton rire…

- T'es un génie ! m'exclamais-je en lui tapant dans les mains.

- Ca n'a rien de génial… murmura Remus.

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan alors que j'allais sauter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et perdit mon sourire en l'apercevant. Il m'adressa un sourire désolé avant de se lever et de partir. Étonnée, je ne fis rien pour le retenir. Son pas traînant, pour X raison, m'attrista au plus haut point.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda gentiment Dean à Sirius qui paraissait bien lugubre.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Il vous le dira s'il le veut…

Tous ces mystères m'agaçaient presque. Mais bon, tout le monde a ses squelettes dans le placard… et je ne connaissais pas bien Remus, il n'allait pas me raconter sa vie alors qu'on se connaissaient à peine ! Peter semblait bien mal à l'aise dans ses souliers et se leva lui aussi pour partir, cette fois au pas de course.

- Je suis pas si laide, pas besoin de courir, grommelais-je.

Sirius éclata de rire – ouais, un chien – et je croisai son regard. Dean posa une main chaude sur mon bras.

- Alors ? déclara Dean.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est vrai ?

Il garda le silence.

- Allez, Sirius ! le pressais-je.

- Vous, les Serdaigles, vous êtes bien trop intelligents…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, bon sang…

- Je suis désolé, Anna. Mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision seul… Il te faudra me courir après ! lanca-t'il.

Puis, suivi d'un clin d'œil, il se leva pour partir d'un pas gambadant. Je m'affaissai sur Dean, avalant un bout de crème brûlée au passage.

- Ils sont quelque chose, ces Maraudeurs…

- Oui. Tous ces mystères…

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment. J'étais bien, dans ses bras, réchauffée par le feu qui ne cessait de brûler à nos côtés. Dean était une de ces rares personnes avec qui on n'a pas besoin de parler. Sa présence seule me réconfortait.

- Crois-tu qu'ils nous feront confiance un jour ? dis-je à voix basse.

- J'aimerais te répondre… Mais je n'en sais rien…

J'appréciai sa franchise et m'endormit dans ses bras.

J'étudiais dans la Salle Commune avec Jane – on s'étaient réconciliés, bien évidemment – lorsqu'un grand bruit me fit sursauter. Un hibou cognait dans la fenêtre. Jane éclata de rire devant mon air paniqué et se leva pour faire entrer la pauvre bête. Elle prit la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les pattes et haussa des sourcils avant de me la tendre.

- C'est pour toi.

Je pris la lettre sans un mot, m'attendant déjà à ce qu'elle contenait.

_Ma chérie,_

_Désolé si ça été long avan de t'écrirre. Je ne sui pas très habituer à ces hibous ! Mais je me demandais où tu allait passé tes vaquences de Noël. Si tu veu, j'ai de la place à la maisons. _

_Ton père qui t'aimes_

Je soupirai devant le tas de fautes. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller chez mon père. Aucune. Et encore moins chez ma mère, chez qui j'allais d'habitude. Pour la sixième fois en six ans, je soupirai à l'idée d'aller chez elle. Oui, je l'aimais, c'était normal, mais ce Noël avec la famille de ma mère était toujours pénible. Des tas de gens que je ne connaissais pas, des sourires futiles, des questions inutiles… Jane me questionna du regard et je lui tendis la lettre. Elle lit, sourcils froncés.

- Ton père a besoin de sérieux cours d'orthographe.

- Et de comment élever ses enfants… répliquais-je d'un air sombre.

- Oh, Anna… Je t'inviterais bien chez moi, mais tu sais que je pars en voyage avec mes parents…

- … Et Dean. Bordel, comment vais-je survivre ?

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Courage.

- Mouais. Je vais aller faire un tour.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, déjà replongée dans ses livres. Ni elle ni Dean ne pouvait vraiment s'inquiéter à propos des vacances. Ils avaient des parents aimants et amoureux qui ne cessaient de les emmener partout. Je pris mon manteau et tout l'attirail et sortit du château. Nous étions le 12 novembre, et il faisait déjà très froid. Je marchai longtemps dehors, respirant l'air frais de l'automne. C'était sans doute ma saison préférée. Ces feuilles sur le sol, cet odeur bien particulière… Je remontai mon foulard devant ma bouche en repensant à Remus. Il avait eu l'air si… perturbé ! Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il était entouré de mystère et personne ne semblait pouvoir le briser à part ses trois amis qui, d'ailleurs, ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis ce fameux soir dans les cuisines. Sans doute avaient-ils cru en avoir trop dit et avaient décidé de s'éloigner un moment, temps que j'oublis tout ça. Du moins, c'était la théorie que j'avais développée pendant mes périodes de réflexion.

J'avais un cours avec Rogue dans moins de deux heures. Je n'avais aucune motivation. Lui et ses regards troublants, ses longs cheveux gras, son nez protubérant… Et puis cette manière froide qu'il avait de me regarder ! Je détestais cela.

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre et sortit la lettre de mon père de ma poche. Je la serrai si fort dans mes mains qu'elle se déchira. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une famille normale ? Ou du moins, un frère ou une sœur ? Évidemment, Dean et Jane était comme ma famille, mais ils ne pourraient pas venir aux réunions de famille avec moi, ils pouvaient simplement m'épauler… Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'étais pas bénie. Je n'étais ni très intelligente, ni très jolie, ni très gentille… J'étais moi-même, mais ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Dean ne cesse de me répéter que c'est la seule façon d'être heureux. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureuse ? Je repliai mes genoux sous mon menton et cachai mon visage. J'étais tellement pitoyable ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là, à pleurnicher sur mon sort, alors que je pourrais être avec Dean et Jane, deux personnes qui m'aimait et que j'aimait ? Ou même avec les Maraudeurs, ceux que j'admirais presque, qui me fascinait alors que pour eux je n'étais qu'une camarade ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être autre chose, pour une fois ? Ah, j'étais tellement stupide !

- Anna ? C'est toi ?

Je levais subitement la tête pour apercevoir James. Je grognai avant de me cacher le visage.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t'il.

- Quelle question stupide.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas très bon là-dedans…

- T'en fais pas. C'est moi qui est stupide.

Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes côtés. Que faisait-il là, tout seul ? J'essuyai mes larmes avec mes gants et l'observai une seconde. James était un très beau garçon, mais je savais que son cœur était pris. Il surpris mon regard mais je ne cillai pas. James, contrairement à Sirius et surtout à Remus, ne me gênait pas. Je l'admirais pour sa ténacité, son courage et sa détermination. C'était un garçon talentueux et, même si je le connaissais pas vraiment, je ne doutais pas qu'il devait être extrêmement loyal. Il baissa les yeux et vit la lettre que je tenais.

- Je peux ?

- Si tu veux…

Je lui tendis et il la parcoura des yeux.

- Tiens ! J'ignorai que « vacances » s'écrivait comme ça… On m'a menti toute ma vie !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Irrécupérable ! rigolais-je.

Il garda son sérieux.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Chez mon père ? Hors de question.

- Où tu vas aller, alors ? demanda-t'il, les sourcils froncés.

- J'en sais rien. Je vais rester ici, j'imagine…

- A fêter Noël toute seule ?

- Tu sais, même si depuis ces dernières années j'allais chez ma mère, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de le passer toute seule… Noël en famille, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

- C'est plutôt triste, conclut-il.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'acquiescer. Je ne voulais pas passer pour la petite fille qui souffrait dans son coin.

- Mais toi, Potter ? Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul ?

- Tu peux m'appeler James, tu sais. Ca fait déjà assez d'une qui m'appelle Potter !

Malgré le ton amusant qu'il avait pris, je sentis la tristesse.

- D'accord, James. Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul ?

- Je voulais essayer mes nouveaux souliers.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses pieds.

- T'as toujours les mêmes.

- Je sais, ajouta-t'il en souriant.

- C'est Lily, non ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me doutais que c'était pour cela qu'il était là. Ce n'était pas le genre de James Potter de faire une promenade dehors pour regarder le paysage. Il m'accorda un regard que je ne sus cerner.

- Evans ? Je t'en pris ! s'exclama-t'il, faussement vexé.

- James, ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda tristement avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

- Je l'aime sincèrement, tu sais...

- Oh, James...

- Et je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Je regardai cette facette de lui que je ne me serais jamais doutée voir un jour. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je comprends ta situation, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'épauler. Je te conseille d'approcher Lily d'une autre façon. Lui montrer que tu as grandi.

- Mais si elle refuses toujours ?

- Tu auras au moins la satisfaction d'avoir tout fait. Courage. On s'en sort toujours.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Anna.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Il esquissa un sourire et leva la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- Qui aurait cru ? dit-il soudainement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je veux dire... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on se parlerais de tout ça ? Je ne croyais pas que tu allais un jour devenir aussi proche de moi. Enfin… Que je pourrais te dire tout ça. De Remus, peut-être, mais pas de moi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un «O».

- Comment ça, Remus ?

- Bah, tant qu'à être dans les confidences : je crois que Remus est intéressé. Il nous a déjà parlé de toi. Il te trouve très belle. Alors Anna, ais confiance en toi. Tes parents ne font pas de toi qui tu es. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vivront ta vie. Alors profites de tout, d'accord ?

- Je... d'accord, acquiesçais-je, troublée.

- Et pour les vacances de Noël, je crois avoir une idée. Je te reviens là-dessus.

Sur ce, il se leva et me quitta d'un pas gai, me laissant songeuse et bouleversée.


	10. Partie I : Chapitre IX

_Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout chaud tout frais !_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer, l'histoire commence à prendre son sens._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires et suggestions !_

_Merci à tout ceux qui review ou qui me mettent dans leur Story-Author Alert, c'est vraiment gentil et très très très apprécié ! _

_Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer… Ce chapitre me rend un peu nerveuse… _

_Désolé pour ceux que je vais décevoir, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de Maraudeurs, c'est plus centré sur Anna, Dean et Jane. J'espère que ça vous énerve pas trop ^^_

_Bref je vais arrêter de parler !_

_Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mes examens !_

_Je vous aime et bonne lecture _

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de potions, je trouvai immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Premièrement, Jane n'était nulle part. Deuxièmement, c'était complètement vide alors que j'étais arrivée 10 minutes en retard. Ou étaient les élèves ? Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce qui semblait plus froide qu'à l'habitude pour trouver Rogue s'affairant au-dessus d'un chaudron et un Serpentard que je reconnus comme Rosier à ses côtés. Ils avaient l'air sérieux. Je n'aimais pas ça. Juste lui, Rosier et moi ? Ca me faisait frissonner.

- Ou sont les élèves ? demandais-je après quelques secondes.

Rogue leva brusquement la tête, l'air visiblement surpris. En me reconnaissant, il plissa des yeux. Rosier me toisa, observant d'un air dédaigneux mes cheveux emmêlés et mon habit du dimanche.

- T'es pas au courant ? répondit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Il déposa la cuillère de bois qu'il avait dans les mains. Au moins, il allait pas me frapper avec.

- Il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui. Il a été annulé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

J'haussai des sourcils.

- J'aurais pu m'en occuper avec Jane !

- J'ai besoin de la salle de Potions.

- On aurait pu aller ailleurs !

Alors que Rosier était resté presque immobile, il s'activa soudainement et il se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de la personne nerveuse que j'étais devenue, baguette levée pointée sur mon cou.

- Lâche-nous avec tes phrases inutiles. Fous le camp.

- C'est un lieu public, tu sais. Vous n'avez aucune propriété.

Il ne répondit pas, mais le rouge lui montait aux joues, quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombant devant le visage. Rosier pouvait être sacrément effrayant quand il le voulait. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur qui m'apparut légèrement démoniaque, mais c'était peut-être l'adrénaline.

- Et si tu voulais tant qu'on ne te dérange pas, t'avais qu'à barrer la po—

Je sentis quelque chose s'abattre sur mon visage avant que la douleur ne fasse son effet. Je reculai sous le choc et atterrit sur le mur derrière moi. Bordel de merde, mon nez ! Ca faisait un mal de chien et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Il l'avait probablement cassé, le salopard. La colère l'emporta sur tout sentiment et en moins de deux, je sortis ma baguette. Rosier ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je riposte puisqu'il reçut mon Expelliarmus de plein fouet. Je n'eus pas le temps de sourire que je recevais un Stupéfix qui me frôla le bras.

- Bordel, murmurais-je.

Je venais de frôler la mort. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas, mais quand même…

- Endolo—

- ROSIER ! Calmes-toi !

Je me tournai brusquement vers Rogue. Venait-il vraiment de me défendre ? Sous le choc, je le fixai. Rosier parut encore plus furieux mais sembla se calmer quand même. Je voulus soupirer de soulagement mais montrer que j'étais le moindrement faible devant ses deux horribles personnes annonçait ma mort. Je dirigeai mon regard vers Rosier qui s'approcha pour me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. C'était inattendu. Je me pliai en deux et Rosier sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent.

J'avais peut-être des bons réflexes en duel magique, mais quand on en venait aux mains, oubliez-moi.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules pour me relever.

- Ca va pas trop mal ? me demanda Rogue.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

- C'est un peu trop tard pour faire ton gentil nounours, Rogue. Lâche-moi.

Je me défis de son emprise, furax, et sortit de la salle. Mon nez me faisait beaucoup trop mal, et je sentais le sang couler sur mon visage. Il fallait que j'aille a l'infirmerie et vite. Je me mis à marcher d'un pas aussi rapide que je le pouvais, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Mais mes jambes étaient molles et je me rejouais la scène qui venait de se dérouler en boucle dans ma tête. Effrayant. Sacrément effrayant. J'aurais besoin de gardes du corps. Le sang continuait à couler. Je perdais le contrôle.

- Anna ?

Je levai les yeux. Remus. J'aurais voulu sourire, mais aucun muscle ne semblait vouloir me répondre. Je le vis accourir vers moi. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage, ce qui n'aida point ma situation, essuyant quelques larmes au passage. Je vis mieux son expression inquiète et choquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ?

Après m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie ou soigna mon nez en moins de deux, Remus tint à m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle Commune. Je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé, et il eut l'air furieux. L'attitude de Rogue l'avait surpris, mais, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il n'était pas surpris par celle de Rosier.

- Il peut avoir l'air très calme, mais lorsqu'on le fâche un minimum, il devient vraiment violent. Sirius m'a déjà raconté des histoires… C'est un étrange garçon.

- Pas une raison pour me briser le nez, répliquais-je en plissant ce dernier.

Il eut un sourire doux.

- Je te l'accorde entièrement.

Les paroles de James me revinrent en tête. _Je crois que Remus est intéressé. _J'observai plus attentivement les petites fossettes sur ses joues alors qu'il souriait, l'air serein. Sa main, étendue le long de son corps, ses cheveux en bataille. Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils haussés. Je remarquai ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu éclatant.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il leva LA main pour essuyer son nez, et j'eus un petit sourire.

- Non, non, désolé, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.

Ses joues rosirent.

- Je vois.

- Au fait, toi, comment ça va ?

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel il semble réfléchir.

- Ça va.

J'acquiesce et nous arrivons devant la porte de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

- Bon, dis-je, merci pour tout. C'était vraiment très gentil de ta part.

- C'était tout normal, Anna.

Je souris puis souffle le mot de passe. Le mur se déplace vers la gauche, dévoilant une porte en bois. Je m'apprête à entrer quand une main me retient.

- Hé, Anna…

- Oui ?

Je tourne la tête vers Remus qui plisse des yeux.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Jaaaaannneeeeeeee, grommelais-je alors qu'elle me secouait avec beaucoup trop de violence pour un samedi matin.

- Lèves-toi, paresseuse !

Je grognai, tirant mes couvertures par-dessus mon visage.

- LÈVES-TOI ! cria-t'elle.

- POURQUOI ? répondis-je avec ferveur en m'asseyant dans mon lit, les cheveux en bataille.

- On a une piste pour les Animagi.

- Quoi ?

- Viens, dépêches-toi !

Je me levai précipitamment et suivit Jane dans la Salle Commune. Il devait approcher onze heures, car elle était presque vide.

- Bon matin, rayon de soleil, me dit Dean avec un sourire.

Il nous attendait, assis à une table, un livre devant lui.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

J'étais extrêmement excitée. Pendant des mois nous n'avions rien trouvé, et voilà que nous avions quelque chose ! Je rayonnais de bonheur.

- Ceci, répondit Jane en désignant le livre.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Une chèvre, répondit sarcastiquement Dean.

Hilarant, ce gars. Vraiment. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Sérieusement, dit-il. J'avais écrit une lettre à mon oncle pour lui demander sur les Animagi, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Celui qui habite aux États-Unis, c'est ça ?

Dean et Jane avait une famille géniale, et ils m'ont garanti qu'on pouvait faire confiance à cet Oncle Eddy. Lui qui avait été rebelle dans sa jeunesse, s'il avait quelque information que ce soit, il nous la donnerait.

- Ouais. Eh bien il m'a répondu. Avec ça.

Je pris le livre sous les sourires fiers de mes meilleurs amis. On pouvait lire « Animagi » sur la couverture. C'était direct. Je l'ouvris avec délicatesse, extrêmement fébrile. Les premières pages semblaient être des introductions, des textes. Je les lu en diagonale. On savait déjà tout ça. Je continuais à tourner les pages, sans que rien d'extraordinaire n'apparaissent. Sûrement vers la fin. Ne portant plus attention à Dean et Jane, je parcourus le livre au complet avant de froncer des sourcils. Ça ne nous apprenait rien de plus ! Je levai les yeux vers mes amis qui souriaient encore.

- Je vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé. Il n'y a rien, là-dedans.

Toute trace de joie m'avait quitté. Je me sentais complètement déprimée.

- Anna, ma chère et belle Anna, dit Dean.

- Oh ça va, ein, grommelais-je.

- Regarde un peu ça.

J'haussai des sourcils devant leur air fier et mystérieux qui leur était si commun. Ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose en tête. Dean empoigna le livre et Jane sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tais-toi et observe, me dit doucement Jane.

Dean ouvrit le livre à une page précise et Jane posa sa baguette sur la page.

- Rébellion, souffla-t'elle.

Aussitôt, je vis que le contenu des pages changeait. Des schémas, des listes et des textes apparaissaient. Dean me donna le livre et je lu l'introduction.

_Bravo chers rebelles ! Vous avez maintenant en main le seul livre contenant des informations sur comment devenir Animagi. Nous sommes fiers de maintenant vous compter parmi ce groupe de rébellion contre le ministère et ses règles de m*rde. Amusez-vous et soyez prudents !_

Je restai bouche-bée.

- C'est… carrément… GÉNIAL !

Je me levai avec violence pour me jeter dans les bras de Dean et Jane, qui riaient de bon cœur.

- ON L'A ! ON L'A ! OUAIS !

J'aurais pu danser tellement j'étais contente. Enfin, nos vœux se réalisaient ! Je rayonnais. Je serrai mes amis encore une fois dans mes bras et retournai au livre.

- On commence quand ?

- Eh bien, commença Jane, ils disent que c'est mieux de faire ça dans un endroit très vaste, ou il n'y a pas grand monde. On avait pensé à la Salle sur Demande, mais c'est un peu petit.

- C'est pas supposé prendre la forme de ce qu'on a besoin ? Et si on a besoin d'un espace vaste ? Ça marcherait peut-être !

- Oh, bafouilla Jane, je n'y avais pas pensé…

- Tu devrais manger plus de protéines, déclara Dean.

Je pouffai devant le regard assassin de sa sœur.

- La Salle sur Demande alors.

On se leva d'un même pas, motivés par notre but. Je me sentais pleine d'allégresse et nous avons parcouru le château vers la Salle sur Demande en gambadant et en dansant. Les élèves nous jetaient des regards curieux mais certains étaient habitués de nous voir faire des singeries. Jane tenait le livre comme si elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Je me jetai sur elle pour lui prendre des mains. Elle protesta mais je voulais commencer tout de suite.

- Bon, d'accord, dis-je en me rendant à la première page.

- Ne lis pas trop fort, me conseilla Jane.

- Ils nous conseille de ne pas faire ça seul, au cas ou il y aurait des accidents. C'est si dangereux que ça, d'après vous ?

- J'en sais rien, mais espérons que rien n'arrive à ma pauvre jambe, renchérit Dean.

Je lui jetai un regard amusé. Depuis notre première année, Dean avait toujours eu des accidents avec sa jambe gauche. Il se plaignait d'une malédiction.

- D'accord alors… Partie 1.

- Il y a combien de parties ?

- 6.

- Pas trop mal.

- Partie 1, première étape : trouver un mot de passe pour bloquer les informations contenues dans le livre. C'est déjà fait, non ?

- Oui. « Rébellion ».

- Très bien pensé, commentais-je. Deuxième étape : trouver un endroit ou mettre le livre quand il n'est pas utilisé.

- Hum… Dans mon dortoir, peut-être ? suggéra Dean. Je parle pas vraiment aux personnes avec qui je suis, alors il ne viendront pas fouiller dans mes affaires.

- T'auras qu'à le mettre dans un tiroir que tu verrouilleras avec un sort.

- Super, c'est ça de réglé !

Je souris à Dean, qui avait l'air content. C'était vrai qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup aux garçons de son dortoir, il était toujours avec nous. Cependant, il n'aimait pas parler d'eux. Je retournai à ma lecture, sans oublier de lui passer un interrogatoire.

- Troisième étape : trouver un endroit pour l'apprentissage. C'est fait, la Salle sur Demande. Quatrième étape : la préparation mentale. La préparation mentale ?

- C'est logique, dit Jane. On s'apprête à faire quelque chose de très difficile, alors il faut se préparer mentalement. Ça va peut-être nous donner des migraines ou des trucs de tête, il faut s'y attendre.

- Des trucs de tête ? ajouta Dean avec un petit ricanement.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, renchérit Jane.

Nous nous approchions de la Salle sur Demande. La première partie était complétée. La deuxième partie semblait traiter de chose plus techniques. Je fermai le livre, prononçant le mot de passe, pour le garder quand on allait être installés. Nous sommes arrivés devant le célèbre mur et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, nous avons souhaité très très fort un « endroit vaste ». Je rouvris les yeux. Une porte s'était formée. Je réprimai un petit cri excité et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

- Wouah, s'exclama Dean lorsqu'on fut entré.

La Salle sur Demande était devenue un endroit immense, recouvert de gazon, avec des arbres et un plafond très, très haut. Dans un coin, il y avait des fauteuils, une table, une lampe et une petite bibliothèque. Dans l'autre, il y avait un petit lac et des buissons. On se serait cru dans un parc de Poudlard miniaturisé en encore plus génial.

- C'est parfait !


	11. Partie I : Chapitre X

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui, je sais, ça été long. Mais j'étais en voyage humanitaire pendant un bout. J'ai perdue une amie la-bas a cause d'un accident, ça été très dur, et bon, je ne me sentais pas trop bien pour venir publier. Cependant, écrire m'a fait du bien._

_Voilà pourquoi je vous offre aujourd'hui le chapitre 10 !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Reviews sont très appréciées et merci d'être aussi fidèle !_

_Je vous adore & bonne lecture !_

Puisque nous étions bien trop affamés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Salle après notre visite à notre 'lieu d'apprentissage'. Je me sentais légère et étrangement heureuse. Je sentais comme si je pourrais affronter une tempête, un ouragan, une tornade, même…

- PUDDING !

…les Maraudeurs. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'esquiver que deux masses me tombaient dessus. Je me retrouvai au sol sous James et Sirius, qui ne m'avaient visiblement pas vu.

- Oh pardon ! s'exclama Sirius.

- On t'avais pas vu, expliqua James.

- J'avais remarqué, grimacais-je. Ça vous dérangerais de me laisser respirer ?

Ils se relevèrent et j'époussetai ma robe.

- On faisait une course pour celui qui allait manger du pudding en premier, dit James.

- Voilà pourquoi Sirius a hurlé un 'pudding' dans le couloir, répondit Dean.

- C'était sous le coup de l'émotion, expliqua ce dernier.

J'observai leur visages rieurs, saluai Peter et Remus puis on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

- Alors, Anna, comment va ton nez ?

Je me tournai vers Remus qui avait un petit air amusé.

- Fais gaffe à ne pas te moquer de moi si tu veux pas que je brise le tien, répliquais-je.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Moi je dis qu'on fait une autre sortie aux cuisines ce soir ! s'exclama Sirius en posant son coude sur mon épaule.

- Je dis que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Dean, Jane, ça vous tente ?

- Je peux pas, j'ai des rondes à faire, dit Jane avec une petite moue.

- J'ai une retenue… grommela Dean.

Je pouffai. Dean avait écopé d'une retenue lorsqu'il avait marché sur la queue de Miss Teigne l'autre jour.

- Sale tueur de chat ! lui lancais-je.

- Je lui ai simplement marché sur la queue ! protesta-t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Peter qui se tenait aux côtés de Sirius, tentant de prendre la même posture que son ami.

- Il a marché sur la queue de Miss Teigne, répondit Jane pour son frère.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Et c'était pas voulu ? demanda James.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua ironiquement Dean.

- Anna, tu vas venir avec nous ? me demanda Sirius quelques instants plus tard.

- Ou ça ?

- Aux cuisines, nouille !

- Ah oui, bien sûr.

Avec un « wahoo » exagéré, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et les Maraudeurs nous quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs camarades Gryffondor. Je m'assis sur le banc, à coté de Jane et en face de Dean, pour me ruer sur le pudding. Jane me lanca un regard amusé.

- Quoi ? Ça m'a donné envie…

Après un rapide repas, nous sommes retournés à la Salle Commune pour faire quelques devoirs. Tout ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était m'amuser et continuer mon apprentissage, mais bon, quand faut le faire, faut le faire. Dean m'aida dans mon devoir de Métamorphose (quelle matière horrible) et après avoir complété celui de Potions, je posai ma plume. Il était déjà 8h. Je levai la tête vers mon ami.

- Dean… C'est à quelle heure, ta retenue ?

- 7h30, grommela-t'il, la tête dans ses bouquins.

- Il est 8h, répliquais-je avec un ricanement.

- Ouais…

Il ne fit aucun geste, les yeux naviguant d'une ligne à l'autre. Je l'observai avec un grand sourire. Rusard devait être furieux… Soudainement, Dean leva la tête, les yeux paniqués.

- Il est 8h ? dit-il d'un ton alarmé.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il se levait en trombe pour courir comme un fou. Il quitta la pièce en un coup de vent et Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sacré Dean, dis-je.

- Et dire que c'est mon frère… Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas-y.

- T'es amoureuse de Remus ?

Je la fixai avec des yeux ronds. C'était inattendu.

- Non, répondis-je platement.

- Je te crois pas.

- Bah, ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas mon problème, dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

Elle plissa des yeux et je me levai.

- Tu évites le sujet.

- Non, je me prépare car des gens m'attendent.

- Dont Remus.

- Jane ! hissais-je. Arrête ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse du tout, je le connais à peine !

Elle haussa des épaules et me donna une expression qui ressemblait à un 'je dis juste ça comme ça moi'. Je lui tirai la langue et allai poser mon sac sur mon lit. Je fronçai des sourcils. Pourquoi Jane pensait-elle que j'étais amoureuse de Remus ? Je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je l'aimais bien, certes, mais de là à dire amoureuse… C'était loin d'être le cas, je le saurais. Je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit et me dirigeai vers les cuisines. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient déjà là. Ouff. Une soirée avec les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Allais-je perdre un bras ou une jambe ?

- Bonsoir, gente dame, me lanca James.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop prévu de folies, ce soir, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ils ricanèrent et je m'approchai pour être à leur hauteur. Je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient tous un peu plus grands que moi, sauf Peter qui devait être un peu plus petit.

- On va essayer de te ménager, dis Sirius.

- Mais… on ne peut rien te promettre, ajouta Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris et je les suivi dans les cuisines.

- Gâteau au fromage avec coulis de fraises ! réclamais-je haut et fort.

- Tarte au sucre ! cria James.

- Tarte à la citrouille ! hurla Remus.

- Tarte à la citrouille ! dis Peter avec un grand sourire.

- PIZZA ! hurla Sirius.

J'éclatai de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il protesta et me fit la même chose. J'allais me jeter sur lui quand Remus nous calma. Je m'asseyai aux côtés de James, en face des trois autres. Aussitôt, de la nourriture apparu sur la table et je souris de satisfaction en remarquant la pizza, la tarte à la citrouille, la tarte au sucre et le gâteau au fromage.

- Un vrai festin, s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillants.

- Anna, nous t'avons emmené ici dans un seul but, commença James, la bouche pleine.

J'haussai des sourcils. Voulaient-ils me parler de leur secret ?

- Te laver le cerveau, termina-t'il.

- Oh, me contentais-je de répondre.

- Comment vont tes recherches pour devenir Animagus ? demanda Sirius.

J'avalai mon morceau de gâteau de travers. Leur dire ? Ne pas leur dire ?

- Bien, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Bien dans le sens ça avance ou bien dans le sens ça avance mais pas vraiment vite ?

- Je…

Je poussai un immense soupir.

- Par Merlin.

- N'oublies pas de respirer, me rappela Remus avec un sourire.

Je lui tirai la langue et me perdit dans ses yeux. Il avait son petit sourire discret mais sincère, et l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux se fit ardente. Je me surpris à sourire bêtement avant de reprendre contrôle de moi-même.

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? commentais-je devant les petits yeux de Sirius et James.

- Tu. Changes. De. Sujet.

- Raconte ! On veut savoir ! râla Peter.

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? demandais-je en mangeant un peu.

- Parce qu'on a le SAPLE, répondis simplement Sirius.

J'haussai des sourcils. Ils m'en avait parlé la première fois dans le compartiment. Le Syndrome d'Attirance d'Ennuis ou je sais pas quoi. Un truc que seul eux peuvent comprendre, j'imagine.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour que je divulgue toutes ces informations.

- Si, répliqua James avec un sourire.

- T'as de la sauce sur le nez, lui dit Remus.

Il s'essuya rapidement mais reporta vite son attention sur moi. Leurs quatre paires d'yeux étaient sur ma petite personne. Je me sentais faillir.

- Ça avance très bien, dis-je.

- Ah, ha ! s'exclama Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. Je le savais.

- Tu ne le savais pas du tout.

- Non en effet.

Je pouffai.

- C'est tout ce que je vais vous dire. On est sur la bonne voie. C'est tout. Point final.

Ils sourirent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Je leur en fut reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas tenir ma langue, c'était définitivement quelque chose que je devais régler chez ma personne. On parla de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que je me mettes à bailler. Ils me raccompagnèrent au dortoir et après une accolade, me quittèrent pour aller faire je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-et-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et m'endormit aussitôt.

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux à Dean et Jane. Debout au milieu de la pièce, notre lieu d'apprentissage, nous allions entamer la phase deux. Mes doigts s'agitaient sur ma baguette. J'étais impatiente, mais j'avais un peu peur. Il faut dire que c'était un peu effrayant.

- Qui commence ? demanda Jane d'une petite voix.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas être la première. Je donnai un solide coup de coude à Dean qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il remua, pris une grande inspiration et se leva. Il nous observa de ses yeux brillants.

- J'y vais.

Il s'éloigna un peu et ferma les yeux. Je voyais les bouts de ses doigts s'agiter. Il devait être tout aussi nerveux que moi. Je me redressai en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Esse Allis.

Il avait prononcé le tout d'une voix calme. C'était ça, la première chose à faire. Prononcer ces deux mots pour trouver notre forme. Le livre disait qu'elle nous appairaitrais en rêve ou quelque chose comme ça. Deux étapes : prononcer et attendre. J'observai Dean alors qu'il se concentrait. Rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Calmes-toi, ça dit que ça peut, et je cite, prendre du temps, dit Jane. Il faut juste être patient.

Il grimaça et vint s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre derrière moi. Je jetai un œil à Jane qui me regardait.

- Allons-y.

- En même temps ? proposa-t'elle.

- En même temps.

On se placa côte à côte et, après un moment, je me décidai. La formule sortit de mes lèvres comme une mélodie, comme si j'avais prononcé ces mots toute ma vie. Je fermai les yeux et attendit. Le noir total. Oh… je voyais quelque chose ! C'était rond, un peu difforme… Cinq doigts ! Une main ! La main de… Remus ?

Je secouai la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Je grimaçai et rouvrit les yeux. Depuis quelques jours, il ne quittais pas mes pensées et bien franchement, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. J'observai Jane alors qu'elle semblait bien loin dans sa tête. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage alors qu'elle dodelinait de la tête.

- Jane ? murmurais-je.

Dean apparut à mes côtés en souriant.

- Je crois qu'elle voit quelque chose.

En effet, une seconde plus tard, Jane rouvrait les yeux avec un grand sourire.

- Un écureuil. J'ai vu un écureuil.

Je poussai une exclamation de joie. C'était génial ! Je serrai Jane dans mes bras. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. J'étais très heureuse pour elle, mais je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi l'avait-elle vue immédiatement ? Pourquoi pas moi ? C'était probablement des questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. Je décidai d'en faire fi et de me concentrer sur Jane qui parla de sa vision.

- J'ai vu une sorte de forêt tranquille, le genre qu'on retrouve au Canada. Et il y avait un écureuil. Il se faufilait partout, c'était… magique !

Les yeux brillants, elle nous le raconta en détails. Ça semblait stupéfiant. J'avais vraiment hâte d'avoir ma propre vision, et je voyais que c'était pareil pour Dean. Je souris. On s'était embarqué dans quelque chose de gros. Mais je voyais la lumière au bout du tunnel. On allait y arriver.

Les cours étaient aussi endormants que d'habitude et semblaient moins attrayants sans l'anxiété des BUSES. Je savais que c'était mon petit répit avec les ASPICS mais j'aimais la sensation des examens. Devoir tout apprendre, étudier presque tout le temps et tout ça. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien.

Le jeudi, on se rendait au cours de DCFM lorsque je fus accostée par nulle autre que mes chers amis Maraudeurs.

- Holà princessa, m'adressa Sirius avec un sourire.

- Sirius, je te demanderais de s'il te plait ne pas jouer avec mes cheveux pendant toute la durée du cours… j'aimerais être capable de comprendre ce que le prof dit, lui dis-je.

Il secoua la tête.

- Milles pardon, milady.

- Je lui ligoterai les mains, m'assura Remus.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? demandais-je en riant.

Il ne répondit pas et j'éclatai de rire.

- Comment ça va ? me demanda-t'il plus sérieusement.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, interrompit James, c'est qu'il…

- … veut vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles, termina Sirius.

- Bah quoi, répondit Remus en rougissant légèrement, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé.

- Trois jours, dit Peter.

J'eus un sourire contrit. Malaise. Remus voulait-il vraiment avoir de mes nouvelles continuellement ? C'était bizarre. Peut-être que James ne m'avait pas menti.

- Je vais bien, dis-je calmement. Très bien même.

- Pas eu d'autres ennuis ?

Aussitôt, je su qu'il parlait de Rogue. J'avais le goût de sourire bêtement. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Non, je t'assure.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement de marcher. Un milliard d'images me vinrent en tête d'un coup sec. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentais que je volais. Tout était bleu, d'un bleu clair magnifique. Un immense lac s'étendait sous moi. Et je voyais un aigle. Majestueux, d'un pelage or et blanc soyeux et brillant. Son bec orangé tourné vers l'horizon semblait guider le chemin. Le vent dans mon visage. L'odeur de l'air pur. Un aigle.

Je revins brutalement à la réalité et tressailli. Je m'aperçus que j'étais accoudée à un mur, face à quatre visages inquiets.

- Ça va ?

Je reconnus la voix de James.

- Un aigle. C'est un aigle !

Ils froncèrent des sourcils.

- Elle devient folle, ma parole ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, non ! Sirius ! C'est un aigle !

Je lui sautai dans les bras. J'étais tellement heureuse. Un aigle ! C'était parfait, unique, génial… Je les serrai tous dans mes bras. Je me sentais légère, sereine. Tout était bien. Restais plus qu'à tout apprendre sur cet animal qui allait devenir moi.


	12. Partie I : Chapitre XI

_Hallo ! :D_

_Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre…_

_Je l'aime bien, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Je voudrais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup avoir vos réactions, commentaires, suggestions, rages…_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, les story alert, les favorite et tout, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Je vous adore chers petits lecteurs :)_

_Au fait, j'ai publié une nouvelle fic, encore HP (bah oui, que voulez vous...) alors je vous invite à aller faire un tour !_

_Bref, fin du discours, je vous laisse à Anna et ses aventures !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Je balayai la mèche de cheveux qui venait de me tomber devant les yeux et continuai à lire ce qui devait être mon 3e livre de la journée. J'entendais vaguement le professeur McGonagall divulguer sur je ne savais pas trop quel sortilège. D'habitude, j'écoutais en classe, mais cette fois-ci, j'aurais troqué du pudding au chocolat pour lire ce livre. Et Merlin sait que j'adore le pudding au chocolat. Surtout avec une petite cerise.

L'aigle était vraiment un animal fascinant. Après quelques heures de recherche, j'avais découvert que l'espèce que j'allais devenir était un aigle blanc. Il était magnifique. Emblème de la Pologne, il est considéré comme une légende, un mythe. Il est extrêmement rare d'en apercevoir un. Il est par contre signe de bonheur et de réussite.

Brusquement, je reçus un violent coup de coude dans les hanches. Je relevai la tête afin de protester, mais je tombai face à face avec McGo. Oups.

- Mlle Barkley, pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre lecture.

Je déglutis et fermai mon livre. Je tentai d'esquisser un sourire.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire une démonstration du Sortilège Informulé, puisque vous semblez tout connaître sur le sujet ?

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise. Tout le reste de la classe avait les yeux fixés sur moi, sourire aux lèvres. Chaque personne s'était déjà retrouvé dans mes souliers. Et c'était une joie de voir quelqu'un se faire prendre. À chaque coup. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs qui semblait guetter ma réaction. Je souris.

- Bien sûr.

McGo haussa des sourcils et sembla attendre. Je marmonnai dans ma tête le premier sortilège qui me vint en tête – Rictusempra – et le répétai au moins dix mille fois, espérant du plus profond de mon cœur que ça marcherait. Une minute plus tard, dans le silence complet, je regardais mes ongles avec une fascination totale.

- Eh bien ?

- Vous n'avez pas vu ? répliquais-je avec un sourire en coin. J'ai fait pousser mes ongles.

Je tendis ma main à deux centimètres du visage de McGo. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas ma blague, que je trouvais personnellement très drôle. La classe éclata de rire et McGo pinça des lèvres, comme elle le faisait tout le temps lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Je déglutis de nouveau.

- Retenue, ce soir. Et Mr. Lupin, puisque vous semblez tellement vous amuser, vous joindrez Mlle Barkley.

Je me retournai vivement pour voir un Remus aux joues rouges encore secoué de petits rires. Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait de si drôle alors que j'aperçus Sirius à ses côtés qui faisait voler des petits papillons autour de Peter et que celui-ci tentait (vainement) de les attraper. James, pour sa part, me fixait en se mordant les lèvres. Le spectacle était assez rigolo, mais je me demandais pourquoi McGo avait jeté son dévolu sur Remus alors que les trois autres étaient tout aussi fautifs. Je lui adressai un regard d'excuse mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de sourire.

Peut-être qu'il était content. On allait passer une soirée ensemble. Hum. C'est pas si mal, les retenues. Ah, Anna, calmes tes hormones, tu sais où ça peut te mener… Je secouai la tête et tentai de me concentrer sur le reste du cours, mais la cloche sonna rapidement et je sortis en coup de vent.

Après deux (ignobles) heures de Sortilèges, ce fut enfin l'heure d'aller manger. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller déposer mon sac tellement j'avais faim et en compagnie de Dean et Jane, je m'installai à la table pour manger.

- Dis, on continue ce soir ? demanda Jane.

Dean eut un soupir. Il n'avait pas encore eu sa vision, et ça l'énervait. Je commençais à trouver ça bizarre. Ça faisait déjà 3 jours. Mais bon, j'osais croire que ça pouvait vraiment prendre du temps. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- T'en fais pas, ça viendra.

- Mouais, maugréa-t'il. J'espère bien.

- Alors ? demanda Jane de nouveau.

Dean eut un soupir agacé. Je comprenais que Jane avait hâte de continuer puisqu'elle avait eu sa vision la journée même, mais il fallait attendre Dean. Du moins, je l'attendrais.

- On devrait attendre Dean. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, lâchais-je.

Elle eut l'air contrariée mais haussa des épaules. C'était son frère jumeau, après tout.

- Et de toute facon, je ne peux pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dean, tête levée, soudainement intéressé.

Pire erreur de ma vie (ou du moins, une des pires) : je rougis. Satané de pulsion humaine ! Je me retins tout juste pour ne pas grogner.

- Elle rougit ! s'exclama Jane, faisant sursauter sa voisine de table.

Je me calai dans mon banc, autant que c'était possible. Bordel de bordel de bordel.

- T'as un rendez-vous galant c'est ça ? Avec qui, avec qui ? Remus ?

Je rougis de plus belle. Ok, faut vraiment que ça cesse. Remus était un ami, bon sang ! Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir 40 oeils sur 40 personnes différentes, et pas plus le genre romantique qui écrit le nom de l'élu partout ou elle passe ! Je ne tombais tout simplement pas pour les gens. J'étais discrète et j'allais passer ma vie célibataire.

Mais oh, par Merlin, Remus était un dieu.

- J'ai une retenue, parvins-je à articuler.

Ok, pas un dieu, j'exagère. Seulement un ami. Avec de très belles mains. Et une très belle personnalité.

- Avec Remus, terminais-je.

Foutaises. Remus était un dieu. Et je me détestais de penser ça.

Dean eut un grand sourire et me tonna une tape sur l'épaule. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier de douleur que Jane me sautais dessus.

- Calmez-vous, bon sang ! marmonnais-je entre mes dents. Ce n'est qu'une retenue.

- Raconte, raconte, raconte ! exigea Dean.

- Pas ici.

- Quoi, pas ici ? renchérit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir La Main. Oh seigneur.

- Euh…

- De la tarte ! Il ne faut pas manger de tarte ici, déblatairais-je.

Il fronça des sourcils. Je souris de manière peu convaincante mais il haussa des épaules.

- Écoute, puisqu'on partage la retenue de ce soir…

Jane laissa échapper un gloussement. Je me retournai vivement.

- Franchement, pas la peine d'agir comme une gamine de douze ans, dis-je d'une voix sombre en la tuant du regard.

Je retournai la tête vers Remus qui avait vraiment l'air très amusé mais surtout très gêné.

- Tu peux continuer, la garderie est fermée, dis-je.

- Eh bien, on pourrais se rendre ensemble ? proposa-t'il.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr !

- Super. Je passerai devant ta Salle Commune à 6h45. Dean, Jane… un plaisir.

Il se retourna, les joues rosies, et retourna rejoindre Sirius, James et Peter qui m'adressèrent des signes de la main. Je n'y répondis pas, trop occupé à tuer mes deux meilleurs amis.

J'enfilai une paire de jeans et un chandail en laine avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Remus. 6h43. Toujours bien d'arriver en avance. Je sortis de la Salle Commune pour voir qu'il était déjà là, debout près d'une source de lumière. Ses cheveux semblait briller. Je souris.

- Salut, commencais-je.

Quelle approche nulle.

Il leva la tête et souris à son tour.

- Bonsoir, comment ça va ?

- Oh très bien. Merci d'être passé me chercher.

- Ça fait plaisir. T'es prête ?

- À affronter McGo ? Jamais.

Il eut un petit rire et on commença à marcher vers le bureau de McGo. Le trajet fut très court, on échangea que quelques mots sur les cours. Je me rendis compte à quel point il était un bon interlocuteur. Il parlait juste assez et il était très attentif. Finalement, c'est en le découvrant qu'on se rend compte que c'est un gars génial. Sinon… on manque tout ça. J'eus presque le goût de me féliciter d'avoir pris un compartiment à moi seule la première journée.

McGo nous donna la tâche palpitante de nettoyer les trophées. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune inspiration pour toujours nous donner les mêmes choses à faire. Je soupirai et échangeai un regard entendu avec mon compagnon de récurage. Une fois seuls, on se mit à travailler en silence. Puis Remus prit la parole.

- James m'en a parlé. En fait, nous en a parlé.

- De quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

- De… ton père, de la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé.

- Oh.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais motivé d'en discuter. J'haussai des sourcils. Tout ça était… étonnant.

- Tu m'as plus surprise que mal à l'aise d'en parler, observa-t'il.

- Oh, ça ne me gènes pas d'en parler, pas à toi.

Merlin, pourquoi n'ais-je pas tourné ma langue sept fois avant de parler ?

- Je veux dire, tu, tu, tu, enfin… Je… je te fais confiance.

Il acquiesça vaguement, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je me concentrai sur un point sur le trophée de Quidditch qui était dans mes mains.

- Je ne m'étonnes pas qu'il vous raconte tout ce qu'il lui arrive, vous êtes comme les Trois Mousquetaires. M'enfin, vous êtes quatre, mais on s'en fiche…

J'étais totalement en train de me ridiculiser. Et je ne savais pas trop ce qui me rendait comme ça. Était-ce l'odeur ? Ou bien son sourire, le fait qu'il ait les deux yeux posés sur moi ?

- Seulement, repris-je d'une voix stable, je suis surprise qu'il ait parlé de… de…

- De toi ?

Mon mouvement de lèvres a dû tout lui expliquer. Bingo !

- Je vois. Anna, tu es notre amie. On parle déjà de tout le monde, alors c'est sûr qu'on va parler de nos amis. Surtout quand il s'agit de trucs pareils.

C'était bizarre. Vraiment trop bizarre. Il y a à peine quelques mois je n'appréciais pas les Maraudeurs. Je ne les connaissais pas, ils ne me connaissaient pas, et tout allait très bien comme ça. Et là, BAM ! Je suis leur amie ?

- Pourquoi… enfin, y'a des dizaines de filles qui arrêtent pas de vous tourner autour ! Et vous êtes pas amies avec elle ? Je veux dire…

- Pourquoi toi ?

Ça y est, tout s'explique. Remus lit dans les pensées. Voilà.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, je te demande d'arrêter tout de suite. Si tu savais tout ce qui se passe là-dedans.

Je désignai ma tête et il éclata de rire. Je rougis, ce qui était définitivement une habitude à se défaire.

- C'est pour ça que tu es notre amie, Anna, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es drôle, imprévisible, gentille et…

- Complètement ridicule ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Tous ces compliments me montaient à la tête. C'était vraiment bizarre et pourtant, à quelque part, ça faisait plaisir. Je souris.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est sincère, répondit-il.

- Tu sais Remus, tu es trop… trop génial. T'es genre le roi des gars gentils. Tu devrais écrire un livre sur les compliments.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé, laissa tomber le trophée qu'il avait en main et s'approcha tranquillement pour se poster à mes côtés. Il s'assit et je l'imitai.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, commença-t'il d'une voix calme, James nous a parlé de ton père. On aurais bien aimé te trouver un endroit ou rester pour deux semaines, mais c'était difficile. Alors…

- Vous êtes complètement dingues.

Il ne releva pas. Certainement parce que c'était vrai.

- On voudrait t'inviter. Pour le jour de l'An, les parents de James nous laisse toujours un petit chalet dans un coin tranquille. Si tu veux venir passer quelques jours là-bas, ça nous ferait très plaisir de t'accueillir. Ça serait génial.

Je restai bouche bée. Pardon ?

- Je peux pas infiltrer vos vies de cette facon. On se connaît à peine !

- Peut-être, mais on sait que t'es malheureuse dans ta famille.

Il leva La Main – oh, Merlin ! – et… la posa sur la mienne, qui était sur mon genou. Je me sentis défaillir. Le sol n'était plus. Je flottais. J'étais sans mots.

- Et on veut le bonheur de nos amis. De plus, on peut pas s'ennuyer avec toi. Et ça serait l'occasion idéale de se connaître. Tu pourrais décompresser. Passer un peu de temps tranquille, loin de ta famille.

Je réfléchis un instant. Du moins, je tentai, c'était difficile de penser avec sa main sur la mienne. Elle était douce et chaleureuse et… merveilleuse. Je l'observai, incertaine. Il sourit à peine, sérieux mais il semblait sincère. Je fermai les yeux.

- Pas besoin d'y répondre tout de suite, mais la porte restera toujours ouverte.

- Vraiment, t'es le roi des gars gentils. Jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Jamais, marmonnais-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

J'inspirai et les rouvrit alors qu'il approchait son autre main pour tourner mon visage. Il s'approchait. Il avait l'air comme en transe et je savais ce qui allait arriver. Ça m'effrayait, mais en même temps… Merlin, j'en avais tellement envie ! Je sentais presque ses lèvres sur les miennes lorsqu'il y eut un immense vacarme qui me fit sauter 10 pieds en l'air. Je ne pu réprimer un cri et je serrai la main de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandais-je en scrutant la pièce.

- On dirait que la pile de trophées s'est affaissée…

Il plissa des yeux et je posai les miens sur nos mains jointes. Dieu que j'aurais pris une photo de ce tableau pour m'en souvenir toute ma vie.

- C'est pas vrai… James, Sirius, sortez de là !

J'eus une soudaine envie de rigoler lorsque je vis les deux tignasses foncés courir vers la porte.

- Ce sont de vrais voyeurs, déclarais-je.

- Désolé, bredouilla-t'il.

Je souris et observai la pièce.

- McGo sera pas heureuse, on a rien fait.

- Bah, ils étaient déjà propres de toute manière. James les a nettoyé avant-hier. Du moins, j'espère.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Il a dû jouer avec son vif d'or pendant toute l'heure à la place, riais-je.

- Probablement.

Sa main était toujours sur la mienne. Et j'adorais ça.

- Anna ?

- Hum ?

- Promets- moi d'y songer.

- Je te le promets.

Il sourit et je sentis ma détermination à rester célibataire défaillir.


	13. Partie I : Chapitre XII

_Bonjour la populasse !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Déjà un nouveau chapitre !_

_Eh oui !_

_Je le poste tout de suite puisque j'ai une première de film demain, je travaille vendredi et je pars toute la fin de semaine et l'école recommence lundi, alors j'ignorais quand j'allais pouvoir poster… Et voilà !_

_Ce chapitre, je l'aime plus ou moins, mais c'est plus un chapitre de 'transition'. _

_Une longue transition, puisqu'il est un peu plus long qu'à l'habitude. ^^_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews vraiment extraordinaires qui mettent du bonheur dans ma vie !_

_Je vous adore et j'espère que vous aimerez quand meme ce nouveau chap !_

_Donnez-moi vos commentaires, avis, suggestions, coups de geules, idées de meurtre ou plannings de mariages._

_Et surtout…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Je me levai le lendemain matin la tête encore dans les étoiles. Je pris une douche et m'habillai de facon presque zombie et ce fut lorsque Dean me fonça dedans que je me réveillai vraiment du merveilleux monde dans lequel j'étais plongé (Remus, Remus, Remus).

- ÇA Y EST, ÇA Y EST, ÇA Y EST ! commença-t'il à crier tout en tenant le bras si fort que j'avais le goût de grimacer.

- Quoi, ça y est ? Qu'est-ce qu'y y est ?

- Ma vision, dit-il moins fort. JE L'AI EU !

Je pris sa main et la retirai de mon bras sèchement, mais un grand sourire étirait mes lèvres. Enfin !

- C'est génial ! Alors, raconte ! Oh, je suis tellement contente !

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama-t'il.

On s'assit dans le premier divan visible de la Salle Commune. J'observai ses cheveux non-coiffés et ses yeux verts brillants. Il était vraiment heureux.

- J'étais dans une genre de montage enneigée, et il faisait vraiment très froid. Et je marchais très lentement, comme si je ne voulais pas faire de bruit. Puis je vois cet animal qui bondit sur un lièvre ! Un lynx, Anna, un foutu lynx !

J'éclatai de rire. Il me sauta dessus et m'écrasa aussitôt. Dean était quand même un petit tas de muscles. Il riait aux éclats et je finis par le rejoindre jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure.

- C'est vraiment génial !

- Ça, tu l'as dit !

Heureux comme tout, on alla déjeuner et il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Jane qui mangeait déjà. Elle semblait contente pour son frère et on décida de continuer le travail le lendemain soir, le temps que Dean fasse des recherches. Je leur parlai de ma retenue avec Remus loin des oreilles indiscrètes, alors qu'on se redirigeait vers les dortoirs.

- Wouah, conclut Dean. Il t'aime vraiment, y'a pas à dire.

- Il ne m'aime pas, ripostais-je.

- Mais il t'aime quand même assez pour te demander de passer quelques jours et donc quelques _nuits_ avec lui, répliqua Jane en accentuant le 'nuits'.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Perverse.

- Je ne suis pas perverse, se défendit-elle, je dis simplement que vous êtes deux adolescents consentants et visiblement près de…

- Près de quoi ? demandais-je en faisant des petits yeux.

- De tomber amoureux, répondirent Dean et Jane en même temps.

Je me renfrognai. Non. Impossible. Apprécier quelqu'un c'était une chose, mais aimer, c'en était une autre. Mais à quelque part, je ne pouvais dire que c'était impossible. Il avait voulu m'embrasser la veille, non ? Peut-être que James n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il m'avait dit que Remus était intéressé. La question était : étais-je intéressée ?

Oh, la réponse est évidente.

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas. J'avais vraiment, étrangement le goût d'y aller mais j'étais gênée. Tant de temps toute seule avec les Maraudeurs ? C'était quand même intimidant. Mais ça pouvait être amusant. Puis je pensais à mon père. Et à ma mère. Merlin que je n'avais aucun goût d'aller passer les fêtes là-bas. Aucune.

- Probablement, répondis-je.

Ils poussèrent un cri de triomphe et je soupirai.

- Cette potion, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est carrément impossible à préparer.

Je ne ripostai pas. Jane avait raison. La prochaine étape de l'apprentissage était la première transformation. Et pour cela, il fallait avaler une potion. Les ingrédients et la préparation de la potion étaient vraiment complexe. Ça allait être un calvaire.

- Ne paniquons pas, répondit Dean d'une voix calme. De l'eau, pas de problème, Hagrid a des Scrouts à Pétard, bouse de dragon il y en a aux cachots et notre propre sang pas besoin d'aller chez le voisin.

- Il n'y a que le nectar de Lion et le sang de Centaure qui vont être compliqué à obtenir.

- Et il faut avoir tous les ingrédients avant de commencer la préparation. Elle est extrêmement précise, ajoutais-je en lisant.

- On peut aller voir Slughorn, proposa Dean.

Je grimaçai. Il nous demanderait sûrement à quoi servirait les ingrédients, et il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'on fabriquait. Je soupirai.

- On peut essayer, mais ça ne sera pas facile. On va commencer par se procurer ce qu'il y a de plus facile à se procurer, et on trouvera une solution entre-temps.

J'acquiesçai. C'était une bonne idée. Dean annonça qu'il allait s'occuper des Scrouts à Pétard et Jane de la bouse de dragon. J'avais la mission de m'asseoir et de trouver cette solution. Génial. On se quitta pour vaquer à tout ça, se donnant rendez-vous à la Salle Commune à 8 heures. J'avais 1 heure et demi devant moi pour trouver une solution à une question impossible. Eh merde. Je commençai à me promener sans but dans les couloirs, mes livres à la main.

Slughorn, non. Hagrid, peut-être… mais c'était un risque à ne pas prendre. Dumbledore, mauvaiiiiiise idée, c'était le directeur, bon sang ! Anna, concentres-toi. Remus ? Je réfléchis. Ils semblaient en connaître un rayon sur le sujet. Peut-être qu'ils sauraient…

Mes pensées furent interrompues alors que je frappai un mur. Je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise et échappai toutes mes affaires. Génial…

- Non mais fait attention, merde !

Ah ! Le mur parle. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçut que le mur en question était en fait un élève. De Serpentard.

- Génial, bredouillais-je.

L'élève, un garçon bien bâti que j'avais dû apercevoir deux ou trois, resta là à me regarder prendre mes choses et lorsque je me relevai, j'aperçus ses yeux. Plissés, me scrutant de manière étrange. Puis son attitude changea du tout au tout.

- Désolé, je regardais pas du tout ou j'allais.

Je jetai un regard autour. Il n'y avait personne à part nous dans le couloir, c'était dur de me rentrer dedans. Je fronçai des sourcils. C'était louche. Mais bon, c'est la vie.

- Y'a pas de problème, répondis-je en me relevant.

Il n'était pas si mal pour un Serpentard (que Merlin m'aide). Des cheveux noirs coupés court, de jolis yeux bleus (pas aussi jolis que ceux de Remus mais quand même) et un sourire bizarre mais gentil. Élancé, il semblait en pleine forme.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse. Charles Champigny.

- Anna, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Attends… t'es la copine de Lupin ? demanda-t'il soudainement.

- Pardon ? m'étranglais-je.

- Ouais, t'es celle qui traîne toujours avec ces connards de Maraudeurs…

- Bah la, faut pas exagérer… toujours c'est un grand mot…

Il me toisa d'un air bizarre, entre le dégoût et l'admiration.

- Merci encore, marmonnais-je avant de tourner les talons.

Je sentais encore son regard poignarder mon dos alors que je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Remus y serait peut-être. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais c'était presque désert. Je décidai de m'y rendre quand même et de chercher un peu sur ces ingrédients. Je découvris après une bonne heure que le nectar de Lion était un liquide relativement commun, qu'on retrouvait dans les clairières des Etats-Unis. Je grimaçai. Les Etats-Unis, c'était un peu loin. Le sang de Centaure était par contre très rare, presque impossible à trouver, sauf de la part d'un centaure lui-même.

Je soupirai. Ça allait être compliqué. Mais je restai sur mon idée d'aller voir les Maraudeurs pour leur poser quelques questions. Je rejoignis Dean et Jane qui avait leurs ingrédients en main. Je souris. C'était déjà ça de fait.

- Alors ? me demanda Jane.

Je leur fit part de mes découvertes et de mon idée. Ils se découragèrent légèrement mais approuvèrent mon idée. Je les quittai donc pour aller chercher les quatre mousquetaires. Je m'arrêtai d'abord à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je cognai sur le tableau, dérangeant la Grosse Dame qui semblait extrêmement vexée. Je m'excusai alors que le tableau pivota. Un troisième année apparut, l'air visiblement surpris.

- Salut, dis-je, est-ce que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont là ?

Son expression ne changea pas et il acquiesça vaguement.

- Tu peux leur dire que j'aimerais leur parler ?

- Ouais.

J'haussai des sourcils et me reculai en attendant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les têtes de Remus, Sirius et Peter apparaissaient.

- Bonsoir, gente dame, me salua Sirius.

- J'ai des questions à vous poser, dis-je avec un sourire. A propos des Animagus.

Deux paires de sourcils se haussèrent. La troisième suivit avec quelques secondes de retard. C'était presque drôle.

- On est légèrement dans le pétrin et vous aviez l'air de connaître le sujet, alors on s'est dit que vous étiez peut-être notre bouée de sauvetage.

- Avec plaisir, me dit Sirius. Nous sommes en effet des experts.

Il m'invita à marcher en leur compagnie et j'acceptai.

- Au fait, ou est James ? demandais-je.

- En train de courir après Lily. Il l'a presque, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Je paris qu'ils seront ensemble d'ici Noël.

- Nan, c'est un peu fort, protesta Peter.

- Avant la St-Valentin alors.

- Ouais, c'est mieux.

- Bien. 2 Gallions.

- Bien.

- Vous pariez toujours ou quoi ? demandais-je.

- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Je souris. Toujours pareils.

- Alors, Anna, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ou puis-je trouver du nectar de Lion et du sang de Centaure ?

- Wouah, direct.

- Je ne m'enfarge pas dans les fleurs du tapis.

- Ce sont les ingrédients pour la potion pour devenir Animagi, déclara Remus.

- En effet.

- Vous avez trouvé tout ça ou ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il y avait une limite à tout raconter. Surtout si eux ne me dévoilaient pas leurs secrets.

- Alors ? Vous le savez ?

- Chourave garde toujours du nectar de Lion dans son bureau, mais c'est fermé à clé, dit Sirius.

- Et pour le sang de Centaure, il faut aller dans la Forêt Interdite et demander, ajouta Peter.

- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je.

- C'est la dure vérité.

- Eh merde. Merci à vous, c'est gentil.

- Tu sais que vous serez jamais capable d'y arriver seuls ?

Je me retournai vers Sirius d'un regard noir.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- T'es méchant.

- Je dis la vérité. C'est un art, contourner les règles.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sirius et ses grands mots.

- Au fait, comment va ta copine, Sirius ? Toujours accro à la caféine ?

- C'est du thé au jasmin qu'elle boit.

- Même affaire.

- Oui, elle va bien.

- Elle est imbécile, déclara Remus alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Sirius se renfrogna ce qui me fit encore plus rire. C'était sa deuxième de l'année. Toutes très jolies, mais toutes très idiotes. Pauvre gars.

- Merci pour les infos, on va se débrouiller, concluais-je.

- Je vais vous aider, déclara Remus.

Je déglutis.

- Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr. La forêt est dangereuse, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui la connaît bien.

- Je viens aussi alors, ajouta Sirius.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Peter pour voir s'il allait suivre mais il semblait tellement effrayé à la simple notion de la forêt que je décidai de m'abstenir. Puis je souris. Pratique d'avoir des amis comme ceux-là.

Dean était déjà la Salle Commune lorsque j'arrivai, mais Jane manquais à l'appel. Sûrement qu'obtenir l'ingrédient avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Je souris et m'approchais de mon meilleur ami.

- La récolte a été bonne ? dis-je d'un ton chantant.

- Évidemment, je suis un roi.

Il leva une petit pot dans lequel se tenaient quelques bâtons vraiment gluants et dégeulasse. Les doigts. Je frissonnai. C'était macabre.

- Ça n'a pas été trop compliqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je crois qu'Hagrid m'aime bien.

- Tu crois que tout le monde t'aime bien, l'agacais-je.

Il me tira la langue de facon enfantine et j'eus un petit rire.

- Jane n'a pas eu la même chance que toi, on dirais.

- Slughorn a dû la garder pour dîner.

- C'est presque probable, tu sais ? riais-je.

- Et toi ? Trouvé une solution miracle ?

- Figures-toi que… oui !

Son regard s'illumina et on alla s'installer dans le divan près du feu. Il faisait frais et la Salle Commune était presque vide.

- J'ai parlé avec les Maraudeurs, et…

- Évidemment.

- Tu comptes m'interrompre à chaque deux secondes ?

- Tu as parlé à Remus, j'imagine ?

- Laisses-moi parler et tu le sauras, répliquais-je.

Non, mais, c'était presque lassant à la fin ! Tout ce petit jeu autour de Remus ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille sur ce sujet ? Déjà que c'était flou dans ma tête, pas besoin d'en rajouter… Je pris une inspiration et Dean se tut.

- Ils m'ont dit que Chourave a du Nectar de Lion dans son bureau, mais c'est fermé à clé.

- Oh…

- Ouais. On trouvera bien un moyen. Et pour le Sang de Centaure…

- Ça sent pas bon.

- On doit aller dans la Forêt et demander. C'est le seul endroit.

- Aouch.

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui, ça fait mal. Par contre, Remus et Sirius vont nous accompagner.

- Oh, Remus pourra te tirer des méchantes griffes du centaure s'il arrive quelque chose !

Je grognai et il se renfrogna.

- Désolé. Tu sais que ça nous fait une preuve de plus ?

- Une preuve de quoi ?

- Qu'ils sont des Animagus.

Je me tus. C'était évident à présent. Ils savaient pour la potion, ou trouver chaque ingrédient… La seule explication, c'était qu'ils l'avait fait auparavant !

- T'es un génie ! On pourra les coincer !

J'avais presque hâte de les revoir pour leur en parler. Ou plutôt, pour leur tirer les vers du nez.

Jane apparut une demi-heure plus tard les joues rosies, heureusement avec la bouse de dragon en main. Elle nous expliqua qu'en effet, Slughorn l'avait gardé pour une jasette. Il adorait Jane pour une raison qui m'échappait. Autant qu'il l'adorait, autant qu'il détestait Dean. Cela me fit penser qu'il fallait que j'ailles le voir pour les cours aux premières années. Je n'avais tout simplement plus de temps pour m'en occuper. Et, de plus, je ne voulais plus approcher Rogue. Demain était la dernière fois que j'irais. Ma décision était prise.

J'entrai dans les cachots en toisant Rogue d'un air mauvais. Il n'avait pas changé. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Super, seule avec lui. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, surtout pas depuis que son débile de copain m'avait attaquée. Il leva les yeux et je détournai mon regard aussitôt. Ne le regarde pas droit dans les yeux !

- Écoute, Barkley…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler, Rogue. Alors ferme-la.

- Rosier est un peu agressif parfois.

- Un peu ? m'exclamais-je en le fusillant du regard. Il m'a brisé le nez!

- Pas besoin de hurler.

- Je hurle pas.

- Si, tu hurles !

Je ne répondis pas, lassée. Je déposai mon sac sur le bureau et me fermai comme une huître. Pourquoi Rogue tentait-il de se faire pardonner ! C'était n'importe quoi, je croyais qu'il détestait les Gryffondors !

- Comment vont tes copains Maraudeurs ?

- Pourquoi, tu vas leur envoyer une carte de sympathie si je te dis qu'ils vont mal ?

Il se rembrunit et je fut tenté de sourire de ma victoire. Rogue avait pris un air de haine et je savais qu'il était revenu à la normale. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais plus avoir de problèmes avec ce salopard. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer et le cours commença. Ils devenaient de plus en plus doués. J'étais presque fière d'eux. J'étais déçue de les quitter, ces petits bouts de choux qui te regardent avec de si grands yeux qu'on pourrait se croire surpuissant. C'était peut-être pour ça que Rogue s'occupait des cours aussi. Pour le sentiment de pouvoir, de contrôle.

L'heure se termina rapidement et alors que les premières années quittaient la salle, je ramassai mes affaires et lancai à Rogue d'un ton sec :

- Saches que c'était la dernière fois que je venais. Alors t'auras le champ libre pour le reste de l'année.

Je me retournai avant qu'il ait pu réagir et sortit rapidement de la salle. J'allai déposer mon sac dans le dortoir et rejoignit Jane et Dean. C'était ce soir qu'on allait dans la Forêt Interdite pour aller chercher le sang de centaure. On ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Plus vite c'était fait, mieux c'était. On se dirigea vers la Forêt le plus discrètement possible. Le couvre-feu n'était pas passé, mais si quelqu'un nous surprenait à aller dehors à cette heure-là, ça ne serait pas drôle. Après quelques fous rires, on atteignit la lisière de la forêt ou Sirius et Remus nous attendaient déjà.

- Ça vous en a pris, du temps ! dit Sirius en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Désolé, on est pas des spécialistes, répliqua Jane en levant les deux mains en signe de défense.

- Quand même, c'était assez drôle, ajouta Dean.

Je souris et observai Remus. Il souriait tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur la forêt.

- On ferais mieux de se dépêcher. Faut pas rester trop tard le soir là-dedans.

On entra donc tous dans la Forêt, qui était étrangement silencieuse. On entendait que le sifflement du vent. Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi. Il y avait une étrange ambiance. Comme si tout était froid. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, c'était un week-end, pendant la journée, lors du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. L'atmosphère était bien différente à cette heure-ci. Tout semblait plus… dangereux.

- Les centaures se regroupent à l'ouest, habituellement, lanca Remus.

- À l'ouest, alors.

Entamant notre marche, Sirius et Remus en tête, personne ne parlait. Dean et Jane semblaient tout aussi craintifs que moi.

- C'est pas trop effrayant ? demanda Sirius avec un petit rire.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Dean.

- Pas du tout, acquiesça Jane avec sarcasme.

- Moi j'ai sacrément peur, avouais-je.

Les rires de Sirius et Remus résonnèrent dans le silence de la Forêt.

- Ça se comprend, dit Remus. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire en Angleterre.

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître la Forêt, en tout cas, déclara Dean.

Je les vis échanger un regard. Comme s'ils savaient ce qu'on allait leur demander.

- Un peu trop bien, ajoutais-je. Vous devez venir souvent.

- Assez souvent, acquiesça Sirius d'un ton calme.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour vous transformer ? demanda Dean au brûle-pourpoint.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent d'un même geste. On s'arrêta aussi, leur faisant face.

- Vous êtes bien curieux, dit Sirius.

On voyait à peine leurs visages. Seuls quelques rayons de lune les éclairait. C'était un peu effrayant.

- On veut simplement la vérité. On ne veut pas créer de scandale, déclara Jane.

- On en doute pas, répondit Remus. Cependant, je…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit horrible. Une sorte de hennissement. Puis je sentis une présence derrière moi. Accompagné de Dean et Jane, je me retournai vivement pour apercevoir une dizaine de centaures qui nous fixait avec des yeux mauvais. Certains avaient même leur arc de prêt. Je déglutis.

- Je crains pour ma vie, là, murmurais-je un peu pour moi-même.

- Étrangers ! s'exclama celui qui semblait mener. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous venez nous menacer ?

- Vous menacer ? Ah, non, non, non, jamais… balbutia Dean.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

Sa voix tonnait, mais elle était calme. C'était un peu bizarre. Ils étaient immenses. On aurait aucune chance contre eux. Comment leur demander une chose pareille ? Sirius et Remus s'avancèrent et les centaures parurent se détendre.

- Firenze, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont avec nous.

Remus avait parlé d'un ton imposant et le Firenze en question fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes. Ah, je respirais mieux. C'était bien plus facile comme ça.

- Sirius, Remus, dit le centaure. Où sont le cerf et le rat ?

Hein ? Le cerf et le rat ?

- Malheureusement absents, dit Sirius d'un ton un peu alarmé. Nous avons une requête de la part de nos nouveaux amis.

J'étais pétrifiée. C'était quoi cette histoire de cerf et de rat ? Je réfléchis. Mais… c'était évident ! On venait d'avoir la preuve même que James et Peter étaient des Animagus ! Et s'ils l'étaient, Sirius et Remus en étaient aussi ! Je jetai un regard à mes amis qui semblaient avoir fait le lien aussi. Mais la présence des centaures m'empêchait de trop célébrer cette découverte.

- Une requête ? Quel genre de requête ? Et qui sont-ils ?

- Voici Jane, Anna et Dean, Firenze. Ils souhaitent devenir Animagus et ont besoin de votre sang.

Je ne bougeais plus. Était-ce le moment ou on allais se faire tabasser ?

- Comment savoir s'ils sont digne de confiance ? demanda Firenze.

- Nous leur faisons confiance. Ce sont des gens biens, dit Remus.

Dean avança d'un pas et j'eus le goût de hurler : NOOOON DEAN ! Je me retins. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Ces créatures étaient sacrément effrayantes.

- Firenze, s'il vous plaît, dit Dean. Nous userons bien de votre… votre…

- Cadeau ? compléta Jane.

Firenze leva la tête d'un air incertain. Puis tout alla rapidement. En moins de trois secondes, Dean avait une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge dans ses mains. Puis les centaures nous saluèrent et repartirent au galop. Je ne bougeai pas. J'entendais les voix de Dean et Jane célébrer, mais j'étais dans une sorte de transe. Je. N'étais. Pas. Morte.

- Anna, ça va ?

- Je suis encore en vie ! m'exclamais-je. Encore en vie !

Sirius éclata de rire et je me jetai dans les bras de mes amis. C'était… génial. Vivifiant. Je serrai aussi Sirius dans mes bras. Je m'approchai de Remus et l'observai. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je m'approchai et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarda, mortifié, et je souris d'un air embarrassé. Puis il sourit aussi, les yeux brillants. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Tout est parfait.


	14. Partie I : Chapitre XIII

_HELLO !_

_Je vous ai fait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'en suis désolée… L'école est tellement exigeante, ça va finir par me tuer !_

_Mais bon, je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible !_

_J'ai beaucoup avancé la fic ces derniers jours, je me suis rendue à environ la moitié de l'histoire…_

_Donc, OUI, vous en avez encore pour un bout avec moi haha _

_J'espère que je vous déçois pas trop…_

_Bref, ce chapitre est beaucoup concentré sur le projet 'secret' de Anna, Dean et Jane._

_J'espère que vous aimerez… Et que vous ne me tuerez pas !_

_Bonne lecture, review extrêmement appréciées qui me font pleurer à chaque fois !_

_MERCI je vous aime !_

_½ litres d'eau très froide_

_3 doigts de Scrout à Pétard_

_3 cuillères à thé de nectar de Lion_

_¼ litres de bouse de dragon_

_2 gouttes de sang de Centaure_

_3 ml de votre propre sang_

_Mettre l'eau dans un chaudron préalablement chauffé à 27°._

_Ajouter les 3 doigts de Scrout à Pétard à des intervalles de 12 minutes._

_Verser les 3 cuillères à thé de nectar de Lion._

_Laisser reposer au moins 24 heures pour que la potion reprenne la température de la pièce._

_Ajouter la bouse de dragon puis brasser jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne d'un vert menthe._

_Ajouter le sang de Centaure, 1 gouttes aux heures._

_Faire chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge._

_Ajouter votre sang._

_Laisser reposer 48 heures. S'assurer que la potion est froide et d'un rouge foncée avant de consommer._

_1o. Pour un meilleur goût, ajouter quelques gouttes de jus de citrouille. Cette étape est fortement conseillée…_

- Je savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi long, attendre une heure, râla Dean.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Dean, qui étendu par terre, pour ensuite prendre la 23e dalle de plancher en photo. C'était la chose que j'avais trouvé pour passer le temps : prendre en photo chaque chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce. J'étais rendue aux dalles du plancher. Il y en avait pas mal. Jane, occupée à lire dans un coin, soupira.

- La patience est une vertu, dit-elle sagement.

Nous étions rendus à mettre le sang de Centaure dans la potion. 1 ml aux heures. Par chance qu'il n'y avait pas plus de 2 ml… La potion était un vrai calvaire à préparer, surtout qu'on en avait trois à faire. Il fallait que tout soit fait avec tant de précision… ça donnait un sacré mal de crâne !

Après avoir récupéré le sang de Centaure, on a décidé de faire une pierre deux coups et d'aller chercher le nectar de Lion. Avec Sirius et Remus, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant. La chose que j'avais dû faire, c'était de monter la garde. Dean et Remus s'était occupé d'aller à l'intérieur du bureau. Je n'avais cessé de poser des questions à Sirius au sujet du « cerf et du rat », mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour me féliciter de mes méthodes de séduction. Rabougrie, je n'avais rien répondu.

Et nous voilà, deux jours plus tard (on s'était dit que c'était peut-être mieux de préparer le tout le week-end), dans la Salle sur Demande, en train de préparer notre fameuse potion qui allait, si tout était parfaitement fait, provoquer notre première transformation. J'étais excitée à la seule pensée de celle-ci. Comment ça allait être ? Dans le bouquin, ils parlaient de douleur et de manque de contrôle. Mais il devait il y avoir tellement d'adrénaline ! Ça me rendais nerveuse, quand même. Et si on avait fait une erreur ?

Je décidai de faire taire mes craintes et de me concentrer sur le moment présent. De toute facon, on ne pourrait se transformer que la semaine prochaine. Hors de question de faire ça pendant les cours. Je recommençai à photographier mon environnement alors que Jane se leva précipitamment. Ce fut comme un signal et je bondis vers les petits chaudrons, imitée par Dean.

- Et voilà… la deuxième goutte…

Jane pris la fiole avec douceur et la pencha. Les yeux rivés sur le liquide, j'observai la petite goutte tomber dans la potion qui était pour l'instant d'une couleur bleuâtre.

- Et maintenant ? demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- « Faire chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge », lisais-je.

Jane se mit aussitôt à la tâche. On l'avait laissé contrôler tout ce qui était la manipulation, car elle était la plus douée en Potions. Dean se débrouillait, moi aussi, mais Jane était excellente. Cela ne prit pas de temps ; en moins de 2 minutes, la potion était devenue d'un rouge chaleureux, comme celui de Gryffondor. Je jetai un coup d'œil au livre : c'était le moment d'ajouter notre sang. Je sortis trois fioles de mon sac et en tendis une à Jane, puis l'autre à Dean. Il fallait 3 ml, la taille exacte de la petite fiole. Je les avait truquées, pour être sûr qu'on ne se trompe pas.

- Prêts ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ils hochèrent la tête et j'empoignai ma baguette. Nos gestes étaient en presque parfaite synchronie. Je la pointai sur mon avant-bras et murmurai le sortilège pour couper ma peau. Je fis une grimace. Ça ne fait pas du bien ! Le sang commença à s'écouler aussitôt. Je grinçai des dents. À cette vitesse, on serait encore là demain matin ! J'agrandis donc la coupure, n'ayant plus conscience de Dean et Jane tellement j'étais concentrée. C'était beaucoup, 3 ml, et je sentais ma tête tourner. Puis, finalement, la fiole fut pleine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jane qui pansait déjà sa coupure, tandis que Dean en était à la même étape que moi. Je lui fit un petit sourire et je versai mon sac dans le chaudron qui m'appartenait.

La tête me tournait de plus en plus, et dès que tout le sang fut écoulé, je m'empressai de bander la plaie. Puis je tins ma main fermement dessus pour empêcher que le sang continue de couler. Je fermai les yeux.

Voilà, c'était fait. Une grande étape avait été franchie. Restait plus qu'à attendre, et ça serait le grand jour.

La semaine qui a suivi la préparation de la potion avait dû être la plus longue de ma vie. La transformation occupait chacune de mes pensées. J'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer en cours, à faire mes devoirs, à continuer ma routine, tout en sachant qu'elle était là, dans le dortoir, à attendre qu'on la boive. Ça me titillait à chaque instant.

Je n'avais presque parlé aux Maraudeurs de la semaine. Occupée de mon côté, occupés de leur côté, on ne se voyait pas. Je n'avais croisé Remus qu'une fois, c'était hier soir, et il avait l'air tellement fatigué que je n'avais osé l'approcher. C'est triste à dire, mais… je m'ennuyais presque de lui. On aurait dit qu'il m'apportait une stabilité. Et que dire des trois autres ! Ils m'amusaient et apportait une distraction incroyable à ma vie qui pouvait parfois être banale. Avec Dean et Jane, on avait essayé de passer des soirées 'normales', comme on faisait avant, mais c'était plus difficile puisqu'on avait les trois la même chose en tête.

Ils avaient semblés bizarre tous les quatre lorsque je les croisaient : leurs saluts étaient distants, ils paraissaient inquiets. Je ne posai pas de question, ne voulant pas les embarrasser.

Je revenais du bureau de Slughorn pour lui annoncer que je ne ferais plus les cours : il en fut attristé, mais satisfait de voir que je prenais mes propres études à cœur. J'avais écourté l'entretien en disant que j'avais plusieurs devoirs : c'était un mensonge, je les avais déjà tous fait. Cependant, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment m'éterniser. Aller dormir le plus tôt possible pour être le lendemain le plus tôt possible.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai un groupe de Serpentards. Rien de très surprenant, me direz-vous. Mais dans ce groupe, j'aperçus le garçon qui m'était rentré dedans l'autre jour. Charles Champigny, si ma mémoire était bonne. Il m'aperçut aussi, visiblement, puisqu'il m'adressa un clin d'œil de mauvais goût. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui renvoyer un doigt d'honneur qu'il s'éloignait, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Quelqu'un a une chaudière ou je pourrais vomir ?

On était jeudi, et la transformation était prévue pour le lendemain. J'étais sacrément impatiente. J'allai dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ni Jane, ni Dean, ni moi ne pipèrent mot. Cela semblait surprendre nos camarades Serdaigles, qui étaient habitués de nous voir papoter et rigoler à tout moment. Je savourais un exquis morceau de poulet lorsque mon regard se posa sur deux prunelles. Deux prunelles que je connaissais bien. Remus me souriait. Il me souriait d'un air 'hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu'. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je terminai rapidement mon assiette et me levai.

- On se voit tout à l'heure. J'ai quelque chose à faire, grommelais-je à Dean et Jane.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et je su qu'ils avaient compris. Un mot l'expliquait : Remus. Ça m'énervait presque à quel point ces deux-là me connaissait. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers moi et je rougis violemment. C'est ça, ne pas être habituée d'attirer l'attention. En m'apercevant, Sirius, James et Peter m'adressèrent des signes de la main. Je souris et m'approchai. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- On peut se parler ? demandais-je à voix basse.

Bah, j'avais beau avoir une question à poser, pas besoin que Poudlard au complet en entende parler ! Remus sembla s'apercevoir de mon embarras et acquiesça rapidement.

- Ce soir, 20h, à la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Ouah, bon choix, Mumus, lanca James.

- La ferme, James.

- La ferme, James, imita Sirius. Très belle approche, Anna.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps que Remus et il me lanca un regard bizarre, comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir des amis pareils. Moi, ça m'amusait. Presque.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je montai dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, dans moins d'une semaine, et je pensais qu'il était temps que je leur donnai une réponse. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment prise. Ça allait être sur un coup de tête. Je le saurai quand il me le demanderait. Remus n'était pas encore arrivé : il faut dire que je m'étais dépêchée. J'en profitai donc pour observer le paysage. Bientôt, je pourrai le voir en vol d'oiseau. C'était magnifique. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement derrière les arbres. C'était presque… romantique. Le moment idéal pour…

Anna, tes hormones, attention.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je n'eus même pas à me retourner pour savoir que c'était Remus. J'acquiesçai simplement, et il s'approcha pour se poser à côté de moi, accoudé sur la barrière. Il m'observa, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? demanda-t'il.

- Je… je voulais te parler au sujet de ta proposition, dis-je d'un bout à l'autre avant d'inspirer.

- Respire, Anna, tu verras, ça fait du bien.

J'eus un petit rire.

- Et, bah, euh, je voulais te donner une réponse, puisque, enfin… les vacances commencent dans un peu plus d'une semaine…

Il eut un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, sourcils haussés.

- Rien, rien. Tu me fais rire, c'est tout.

- J'ai tendance à perdre mes mots lorsque je suis nerveuse, déclarais-je.

- J'ai cru remarquer, dit-il avec un sourire.

J'aurais pu me perdre dans ce sourire. Dans ces yeux. Dans tout. Il étira son bras et posa sa main (AH ! LA MAIN !) sur la mienne, qui était posée sur la barrière.

- Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse avec moi.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux et le regardai dans les yeux. La réponse vint toute seule.

- D'accord.

J'étais de plus en plus décidée, au fur et à mesure que je plongeai dans ces yeux d'un brun-vert fascinant.

- D'accord.

Il eut un grand sourire et je me sentis défaillir. Oh la la. Dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer ?

- Anna ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en observant son regard devenu sérieux.

- Je… non, c'est rien.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans les escaliers, laissant sa chaleur sur ma main.

Je ne remarquai même pas les décorations de Noël qui venaient d'être installées dans la Grande Salle. Mes mains ne cessaient de bouger et mes jambes étaient molles. Tentant de manger mon repas en ayant l'air normale, je n'y arrivais cependant pas. Je voyais Remus deux tables plus loin, riant avec ses amis. Et dans quelques minutes, ce serait le temps de ma première transformation. Je pris une grande inspiration. Dean et Jane semblaient tout aussi nerveux que moi, nerveux mais excités. C'était une étape immense ; il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Mais c'était ce que je voulais. Depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant, c'était le moment.

D'un signe de tête, on se leva les trois en même temps pour se diriger vers le dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, on étaient de nouveau rassemblés dans les couloirs déserts, une fiole à la main. Je la tenais comme j'aurais tenu un bébé naissant. On marchait tissé-serré, unis par un même objectif. Le trajet se déroula en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, lorsqu'on franchit la porte de la Salle sur demande, Dean poussa un cri de triomphe.

- C'est le moment !

- C'est le grand jour ! ajoutais-je.

- J'ai sacrément la trouille, avoua Jane.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en même temps que Dean.

- Mais ça va être génial ! s'exclama-t'il.

J'acquiesçai. Plus de temps à perdre. On se placa à des endroits différents de la pièce. Le livre disait qu'il fallait un peu d'espace. Je me concentrai sur moi. Je voulais que tout se passe bien. Je vis Jane et Dean fermer les yeux. Je les imitai. Me concentrant, je répétai la formule dans ma tête, suivant les instructions du livre que j'avais apprises par cœur. _Esse Alis. Esse Alis. _Je visualisais l'aigle comme je l'avais vu dans ma vision. Magnifique, volant dans le ciel. Puis j'avalai la potion, cul sec.

Je grimaçai. Elle était simplement dégeulasse. Je n'eus par contre pas le temps de m'éterniser sur ce goût horrible. La douleur prit le dessus.

Brutalement, chaque membre de mon corps se mit à me faire mal. J'avais le goût de hurler. Au loin, j'entendais des gémissements de douleur. Dean et Jane subissait la même chose. C'était presque insupportable, et je sentis mes genoux faillir. Je tombai sur le sol en geignant comme un enfant. Puis, je sentis que tout bougeait. J'ouvris les yeux. Mes bras rapetissaient. Mes jambes aussi. Et je sentais ma tête en devenir une autre. La pièce devenait de plus en plus immense. Je fermai les yeux, serrant les dents tellement forts que ma mâchoire aurait pu exploser.

Puis tout cessa. J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. Je voyais tout d'un autre œil. Comme si je regardais pas la lentille d'un télescope. Je voyais chaque détail, j'entendais chaque son. Et lorsque je voulus bouger mes bras, ce furent des ailes qui apparurent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes pieds. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai : j'étais devenu un aigle. Je l'étais ! C'était extraordinaire ! J'aurais voulu danser de joie, mais dès que je fis un mouvement, je titubai. C'était normal. Je n'étais pas habituée. Et pourtant, je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise. Comme si je l'avais été toute ma vie.

Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Ah ! Ce n'était pas si difficile ! Je m'avançai encore jusqu'à apercevoir une immense bête. Impulsivement, je battis des ailes pour m'envoler. Wouah ! Comment est-ce que j'avais fait ça ? Ah oui, le livre disait que les instincts animal pouvaient l'emporter sur les instincts humains. C'était… génial. La sensation de voler… Unique. J'aurais voulu rester dans les airs toute ma vie, mais je dû me reposer sur le sol : et ce ne fut pas joli. Je me retournai pour observer la bête que je reconnus pour être un lynx. C'était Dean ! Il avait par contre une drôle de tête.

Je cherchai Jane des yeux avant de l'apercevoir dans un coin, marchant un peu partout à toute vitesse. Je jubilais. Nous avions tous réussi ! C'était exaltant, je vibrais de bonheur. Voulant expérimenter un peu, je visai l'arbre qui jonchais le côté « nature » de la pièce. Puis, j'ouvris mes ailes grand et, sous le regard du lynx, m'envolai. C'était comme sauter du haut d'une falaise, c'était comme les cours de balais en première année. Sauf que tout était plus réel. J'étais un aigle, j'étais un oiseau, et rien d'autre. Je réussis à atterrir à peu près correctement sur la branche la moins haute pour me tourner vers mes amis.

Malgré leur forme animale, c'était eux que je voyais. Dans leurs yeux, je savais que c'était eux. J'observai Jane tenter de grimper à l'arbre, et Dean piquer des sprints. C'était génial. Nous avions fait le bon choix. Jamais je ne regrettai la décision de m'être dévoué à ce projet.

Puis, une chose attira mon attention. Le petit écureuil se transformait. Sa tête s'allongea, son corps vint à la verticale et de longs cheveux blonds poussèrent. Le museau se transforma en un nez fin et les oreilles s'arrondirent. Bientôt, ce fut Jane que j'avais devant moi. Elle souriait, elle était heureuse, elle était fière.

- On l'a eu ! cria-t'elle, rayonnant de bonheur. Dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas rester dans notre forme animale trop longtemps, ça pourrait être dangereux la première fois.

Je descendis de l'arbre du mieux que je le pouvais et me concentrai. Je me visualisai. Ce fut étrangement facile. En moins de deux, j'étais de retour dans mon corps. Et tout était bizarre. On aurait dit que… que je voyais mieux.

La fatigue me tomba dessus. La tête me tourna. Je voulais simplement dormir. Et je le lu dans les yeux de Dean lorsqu'il me regarda. Après un accolade avec mes deux meilleurs amis, fiers d'avoir accomplis tout ça, on se dirigea vers nos dortoirs pour une longue nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avions réussi.


	15. Partie I : Chapitre XIV

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère ? Ah, je crois que l'attente aura valu le coup ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre pour qu'il soit bien, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci infiniiiiiiiiment pour vos reviews, j'en veux encoooore ! haha __ Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impression sur… enfin, vous comprendrez. _

Dean passa 3 jours à l'infirmerie. Il était mort de fatigue, il avait même fait de la fièvre. Dès que les cours finissaient, moi et Jane allions passer notre temps à son chevet. Parfois il dormait, parfois il nous écoutait parler, parfois il mangeait un peu avec nous. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Le livre disait qu'il était possible que la première transformation soit extrêmement fatigante, mais pas à ce point. J'ai détesté le voir pâle, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche pâteuse et dormant presque continuellement. Jamais je n'avais vu Dean aussi vulnérable. Et ça me faisait mal au cœur.

Jane n'avait pas du tout aimé voir son frère de cette facon. Elle passait tout son temps à ses côtés, s'occupant de lui, lui apportant tout ce dont il avait besoin, dont du réconfort. Je les laissais parfois en famille, et ils se remémoraient de lointains souvenirs. Il allait s'en sortir, c'était certain, mais le voir comme ça me rappelait à quel point la vie était fragile.

Même les Maraudeurs rendirent visite à Dean. Ils était visiblement au courant du pourquoi, contrairement à tout le monde. Même si on ne leur avait pas dit verbalement, les signes étaient clairs pour eux ; ils l'avait déjà vécu. J'identifiai le cerf à James et le rat à Peter, mais Sirius et Remus restèrent des mystères pour moi.

Remus me raccompagna au dortoir le troisième jour, me demandant si je voulais toujours venir au chalet.

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, si ça vous va toujours.

- Je suis content que tu viennes, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il m'avait donné tout les détails : le 30 décembre, on se donnait rendez-vous chez James et on partirait tous ensemble. Ça me rendait un peu nerveuse mais j'avais hâte d'y être. J'osais espérer que les quelques jours passés chez mon père avant passeraient vite. Dès le 5 janvier c'était le retour à Poudlard : on se rendrait donc à la gare ensemble. La perspective de ces vacances m'encourageait. Je voyais Dean se rétablir de plus en plus. C'était l'une des premières fois ou j'avais hâte aux vacances de Noël : Dean et Jane seraient en sécurité et je passerais du bon temps avec des amis… et Remus.

Lorsque Dean fut rétabli, je m'assis avec lui et Jane à une table de la Salle Commune et on se parla de nos expériences respectives. Ça avait été pareil à chacun de nous : quelque chose d'extraordinaire et d'unique. On ne pouvait se transformer qu'avant une semaine, on ne serait donc pas les trois ensemble pour la seconde fois. Je serais en compagnie des Maraudeurs et ils seraient en vacances avec leurs parents. Ça se passerait bien. De toute facon, j'étais avec des gens d'expérience, non ?

Les bagages furent vite bouclés et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nous étions de retour dans le Poudlard Express. Dean dormit pendant presque tout le voyage alors que Jane lisait – encore. Je scrutai le paysage enneigé un bon moment avant de me décider à aller me promener un peu. Bon d'accord. Disons simplement que… j'espérais trouver Remus.

Je décidai d'essayer de trouver le chariot à friandises ; de tout manière, j'avais étrangement le goût d'une Chocogrenouille. Je le trouvai trois wagons plus loin et après avoir dépensé 1 gallion complet, quelqu'un me bloqua le chemin.

- Pardon, je dois passer, dis-je d'une voix ennuyée.

- On dirait qu'on est dû pour se foncer dedans à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre…

Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir Charles Champigny, qui souriait d'un air malin. Suuuuuupeeeeeer.

- On dirait bien. Tu peux me laisser passer ?

- Ou est-ce que tu passes tes vacances ? me demanda-t'il.

Je le fixai d'un air hébété. Je crois que je deviens folle, ouais, je dois avoir des hallucinations auditives…

- On pourrait se voir, ajouta-t'il.

Ou sont les chaudières à vomi quand on en a de besoin ? Je fronçai des sourcils.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressée, dis-je d'une voix sèche.

- Oh allez…

- Laisse-la tranquille, dit une voix forte dans mon dos.

Hourra ! J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles : c'était Sirius. Je me retournai et vit que James l'accompagnait.

- Je crois qu'elle est capable de prendre ses décisions toute seule, rétorqua Champigny.

- En effet, le coupais-je. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu voudrais avec une teinture pour les vacances, Champigny ? Vert, ça t'irait ? dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Laisse, ça vaut pas la peine, dit un garçon derrière Champigny.

Ce dernier grimaça, me lanca un regard noir et s'éloigna. J'eus un soupir. Il me fallait vraiment un Serpentard de collé aux basques pour rendre ma vie plus palpitante, faut pas le dire.

- Quel connard, déclara James.

- Tu l'as dit.

Ils m'invitèrent dans leur compartiment et je les suivi avec joie. Remus et Peter étaient là, tranquilles. Remus avait le nez dans un livre et Peter semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta lorsque je refermai la portière.

- Ça été long, les toilettes, dit Remus, toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Anna fait des vagues, il fallait bien la secourir des mains sales des Serpentards.

- Évidemment qu'elle fait des vagues, belle comme elle est. Attends, t'as dit Serpentard ?

Je tournai au rouge vif. Visiblement, Remus n'avait pas vu que j'étais là. Baissant son bouquin, il m'aperçut et prit la même teinte que moi.

- Bonjour Remus, dis-je, embarrassée.

Il se racla la gorge et Sirius et James fondirent en éclats de rire. Malgré moi, j'eus un petit sourire.

- Ah ! Bonjour Anna, comment ça va ? dit-il d'un ton un peu trop vif.

- Ça va, répondis-je avec un petit rire. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite : il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Arrête de t'en faire, Remus, on sait tous que tu trouves Anna –

- Peter ! le coupais-je. Le chariot à friandises est à deux compartiments, tu voudrais aller me chercher une chocogrenouille ?

Il me fixa un instant, bouche entrouverte, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Ce dernier acquiesça, comme pour approuver, et Peter se leva précipitamment pour quitter le petit espace.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il se fie sur toi pour vivre sa vie ? dis-je à Sirius en faisant des petits yeux.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis quelqu'un d'exemplaire, répliqua-t'il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Au fait James, merci à tes parents de me laisser habiter avec vous quelques jours, ajoutais-je. C'est… vraiment gentil, je sais pas trop comment vous remercier…

- Ça nous fait très plaisir, tu sais ! N'importe quoi pour aider une amie, répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

- Parlant d'amis… renchérit Sirius, comment va _ta_ Lily ?

- _Ta_ Lily ? répétais-je, dubitative.

James avait rougi de la racine des cheveux au bout du menton. Je souris avec enthousiasme.

- Me dit pas que t'as réussi à la séduire !

Pour toute réponse, il sourit d'un air machiavélique.

- Ça l'aura été une route longue et cahoteuse, mais au fond de moi-même, je savais qu'elle était fait pour moi ! clama James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es adorable, dis-je, sincère.

- C'est officiel, donc ? demanda Remus.

- Je crois, oui. Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser dans la Salle Commune…

- Wouah ! s'exclama Sirius. J'étais ou, j'ai manqué ça ?

- C'était le soir ou vous êtes allé dans la Forêt, répondit James, rêveur. Ses cheveux étaient plus magnifiques que jamais à la lueur du feu…

- D'accord, m'empressais-je de dire. J'aime bien l'idée du couple que vous êtes, mais aucune envie d'entendre tes fantasmes, sans te vexer.

- On les connaît déjà par cœur, pas besoin de les répéter, acquiesça Remus.

- Dans la bibliothèque, dans le couloir secret du deuxième étage, commença à énumérer Sirius.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! m'exclamais-je en me levant. Ce fut un plaisir messieurs, mais Dean doit être en train de faire une crise d'asthme parce que je ne suis pas là…

- Tu es indispensable à sa vie, déclara James.

- Vous êtes jamais sortis ensemble ?

Je me retournai avec surprise vers Remus qui m'observait, l'air du genre « oh merde j'ai vraiment dit ça ? ».

- Non, je crois pas que ça arrivera un jour. C'est mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre.

- Remus est jaaaaloux, entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Sirius qui chuchotais à l'oreille de James, qui était hilare. Remus se leva soudainement pour leur administrer chacun un coup de son bouquin sur la tête pour se redresser et me sourire. Je lui répondis d'un air hésitant et me glissai hors du compartiment alors qu'ils semblaient sur le point de commencer la troisième guerre mondiale.

Je croisai Peter sur le chemin du retour ; il semblait avoir couru le marathon.

- Peter, ça va ? lui demandais-je, surprise mais amusée.

- …a… oco… nouille.

- Hein ?

Il souleva le bras droit et me tendit un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Je haussai les sourcils. Je croyais pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire !

- Oh, wow, merci !

- Le chariot était à l'autre bout du train, tu sais ? me dit-il avec des grands yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Je n'osais pas trop lui dire que ma demande n'avait été qu'une distraction pour qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire, lui laissa la chocogrenouille qu'il engloutit à l'instant et rejoignit Dean et Jane, qui discutaient tranquillement de leurs formes Animagus et de leur futur voyage.

En effet, les Maraudeurs étaient un véritable divertissement.

La première chose que je vis en sortant du train, ce fut mon père. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux bruns courts en désordre, ses yeux bleus perçants teintés de rouge, ses longues cernes, sa grande taille et son indomptable bedon qu'il aimait appeler 'son tas mou'. Je trouvais ça légèrement dégoûtant. Il aimait que je vienne passer les vacances car, selon lui, je lui faisais perdre du poids. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je vis son sourire, mais je n'y portai pas attention. J'allai tout d'abord saluer les parents de Dean et Jane, toujours aussi incroyables, et on se fit nos adieux. J'étais triste de les quitter après tout ce que nous avions vécu, et même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Je leur souhaitai bon voyage, et ils s'en allèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Je croisai le regard de Sirius, qui semblait amer, mais il me sourit tout de même. Je n'aperçus ni Remus, ni James, ni Peter. Ils devaient déjà être partis… ou encore dans le train.

Je n'avais plus le choix. Avec plus personne à qui dire au revoir, il était temps de rejoindre mon père. J'empoignai solidement ma valise, arrangeai les boutons de mon manteau et me dirigeai vers lui.

Il m'acceuilla les bras ouverts et je le serrai. Je n'avais beau pas l'apprécier au maximum, c'était encore mon père. Il semblait heureux, sincèrement heureux de me voir.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? me demanda-t'il alors qu'on se dirigeait hors de la gare.

L'appartement de mon père se situait à une quinzaine de minutes de là, ce n'était donc pas très loin, mais c'était quinze minutes de conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Tu as de bons résultats ?

- Oui, répétais-je, sachant bien qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chemise.

- Je t'ai vu dire au revoir à des gens… ce sont tes amis ?

- C'était Dean et Jane, papa ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis depuis qu'on a 11 ans !

- Oh…

En plus d'être alcoolique, mon père n'avait pas bonne mémoire. Ou bien, il le faisait exprès.

- Je suis content que tu viennes passer quelques jours, dit-il après un silence.

- Je ne resterai pas tout le long des vacances, déclarais-je en regardant droit devant moi.

Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser son regard. Il allait être furieux, j'en étais sûre. Et en sentant son regard dardé sur moi, je savais qu'il l'était déjà.

- Tu vas aller ou ? Chez ta mère ?

Il avait parlé de maman comme si elle était une étrangère, et ça, je le détestais. Ils s'étaient mariés, ils avait dû s'aimer ! Je ne comprenais rien. Je roulai des yeux, lasse et voulant déjà m'en aller alors qu'on était même pas entré dans l'appartement.

- Non, je vais chez des amis, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Chez Dan et Zoé ?

- Dean et Jane, papa ! râlais-je. Non, pas chez eux…

- Chez qui alors ?

Je me figeai. Oups. Je n'avais pas prévu le 'comment annoncer à mon père que j'allais habiter dans un chalet reculé en compagnie de quatre garçons pendant quelques jours ?' Je bafouillai. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Eh merde. Eh bordel de merde.

- Je te l'ai dit... chez des amis.

Merlin ! Quelle réponse stupide !

- Oui, j'avais compris, mais je veux savoir ou ma fille va !

- Comme si t'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire !

C'était sorti tout seul. Il s'arrêta de marcher, et moi aussi. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. La rue était presque déserte, et il fallait que je dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Le jour de la rentrée, je suis partie toute seule parce que tu dormais comme un porc après t'être saoulé ! Tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule lettre pour me demander comment j'allais ! T'en a envoyé qu'une, et c'était pour me demander de venir passer les vacances ! Et en plus, elle était bourré de fautes d'orthographe !

- J'essaie d'arrêter l'alcool, tu le sais, chérie…

- Tu dis toujours ça ! Toujours la même chose ! Et est-ce que tu fais des efforts ? Pas un seul ! N'importe quel père aurait veillé à savoir comment sa fille va après qu'elle soit parti comme ça !

- Ta mère non plus ne…

- N'ENTRES PAS MAMAN LÀ-DEDANS !

Je savais que j'exagérais. Que je lui faisais mal. Mais c'était ce que je pensais. Et il fallait que je dises. Sinon, il ne saurait jamais. Il paraissait perdu, ses yeux plongés dans… le béton du trottoir.

- Et t'es même pas capable de me regarder en face, terminais-je. Je passe le réveillon ici, mais dès le 30, je fous le camp et je vais rejoindre mes amis.

Je tournai les talons et continuai ma marche, laissant mon père derrière. Je savais que ça annonçait la fin de notre relation. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux. J'avais une famille. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je n'adressai presque pas la parole à mon père. Je lui faisais à manger, il mangeait, puis il partait pour je ne sais ou.

Je m'occupai à ma manière : je lisais, je révisais, je sortais voir Londres. Le soir du réveillon, il daigna me donner un présent avant de partir. C'était du chocolat. Du chocolat qu'on trouvait au coin de la rue. Ce n'était pas le plus beau cadeau du monde, mais il avait au moins pris la peine d'y penser. Je passai la soirée dans le parc près de l'immeuble, à observer les étoiles. Je me surpris à penser à Remus. Que faisait-il ? Que pensait-il ? Pensait-il à moi, lui aussi ?

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est ma mère qui envoya un léger mot de Joyeux Noël avec une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient magnifiques : c'était deux petites étoiles en argent. Et malgré tout, je les rangeai dans leur boîte, puis dans le fond de ma valise.

Le jour du départ arriva finalement. J'étais soulagée. Je pourrais enfin quitter cet appartement infernal. Et pourtant, j'appréhendais un peu. Comment ça allait se passer ? Je bouclai ma valise et alors que je franchissais la porte, mon père apparut dans le hall d'entrée.

- Anna ?

Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom. Parfois, je me demandais s'il le savait. Je me retournai vers lui, sourcils haussés. Il s'était peigné, ou quoi ? Il semblait plus propre que d'habitude, et pour une fois, il ne sentait pas l'alcool, mais le savon. Je le fixai, surprise mais presque satisfaite. Il s'approcha timidement.

- Je… je voulais te donner ça avant que tu partes. Non ! Ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite. Attends au bon moment. Amuses-toi bien avec tes amis. Et… je suis désolé.

Stupéfaite, je n'eus pas le temps de piper mot qu'il tournait les talons et retournais dans sa chambre. Je restai là quelques secondes, immobile, le petit paquet à la main. Tout ça était hors de ma compréhension. J'observai le paquet. Il n'était pas très gros. C'était maladroitement emballé de papier journal et d'une corde nouée en boucle, comme un cadeau de Noël. Un bout de papier y était joint. Je le regardai un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Puis je le rangeai dans mon sac, ouvrai la porte et la refermai derrière moi.

Alors que j'attendais le Magicobus, je repensai à son regard. Il avait semblé… triste. Oui, triste. C'était le même regard que m'avais donné Remus la première fois qu'on avait parlé des Animagus. Un regard indéchiffrable, vacillant entre la tristesse et la honte. Cela m'avait bouleversé. Ce que je lui avais dit dans la rue l'avait-il affecté à ce point ? Je décidai de ranger tout cela dans un coin de ma tête et de me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Le Magicobus arriva en moins de deux et je demandai Godric's Hollow avant de m'asseoir dans un coin que je considérais sécuritaire. Il fallait savoir que se promener dans ce bus était un presque un suicide.

Après deux crises cardiaques et trois hauts le cœur, le contrôleur m'annonça d'une voix morne qu'on était arrivé. Je sortis maladroitement avec ma valise, manquant de m'étendre par terre, et observai le bus s'éloigner, puis disparaître.

C'était glacial dehors, et je resserrai mon manteau en laine autour de moi. Je remontai mon foulard aux couleurs de Serdaigle sur mon nez et pris la direction que James m'avait indiqué. J'arrivai bientôt devant une maison coquette en briques et sonnai à la porte, complètement gelée, espérant que ça répondrait vite.

Aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, je fus envahie de couleurs chaleureuses et d'une ambiance qui me rappelait Poudlard. C'était James qui se tenait derrière la porte. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres, et je souris aussi. C'était bon de le revoir.

- Anna ! Content de te voir !

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Ça faisait du bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ce que je voyais de la maison. Ça ressemblait à la Salle Commune, sauf dans d'autres tons de couleur.

- Entre, tu dois être complètement frigorifiée !

- Je te le fais pas dire, riais-je.

J'entrai et James m'aida avec ma valise, puis il referma la porte.

- Bienvenue chez moi, annonca-t'il en étirant les bras, comme si je venais de gagner un prix.

J'eus un grand sourire. Après l'appartement morne et triste, tout était trop magnifique pour moi. Je me déchaussai et il prit mon manteau. J'avais enfilé une robe en laine et de longs collants noirs épais pour l'occasion.

- Tu t'es mise sur ton 31, dit-il.

- Ne t'emballe pas, James, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi…

- Non, évidemment, tu l'as fait pour Remus.

- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je.

Je m'étais en quelque sorte dés-habituée de toutes leurs allusions à Remus et moi. Il éclata de rire et me guida dans la maison. On arriva bientôt dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger. Autour de la table était regroupé Sirius, Remus, et deux adultes que je reconnus comme les parents de James.

Ils se levèrent tous avec un sourire en me voyant.

- Oh, bonjour ! Tu dois être Anna, dit la mère de James.

Elle avait ses cheveux bruns presque noirs et son sourire. La ressemblance avec son père était par contre beaucoup plus frappante. Ils avaient même les mêmes lunettes ! Je souris.

- Merci beaucoup de votre accueil.

- Oh ! Ça nous fait plaisir, répondit son père. Je suis Charles, et voici Marissa.

- Enchantée.

- Tu dis pas bonjour à l'homme le plus exemplaire d'Angleterre ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir Sirius. Il souriait, mais des cernes étiraient ses yeux et il semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude. J'en fis fi et le serrai dans mes bras.

- Bonjour, homme le plus exemplaire d'Angleterre.

- Attention à ses chevilles, déclara une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre milles.

Je me tournai vers Remus. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus clairs à la lumière des chandelles et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire doux. Je fis attention à mes hormones et me contentai de le serrer dans mes bras. Il sentait bon, et ses cheveux étaient soyeux. Il me serra très fort, et ça me fit chaud au cœur. C'était comme… c'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Je le quittai à contre-cœur. Vraiment à contre-cœur.

- Ou est Peter ? demandais-je.

- Il va arriver dans seulement deux jours. Il est encore aux Canaris.

- Il aime ça ?

- Adore, répondit Sirius en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

- Tu dois être affamée ! s'exclama Marissa. Assieds-toi et mange quelque chose !

Je la remerciai ; en effet, je mourrais de faim. Il y avait un excellent spaghetti avec du pain et de la salade. Un repas magnifique. Même après quelques minutes seulement, je me sentais en famille. C'était extraordinaire. On passa près d'une heure à table, échangeant des anecdotes, s'agaçant, mangeant, riant. James et Sirius firent même un concours de 'celui qui mange le plus de spaghetti en 30 secondes'. James gagna haut la main, laissant Sirius à l'agonie.

J'échangeai plusieurs regards avec Remus et surpris même sa main à s'égarer de mon côté, puisque nous étions assis côte à côte. Ça me faisait sourire. Mais en même temps, ça me donnait le goût de lui sauter dessus. Littéralement.

- Il est tard, dit Charles, vous pourriez peut-être dormir ici ce soir.

- Oui, et James vous emmènera au chalet demain matin, ajouta Marissa.

- Ça me va, répondit James.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi de même.

- Moi aussi.

- Va comme ça, alors ! Sirius peut dormir dans la même chambre que James, et Anna avec Remus !

Il y eut un maigre silence qui dura 2 secondes. Je me figeai, la main à moitié levée alors que je venais de prendre un bout de pain.

- Très bonne idée, dit Sirius.

Je le fusillai aussitôt du regard.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda le père de James.

- Non ! Non, non… répondit précipitamment Remus.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il était rouge tomate. Je devais l'être aussi.

- Pas de problème, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

J'entendis James pouffer à mes côtés et lui assénai un puissant coup de coude dans la hanche.

Moi. Remus. Seuls. Chambre.

Je peux hurler ?


	16. Partie I : Chapitre XV

_Vous savez, je vous aime._

_Voilà pourquoi je poste ce chapitre maintenant, si tôt._

_Je sais que vous aviez hâte de savoir…_

_Ce qu'il va se passer dans cette chambre…_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoiiiiiir !_

_Laissez-moi vos impressions surtout !_

_D'après vous, que ressent Remus à l'égard d'Anna ?_

_Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez ! _

_Reviews are LOVE _

_Je vous adore & bonne lecture !_

_PS : Vive Remus ! _

- Tu… tu veux que je dormes par terre ? demanda-t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Nous étions seuls. La chambre était assez petite, avec des murs blancs, un meuble en bois et un lit recouvert d'une douillette rouge. Lit assez grand pour deux… et seulement pour deux. Je lui jetai un regard. Il y avait un petit malaise que je détestais. Mais bon, c'était quand même un peu normal…

- Non, voyons, ça ne me gênes pas… Ça te gêne, toi ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Il avait parlé précipitamment et avec conviction. J'eus presque un sourire. Je tirai sur mon pyjama. Par pur bonheur, j'avais pris mes pantalons et non ma robe. Merci, instinct. Remus prit les devants et s'installa sous les couvertures. Il dormait en boxer et t-shirt. Le voir dans cet habit m'avait, je ne le nierai pas, mise dans tout mes états. Il était encore plus séduisant. Il me sourit une fois couché, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage fatigué. Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était une invitation ?

Je m'approchai et me glissai sous les couvertures à mon tour. Woah, le lit était plus petit quand on était dedans ! Même en utilisant tout l'espace disponible, je me retrouvai collé à Remus. J'étouffai un petit cri en touchant quelque chose de glacial.

- Merlin, t'as les pieds froids ! m'exclamais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller et me mis à rire aussi. Nous étions vraiment serrés dans le petit lit. C'était drôle. On ria de plus en plus fort, et je failli l'estropier et levant mon bras pour essuyer mes larmes. Nos rires s'estompèrent peu à peu.

- Tu trembles, dit-il soudainement.

- J'ai froid.

Ce n'était pas une excuse pour qu'il me réchauffe de quelque manière que ce soit : je le jure sur ma propre tête. J'étais vraiment glacée. La couverture n'était que très légère et mon pyjama aussi.

- Viens contre moi.

Crise cardiaque instantanée ! Ils étaient en solde, ces derniers temps, pour que j'en ais autant !

Légèrement troublée, je ne pu nier que j'en avais envie – et de besoin – . Je me tournai donc et me rapprochai. Il m'entoura de ses bras et aussitôt, j'eus moins froid. Était-ce parce que nos chaleurs corporelles aidait la situation ? Ou parce que j'étais en ce moment dans les bras de Remus, seuls dans une chambre ?

C'était complètement irréel.

Et Merlin, c'était divin.

Je fermai les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et m'endormit presque aussitôt.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement pour les refermer aussi rapidement. La lumière était complètement aveuglante ! Je pris mon temps pour les rouvrir, et je constatai que je n'étais pas seule. J'aurais pu crier, me débattre, hurler, me suicider… Mais je restai immobile. Car devant moi se tenait La Main.

Puis tout me revient en tête. Attendez. Ce corps pressé contre le mien, ce bras autour de ma taille, cette respiration régulière… REMUS !

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, et je voulais rester là pour toujours. Je refermai donc les yeux. Mais je le sentis bouger. Dos à son visage, j'ignorais s'il dormait encore. Et c'est là que je sentis cette main dans mes cheveux. Il les caressait, gentiment et doucement, osant à peine. J'aurais voulu soupirer de bonheur. Je ne fis que sourire.

Mais, sachant très bien qu'il faudrait que je bouge un jour, je relevai la tête et la main se retira. Je tournai mon visage vers Remus.

Ses yeux étaient encore pleins de sommeil, ses cheveux en désordre et ses lèvres s'étiraient encore en un sourire. Je l'aurais embrassé. Là. Maintenant. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et mon cerveau se déconnecta de mon corps. Ça y est. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'approchais mon visage du sien. Il arrêta de sourire. Et la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas.

- DEBOUT les pigeons !

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour nous appeler les pigeons. Et c'était Sirius.

J'allais l'étriper. Lui arracher la tête. L'écarteler.

Mais je ne fis que fermer les yeux avec agacement. Et Remus semblait l'être aussi.

Ce fut mon lot de consolation.

Sirius nous traîna jusqu'à la cuisine ou nous attendait un fabuleux déjeuner que j'engloutis en deux minutes avant de prendre un bon bain. Je me lavai les cheveux pour ressortir vingt minutes plus tard fraîche et dispose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre bain pour y rester vingt minutes ? s'étrangla James.

- On se lave les cheveux, on se nettoie, on relaxe, énumérais-je.

- C'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh arrête, t'es pire que moi ! répliquais-je alors qu'il me tira la langue.

James nous annonça que ses parents étaient partis travailler et qu'on irait au chalet seuls. On rassembla nos bagages et se placa devant le jeu de cartes qui allait être notre Portoloin. Je n'avais utilisé ce truc qu'une seule fois et j'en gardais un très mauvais souvenir. Ce fut donc avec une grimace que j'y posai ma main pour atterrir… dans la neige.

- Oh, pardon ! Je crois que j'ai mal calculé quelque chose ! dit James en riant.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Sirius les cheveux plein de flocons. Remus m'aida à me relever et j'observai le chalet. C'était superbe. Nous étions juste devant un petit étang ou on pourrait sans doute faire du patin à glace. En bois rond, il semblait juste assez grand pour nous cinq. Je ramassai ma valise et suivit James, Remus et Sirius à l'intérieur. C'était rustique, j'adorais ça. Le sol était en ciment recouvert d'un tapis moelleux, il y avait un petit foyer et une cuisine. Au fond, trois pièces. Les chambres et la salle de bain, j'osais croire.

Sirius n'attendit pas et se jeta dans la première chambre.

- On se remets ensemble ? me demanda Remus.

Je crois qu'il avait apprécié notre nuit autant que moi. J'acquiesçai donc avec un sourire sous celui de James, qui était légèrement moqueur. Puis, une fois les valises déposés, on alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon.

- On va être très bien ici, commenta Remus.

- Divin, cet endroit, je te le dis, Lunard ! Il y a plein de bouffe ! répondit Sirius.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Lunard ? Si c'était le nom de Remus, ce n'était pas pour rien… Celui de James était Cornedrue, qu'on pouvait associer au cerf, et celui de Peter était Queudver, un rat… Sirius, c'était Patmol. Étrange. Il faudrait que je tire tout ça au clair.

- Alors, que fait-on ? demanda James.

- Sur l'étang, on peut faire du patin à glace ?

- Quelle splendide idée, ma chère Anna !

James alla chercher les patins alors qu'on s'enthousiasmait. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée sur des lames, mais ça pourrait être comique avec Sirius qui n'en avait jamais fait. On se chaussa et s'habilla correctement pour sortir dehors sur l'étang. Je me glissai sans trop de peine sur la glace, suivie de James sur lequel je me tenais en cas de chute.

Remus tomba sur les genoux dès son entrée, tandis que Sirius s'étendit de tout son long. On éclata de rire.

- On peut pas être bon en tout ! s'exclama-t'il dignement.

- Tu en est la preuve vivante ! répliquais-je.

- Tu oses me dire ça ?

Il s'élança vers moi mais glissa et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je tombai à plat ventre et éclatai de rire. J'essayai par la suite de lui montrer comment rester debout, mais il n'y arrivai pas. Il abandonna après quelques minutes et se laissa tomber dans la neige. Je me tournai vers James et Remus qui discutait tranquillement au bord de l'étang. Je m'approchai et pris le bras de Remus.

- Allez, bougez un peu ! Mon élève m'a laissé tomber !

- Je ne suis pas très doué… bafouilla Remus.

- Tu ne peux pas être pire que le gaillard, là, dans la neige ! Il a l'air d'un bateau échoué !

- Anna, tu es une sainte ! Écoute ses paroles, Patmol !

Il répondit par un grognement et je pris le bras de Remus pour entamer une promenade. Il était lent et maladroit, mais pas si mauvais.

- Tu vois ? T'es pas si mal !

- Par contre, si tu me lâches, je m'étends de tout mon long, ria-t'il.

- C'est vrai ? On essaie !

- Non ! Non, non… NON, ANNA !

Je le laissai aller et il tomba immédiatement sur ses fesses. J'éclatai de rire, suivie de James.

- Regarde-les, chère sainte, ils ne sont pas dignes de cet étang !

- Non, vous avez bien raison, mon cher ! Montrons-leur comment on manie ces patins !

Je m'élançai en sa compagnie et on fit une course que je gagnai. James me promit une guimauve de plus en récompense.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi sur l'étang à faire un peu n'importe quoi avant de rentrer au chalet, complètement épuisés et hilares.

- Je crois que Sirius mérite 100 guimauves pour son entrée spectaculaire ! dis-je.

- Bien plus que ça ! T'as vu sa tête ? répliqua James.

- Oh ça va, ein ! Remus était aussi pire que moi !

- Non, je ne crois pas, Sirius, répondit ce dernier.

Sa réponse nous fit rire et on s'installa près du feu. Je me proposai pour faire à manger avec James. On prépara une bonne soupe aux légumes. Évidemment, ce fut ponctué d'éclats de rire. Sirius nous interrompit pour voler deux ou trois carottes, et je dû le poursuivre jusqu'à dehors pour les rattraper. Finalement, deux heures plus tard, nous étions installés autour du foyer que Remus avait préparé.

- Délicieux, dit Remus en mangeant.

- J'approuve.

- Merci, répondis-je en même temps que James.

- C'est une gracieuseté de la maison Potter & Barkley, ajouta-t'il.

- Le plus chic restaurant en ville, complétais-je.

Après avoir mangé, James sortit les guimauves.

- Il faut aller chercher des bâtons !

- T'en a pas ?

- Non, c'est une tradition d'aller les chercher dans le petit bois d'à côté… Je propose Anna et Remus !

- Approuvé ! répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et enfilai mon manteau en compagnie de Remus. On sortit à l'air glacial et se rendit au petit bois en silence. Une fois là-bas, alors qu'on cherchait des brindilles appropriées, Remus se tourna vers moi.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ta décision ? me demanda-t'il.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout, c'est tellement génial ici !

- Ça n'a pas été trop mal avec ton père ?

Je me rembrunit. Aussitôt, je revis son regard. Ses yeux tristes. Je repensai au paquet.

- Ça aurait pu être mieux, avouais-je. Mais c'est comme ça.

Je me penchai pour ramasser une branche qui avait l'air bien. Lorsque je relevai la tête, Remus me regardait.

- Et toi, ça va ? demandais-je pour changer le sujet de conversation.

- Oui, ça va. Un peu fatigué.

- Tu es toujours fatigué, Remus… Pourquoi donc, tu dors mal ?

Malgré la noirceur, je vis son regard s'assombrir.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça… Je sais pas, je souffre peut-être de fatigue chronique.

La réponse avait été donnée trop précipitamment pour être honnête. Comme si c'était un texte appris par cœur. Remus me cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler. Je respectai sa décision. De toute facon, chacun a ses secrets…

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai empêché de dormir, dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! À vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi…

- HÉ, LES TOURTERAUX ! ON A FAIM ! s'exclama tout à coup la voix de Sirius depuis le chalet.

- Il nous a appelé 'les tourtereaux' ? demandais-je, transie.

- On dirait bien…

Je me tournai vers lui et m'aperçut qu'il tenait plein de branches alors que j'en avais qu'une. Je souris et on prit le chemin du retour. Il me prit la main, regardant droit devant lui. Je ne la retirai pas.

Je sentais que ça avançait. Peut-être était-il vraiment intéressé, comme James m'en avait avisé. Ou peut-être que je me faisais des illusions. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je prendrais ce qu'il me donnerait… Remus devenait de plus en plus important dans ma vie, et je voulais croire que c'était la même chose de son côté.

Mais j'avais vu tellement d'histoires d'amour qui s'étaient mal terminées que j'en avais un peu peur. Une fois le moment venu, si je le sentais, je plongerais sans hésitation. Surtout si le garçon avait des yeux magnifiques et possédait une main comme La Main. Ça, je n'hésiterais pas. Tête première, yeux fermés.

Ce soir-là, et Sirius du me le dire pour que je m'en souvienne, c'était le Nouvel An. On mangea des guimauves toute la nuit et James proposa de faire un bain de minuit dans le lac pour fêter. On l'a fait.

… Non, c'est pas vrai. On a simplement crié. Hurlé. Dansé.

J'adore ces gars-là.


	17. Partie I : Chapitre XVI

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, je sais, ça fait un bout de temps, mais je suis la fille la plus occupée de la terre entière ces jours-ci ! J'ai pris mon premier temps libre depuis 2 semaines pour poster un chap et écrire un peu…_

_Je m'ennuyais grandement d'Anna et des Maraudeurs ^^_

_Je suis en train de re-re-re-re-re-re-re-lire HP7, alors ça donne envie…_

_Bref, un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs !_

_Je vous fait un joli cadeau : il est long et plein d'action ! :D_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles me touchent vraiment et m'encouragent d'une manière dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !_

_Continuez à donner vos commentaires !_

_Je vous aime :D_

_& bonne lecture !_

Ce fut un James tout sourire que je vis en sortant de la salle de bain le lendemain après-midi. Nous avions passé la matinée à jouer aux cartes en pyjama. Une magnifique facon de commencer l'année, ça je peut vous le garantir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je.

- Il se passe ÇA !

Un immense sourire – comme j'en avais jamais vu, je vous jure ! – aux lèvres, il me tendit un bout de papier. J'arquai un sourcil et dépliai ce qui semblait être une lettre.

… Écrite d'une main étrangement soignée…

- Lily Evans ? LILY EVANS ? m'exclamais-je.

- Elle va venir dîner ce soir ! Il faudra faire quelque chose de grandiose !

La bouche en « O » peu galant, je fixai James qui semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages. J'étais sous le choc. Lily… je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. On avait quelques cours ensemble, mais sans plus. Une fille gentille, mais qui avait un caractère assez flamboyant. J'observai mon ami. Avait-on tous l'air de ça, quand on étaient amoureux ?

… En le voyant danser et sauter partout, j'osais croire – et espérer – que non.

Puisque James voulait à tout prix avoir Remus avec lui pour préparer ce fameux dîner, Sirius m'invita à aller faire un tour avec lui. J'acceptai avec joie. Parler un peu avec lui ne serait pas de tort ! Une fois dehors, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Merlin, il fait froid ! m'exclamais-je en portant mes deux mains à mes oreilles déjà engourdies.

- Franchement, tu exagères…

Il avait l'air tout calme avec son petit manteau et son foulard négligé autour du cou. Cependant, ses oreilles étaient rouges vives.

- T'es sur que t'as pas froid, Sirius ? demandais-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Il perdit peu à peu son sourire au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait dans le petit chemin longeant l'étang.

- D'accord, je meurs de froid, avoua-t'il.

J'éclatai de rire. Sacré Sirius… Il eut un petit sourire.

- Anna, Anna…

- Sirius, Sirius… répliquais-je du même ton.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit là.

J'haussai des sourcils. Sans doute avait-il raison. C'était surprenant qu'on soit devenus aussi proches en si peu de temps. La vie, j'imagine. Du moins, c'est ce que j'osais croire. Je lui jetai un regard en coin.

- Je vais t'avouer que moi non plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

La question me prit tellement au dépourvu que je cessai de marcher pendant un tiers de seconde. Je fronçai des sourcils. C'était quoi, cette question bizarre ? Et puis franchement, il avait l'air sincère. Sirius avait-il besoin d'une bonne douche d'estime de soi ?

- Tu es laid, arrogant, inintéressant et… tu pues.

J'étais une sacré bonne actrice, en tout cas. Il me fixa d'un œil incertain mais un peu vexé.

- Pourquoi t'as pas hésité à te jeter sur moi…

- Ne ramènes pas ça sur le tapis !

- Bah quoi, faut bien que je me défende… Arrogant, peut-être, mais laid… Et je me lave tous les jours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf…

- Ah ! Naïf, en plus…

- Sirius !

Je l'arrêtai en me plaçant devant lui. Il était mignon à voir, tout outré et choqué. J'aurais voulu prendre une photo.

- Je blaguais. Connais-tu la définition du mot 'sarcasme' ?

Il m'observa quelques instants, joues rougies par le froid et yeux plissés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que, bordel, Sirius était vraiment un gars séduisant. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux pétillants, il pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui…

- Évidemment que tu blaguais ! répondit-il simplement, l'air un peu embarrassé de s'être emporté.

- Tu veux que je te cajole de compliments ? dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi pas…

- Eh bien ! Dieu grec nommé Sirius ! commencais-je.

Je grimpai sur un petit tas de neige pour être un peu plus haute que lui. J'enlevai ma tuque de mes cheveux et me lancai dans un monologue qui allait, je le savais bien, entrer dans l'histoire.

- Tombeur de ces dames, loyal, souriant, malin, curieux, séduisant, mystérieux, passionné, voilà ce qui décrit notre maître à tous ! IL est celui dont vous rêver, mesdames, LE prince charmant ! Il…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par Sirius qui riait tellement fort qu'on ne m'entendait plus. Je me mis à applaudir avec vigueur.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Sirius. Enflammé mais divertissant. C'était un ami incroyable. On passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire n'importe quoi dehors et on rentra lorsque nos oreilles tombèrent de nos têtes (enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon…).

Quelques heures plus tard, après que j'ai dressé la table avec Remus – nos mains se frôlèrent beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût – Lily arriva. Elle semblait sereine, et était toujours aussi jolie. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient sur ses épaules et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. J'enviais presque sa carrure athlétique. James lui tomba dans les bras au moment même ou elle franchit le seuil et je détournai le regard.

Bah quoi ? Moi, regarder deux personnes s'embrasser, pas trop mon type…

… Malgré que c'était tentant. Et je ne le regrettai pas. James et Lily étaient, ma foi, irrévocablement mignons.

- Tu dois être Anna, me dit-elle avec un sourire après que James l'ait libéré (notamment grâce à la soudaine quinte de toux de Sirius).

- En effet, et toi l'élue du cœur de James, répondis-je en répondant à son sourire.

Elle rougit légèrement et se détourna de son amoureux. Était-elle gênée ? Sans doute. Après l'avoir rembarré tant de fois, c'était étrange de les voir main dans la main sans qu'elle ne tressaillisse. Elle salua Sirius et Remus et on s'assit à la table. Elle parût étonnée devant la table qu'on avait mise.

- James voulait mettre le paquet, lui murmurais-je.

- Ça alors… Si j'avais su, j'aurais dit oui bien avant !

J'eus un petit rire. J'étais aux côtés de Lily et Remus (bah quoi ?), tandis que Sirius était entre Remus et James, qui était aux côtés de Lily. Vous pouvez dresser le portrait ? Suuuuper. On commença à manger le repas de pâtes – délicieux – et la conversation allait de bon train. Lily était sympathique, mais elle avait du répondant. Disons simplement qu'elle savait résister aux avances et aux sous-entendus de James. Ça pouvait être assez hilarant.

Une fois le repas terminé, on desservit et alla s'asseoir près du feu. Je m'installai aux côtés de Sirius et Remus me rejoint. Presque aussitôt, il prit ma main avec détermination. Je souris à son regard incertain, comme s'il demandait la permission. Ça me mit le feu aux joues.

- Alors, Anna, j'imagine que tu dois t'ennuyer ici… me dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah, si tu savais ! C'est inconcevable de vivre avec ces trois-là, je peux te le dire…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

- Hé ! riposta Sirius, James et Remus en même temps.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily et on éclata de rire.

- Ah, les filles, y'a rien à y comprendre… soupira James.

- Tu crois ? Je pensais pourtant que tu pouvais 'me lire comme un livre ouvert' ? répliqua Lily.

- Évidemment ! Je… je faisais une… généralisation du sexe féminin.

- Évidemment, répétais-je en riant toujours.

On parla encore quelques heures mais ce fut bientôt l'heure de partir pour Lily. Je me proposai pour la raccompagner.

- Bonne idée ! Entre filles, on a toujours quelque chose à se dire…

- Bien d'accord.

- NE ME QUITTE PAS ! cria soudainement James.

- Voyons, Cornedrue, tu la revois dans à peine 3 jours…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais n'éloigna pas James lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser une dernière fois. Les au-revoirs ne furent pas trop longs puisque Sirius traîna James par l'oreille pour qu'il laisse sa dulcinée partir. Je peux vous le garantir, c'est un spectacle assez… unique. Je sortis donc avec Lily.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? demandais-je à Lily, curieuse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De tout ça… avec James.

- Oh, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Il m'a… je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a séduit. Il m'a prouvé qui il était vraiment, et, enfin…

- Ça t'a plu, riais-je.

- Exact.

J'observai son petit sourire et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait heureuse, sereine. Et que j'aimerais bien vivre cette sensation. Pas avec n'importe qui…

- Et toi ? C'est quoi, toute cette histoire avec Remus ?

- Hein ? Quelle histoire ? m'étranglais-je.

Lily doit lire dans les pensées. C'était la seule explication.

- Eh bien, vous vous tenez la main, vous échangez des regards, et tout le tralala.

- Ah oui ? répondis-je avec une voix que je voulais calme (ça avait sorti un peu aigu, par contre). Je m'en rends même pas compte moi-même…

- Si tu veux mon avis…

- Hm ?

- Je crois que vous deux, ça en restera pas là…

Sur ce, elle me fit un petit clin d'œil, me fit un rapide câlin et disparut dans la nuit.

- SIRIUS, NON !

Je me jetai sur lui pour l'étamper au sol, poussant des cris de guerre. Jamais, jamais au grand jamais il ne mènerait ses ambitions à bien. Comme si j'allais laisser trois garçons en pleine adolescence fouiller dans ma valise ! C'était James qui avait lancé l'idée. « Fouillons dans nos valises pour découvrir les véritables personnalités ! » N'importe quoi ? Je suis bien d'accord.

La nuit s'était bien passé. J'avais encore dormi contre Remus, exactement dans la même position, toujours aussi confortable. C'était le paradis total. La journée avait passé en un coup de vent. On ne s'ennuyait définitivement pas avec les Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait pas de malaise, tout était super. Et Remus… oh, que dire ? Ce garçon la me fait plus d'effet qu'une potion d'amour, j'en suis convaincue…

Mais bon, revenons au moment présent, cessons d'être dans la lune.

Sirius tenta de se défaire de mon emprise mais je lui attrapai les deux bras solidement.

- Personne ne va fouiller dans mes affaires !

- Oh, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Au moment ou j'allais répondre, une silhouette passa à mes côtés. Merde, James ! Il riait comme un idiot alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Remus. Je me levai et me précipitai devant ma valise que je protégeai de tout mon long. Personne. N'allait. Y. Toucher. Je détestais qu'on fouille dans mes affaires. Remus, Sirius et James se placèrent devant moi, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. James ouvrit la lumière. Merde.

- Anna…

- Pourquoi ? C'est complètement idiot, ce jeu ! Vous me connaissez déjà !

Ils ne répondirent rien, se contentant de s'échanger des regards complices. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais vraiment, vraiment pas ça. Puis, tout d'un coup, ils se jetèrent sur moi et se mirent à me chatouiller. J'étais cuite.

La prochaine chose que je su, c'était que j'étais au bord des larmes (de joie, je vous rassure) et qu'ils ouvraient ma valise. Je roulai des yeux.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiots, déclarais-je d'un ton sec.

- Jolis sous-vêtements, me dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Tu veux les essayer, peut-être ?

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire, mais je remarquai les joues rougies de ce dernier. C'était quand même mes sous-vêtements, faut le comprendre…

- C'est quoi, ça ?

James leva un petit paquet que je reconnus aussitôt. Le cadeau de mon père. Encore emballé. Je perdis mon sourire. Tout ces souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Mon père, honteux et triste. Les choses que je lui avais dite. Ce paquet. Les gars durent remarquer mon expression, car ils perdirent tranquillement leur sourire à leur tour, comme s'ils devinaient ma tristesse.

- Anna ?

Remus avait parlé. Posant une main sur mon bras, il me regardait dans les yeux.

- Ça va ?

- Je… c'est juste que…

J'étais incapable d'expliquer. J'aurais voulu rire et dire que ce n'était pas important. Mais c'était trop.

- C'est un cadeau de mon père.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais j'eus l'impression que par mon ton de voix, ils avaient compris. Ils étaient intelligents. Et ils savaient. Je m'assis sur le lit, bientôt imitée par mes trois nouveaux amis.

- Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ? me demanda James, doucement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Écoute Anna, on ne veut pas te pousser, mais… je crois que ça serait une bonne chose que tu l'ouvres, dit Sirius. Ça serait fait, ça cesserait de tourner en rond dans ton esprit.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il était sérieux. Il savait de quoi il parlait. J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison. James me tendit le paquet et je le posai sur mes genoux. J'étais adossé au mur, et ils étaient assis en demi-cercle devant moi. On aurait dit une petite famille.

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse seule ? demanda Remus.

- Non, non, restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît…

Ils acquiescèrent et je baissai les yeux sur le paquet. Je pris tout d'abord le petit bout de papier qui y était joint. Je l'ouvris. Il y avait quelques lignes, écrites d'une main qui ne pouvait être que mon père.

_Anna,_

_Ceci est le résultat des économies que j'ai fait en ne buvant pas pendant que tu étais à la maison. Je m'étais trouvé un petit emploi dans un restaurant, en tant que plongeur. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton père._

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Il avait fait ça ? J'osais à peine y croire. Une main se posa sur ma jambe. C'était Remus. Je lui tendis le papier qu'il parcourut rapidement. Il me souria doucement. Puis, les larmes au bord des yeux, je défis le paquet.

C'était une petite chaîne. Tout simple. Fine, en argent. Au bout, un pendentif qui représentait un oiseau qui prenait son envol. Je regardai le tout. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Puis Remus prit le collier pour me l'attacher autour du cou. Je baissai la tête. C'était sublime.

Je fondis en larmes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tout ça était trop. Trop à essayer de comprendre. Trop… Je me mis en boule, jambes pliés et la tête entre genoux. Mes bras se replièrent autour de ma tête. Et je pleurai.

Deux bras m'entourèrent avec douceur. Je savais que c'était Remus, mais je ne le voyais pas. Je ne voulais que pleurer. Extérioriser. Parce que ça faisait trop de bien.

Au bout d'un moment – je ne savais pas trop combien de temps j'avais pu pleurer – je me relevai et regardai Remus. Il paraissait inquiet, triste, mais heureux. Malgré mes cheveux en désordre, mes joues rouges et les larmes qui salissaient mon visage, il me regardait comme si j'étais un petit trésor. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant délicatement. Je tentai de lui sourire. Mais j'en fut incapable.

Je me levai pour me diriger près du foyer. Il n'y avait personne. J'avais besoin d'être seule quelques instants. Juste le temps de me reprendre en main. Je regardais les flammes, sentis la chaleur sur ma peau, fermai les yeux.

Mon père avait fait tout ça pour moi. Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Oui, peut-être. Mais je ne pouvais chasser l'image de lui, saoul et brusque. Lui pardonner ? Peut-être un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Il m'avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être un homme, mais pas un père.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Sirius, sérieux et triste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il paraissait torturé, impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu connais ma famille, Anna. Les Black. Sang-purs. Égoïstes. Violents. Serpentard.

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme, mais haineux. Je ne fis que le regarder. Il fixait les flammes d'un air absent, racontant l'histoire comme le ferais un livre parlant.

- J'étais le raté. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. J'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, alors que tout le reste de ma famille était allé et va encore à Serpentard. Tu t'imagines. Ils ont commencé à me nier. À m'ignorer, à m'insulter. Je n'étais plus un fils pour eux. J'étais… j'étais un étranger. Ils me détestaient. Et ils me détestent encore.

Il se tut. Son regard était étrangement sombre. Le voir comme ça, c'était bizarre, mais ça me bouleversait.

- Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Je suis parti. Je me suis enfui. Au début des vacances, après que ma mère m'ait lancé un Doloris. J'en pouvais plus. C'est fini. Je n'ai plus de famille, mis à part vous. Je n'ai plus de maison, à part Poudlard. C'est terminé pour moi.

Je le fixai, bouche-bée. J'ignorais à quel point la famille de Sirius était dure avec lui. Remus m'en avait déjà glissé un mot, mais… s'il s'était enfui de chez lui, c'est que ça devait être très grave. Cela m'attrista. Sirius était quelqu'un de bien, qui méritait une famille gentille et généreuse. Et voilà ce qu'il avait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je le comprenais, essayer de le réconforter. Mais… je ne voulais pas dire de mensonges.

- Je voulais que tu le saches, Anna. Je voulais juste te le dire, je veux rien en retour. Mais tu méritais de savoir.

Sur ce, il se leva et tourna les talons pour prendre son manteau.

- Sirius ?

- Hum ? dit-il en tournant la tête.

- Merci.

Il acquiesça vaguement et sortit. Je retournai mon regard vers les flammes. Et je sentis les larmes remonter. Pourquoi les pires choses arrivent aux meilleures personnes ? C'était une question sans réponse. Mais oh, Merlin, j'aurais tout donné pour la connaître.


	18. Partie I : Chapitre XVII

_Bonjour, gens !_

_Je vous ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vous avez manqué, en tout cas !_

_Cette semaine sera très spéciale… vous savez pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il y aura 2 chapitres en une seule semaine ! Eh oui !_

_Je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas?_

_Celui-ci est un chapitre très court, mais j'avais très hâte de vous le montrer._

_Vous allez voir pourquoi._

_La suite, un chapitre de ma longueur habituelle, suivra vers la fin de la semaine…_

_Je VEUX vos commentaires, absolument _

_Je vous aime, continuez à reviewer, c'est ça qui est ma motivation ultime !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Nous mangions en silence autour de la petite table ronde. James et Remus avait préparé un délicieux repas de pâtes. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Et j'en avais assez. Tout ça était triste, très triste, mais il ne fallait pas que ça nous abatte. Il fallait relever la tête et continuer à avancer. Nous avions passé la journée dans le silence. La journée d'hier avait été riche en émotion, la nuit courte pour plusieurs d'entre nous, il fallait remédier à tout cela. C'en était assez. Je réfléchis à un sujet qui alimenterait une conversation. Puis ça me vint tout naturellement. À ce moment-là, dans le train… « Si tu es sage jusque-là, tu le sauras à Noël », m'avait dit James.

- Alors, j'ai été sage, cette année ?

Je fis sursauter tout le monde en parlant. James fut le plus rapide à réagir.

- C'est une question piège ? demanda-t'il en plissant des yeux.

- Non, je demande simplement si vous considérez que j'ai été sage.

Ils prirent tous une fausse mine pensive et je souris. Nous avions tous besoin de rire un peu.

- Non, déclara Sirius.

- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! ripostais-je.

- Moi, je dis oui, dit Remus.

- Moi aussi, ajouta James.

- HA ! Deux contre un, tu perds, Sirius ! clamai-je avec ardeur.

Il se mit à grommeler et je ricanai.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Remus.

- Eh bien… Flash-back, 1er septembre, lorsque vous avez envahi mon compartiment…

- Tu dormais, rétorqua Sirius.

- Et alors ?

- D'accord j'ai rien dit.

- On a conclu un marché. Si je suis sage toute l'année, vous me dites tout sur l'origine de vos surnoms. Tout.

Silence.

- C'est le temps d'honorer votre promesse, finis-je.

- Oh merde, déclara James. C'est vrai.

Sirius avait un étrange sourire sur le visage. Comme s'il voulait dire : « ah ben merde, elle nous a eu ». Remus, par contre, avait le visage très, très sombre. Et sérieux. Il ne semblait pas bien.

- Bah, on te l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre de toute facon, dit Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! répliquais-je. Alors ?

- Maintenant ?

- Bah, ouais.

- D'abord, dis-nous ce que tu sais. Parce que t'en sais déjà.

- Je ne « sais » rien, ce ne sont que des suppositions et des théories que j'ai développées…

- Anna, abrège.

J'eus un sourire en voyant les mines fébriles de James et Sirius. Remus n'avait pas l'air heureux de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Était-il contre l'idée que je sois au courant ?

- Bon, résumons. James est Cornedrue, Sirius est Patmol, Remus est Lunard et Peter est Queudver. Je me souviens que Firenze a parlé d'un cerf et d'un rat dans la Forêt. J'ai fait une analyse et… je crois que James est le cerf en question et que Peter est le rat. Sirius, quand Dean a parlé de chien l'autre jour, ton expression a totalement changé, alors tu dois être un chien. C'est clair, net, précis, vous êtes des Animagus, et je crois que vous êtes ces animaux-là. Par contre, je dois l'avouer, pour Remus… je trouve rien.

Il y eut un silence. Mais je vis à leurs visages que j'avais visé juste.

- Bravo, dis simplement James.

- PAR MERLIN ! Vous êtes vraiment des Animagus ?

- Eh oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Cinquième année, je crois, dit pensivement Sirius.

- Wow, déclarais-je. Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé ?

Silence. Plus lourd, cette fois.

- Disons que c'est en lien avec le mystère Remus. Mais on peut rien dire là-dessus.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est à lui, et lui seul, de le faire.

Troisième silence. Cette fois, j'observe Remus, qui a l'air inconfortable. Je devine. Peu importe ce que peut être son secret, il ne veut pas me le dire. Et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en vexer ou pas. Je me contente de le regarder. Ses cheveux dorés, ses joues rosies, ses yeux plus sombres. Il me regarde aussi, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il penche un peu la tête.

- Plus tard, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce. Je comprends. Il a le droit. Je suis intriguée, mais je le comprends. S'il ne veut pas me le dire, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison… non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, connaître le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs était étrange. Ça leur enlevait du mystère, ça les rendait plus humains. Mais je les adorais d'autant plus. Une sorte de lien unique s'était créé pendant cette journée forte en émotion. Et je sentais que ça resterait. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je lavai la vaisselle avec Sirius (en chantant) pour ensuite prendre un bain. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, les yeux fatigués, Remus était déjà assis sur le lit, l'air pensif. Je me raclai doucement la gorge pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Il sursauta mais sourit. Je m'approchai et m'installai à ses côtés.

- Anna, je voulais te dire…

- T'inquiètes, Remus, je comprends. Je vais attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'étonnai à quel point c'était sorti tout seul. C'était exactement ce que je pensais, mais je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Il ne répondit rien, mais un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je m'accoudai au mur et glissai mes jambes sous les couvertures.

- Tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire, Anna Barkley.

J'haussai des sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui. Il était installé de la même manière que moi. Nos épaules se frôlaient. Et je regardai ses yeux. Ils étaient doux, tendres… passionnés. Je ne répondis rien. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre à ça ? « Merci, toi aussi » ? SOS quoi répondre à un compliment, quelqu'un !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, répondis-je simplement, transie par son regard et sa voix douce.

- Comment réagirais-tu si… je faisais ça ?

Il se redressa légèrement. Étendit le bras. Posa La Main sur ma joue. La Caressa. Effleura mes cheveux. Me regarda. S'approcha. Posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était… c'était un véritable torrent. Un torrent d'amour, de passion, de tendresse. C'était indescriptible. C'était se savoir aimée. C'était aimer. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et délicieuses. Je les savourai immédiatement. Et, étrangement, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était : enfin.

Enfin.


	19. Partie I : Chapitre XVIII

_Je vous l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Eh bien, le voilà ! _

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il est beaucoup plus tranquille, mais c'est une transition. Le prochain chapitre marquera un saut dans le temps de quelques mois. Je compte écrire les aventures d'Anna jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et peut-être même après, donc vous m'avez dans les pattes pour encore un bout de temps… :)_

_Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Et oui, le mot d'ordre était vraiment ENFIN ! Beaucoup m'ont parlé de la réaction d'Anna vis-à-vis de l'état de Remus… eh bien, je peux vous dire que vous aurez les réponses à vos questions très bientôt !_

_Je suis en ce moment à 3 reviews d'atteindre le 100 ! Ca me rend tellement heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ca me fait chaud au coeur ! Écrire et publier c'est bien, avoir quelques commentaires c'est encore mieux, mais savoir qu'il y autant de monde derrière nous qui aime ce que l'on fait, c'est tout simplement incroyable ! Vous êtes mon inspiration, continuuuueezzz, j'aime ca ! :)_

_Merci de m'encourager autant, vous me motivez !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

Dès l'instant ou j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres. Je revivais, encore et encore, cet instant magique. Je sentais encore ce baiser, comme si je le vivais encore. C'était… wouah ! Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il dormait encore. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux clos, sa bouche était entrouverte et il semblait plus serein que jamais. Je souris de plus belle alors que quelque chose s'imposait à moi : j'aimais Remus. Je l'aimais.

J'eus presque le goût de pleurer tellement ça me remplissait de bonheur. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, la glissai sur son bras. Je le revoyais me sourire après notre premier baiser. Et je ressentais le deuxième, puis le troisième. Puis je sentais encore ses lèvres sur mon oreille et dans mes cheveux alors que nous nous sommes couchés l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais que j'allais exploser. Il faudrait que je hurle. Que je hurle de bonheur, que je hurle d'amour.

Remus ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Leur douce couleur brune tellement pâle qu'elles semblaient dorées. Encore emplis de sommeil, ils se refermèrent. Puis, sans un mot, il m'attira contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris à travers.

- Bon matin, dis-je lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent.

- Hummm, répondit-il simplement, yeux grands ouverts.

- Wow, loquace…

- Je t'aime.

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. C'était… direct. Mais c'était vrai. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cela :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sourit de plus belle. C'était bizarre. Je le rendais heureux. Je le faisais sourire. Avoir ce genre de lien avec quelqu'un était… étrange mais magnifique. Il m'embrassa encore et on se leva pour aller déjeuner. Sans grande surprise, James et Sirius étaient déjà debout. James, peu bavard au réveil, ne pipa mot. Sirius mangeait et nous observa, bouche ouverte.

- ?

- Ferme la bouche, mâche, avale, et repose ta question, Sirius…

Je souris en m'asseyant devant lui. Je pris une rôtie dans son assiette et il ne chiala même pas. Il plissa des yeux mais fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Sacré Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t'il, articulant de facon exagérée.

- On s'aime.

C'était Remus qui avait parlé, pas moi. Puis, trois choses se produirent en même temps : James cracha sa gorgée de jus d'orange, Sirius cria et trois coups retentirent à la porte.

- Je vais aller voir qui c'est, dis-je nerveusement alors que James contemplait le dégât qu'il avait fait et que Sirius observait Remus avec curiosité et surprise.

- Attends, QUOI ? Répète, pour voir ! dit-il avec ardeur.

- Nous nous aimons. J'aime Anna, elle m'aime.

- Par Merlin, murmura James en s'approchant.

- PAR MERLIN ! répéta Sirius en criant presque. FÉLICITATIONS !

- Calmes-toi, Sirius, on t'a pas annoncé que je suis enceinte…

- QUOI ? cria (ou plutôt hurla) James.

Alors que Remus calmait les ardeurs de ses amis, je souris. C'était délicieux de l'entendre dire ça. « J'aime Anna ». J'allais chanter ça partout, c'était clair, net, précis. Je me levai pour aller à la porte. Peter se tenait sur le seuil.

- Oh, bonjour Peter !

Je lui ouvris la porte plus grand et lui fit un câlin rapide lorsqu'il fut dans le chalet.

- Attention Queudver, faut pas que tu touches trop à la copine de Lunard…

- Qui c'est, la copine de Lunard ? demanda bêtement Peter.

Je ricanai. Je m'étais presque ennuyé de son… idiotie ? Oh, c'était méchant, mais il faut l'avouer, Peter n'était pas le plus intelligent… Très gentil et tout, mais… Oh, je ferais mieux de la fermer… Je me dirigeai vers Remus et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Qui, tu crois ? dit Remus en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

Peter plissa des yeux et des lèvres puis son regard se dirigea vers nos mains entremêlées. J'aurais presque pu apercevoir la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je voiiiiiiiiiiiis, dit-il simplement. Félicitations !

- Pourquoi tout le monde dit « félicitations » ? râlais-je.

- Parce que t'es enceinte.

- QUOI !

- Sirius, sérieusement…

La conversation alla de bon train pendant toute la matinée alors que Peter nous racontait son voyage aux Canaris. Ce fut intéressant parce que la main de Remus ne quitta pas la mienne et que j'étais assise tout contre lui. On n'osa pas s'embrasser – bien que l'envie ne manquait pas -, et ce même si Sirius et James nous supplièrent de le faire.

Ça me faisait tout drôle d'être en couple avec Remus. J'en étais heureuse, oh oui, tellement heureuse ! Et j'avais l'impression que nous avions toujours été ensemble. Comme si notre baiser n'avait été qu'une officialisation. Mais que nous nous aimions depuis bien plus longtemps. Peut-être avais-je raison…

Je fermai les yeux en savourant les lèvres de Remus sur les miennes. C'était enivrant. Nous étions pelotonnés dans une couverture douce près du feu. Ses bras enserraient ma taille, ma tête reposait sur son torse. J'étais morte de fatigue, mais je voulais rester éveiller juste pour le regarder. Sirius, James et Peter jouaient aux cartes dans la cuisine. Moi et Remus parlions, encore et encore.

Cet après-midi, j'avais fait ma deuxième transformation. J'avais demandé à Remus de m'accompagner. Je l'ai mis au courant de tout. Un peu tôt comme confidence ? Je ne crois pas. De toute facon, il le savait déjà. Et il avait été d'une aide précieuse. J'étais resté exactement une heure transformée. Il m'avait regardée, m'avais parlé, m'avais conseillé. J'avais réussi à voler pendant 10 minutes. Je m'étais posée sur sa tête, le chatouillant, et, encore une fois, j'avais ressenti ce sentiment incroyable d'être cet animal.

Plus je regardais Remus, plus je me rendais compte à quel point il m'était précieux. Il avait toujours été là. Depuis le début. Et je ne sentais pas qu'il allait me laisser tomber. Jamais je ne le laisserais tomber. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui, si c'était humainement possible. Il me caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis tellement bien, murmura-t'il.

- Ça tombe bien… moi aussi.

- Tu le sens, toi aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce naturel. Comme si c'était écrit.

Ça me fit sourire. J'acquiesçai, l'embrassai encore.

Pa-ra-dis.

- PAR MERLIN !

Peter hurla la seconde après que les coups retentirent à la porte. Il faut dire que c'était soudain, violent et très fort. Je me retournai vers la porte, ma main toujours dans La main (sérieusement, elle était di-vi-ne). James, Sirius et Peter étaient immobiles à la table, cartes toujours en main.

- On attendais quelqu'un ? s'interrogea Sirius.

- C'est peut-être Lily qui vient sauter sur James… dis-je avec un sourire.

- La ferme, Anna, répliqua James, malgré qu'il semblait amusé.

Il y eut un silence. Puis d'autres coups à la porte. Plus impatients, cette fois. Puisque personne ne se levait pour répondre, je me dégageai à regret de Remus et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'eus un frisson. Il faisait froid ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester nu pieds… Je ne voudrais pas d'une grippe. Les gars s'étaient remis à parler alors que je posai la main sur la poignée. J'entrouvris la porte pour regarder qui était là. J'eus à peine le temps de glisser ma tête que la porte s'ouvraient avec un grand fracas et me propulsa vers l'arrière.

Je titubai et tombai par terre avec un cri de surprise. Non mais, qui était assez stupide pour ouvrir la porte avec tant de brutalité alors que quelqu'un se tenait derrière ? Je posai une main sur ma lèvre. Elle saignait. Bordel…

Je levai la tête. Trois personnes. Grandes. En noir. Imposantes. Avec un air dur sur le visage.

- Anna ! Tout va bien ?

Remus se rua vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et effleura ma lèvre.

- Comme c'est mignon !

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles. Bellatrix Black. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? J'aperçus James, Sirius et Peter approcher. Sirius avec un visage si dur que j'avais à peine à le reconnaître. Puis j'observai les gens qui avait fait intrusion. Une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit. C'était la famille de Sirius…

- Lupin et Barkley ! On aura tout vu ! continua de railler Bellatrix.

- Tais-toi, Bellatrix, dit la femme que je reconnus comme la mère de Sirius.

Elle avait un visage dur, froid, sans chaleur, sans rien. Elle était comme une peinture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandais-je alors que Remus se glissait à mes côtés.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua l'homme aux côtés de Bellatrix.

Je l'observai. Il ne me disait rien de bon. Immensément grand, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Sirius. Tu sais pourquoi on est là, dit sa mère.

- Oui, et ça changera rien. Foutez le camp.

Je m'étonnai du ton de voix de Sirius. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dur, méchant. Il les détestait vraiment.

- Tu veux vraiment salir notre nom à ce point-là ?

- Pourquoi arrêter ce que j'ai si bien commencé ? Et puis, depuis quand vous vous inquiétez de moi ?

- On se s'inquiète pas de toi, Sirius. Cesse des enfantillages et agis comme un homme.

J'haussai des sourcils. Et je compris Sirius. Sa famille ne s'en faisait aucunement pour lui. Elle se foutait tout simplement de son bien-être. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était rester pur…

- Arrête Walburga. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. On aura plus cette pourriture de traître dans nos pattes, dit l'homme.

- C'est ça, foutez le camp ! Je veux jamais vous revoir ! Laissez-moi et mes amis tranquilles !

- Sirius…

- JE NE SUIS PLUS VOTRE FILS ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ?

La voix violente de Sirius me brisa le cœur. Il était plein de haine. J'observai sa mère. Ça ne semblait pas lui faire grand chose… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bellatrix et sursautai en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux posés sur moi et Remus. Un air mauvais étirait les traits de son visage. Je détournai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas ce regard.

La mère de Sirius ne pipa mot. Elle se retourna, passa entre Bellatrix et l'homme et disparut dans la nuit. Bellatrix la suivi, et l'homme referma la porte en sortant. Je me retournai vers Sirius alors que le silence s'installait dans le chalet. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur et des larmes piquaient ses yeux. Je serrai la main de Remus un peu plus fort et observai Sirius qui s'écroulait sur le sol, dévasté.

James et moi s'approchèrent de lui d'un même geste. Son meilleur ami l'entoura de ses bras et je lui pris la main. Puis on laissa Sirius pleurer. La seule chose à faire, malheureusement, était de lui tenir la main.

Je sautai dans les bras de Dean et Jane avec tant de joie qu'on tombai tous les trois par terre. On se mit à crier comme des imbéciles et à parler tous les trois en même temps. On embarquai dans le train en ne cessant pas de parler. J'avais décidé de faire le trajet avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Non pas que je n'aimais plus les Maraudeurs (loiiiiiiiiiiiiin de là), mais je m'étais ennuyé d'eux et on avait des tonnes de choses à se raconter. Je me plaçai en face d'eux alors qu'ils commençaient à me raconter leur voyage. Ils avaient adoré. J'aurais tellement aimé y aller avec eux… Ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Je souriais en les écoutant. Ils me racontèrent des anecdotes tout simplement hilarantes. Il y eut de nombreux fous rires pendant notre conversation. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva…

- Et toi ? me demanda Dean.

Je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Ça lui faisait bien. Jane avait par contre coupé ses cheveux. Ça la vieillissait, mais elle était toujours aussi jolie. Je baissai les yeux. Ça avait été extraordinaire, bien sûr. Mais je n'étais pas capable d'oublier la souffrance de Sirius. Incapable. C'était comme… imprimé dans mon esprit. Je chassai son image de ma tête et pensai à Remus. Ça, ça avait le don de me faire sourire.

- Eh bien… commencais-je.

- Toi et Remus. Vous vous êtes embrassés.

Silence.

- … Comment vous le savez ?

- PAR MERLIN, C'EST PAS VRAI !

Je dû rougir de facon relativement intense, car les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est génial ! Alors, vous êtes en couple ? demanda Jane.

- Oui, je crois… je… oui.

- Il était temps, quand même !

- La ferme ! riais-je.

Ils m'observèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'attendaient visiblement à ce que j'ajoute quelque chose.

- Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit.

- Wow…

- Et je l'aime. C'est… extraordinaire.

Expliquer ce que je ressentais à Dean et Jane était tellement facile. Ça sortait tout seul, et tout ce qui sortait était sincère. Je me rappelai pourquoi je les aimais tant. Ils me comprenaient, tout simplement…

Je terminai par leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étonnèrent, s'attristèrent, s'attendrirent… Le trajet passa en un coup de vent. J'avais hâte de revoir Remus. Lorsque je sortis du train, je me mis aussitôt en quête de le retrouver.

- Anna, calmes-toi, tu vas faire une syncope, m'avertit Jane.

- Je ne le vois pas…

- Elle a hâte de l'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore…

- La ferme, Dean ! riais-je.

On éclata de rire.

- Il est là ! me dit Jane en me pointant une carriole.

Il était là, sourire aux lèvres, cheveux en désordre, l'air reposé. Je m'imaginais courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras.

C'est exactement ce que je fis.

- Passé un beau voyage ? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui, si tu savais tout ce que ces deux là avaient à me raconter !

- Ils ont aimé leur voyage ?

- Oh oui. J'aimerais tellement voyager, moi aussi…

- On ira, me dit-il en prenant ma main et en embarquant dans la carriole. En Amérique, en Asie… même en Afrique !

- Voir les girafes ! Et les éléphants !

On s'embarqua dans un véritable délire sur l'Afrique qui dura toute la durée du trajet jusqu'au château. Jane et Dean, avec nous dans la carriole, nous observait avec des petits sourires en coin, glissant des remarques de temps à autre. J'aimais tellement Remus. Plus je le regardais, plus je me disais que j'étais faite pour être avec lui.

Le château n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi accueillant, toujours aussi chaleureux. Ce sentiment de maison n'avait pas disparu, bien que c'était différent, cette fois-ci. J'avais Remus, j'avais mes amis. Tant qu'ils étaient là, j'étais bien. En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le souper, main dans la main avec lui, je surpris quelques regards. Il était vrai que moi, Dean et Jane, nous étions accompagnés des Maraudeurs qui avaient l'habitude d'être seuls… Il y eut des murmures alors que les gens me voyaient, Remus et moi. Si ça n'avait été que de moi, je serais partie. Mais Remus me serra la main un peu plus fort et m'adressa un sourire.

Je le laissai à contrecœur pour que lui, Sirius, James et Peter puissent rejoindre leur table. Je m'asseyai à côté de Jane et en face de Dean, comme d'habitude. Quelques camarades nous saluèrent et on parla un peu des vacances. Étrangement, personne ne me fit de commentaires à propos de Remus. Bah, je ne m'en plaindrai pas…

C'est alors que Dumbledore demanda le silence. Peu à peu, les murmures se dissipèrent : notre directeur avait cet étrange don de capter notre attention. C'était un homme mystérieux, avec des yeux tellement perçants que je n'avais jamais osé le regarder en face. Je dois l'avouer, il m'intimidait un peu.

- Bonsoir, chers élèves, et bienvenue à ceux qui étaient partis du château pendant la période des fêtes. J'espère que ce fut une période de réjouissance et de calme pour vous tous.

Je lancai un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et surprit le regard de Remus. Il me fit une grimace, j'esquissai un sourire. Par Merlin… Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux et sursautai quand Dumbledore reprit la parole. Ce gars allait me tuer un jour, Merlin que je l'aimais.

- Mais je dois vous avertir, continua le directeur en parcourant la salle du regard, nous vivons en période troublée. Celui qu'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres – il y eut des murmures – commence son ascension. C'est pourquoi, chers élèves, je tiens à vous dire d'être prudents. Gardez vos amis près de vous, ne faites rien d'insensé.

À ces mots, il adressa un regard prononcé aux Maraudeurs, qui, contrairement à leur habitude, ne rirent pas. Un mince sourire étira leurs lèvres, mais leurs regards étaient graves.

- La noirceur tente de prendre le dessus. Mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur. Et ce, même dans les instants les plus sombres… Il suffit juste de savoir allumer la lumière.

Je jetai un regard à Dean et Jane. Eux aussi semblaient inquiets. Les paroles de Dumbledore semblaient nous faire réaliser tout ce qui ce tramait autour. Les vacances m'avaient fait oublier tout cela.

- Sur un ton plus formel, de nouvelles règles de sécurité sont appliqués pour le reste de l'année. Le couvre-feu est devancé d'une heure, et personne ne doit se promener en dehors du château seul. Les prochaines sorties à Pré-Au-Lard se feront en groupe de 4 personnes, pas moins. Gardez les yeux ouverts. Et sur ce, bon appétit !

La délicieuse nourriture habituelle de Poudlard apparut sur les tables, ainsi que les bavardages. Tout le monde échangeait sur les paroles du directeur. La situation était donc si grave ? Je ne m'en était pas aperçue.

- Ça fait peur, vous ne trouvez pas ? dis-je en me servant du riz.

- Tu l'as dit… Mais Poudlard est sûr, non ? répondit Dean. Je veux dire, avec toutes les protections qu'il y a autour du château, je doute que quelqu'un réussisse à passer au travers.

- Avec de la magie blanche, sûrement pas. Mais ce Seigneur des Ténèbres – j'eus un frisson – n'est pas un saint. Il doit patauger dans la magie noire. Et Merlin sait ce qu'on peut faire avec cela.

- On a qu'a regarder ce qu'ils ont fait aux parents de Sibille, acquiesça Dean. Le sortilège Doloris, sans arrêt.

Je ne répondis pas. Tout cela me donnait froid dans le dos. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Étions-nous en danger, ici, dans les murs de Poudlard ? J'en doutais, mais Jane avait raison. Je touchai ma poche pour m'assurer que ma baguette y était toujours. Une chose était sûre : il faudrait faire preuve de prudence.


	20. Partie I : Chapitre XIX

_Rebonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment ça va ?_

_Désolé pour le retard, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête…_

_Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est assez court, je sais, mais tout de même important._

_C'est une grande étape, celle sur laquelle vous avez tous posé des questions !_

_J'espère vraiment que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'attends vos commentaires… =)_

_Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, vous m'inspirez !_

_Le prochain n'arrivera pas dans trop longtemps, je n'aime pas vous faire attendre !_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture =)_

_4 mois plus tard…_

La main de Remus dans la mienne, un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Ça faisait plus de 4 mois, maintenant, et tout était aussi bien. Je l'aimais autant qu'au premier jour ; sinon plus. Nous passions des soirées, voir des nuits ensemble pour parler et faire n'importe quoi. Chaque jour, notre relation devenait plus forte.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché des autres Maraudeurs, tout comme Dean et Jane. Nous étions souvent ensemble, si bien que j'avais remarqué que Jane tapait un peu dans l'œil à Sirius. Si c'était réciproque, je l'ignorais, mais Jane était au courant de Sirius était un tombeur de ces dames et elle n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il s'était calmé, cependant, n'ayant fréquenté personne depuis les fêtes.

James, lui, n'avait pas changé. Par contre, Lily et lui… ça n'allait pas trop bien. Malgré ce qui était arrivé entre eux pendant les vacances, elle le rembarrait souvent à cause de son caractère. Il tentait toujours de l'impressionner, un peu arrogant et tout le reste. Mais surtout, c'était les confrontations avec Rogue qui la mettait en rogne. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins, et ça affectait James de facon assez marquée. Il avait cru l'avoir, il ne l'avait plus. Cependant, je gardais le bon espoir que ça se rétablirait. Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident, il fallait juste qu'ils mettent chacun de l'eau dans leur vin pour que ça marche. Qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble.

J'avais continué à m'entraîner avec Dean et Jane. Nos Animagus étaient de plus en plus réussis, nous passions des soirées entières dans la peau de notre animal. Je le contrôlai à la perfection, maintenant. Même que parfois, Sirius et James nous accompagnait.

Il y avait par contre une chose qui me tracassait. Chaque mois, Remus disparaissait pendant quelques jours. À chaque fois, il me laissait une excuse bidon. Je n'y pensais pas trop, occupée par les études et tout, mais ça m'inquiétait. J'avais l'impression que ça avait un lien très fort avec son secret, mais il ne voulait toujours rien me dire, puisqu'il ne m'en avait jamais reparlé. Ça me fâchait de plus en plus.

Cela venait d'arriver. Remus paraissait fatigué et j'avais remarqué quelques égratignures sur ses bras. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que la solution était devant moi. Nous nous promenions, ce soir-là, en parlant de la dernière création des Maraudeurs : une carte de Poudlard. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils travaillaient dessus, c'était génial.

- On vient d'inclure tout les passages secrets de l'école, ça a été un calvaire, il y en a tellement…

- Il va falloir que je regarde ça ! Il y en a un qui va vers Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai affreusement le goût d'une bonne Bierreaubeurre !

Il éclata de rire et m'attira à lui. Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, on échangea un baiser comme je les aimais tant. Glissant ses mains sur ma taille, on s'écarta du couloir pour laisser le passage libre, même si peu d'élèves circulaient encore à l'heure qu'il était. Si près du couvre-feu… Mais c'était comme ça avec les Maraudeurs. Les règles, c'était secondaire.

- Le dortoir est juste à côté, ça vous dérangerait pas de nous épargner ? dit soudainement une voix froide.

On se quitta pour voir qui c'était : Rogue et Avery. J'eus un frisson en ayant des mauvais souvenirs.

- Barkley et Lupin, j'en reviens pas encore, s'exclama Avery.

- Allons-nous en, me dit Remus en me prenant la main et en s'éloignant.

- Dis Lupin, t'as l'air mal en point ! Ta dernière nuit ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- La ferme, Avery, tu gaspilles ta salive, dit Rogue d'une voix énervée.

Je lancai un regard à Remus, sourcils froncés.

- De quoi ils parlent ? soufflai-je, en espérant que les Serpentards ne m'aient pas entendu.

Remus me lanca un regard en coin, la main sur sa poche dans laquelle, je le sais, est rangée sa baguette.

- Ne me dis pas que ta copine n'est pas au courant ! On aura tout vu ! Un lou…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Remus lui jeta un Expelliarmus qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Aussitôt, Rogue sortait sa baguette et je faisais de même.

- Il sort ses crocs, et sa copine aussi ! râla Avery, à peine choqué. Si tu savais ce que je pourrais lui faire, Lupin, tu n'oserais même pas montrer ton bout de bois…

- La ferme ! cria Remus, de plus en plus enragé.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, Avery ! Va donc t'occuper de tes petites affaires, on veut rien savoir de toi ! Et toi aussi, Rogue !

Avery s'approcha si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. En moins de deux, il était à un mètre de moi, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- T'as entendu Dumbledore, Barkley… Gardez les yeux ouverts, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

- _Stupéfix_ !

- _Protego_ !

Rogue avait protéger son ami. Le sortilège était si puissant qu'il m'aveugla un instant. Lorsque le bouclier disparut, Avery et Rogue n'étaient plus là. Je respirai. Ça avait certainement été l'une des confrontations les plus effrayantes mais étranges de ma vie. Je me tournai vers Remus, qui tenait toujours sa baguette, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je posai ma main sur son bras.

- Remus, dis-je doucement. Calmes-toi.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Tranquillement, il baissa son bras et rangea finalement sa baguette. Puis, il m'attira à lui. On s'étreignit très fort. Je ressentais toute sa colère, et je fis du mieux que je le pouvais pour l'apaiser.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, me souffla-t'il.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es mon chevalier sur un cheval blanc, tu dois bien me protéger, blaguais-je.

- S'il touchait à un seul de tes cheveux, je…

- Arrête. Ça n'arrivera pas.

On se quitta et reprit notre marche, main dans la main. Je n'osais pas parler, car une seule chose me tracassait : de quoi Avery avait-il parlé ? Il savait clairement quelque chose que j'ignorais, et j'étais convaincue que c'était le secret de Remus. Mais… pourquoi Avery serait-il au courant avant moi ?

- Remus, il faut qu'on parle.

On aurait dit qu'il savait ce que j'allais lui dire, car il se tendit, le visage grave.

- Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire, mais…

- Je suis d'accord.

- Quoi ?

Il m'arrêta.

- Je sais que ça détruira peut-être tout, mais je n'en peux plus de tout te cacher… Te cacher ma vraie nature.

- Ta vraie nature ? répétais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en fermant les yeux une seconde. Je sais que tu ne voudra plus de moi après cela… Je…

- Remus, arrête, tu me fais peur. Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours !

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? répétais-je, devenant un peu hystérique.

Quel était ce secret ? Il se malaxait les mains, ses yeux fixaient le vide. Ça me faisait peur. Était-ce donc si grave ?

- Je suis un monstre, Anna.

- Mais de quoi tu…

- Un loup-garou.

Je refermai la bouche. Ses paroles entrèrent en moi telle une vague brutale. Je le fixai.

- C'est une blague ? tentais-je.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas une blague, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je suis un loup-garou, Anna, je suis un monstre… Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était tout simplement inattendu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté, je voulais lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, mais de l'autre… je voulais me sauver en courant.

Ma peur l'emporta sur tout le reste. Je laissai Remus là, seul, torturé, et m'enfuis dans le château. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je courus jusqu'à dehors.

C'était inconcevable. Remus, un loup-garou ? Et pourtant, c'était si logique ! Tout s'expliquait… Mais je n'osais pas y croire. Je n'osais pas croire que celui que j'aimais devenait cette bête une fois par mois. C'était trop gros. Lourd.

Je m'écroulai en larmes par terre. Je revoyais son visage torturé, ses yeux qui me criaient de ne pas l'abandonner. Il m'avait caché cela tout ce temps là ? Et moi, j'avais été trop stupide, trop aveugle pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Comment faisait-il pour vivre avec cela ?

Il ne voulait pas affronter mon regard. Il ne voulait pas affronter mon regard une fois que je le saurais. Car ça aurait signifié qu'au lieu de seulement le voir lui, j'aurais vu la bête.

Ça me fendit le cœur. Étais-je terrifiée à cause de ce qu'il était ? Ou parce que c'était un secret tellement grand, que j'étais terrifiée pour lui ? Depuis combien de temps vivait-il avec cela ? Comment faisait-il pour continuer à avancer avec un tel fardeau sur les épaules ?

Brutalement, j'eus l'envie de le serrer, de le serrer si fort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu disparaître. Je me relevai brutalement, mon visage ruisselant de larmes, et j'accourai à l'endroit ou je l'avais laissé. Il n'était plus là.

Désespérée, je fis ce qu'il me restait : je me transformai en aigle et je volai pendant des heures, avec en tête les yeux de Remus, les yeux de celui que j'aimerais peu importe qui il était.


	21. Partie I : Chapitre XX

_Hello !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien, les vacances approchent !_

_Désolé pour l'attente, chers lecteurs, vous êtes bien géniaux d'attendre après moi comme ça !_

_Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez…_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours, ça me fait un bien fou et ça m'inspire !_

_Je vous adore & bonne lecture =)_

_PS. J'ai posté un petit OS sur Fred & George, si ça vous intéresse. _

_Je vous laisse à Anna, Remus et La Main ! (L)_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'allai pas voir Remus immédiatement le jour suivant. Pourquoi je n'étais pas parti à sa recherche quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. Et au cours de Sortilèges.

Je voulais le voir. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais caresser ses cheveux. Je voulais le voir sourire, l'embrasser. Et pourtant… je ne faisais rien pour que ça arrive. J'avais évité Sirius, James et Peter du regard quand je les avait croisé, comme si je ne les avais pas vu, et je n'étais pas aller manger le soir venu. Dean et Jane m'avaient tenu compagnie en silence. Je n'osais pas leur dire. Ce n'était pas mon droit.

J'avais croisé Rogue, il m'avait lancé un regard entendu. Je ne savais pas trop s'il voyait que j'étais au courant. Je ne voulais pas voir ce sourire de satisfaction si c'était le cas. Si son but avait été de nous détruire, il avait presque réussi. De plus, pourquoi était-il au courant ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Je savais que ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Du moins, je l'espérais. J'espérais que lorsque je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et que j'irais le voir, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas.

Je m'étendis sous les couvertes le soir-même avec la bonne impression que c'était l'un des pires jours de ma vie. Et ça se répéta le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Je m'étendis sous les couvertes le vendredi soir, les yeux fatigués et brûlants. J'en avais ras-le-bol. Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais pas été envoyée à Gryffondor. Le courage me manquait. Je n'en avais pas. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était mon cerveau, qui ne cessait de penser, penser et penser.

Ras-le-bol.

J'aurais voulu qu'une petite voix intérieure, comme dans les films moldus, me crie : « Allez, Anna, vas-y ! », mais c'était le vide. Le néant. Un immense et impénétrable trou noir. Il m'aurait fallu quelque chose, quelque chose pour me réveiller…

Mes rideaux furent tirés brusquement et je sursautai en manquant de hurler.

- Ça suffit !

J'observai Dean et Jane avait des yeux ronds. Tout d'abord, comment Dean avait réussi à monter dans les dortoirs ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Arrête de jouer les déprimés, on en a ras-le-bol.

J'ai toujours partagé une certaine connexion avec Dean.

- C'est Remus, j'en suis sûre, dit Jane.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu t'es vu la tête, Frankenstein ?

- Merci, Dean.

- Ça fait grand plaisir, ma belle. Et là, TU vas me faire le plaisir de nous expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Je peux pas, désolé.

C'était vrai, et je n'allais pas me battre là-dessus. S'il y avait une chose que je n'allais pas faire, c'était de leur dire. J'en mourrais d'envie, mais ça serait trahir Remus. Remus…

- Tu sais bien que c'est une tête de mule.

- Espèce d'entêtée.

Ils se mirent à m'insulter sur ma tête de cochon. Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de mal à cela ? Je les fit taire d'un geste de la main (je suis une vraie reine!).

- Écoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire. Simplement… nous sommes en… en…

- Froid ?

- Querelle ?

- Rupture ?

- Divorce ?

- Négociations pour la garde du bébé ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !

Je soupirai mais ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner un peu.

- Anna, écoute. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre toi et ton prince charmant, mais je te connais. On sait tout les deux pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée à Gryffondor.

- Wow, Jane…

- Bien quoi, c'est vrai ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est là pour te donner un coup de pied au derrière. T'as une idée derrière la tête, il y a quelque chose que tu dois faire et que tu veux faire mais que tu n'oses pas faire…

- Espèce de liseuse de pensées.

- Tu es du genre à te torturer pendant des années avant de te lancer.

- Laisse-moi t'annoncer que la torture est finie.

- Lèves-toi et vas-y, Anna.

- Il est tard.

- Et alors, tu crois que Remus est du genre à se coucher tôt ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Et avant que j'ai pu protester, ils me jetèrent en bas de mon lit et me tirèrent jusqu'à en dehors de la Salle Commune. Seule. Dans le couloir froid et vide. En pyjama.

Bon. Deux options. Soit je me roule en position fœtus dans un coin sombre, soit je vais chez les Gryffondors et vais voir Remus.

Option 1 : très tentante. Mon premier réflexe. Mon passe-temps habituel depuis la dernière semaine.

Option 2 : peu tentante. Mais nécessaire. Et importante. Pour moi. Pour lui. Surtout pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je m'ennuyais de lui. De ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de son corps de rêve et de la Main, emblème divine…

Je me bombai le torse, refusai de penser pendant les prochaines minutes et me mit en chemin pour le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius m'avait tout raconté pour y parvenir. Sans doute avait-il pensé que j'aurais voulu faire des petites escapades nocturnes pour aller manger du chocolat avec eux la nuit (je tiens à préciser que ce n'est jamais arrivé, sauf cette fois ou Remus voulait me montrer leur dortoir…)

J'arrivai devant le portrait, piteuse. Avec un peu de chance, le mot de passe que Sirius m'avait donné au début de la semaine fonctionnerait encore. Je murmurai « ficelles de géraniums » et miraculeusement, la Grosse Dame me laissa passer, somnolente.

La Salle Commune était déserte. Il n'y avait que trois ou quatre élèves, certains devant des parchemins vides et d'autres en train de jouer aux échecs. Ils ne m'accordèrent étonnamment aucune attention, et je traversai la pièce vers les dortoirs des garçons. À peine fus-je rendu que quelqu'un m'appelait. Je me retournai, surprise, pour voir Lily.

- Anna ? Comment t'es arrivée ici ?

- Sirius, répondis-je simplement.

- Oh, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu, je… Je… En fait, je…

- Tu viens voir Remus ?

Tout ce que je trouvai à faire, ce fut de baisser la tête.

- Il était temps ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais venir. Ça le tuerais, sinon.

- N'exagérons rien…

- Anna, mets-toi à sa place.

Je remuai faiblement dans mes bas (puisque je n'avais pas de souliers). Ce fut plus fort que moi, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Oh, allons…

Lily s'approcha et m'attira dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler. Mais tu es là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? Arrête de t'en faire.

- Je me sens tellement mal, Lily, si tu savais…

- Oh, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Je la quittai.

- Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis l'an dernier. Il a eu besoin de moi. Tout comme ces derniers jours. Sirius, James et Peter ne savait plus quoi lui dire. J'ai pris la relève.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai eu peur.

- N'importe qui de sensé aurait eu peur, Anna. Mais regardes-toi, tu es là, en pyjama, presque au bout milieu de la nuit, parce que tu te soucies de lui et que tu l'aimes. C'est ça l'essentiel.

Je souriai.

- Tu devrais t'associer avec Jane et fonder une clinique de psychologie.

- Sans doute. Allez, je te conduis à lui.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'eus un frisson. L'anxiété me tiraillait le ventre. Je tirais violemment sur mon pyjama qui menaça de découdre. Puis, Lily me quitta devant une porte, avec un dernier sourire.

Je serais restée là dix ans si j'aurais pu. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de James apparut.

- Une revenante !

Il m'aggripa l'épaule et me fit entrer. J'arquai un sourcil : c'était le fouillis total. Du moins, sur deux lits. Deux étaient dans un état de catastrophe, un autre correct et l'autre propre. Facile de dire à qui était lequel. James reprit sa place sur le sol aux cotés de Sirius et Peter. Ils observaient un immense bout de parchemin que je reconnus comme la carte qu'ils avait fait.

- On t'as vu arriver, Aurore, me dit Sirius en guise de salut.

- On a ajouté quelque chose de génial à la carte, il faut absolument qu'on te montre.

- C'est pour empêcher que n'importe qui la lise. C'est dément.

- Vous êtes des génies ! s'exclama Peter.

- Génial, les gars, sincèrement. Mais vous me montrerez plus tard, d'accord ?

Le silence fut et malgré moi, je rougis.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

James eut un petit sourire en coin mais se leva, imité par Sirius, puis par Peter.

- Joli pyjama, me dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il passait à côté de moi pour sortir.

Bientôt, le silence revint. J'étais seule. Avec Remus. Je me résolus enfin à jeter un regard vers lui. Il était assis sur son lit, une boîte de Dragées surprise pas ouverte devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux creux et cernés, en t-shirt et pantalon de pyjama.

- Salut, dis-je.

Quoi ? Ne me jetez pas ce regard-là, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire ! J'aurais certainement pu gagner le trophée de la fille la plus anxieuse du monde, en plus de faire 3 syncopes (en même temps).

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, peu sincère, comme s'il était obligé. Je fis un pas vers lui, il ne réagit pas. Je sentais mes yeux brûler. J'allais pleurer. Par la barbe de Merlin !

- Remus, je…

- Ça va, Anna, j'ai compris.

L'entendre dire mon nom était comme entendre chanter un ange. Bon d'accord, comparaison pourrie, mais vous comprenez le sens, non ?

- Tu ne veux plus de moi et je te comprends.

J'aurais voulu m'écrouler sur le sol.

- Tu n'as rien compris du tout.

- Ah non ? demanda-t'il, me défiant presque.

- Non, rien du tout ! dis-je en élevant un peu la voix.

- Alors dis-moi ce que j'aurais du comprendre, dit-il en se levant et s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je comprenne alors que tu es disparue ? Que tu n'es plus venue me voir, que tu es partie ?

- Je ne savais…

- À vrai dire, je devrais te remercier, Anna. Oui, je savais que j'étais un monstre, mais le comprendre de toi, ce fut le plus terrible coup de poignard.

- Remus, arrête !

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. J'en avais assez.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je suis partie, c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Qu'attendais-tu de moi, au juste ? Que je te saute dans les bras ? C'est très lourd, et je sais que tu le sais ! Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageuse ! Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle, je ne suis pas l'amie la plus fidèle et loyale qu'on peut avoir ! Et je suis encore moins une Serpentard, parce que je ne suis pas maligne ! Tu sais comment je suis, tu me connais ! J'étais perdue ! Et pourtant, cinq minutes après t'avoir quitté je le regrettais !

Je m'approchai encore plus de lui. Il s'était tut. Il m'écoutait, sourcils froncés.

- Tu es celui que j'aime, Remus, et rien au monde ne va changer cela ! Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. La créature, la bête, peu importe ce que tu deviens une fois par moi, ce n'est pas toi ! Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai écouté les cours de DCFM et je sais que tu n'es plus toi-même. C'est peut-être ce que tu as au fond de toi, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es.

Je vis quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Des larmes ?

- Ça m'a pris des jours pour venir ici, il a fallut qu'on me jette en dehors de mon dortoir pour que je me prenne en main et que je vienne ici, sans la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire. Je suis maladroite, je ne sais pas comment agir, mais j'avais quelque chose à te dire sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était ! Et bien voilà, c'était cela. Je me fous que tu sois un loup-garou ou un papillon, Remus. Je t'aime, et je veux rester avec toi.


	22. Partie I : Chapitre XXI

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, le chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu à écrire… Il est assez long, c'est votre cadeau de Noel pour être des lecteurs aussi extraordinaires ! Vous me faites tant plaisir avec vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre haut en émotions, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !_

_Puisque nous approchons des 150 reviews (wow !), je mets en place un petit concours. Celui ou celle qui enverra la 150e review aura le droit de me poser une question, n'importe laquelle, sur l'histoire, et je devrai y répondre. Si la question est acceptable, évidemment Bonne chance !_

_L'histoire avance, tranquillement, et la sixième année terminera bientôt. Je tiens à vous avertir. La fic deviendra certainement plus sombre au fil des chapitres, car la guerre arrive et ces temps ne sont pas joyeux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas seulement des morts et des batailles, mais je préfère vous avertir._

_Bref, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire. Amusez-vous, bonne lecture, et bonne année 2011 !_

J'avais dit quelque chose de travers. C'était évident. Avec la tête que me faisait Remus, c'était évident. J'avais probablement dit quelque chose comme « je suis un poisson » au lieu de ce que j'avais en tête. Vous savez, quand vos phrases sonnent parfaitement bien dans votre tête mais que lorsque le tout sort, ça devient exactement le contraire de ce que vous vouliez dire ? Eh bien, mes amis, je crois que ça m'est arrivé…

Lorsque je pris ma respiration après avoir tout déballé, une mine étrange accompagnait ses yeux brillants. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, comme s'il venait de manger une pomme trop molle (rien de pire que cela). J'expirai en tremblant, et il leva sa main pour se masser les tempes, comme si tout était trop compliqué pour lui.

Je retins un soupir et luttai contre des larmes. J'étais idiote, complètement idiote… Attendez. Il… Je tendis l'oreille et mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des gallions. Il rigolait ! Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, Remus rigolait, caché derrière La Main ! Je l'observai, ne sachant pas trop si je devais rire moi aussi ou tourner les talons et quitter la pièce de manière théâtrale.

- Un papillon… un papillon ! dit-il soudainement, secoué de rires.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et son visage apparut. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et un immense sourire l'éclairait. Il me regarda de ses yeux éclatants.

- Si… si tu préfères, ça peut être une chenille, parvins-je à articuler. Ou une grenouille, ou un chat, enfin, ce que tu veux…

- Anna…

Il s'approcha, toujours souriant, alors que je voulais disparaître sous terre.

- Tu es merveilleuse. Je suis désolé.

Il y avait tant de sincérité et d'amour dans sa voix que je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Encore.

- Je suis pitoyable, dis-je en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me serrer très fort. Je me collai à lui, inspirant son odeur, caressant ses cheveux du bout du nez.

- Moi aussi, dit-il tout simplement.

On resta là, comme ça, pendant un bon moment. Il me flattait le dos avec douceur, j'étais réfugiée dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et le monde sembla s'évaporer. On se coucha dans son lit et, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, parla pendant ce qui sembla des années. Il me parla de James et Lily, je lui parlai de Dean et Jane. On parla des Animagi et des examens, de notre avenir, et on s'embrassait à chaque fois qu'on en ressentait le besoin. Je me sentais si bien. Comment avais-je pu survivre sans lui pendant si longtemps ?

Il me parla de sa condition, me raconta toute l'histoire. Il en pleura et je pleurai avec lui, car je partageais maintenant sa peine. Il me dit qu'il était si heureux que je l'accepte, même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore complètement. Mais je le vis dans ses yeux, je lu ce… ce soulagement.

Puis, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, il prit ma main et me leva. Il s'installa par terre, devant la carte qui s'étalait sur le sol. Je m'assoyai à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres.

- Il ne manque qu'une petite chose à la carte pour qu'elle soit complète, dit-il. Et je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

Avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, il me dicta le tout et avec la plume qui traînait sur le sol, j'écrivis. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'appuyai sur lui, regardant le résultat. Sur le dessus du parchemin s'étendait, en encre verte ;

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_La Carte du Maraudeur_

- C'est parfait, dit-il.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais c'est certainement mieux que si James l'avait fait.

- Certainement, affirma-t'il avec un rire.

- Tu sais où ils sont partis ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Non. Et je n'en ai rien à faire pour l'instant…

Il m'embrassa et je fermai les yeux avec délice.

Oh, doux sommeil, faites que je reste avec toi pour toujours… Je voudrais rester là éternellement… Euh… Sommeil ? Pourquoi vous me picotez les jambes ? Et… oh, pourquoi – hahaha – vous me chatouillez – hahaha – les pieds – hahaha ? Ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi ? Bon, d'accord…

- Bon matin, Aurore !

Je laissai échapper un petit cri en voyant le visage de James à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me relevai brusquement, étourdie par la lumière du jour.

- Elle se réveille ! Il était temps, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je la chatouille ! râla une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Sirius.

Étais-je en train de rêver ? Tout en me passant une main sur les yeux puis dans les cheveux, je jetai un regard au décors autour de moi. C'était… c'était un dortoir, ça… Les souvenirs revinrent et je laissai tombai mon bras sur le matelas.

Oups.

- Ça l'a quand même été toute une surprise de te trouver endormie ici, cette nuit. Avec Remus, en plus, c'était pas un joli tableau, déclara James, toujours penché sur moi.

- J'ai dormi ici, hein ? dis-je d'une petite voix en m'asseyant dans le lit – le lit de Remus – mon cœur rata un battement.

- Oui, dit tout simplement Sirius en s'asseyant.

- Ça fait pas une grande différence pour nous, ajouta James. Mais si on te découvre là, ça sera pas joli…

Je me levai d'un bond du lit.

- Par Merlin ! Il ne faut pas que McGo arrive !

- T'inquiètes, elle a pas l'habitude de venir nous voir le matin, dit Peter d'un coin du dortoir.

- Où est Remus ? demandais-je.

- Dans la douche. Il était si embarrassé qu'il est allé se cacher. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en train d'essayer de se noyer sous le jet*, dit Sirius avec un ricanement.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Le soleil vient de se lever, les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda James en souriant d'un air entendu.

Je le foudroyai du regard mais ne répondit pas. Évidemment que j'avais bien dormi. Je m'étais ennuyé de ces nuits à dormir près de Remus, ses bras autour de moi et ses cheveux me chatouillant le cou. On avait dû s'endormir alors qu'on discutait. Quelle bourde ! Comment allais-je sortir d'ici sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque ? James et Sirius parurent voir mon inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Anna, on a déjà élaboré un plan.

- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? dis-je en levant les sourcils.

- Pas souvent, non, répliqua Sirius en s'accoudant au lit le plus proche.

- Écoute, tu n'as qu'a nous faire confiance. Tu sortiras ici dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ni vue, ni connue.

- J'espère que votre plan est aussi efficace que votre confiance en vous, râlais-je.

- C'est toujours le cas, dit Peter en s'approchant, les yeux plein de sommeil.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Remus habillé, le teint pâle et les cheveux encore mouillés. Quelle vision… paradisiaque. Je mis le bouton « hormones » à off avant de commettre une erreur et nos yeux se croisèrent.

- Par Merlin, Anna, je suis tellement désolé…

Il s'approcha et prit mes mains, l'air terriblement inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus, t'en fais pas…

- Oui, Remus, ce n'était pas nécessaire de t'enfermer dans la salle de bain, dit James en éclatant de rire.

- Comment tu aurais réagi, toi ? répliqua Remus en se tournant vers lui. Tes amis te découvrent endormi dans ton dortoir avec la fille que tu aimes et tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont eu plein de pensées tordues ?

- Avec des esprits comme les siens, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'en aient eu aucune, dis-je, trouvant la situation plutôt comique, à présent.

- Hé, calmes-toi, Lunard, c'était juste… commença Sirius.

- Très… continua James.

- Hilarant ! terminèrent-ils en s'esclaffant.

- Non, mais, sérieusement, dit Sirius en se calmant. Anna, ne tombes pas enceinte de lui.

- Un petit problème de fourrure, ça va, mais deux, alors…

- James, Sirius, fermez-la ! s'énerva Remus.

Malgré leurs sourires évidents devant mes joues rosies de gêne – enfin, moi et Remus n'en n'étions pas là, loin de là, mais… enfin, bref – James et Sirius nous expliquèrent le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudés pour me sortir de là. Peter sortirait du dortoir et s'assurerait que la Salle Commune était vide. Lorsque ça serait le cas, il crierait « Je suis un fromage » (comme Sirius l'avait demandé) et ça serait notre signal. Puis, Remus m'emmènerait dans un passage qui conduirait à quelques couloirs de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Ça m'apparaissait acceptable, comme plan.

- Désolé, me répéta Remus à l'oreille alors que Peter négociait pour changer le code.

- Arrête de t'excuser, lui dis-je. Ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas été agréable, comme nuit…

- La meilleure de la semaine, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Juste de la semaine ? l'agacais-je.

- Tu es extraordinaire, me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Toi aussi, même si tu ne le crois pas.

Il m'adressa un regard un peu triste, mais j'étais satisfaite de voir qu'il prenait un peu plus de confiance en lui. Après l'acceptation de sa condition par ses amis, puis par moi, ça devait le remonter un peu, non ? À ce moment là, je me rendis compte que tout ce que je voulais pour lui, c'était qu'il soit heureux et bien dans sa peau. Et qu'on soit ensemble.

- D'accord, ça suffit les tourtereaux, allons-y, annonça James d'un ton solennel.

Peter disparut dans les escaliers du dortoir. On attendit dix minutes avant qu'il ne crie « Je suis un fromage ! » et aussitôt, Remus me prit la main et on descendit les marches à toute vitesse. Il est vrai qu'il était encore tôt, la plupart des élèves dormaient probablement encore ou émergeaient tranquillement de leur sommeil. C'était une chance. On traversa la Salle Commune à toute vitesse et aboutirent dans le couloir du 7e étage. Au pas de course, Remus m'emmena dans un coin de mur et il murmura un mot que je ne reconnus pas. Le mur bougea et on s'enfonça dans un petit passage, à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais, et qui semblait être aussi long que la Grande Muraille de Chine.

On traversa le tout en silence, main dans la main, et on arriva finalement au bout du tunnel. Remus me fit passer devant lui et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, dit-il.

- À tout à l'heure.

Je sortis du passage alors qu'il prenait le chemin opposé et me permit de prendre une inspiration. Tout s'était bien passé, c'était un vrai miracle. Je fis quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la Salle Commune avant de me retourner vivement. Le souffle me manqua. J'avais des ennuis. De gros ennuis.

Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait juste au tournant du couloir, près du passage dont je venais de sortir, l'air scandalisé. Aussitôt, le hamster de mon cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, désespérément à la recherche d'une excuse, d'une histoire plausible, de quelque chose qui me ferait sortir de ce pétrin.

Mais lorsque le professeur s'approcha de moi de son air sévère et qu'elle dit :

- Miss Barkley, d'où arrivez-vous comme cela ?

… je ne trouvai rien à dire.

- Rien, strictement rien ne permet à un élève de dormir dans le dortoir d'un autre. Surtout pas dans ces conditions, et surtout pas dans une différente maison. Et encore moins dans le dortoir d'un élève du sexe opposé ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Je voulais m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Je n'étais allé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore que peu souvent, deux ou trois fois. Et à chaque fois, j'étais extrêmement intimidée. Mais ce n'était jamais pour quelque chose de très grave, pas comme maintenant. J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin. Profondément.

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, je n'osais pas regarder le directeur en face. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il avait ses yeux scrutateurs posés sur moi. Mes joues étaient en feu et je pensais m'évanouir.

- Il est vrai, Miss Barkley, que vous avez fait preuve non seulement d'une grande imprudence, mais d'un dédain total envers les règles de cette école, dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Ça y est, c'était foutu, j'allais être renvoyée, ma vie était jetée aux ordures…

- Je crois comprendre vos motifs, Miss Barkley, et j'aimerais vous en glisser un mot.

Je le vis lever la main du coin de l'œil et McGonagall quitta la pièce, non sans murmurer des paroles peu obligeantes à mon égard. Oh la la… Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ?

- Levez la tête, Miss Barkley, vous n'avez nul besoin d'avoir peur de moi.

Encouragée par sa voix calme, je levai la tête et observai le directeur. Ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient posées sur son nez, et il semblait plus calme que jamais. Je cru même voir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je fis.

- Miss Barkley, je crois être en mesure d'avancer, sans me tromper, que vous vous trouviez dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors cette nuit.

J'acquiesçai, tétanisée. Impossible de mentir à cet homme.

- Et je crois pouvoir deviner que c'était ceux de monsieur Lupin. Ais-je raison ?

J'acquiesçai de nouveau. J'allais tout droit à l'échafaud, mais je ressentais le besoin d'être honnête. Mentir n'était pas mon genre.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, Miss Barkley, alors peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Il y avait une note d'amusement dans sa voix, chose que je trouvais bien étrange. Trouvais t'il mon malaise amusant ? Peut-être, ça devait être assez comique à voir…

- Je… En fait, monsieur, j'étais allé voir Remus hier soir pour lui parler de… de quelque chose d'important.

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants et il m'invita à poursuivre.

- Nous… nous avions eu un petit différent et je tenais à aller faire mes excuses. Je voulais être brève, mais, nous avons commencé à discuter et j'ai… j'ai bien peur que nous nous soyons endormis en parlant.

- Un petit différent, ah oui ? De quel ordre ?

Je fronçai des sourcils. En quoi ça avait rapport ? Heureuse cependant de changer un peu de sujet, je pris ma respiration avant de m'arrêter. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Je décidai de ne pas prendre de risques.

- Oh, vous savez, monsieur, un petit différent sans importance…

- Miss Barkley, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Il semblait si sérieux que j'eus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Puisque vous semblez assez proche de monsieur Lupin, vous a-t'il informé de sa condition ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en « O ». Dumbledore était donc au courant… D'une part, ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment. Un homme aussi intelligent et brillant que lui devinait tout…

- Oui, monsieur. C'était… la raison de notre différent.

- Je vois, dit-il en m'observant de derrière ses lunettes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- De… de quoi, monsieur ?

- Du fait que monsieur Lupin soit un lycanthrope.

Je tressaillis un peu au terme mais répondit avec la plus grande franchise.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime Remus comme il est, peu importe ce qu'il devient une fois par mois. Je ne voudrais pas m'en séparer, pas pour rien au monde.

Il y eut un silence. Je fixai mes yeux sur le sol. Intéressant, très joli motif…

- Je suis fier de vous, Miss Barkley. Vous êtes dans la bonne maison. Bon, allez vous habiller et mangez quelque chose, le savoir vous attend !

Sur ces mots, le directeur se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Mais, monsieur ! m'exclamais-je.

- Oui ?

- Pas de retenue ? De renvoi ? D'ordre d'exécution ?

- Le professeur McGonagall vous enlèvera certainement quelques points et vous infligera quelques retenues, je ne peux la retenir. Je pense, par contre, que l'amour est ce dont nous avons le plus besoin pour triompher de cette guerre. Le détruire serait égoïste.

Me laissant incrédule, Dumbledore disparut.

*_Petit clin d'œil à Fred & George. Peut-être que certains le comprendront ;) _

_PS. Je ne me rappelais plus trop si Dumbledore était au courant pour Remus, mais bon… On va dire que oui. Ça reste entre nous ? ;)_


	23. Partie I : Fin

_Heeeeey !_

_Ça fait un bail, non ?_

_Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour le retard immensément immense, j'ai été totalement débordée avec les études et, je l'avoue, en manque d'inspiration. Cependant, je suis là maintenant ! Ce chapitre-ci est comme vous le voyez très, très, très, trèèèèès court – même que ça me fait mal de poster cela – mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un autre chapitre en réserve qui est prêt à être posté et j'ai une question pour vous ! _

_Ce chap-ci marque la fin de la première partie, donc de la sixième année, et l'autre chap marque le début de la deuxième partie, donc de l'été et de la septième année. Voici ma question : est-ce que c'est mieux que je continue à poster sur cette fic-ci ou j'en crée une autre pour la deuxième partie, du genre « Lunard & Moi : Partie II » ?_

_C'est une question que je me pose… Dès que j'aurais pris ma décision vis-à-vis de vos opinions, mes chers et adorables lecteurs que j'adore, je posterai le chap !_

_Merci pour votre incroyable soutien, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante !_

_Et bonne lecture de ce mini-rikiki-chap ( :_

_- Marianne_

- LIBERTÉ, JE CRIS TON NOM !

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Sirius et James se mirent à courir partout comme des dingues. Aussitôt, le professeur McGonagall, qui sortait de la salle d'examen, leur jeta un regard noir et ils se turent, même si un sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Aussitôt arrivés dans le parc, ils recommencèrent. Remus mit un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Liberté, oui, pour un été seulement, me glissa-t'il.

- Oh, laisse-les célébrer. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu penses déjà aux A.S.P.I.C.S. !

Je lui adressai un regard amusé tandis qu'il grognait. Je ricanai. C'était la fin des examens, déjà. La fin de l'année avait passée à une vitesse folle, jamais je n'avais vu cela. Entre les sorties aux cuisines, les études, les amis, Remus, les coups, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse, ne laissant le temps à personne de respirer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Tout allait bien, ou presque. J'avais beau avoir complètement raté mon examen de Sortilèges – vous ne voulez même pas savoir – je n'étais pas inquiète pour le moins du monde et mon sourire semblait ne jamais me quitter. Enfin, sauf quand je dors, mais ça, c'est logique…

Je rejoignis James et Sirius dans leur danse de la victoire, chantant et profitant d'une des dernières après-midis ici, à Poudlard, avant les vacances d'été. J'allais passer mon été chez ma mère. Ça allait être assez pénible… Même extrêmement pénible. Mais je me rassurais en me disant que Remus m'avait invité à aller passer une semaine chez lui, dans sa maison de campagne. Son père et lui y allait souvent l'été, et ce dernier avait accepté de nous léguer la maison pendant quelques temps. Évidemment, Sirius, James et Peter allaient nous rejoindre, mais il m'avait promis quelques jours tous les deux. J'en rêvais déjà.

On profita de l'après-midi à discuter et à faire un peu n'importe quoi. James m'enseigna quelques trucs sur le « repérage du vif d'or » et je réussis à le battre à une compétition. Inutile de vous dire qu'il m'a boudé pendant un long moment ! Jane me tressa les cheveux, je jouai aux Batailles Explosives avec Dean et Peter, puis Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tandis que je laissai les autres dans une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch, je m'approchai de lui.

- Sirius, ça va pas ? lui demandais-je.

Il sursauta. Visiblement, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il m'adressa un sourire.

- Évidemment que ça va, l'année est terminée ! lanca-t'il d'un ton enjoué.

Mais quelque chose clochait, j'étais loin d'être idiote, et je lui lançai un regard entendu. Il haussa des sourcils avant de soupirer.

- D'accord, madame la prof de divination. C'est pas très important, tu sais.

- Moi, je crois que ça l'est.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis convaincue, Mr Black.

Il resta silencieux, reportant son regard sur l'herbe. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Allez, Sirius, tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, tu peux tout nous dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est juste que… Cet été, tu vois.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ou aller. Hors de question que je retourne chez moi, et je ne veux surtout pas encore aller chez James.

- Pourquoi, je suis sûre que…

- Non, Anna ! Je ne peux toujours aller squatter chez lui, il va bien falloir que je trouve une solution, ou habiter et tout…

J'observai quelques instants son visage, soudainement rongé par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

- On va trouver une solution.

- Il y a mon oncle Alphard qui m'a légué sa maison.

Je restai bouche-bée.

-… Mais… alors, ou est le problème ? C'est génial !

- Le problème, c'est que je ne serai aucunement capable de m'occuper d'une maison par moi-même.

- Oh, Sirius…

- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait de ménage de ma vie !

Je ne pu m'en empêcher ; j'éclatai de rire.

- Sirius, tu t'en fais pour rien ! On est là, nous. Moi, je fais toujours du ménage chez ma mère, je pourrais toujours t'aider. D'ailleurs, toutes les excuses seront bonnes pour m'enfuir de chez moi cet été, je viendrai chez toi pour t'aider.

- C'est vrai ? dit-il, bouche bée.

- Parfois, mon ami, je me demande si tu es intelligent. Tu penses vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissé tout seul avec tout ça ? Réfléchis un peu.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et il eut un sourire.

- Tu viendras, alors ?

- Évidemment que je vais venir. Tu m'écriras l'adresse.

Il poussa un cri de joie et me souleva soudainement dans les airs.

- Remus, j'adore ta copine ! hurla-t'il.

- Sirius, déposes-moi ! hurlais-je.

- Une saucette, ça te dit, ma chère femme de ménage ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, non…

- WAHOO !

Il se mit soudainement à courir en direction du lac et je me mis à hurler. Il n'allait pas… il n'allait pas…

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'émergeais de la surface de l'eau en riant comme une dérangée. Ouais, j'allais m'ennuyer de Poudlard cet été…


	24. Partie II : Chapitre I

_Et voilà !_

_Je vous avais dit que cela ne serait pas long ! ( :_

_Merci à __sarah0406, Jose94 et Gaef (ye fous aimé)__ pour vos réponses et suggestions, j'ai décidé de suivre vos conseils et mon cœur ! * awww *_

_Comme je vous avais prévenu, cette deuxième partie sera beaucoup plus sombre, nous sommes en temps de guerre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Anna est toujours là pour dire n'importe quoi ;)_

_Et si vous remarquez, les titres de chapitre ont changés, pour mieux se retrouver (:  
_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chap, dites moi vos impressions !_

_Je vous aime & Bonne lecture !_

_- Marianne_

Le soleil, ah, le soleil… Je soupirai d'aise en inspirant à fond la magnifique odeur de l'été. Et la superbe, magnifique et extraordinaire odeur de la majorité. Aujourd'hui, 17 juillet, c'est mon anniversaire. Et, chers amis, on va fêter ça en grand. Prenant ma baguette, savourant quelques secondes l'extase de pouvoir l'utiliser sans gêne, j'attirai mon verre de limonade dans ma main, même s'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Quoi ? Quand on des privilèges, autant en profiter ! Je bus une gorgée, songeant quelques secondes à ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là. On se rassemblait tous dans la nouvelle maison de Sirius pour fêter mon anniversaire. Ça allait être la première fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire qu'on allait être tous ensemble. Même Lily avait été invitée, mais j'ignorais si elle allait se pointer. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Remus allait être là, et que j'avais l'envie immense de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. J'esquissai un sourire, n'entendant pas tout de suite les appels de ma mère. Je me redressai lorsqu'elle hurla carrément mon nom, laissant échapper mon verre qui se fracassa contre la terrasse. Pendant une seconde, je songeai à me plaindre contre le fait que je devrais ramasser tout cela, mais un sourire malin étira mes lèvres.

- _Reparo _! dis-je malicieusement, observant les yeux pétillants le verre se réparer par lui-même.

Un nouveau hurlement de ma mère me fit lever et j'enfilai mes shorts en jeans et mon t-shirt par-dessus mon maillot de bain. Je l'avoue, j'ai passé l'après-midi à me faire rôtir au soleil. J'empoignai mon verre et rentrai à l'intérieur de la belle maison. Je n'aimais pas trop être ici, dans cette maison, mais personne ne pourrait nier qu'elle avait de la gueule. Elle est magnifique, toute blanche, avec des plafonds très très hauts et tout le bazard. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou ma mère m'attendait, les sourcils froncés et la coiffure impeccable, comme toujours.

- Anna, ça fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelles, renchérit-elle.

- Désolé, marmonnais-je.

- Tu devrais écouter ta mère, lanca une voix.

Mon beau-père apparut alors dans la cuisine, vêtu d'une horrible chemise à losanges et d'un pantalon orange vif. Je pouffai. Visiblement, il avait tenté de s'habiller de manière moldue, sans succès.

- Et tu devrais écouter les conseils de ton styliste, lui dis-je en riant.

Il m'adressa un regard noir tandis que ma mère m'implorait d'être gentille avec lui. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille.

- Ouais, bref, tu voulais quoi ? demandais-je.

- Je voulais simplement que tu ailles te préparer, nous partons dans deux heures.

- Partir ? Ou ça ? balbutiais-je.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris, presque frustré. Oups. Peut-être avais-je oublié de lui mentionner que j'allais passer la soirée chez Sirius… et que je n'irai pas au restaurant avec elle, Rob et mon demi-frère… pour mon anniversaire.

- Désolé, je vais passer la soirée chez Sirius, dis-je rapidement, baissant la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Désolé, je vais passer la soirée chez Sirius, répétais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? dit-elle d'un ton légèrement plus aigu.

- Que j'ai totalement oublié de mentionner que mes amis ont organisés une soirée pour moi ce soir ? Et que je détestes la nourriture qu'ils servent à ce stupide restaurant ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je relevai tranquillement la tête. J'étais dans la… J'avais des ennuis. Mais bien honnêtement, je préférais qu'on s'engueule, qu'elle me jette en dehors de la maison et que je puisse aller chez Sirius plutôt que rester ici, être gentille et aller à ce restaurant dégueux. Mais ma mère m'adressa un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-fatigué et haussa des épaules.

- Bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es majeure, de toute facon, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire.

Je la fixai, la bouche ouverte, choquée. Euh, quoi ? Ça, c'était bizarre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rob, comme pour voir si c'était une blague, mais je m'aperçus qu'il semblait aussi surpris que moi.

- Mais…

- Si tu veux tant t'en aller, sors immédiatement. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir, dit-elle d'un ton extrêmement calme.

Je pinçai des lèvres. Bah, c'était ce que je voulais. Tant pis si elle était frustrée. De toute manière, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment occupée de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Je quittai la cuisine pour rapidement me diriger vers ma chambre, ignorant mon demi-frère de 11 ans qui lisait dans sa propre chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et pris une grande inspiration. Aujourd'hui, je verrai tout le monde. Puis dans moins de deux semaines, j'irais chez Remus passer le reste de l'été. Je survivrais. Je survivrais. Je m'ennuyais de Poudlard. Pas des cours et des devoirs, mais de l'endroit. J'y étais tellement bien. Et ça allait être ma dernière année. Je savais que je voulais devenir Auror et que je parviendrais probablement à avoir les notes pour, mais ça m'attristais. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans Poudlard ? C'était chez moi.

Je chassai ces pensées sombres de ma tête et ouvrit mon armoire. Je devais me rendre chez Sirius dans une heure. Je me déshabillai et enfilai des sous-vêtements propres. Comment m'habiller, là était la question… J'entendis soudainement un éternuement près de la porte et eut un soupir rageur. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas, assommant presque mon demi-frère qui observait à travers la serrure.

- Pervers, t'as quel âge ? lui lancais-je avec méchanceté.

- Jolis sous-vêtements, dit-il en riant, toujours par terre.

- Fous le camp, sinon je le dis à ton père !

- Il te croira pas, dit-il en se relevant pour être à ma hauteur.

- Tu veux prendre le risque ?

Il était presque aussi grand que moi, mais mon regard fut si noir qu'il haussa des épaules et partit. Je refermai la porte et placai un t-shirt dans l'embouchure de la serrure. Quel con, vraiment, c'était presque de l'inceste… Peut-être que je devrais en parler à James, il lui botterait le cul lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Mais comment on peut être aussi pervers à 11 ans ? Je soupirais, retournant mon regard vers ma commode. Bon, quand il faut faire un choix, il faut faire un choix… Jane m'avait dit de m'habiller de facon confortable, rien de trop tape-à-l'œil. J'enfilai donc une simple robe d'été fleurie, à la mode moldue, qui m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse, le tout avec des collants noirs et des ballerines rouges. J'attrapai une veste noir pour compléter le tout et coiffai un peu mes cheveux qui avaient pas mal poussés ces dernières semaines. Je fus bientôt prête et observai l'heure. C'était le moment. J'étais fébrile de revoir tout le monde. Je sortis en tornade de la maison, placant ma baguette dans ma poche, et transplanai devant la maison de Sirius. C'était une maison très simple, assez petite et coquette, mais avec un charme indéniable. Elle était faites de briques sombres et était cachée à la vue des Moldus. Je du donc attendre qu'un passant fasse son chemin avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je cognai trois fois et la réponse fut immédiate : la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et les cris retentirent. Jane fut la première à me sauter dans les bras lorsque j'entrai, rapidement suivie par Dean, et je me mis à crier de joie aussi. Ce fut ensuite au tour de James et Sirius qui me firent un câlin bien trop chaleureux qui me fit presque étouffer. Je saluai Peter de la main, qui semblait bien trop gêné de venir me serrer dans les bras, et je repérai Remus un peu plus loin. Je repoussai gentiment Sirius pour me jeter dans ses bras. Aussitôt, nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser et oh ! oh là là, ça m'avait manqué. Je souris à travers ses lèvres et on se quittai lorsque James se mit à hurler son mécontentement.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Anna ! scandèrent-ils tous en une seule voix.

- Merci, merci, dis-je, le rouge me montant un peu aux joues.

- Notre petite Aurore est timide, on dirait, m'agaça James.

- Elle n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, je crois, répliqua Remus. Mais elle devra faire avec ce soir…

Je souris et il m'embrassa sur la tête très tendrement. Il avait grandi et ses cheveux avaient poussés, ce qu'il était, wow, parfait ! Sincèrement, je n'ai même pas peur d'affirmer que mon copain était un dieu, la chance que j'avais… C'est alors que je remarquai les décorations qui jonchaient les murs que je me souvenais avoir peinturés des journées de temps avec Sirius.

- Vous vous êtes donnés du mal ! lancais-je, souriante.

- Ça l'a été assez horrible, avoua Sirius.

- James a accidentellement mis le feu à une des banderoles et on a failli tous mourir en d'atroces souffrances, dit Peter, visiblement encore secoué.

J'éclatai de rire et on se dirigea vers le salon. Je m'assis entre Dean et Remus. Ça faisait tant de bien d'être avec eux de nouveau. Ils étaient tous extraordinaires.

- Alors, ça n'a pas été trop dur de te débarasser de ta mère ? me demanda Dean.

Il me connaissait que trop bien, celui-là.

- Pénible, oui. J'avais oublié de lui dire que je venais ici, elle était encore convaincue qu'on allait au resto, dis-je en riant.

- Pauvre maman, dit James.

- Oh, elle survivera.

- Alors, tu as profité de ton nouveau droit de faire de la magie ? ria Remus.

- Évidemment ! J'ai fait mon lit, enfilé mes chaussures, éteint les lumières, rallumé les lumières, but de la limonade, réparé un verre, j'ai même stupéfié mon demi-frère !

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire.

- Il l'avait mérité, dis-je pour ma défense.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Jane, connaissant mes mésaventures avec lui.

- Il n'arrête pas de m'observer quand je me change, renchéris-je.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Remus, James, Sirius et Peter d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est stupide, souffla Dean.

- Je vais lui botter le cul, s'exclama James (qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?).

- Moi, je le comprends, dit Remus à mon oreille, et j'éclatai de rire.

On parla un long moment encore, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou nous attendait un sublime repas de… miam, des pâtes !

- Je sais que ce sont tes préférées, dit Dean.

- À vrai dire, c'est moi qui lui ai rappelé, dit Jane.

- Et moi, j'ai noté, ajouta Remus tandis qu'on éclatait de rire.

Le repas se déroula dans le chaos habituel, tous parlaient et blaguaient, tout était bien. Je me sentais tellement heureuse. Puis, tandis qu'on allait attaquer le dessert, la sonnette retentit. Tous se figèrent.

- Tu attends quelqu'un, Sirius ? demanda James.

- Moi, je sais qui c'est, dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

Remus aussi avait deviné, il m'adressa un sourire complice. J'ouvris la porte et reconnut immédiatement la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! me lanca-t'elle joyeusement en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue, Lily.

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me retrouver…

- Lily ! s'exclamèrent-ils lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cuisine.

James était livide, mais un immense sourire éclairait son visage. J'avais vraiment envie que tout se règle entre eux, et j'espérais que cette soirée aiderait. Sirius donna un coup de coude à James.

- Salut, Lily, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- Bonjour… James, dit-elle sans assurance, mais tout de même avec un sourire.

L'atmosphère s'allégea. Visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de mettre de l'eau dans leur vin. Si ça allait durer, je n'en savais rien, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'un jour ils allaient être ensemble.

La musique résonnait dans la maison. Sirius avait mis la radio à plein volume, un truc moldu qu'il avait réussi à réparer. Je ne connaissais pas la musique mais ça sonnait bien, alors on dansait tous en riant. On se lâchait, rien n'importait, on ne faisait que bouger au rythme de la mélodie. Je vis du coin de l'œil Lily et James danser ensemble, des étoiles dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, et j'adressai un regard entendu à Remus. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et il me souffla à l'oreille :

- Viens.

Il m'attira loin de tout le monde qui continuait à danser comme des dingues – surtout Sirius et Jane, qui semblait bien s'amuser – et m'emmena dans la cuisine. C'était beaucoup plus calme ici, et je lui lancai un regard interrogatif.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Il me tendit un vieux livre, tout usé, mais magnifique. Je l'observai un instant, comprenant que c'était mon cadeau, et lui lancai un regard ravi. Il savait que j'avais toujours voulu me mettre à lire des romans de fiction, mais que j'en avais jamais eu le courage. Et je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, ce livre-là avait dû coûter une fortune tellement il était magnifique. Je le feuilletai tranquillement. Les pages étaient fragiles et dégageait l'odeur particulière des vieux bouquins.

- C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui se fait adopter par une riche famille, mais seul le père l'apprécie. Il tombe amoureux de la fille de celui-ci, mais tout semble vouloir les séparer. C'est une histoire très triste, mais c'est une histoire d'amour tout de même. Je crois que tu vas aimer.

- Wow, Remus, c'est...

- Tu es contente ? me demanda-t'il, incertain.

- Évidemment, c'est parfait !

Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le moment. Il s'embrasa et ses doigts caressèrent doucement mais passionnément mes cheveux. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait dit qu'on allait se fusionner. J'étais si heureuse, si chanceuse. Et je savais que c'était guimauve, mais je l'aimais à la folie.

Brusquement, un grand bruit nous sépara.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demandais-je.

- On aurait dit une explosion, dit-il, soudainement inquiet.

On s'échangea un regard et je déposai le livre sur la table de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Quelqu'un avait éteint la musique et ils observaient la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandais-je aussitôt.

- On en sait rien…

Sirius tira les rideaux et aussitôt, ce fut évident. La maison en diagonale à celle de Sirius venait d'exploser. Elle était en flammes, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappant des décombres. D'une minute à l'autre, elle allait s'écrouler. Je vis quelques silhouettes devant la maison. D'un commun accord, on sortit de la maison pour voir de plus près. C'était un spectacle affreux. Devant ce qui restait de la maison se tenait une jeune fille en pleurs, le visage souillé, les vêtements déchirés. Elle hurlait en tentant d'aller vers la maison, mais un homme la retenait.

- MAMAN ! NON, MAMAN ! hurlait-elle.

Ma main trouva celle de Remus tandis qu'on observait la scène déchirante. En un immense fracas, la maison s'écroula, ne devenant qu'un tas de débris en flammes. Les larmes aux yeux, on s'approcha. Sirius, James et Dean se placèrent auprès de l'homme et de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Les… Ce sont eux… marmonna l'homme.

Puis je les aperçu. Ils étaient trois ou quatre, encapuchonnés de noir, l'air menaçant, se tenant devant la maison d'a côté, observant le spectacle. Un frisson me parcourut et je vis l'un d'eux lever sa baguette en direction de Sirius. Je lâchai la main de Remus et me précipitai, aveuglée par mes larmes.

- SIRIUS, ATTENTION !

Il évita rapidement le sortilège d'un vert éclatant, mais un deuxième apparut aussitôt de nulle part et atteignit l'homme qui s'écroula. Je ne pu retenir un hurlement. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces hommes, mais je compris vite qu'ils étaient là pour nous tuer. Sirius, James et Dean accoururent vers la maison tandis que la jeune fille s'écroulait à son tour. Je sortis ma baguette.

- Anna, vite, reviens, il y a un sortilège autour de la maison ! entendis-je au loin.

Je me retournai et courut comme je n'avais jamais couru. Revenant auprès de Remus et m'assurant que tout le monde était encore là, je m'aperçus que c'était vrai. Les hommes encapuchonnés semblait nous observer, mais ils ne nous voyaient pas. Nous étions en sécurité, pour l'instant.

- Ils sont partis ?

- Ils sont partis.

- On devrait peut-être aller nettoyer tout ça, dis Jane d'une petite voix.

- C'est trop risqué, renchérit Dean immédiatement.

- On ne peut pas laisser deux cadavres comme ça, dehors ! répliqua-t'elle.

- Il faut contacter le Ministère, dit Remus. Ils sauront quoi faire.

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon, encore secoués du spectacle dont nous venions d'être témoins. Je revoyais sans cesse la jeune fille hurler pour sa mère, puis son père s'écrouler, mort… Bien que la main de Remus soit dans la mienne, j'avais terriblement froid. Dean se leva et s'éloigna, visiblement déjà à la tâche. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'étaient qui, ces hommes ? demandais-je.

Lily, James, Dean, Jane et Remus haussèrent des épaules, mais Sirius me regarda dans les yeux.

- Des Mangemorts.

- Des quoi ? demanda James.

- Des Mangemorts. Des… des esclaves de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Cela jeta un froid insoutenable, personne n'osa parler pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi…

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra un jour savoir pourquoi, interrompit Lily. Ce sont des brutes sans pitié. Ces gens ne méritaient pas de mourir, il n'y avait pas de raisons de les tuer.

- Malheureusement, ce sont sûrement les premiers d'une longue liste, continua Remus.

- Dumbledore avait raison, acquiesça James. Ce sont des temps sombres qui arrivent.

- … Ça y est, alors ? C'est commencé ? demandais-je.

Tous levèrent la tête.

- La guerre ? précisais-je, bien que le mot me fasse horriblement peur.

- J'en ai bien peur, dit Sirius.

Puis, il sourit.

- C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir rester ensemble, rester unis. Ça va être plus important que jamais.

Je regardai tous et chacun. Oui, on allait rester ensemble.


	25. Partie II : Chapitre II

_Aloha people !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, je me remets d'une maladie assez intense._

_Mais bref, je vous raconterai pas ma vie. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, ça a été encore très long, mais il est quand même assez long et rempli d'action, donc j'espère que vous allez me pardonner ! J'attends vos réactions, commentaires et suggestions. J'ai aussi une question pour vous : qu'aimeriez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire ? Parce que bon, moi j'ai mon idée, mais j'ai envie de savoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie qu'il arrive dans la vie d'Anna ? Dites-moi ça, je veux tout savoir, même si c'est de la folie pure !_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, vous êtes géniaux ! ( :_

_Marianne xx_

Le nez plongé dans mon bouquin, je n'entendis même pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir pour laisser place à mes amis. Cette histoire est tout simplement fabuleuse, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un récit moldu pourrait autant me passionner…

- Je crois qu'elle est absorbée, dit une voix lointaine.

- Laisse la faire, alors…

- Pas question…

- Sirius, non, attends !

Un cri strident s'échappa de ma gorge tandis qu'une masse lourde et échevelée me tombait dessus, me faisant échapper mon livre et perdre tout sens de l'orientation. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Sirius tout souriant qui me faisait les yeux doux.

- Bonjour, dit-il en clignant des yeux comme une petite fille.

- Espèce de tentacula vénéneuse ! Tu vois pas que j'étais en train de lire ! répliquais-je sauvagement en le chassant de mes genoux.

Je récupérai mon livre sur le sol et jetai un regard assassin à Jane qui s'était assis devant moi.

- Toi, tu aurais pu l'arrêter.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est insaisissable et atrocement…

- Séduisant, magnifique et extraordinaire ? On parle de moi ici ?

Évidemment, ça, c'était James. Derrière lui arriva Dean, Peter et Remus. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Alors que la conversation des autres se poursuivait, il désigna le livre que j'avais entre les mains.

- Tu aimes ?

- Tu veux rire ? C'est absolument extraordinaire, j'y crois pas ! Merci encore…

Comme tout réponse, il se pencha pour me donner un baiser.

- Attendez les dortoirs, d'accord ? laissa échapper James en une grimace de dégoût.

- Des nouvelles intéressantes ? demandais-je à Dean qui lisait _la Gazette_.

- D'autres meurtres, disparitions… Rien de très joyeux, en résumé.

- Génial, laissa tomber Sirius.

Le silence tomba ; personne n'était d'humeur agréable lorsqu'on entendait des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Depuis l'accident de l'autre jour, ce genre d'événements se multipliait, la menace devenait plus grande. Ça faisait peur, mais bon, je vais pas commencer à me tapir dans un coin sombre pour le reste de mes jours… Mon regard dévia vers la fenêtre. Étrange, de se dire que c'était notre dernier voyage d'aller en direction de Poudlard. Plus qu'une année, et ça sera le monde adulte. Ça me faisait tout drôle, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer ailleurs que dans ces couloirs. Mais bon, c'était comme ça, la vie est un cycle continu.

Le trajet se déroula comme à l'habitude ; on rigole, on fait n'importe quoi, Quidditch, Animagus, quelques altercations avec des Serpentards, bref, l'habitude. Le sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres, ça faisait du bien d'être de retour dans cette atmosphère.

Les premiers jours à Poudlard se déroulèrent tranquillement, sans incident particulier. Nous avons tous retombés dans cette routine que nous avions développés pendant 6 ans. Évidemment, Sirius, James, Peter et Remus trouvèrent le moyen d'être envoyés en retenue assez tôt, mais pour des choses minimes, comme Sirius qui avait placé un pétard sur la chaise de Slughorn. Assez comique, je dois le dire…

Le jeudi était le premier cours d'Astronomie de l'année, et personne n'était enthousiaste. Cette matière avait un étrange effet soporifique sur mon esprit, c'est assez particulier. De plus le professeur est d'un ennui, je vous le jure, c'est intensément… ennuyeux. J'entrai donc la moue aux lèvres, main dans la main avec Remus, car c'était l'un des cours que l'on partageait avec les Gryffondors. Puis je me figeai.

Qui était cet adonis ? Bouche bée, j'observai le délicieux spectacle qu'était, il me semble, le nouveau prof d'Astronomie. Il fait étrangement chaud, tout à coup… Ces cheveux noirs qui tombe devant les yeux, cette mâchoire carrée, ces yeux profonds, ces…

- Anna ?

- Hein ?

- Tout va bien ? me demanda Remus en s'asseyant.

- Hein, oui, oui, tout va bien.

Je me tournai vers Jane qui semblait tout aussi abasourdie que moi. Nous avons échangé un regard : ouais, celui-là, il nous plaisait. Le mystérieux-prof-ma-foi-très-séduisant attendit que la classe tombe en silence avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui ne pris pas trop de temps.

- Bonjour, bienvenue en Astronomie. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Clarke, je remplace votre ancien professeur jusqu'à… enfin, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sa voix était mielleuse, chaude, on avait presque envie de se fondre dans ses bras. Je me mordis la lèvre. Ne te laisses pas trop déconcentrer…

- Il m'a l'air plutôt étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? me glissa Remus à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'en sais rien… Il ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de resserrer ma poigne sur la sienne. Il est vrai qu'à part son physique charmant, il émanait quelque chose de bizarre… Ah, mais non, il est juste atrocement magnifique. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus, qui fronçait des sourcils, comme la plupart des garçons dans la classe. Ah, l'orgueil mâle ! Ne t'en fais pas, Remumus, rien ne battra jamais Ta Main somptueuse…

- Mademoiselle Barkley ?

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous me dire quelle étoile se retrouve à la page 46 ?

J'haussai des sourcils.

- Oui, tout à fait.

Rouge de malaise, j'ouvris mon livre – qui, décidément, devais être ouvert depuis quelques minutes déjà – et contemplai la carte du ciel. Merlin, je n'y comprends rien, je n'ai jamais été très attentive en Astronomie.

- Euh… L'étoile Sirius ? m'essayais-je, prenant ce qui me passait par la tête.

Un rire sonore éclata derrière moi, le rire si particulier presque canin de Sirius. Je tentai un sourire, mais visiblement, il n'apprécia pas ma réponse, le nouveau prof. Sourcils froncés, il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire.

- Je savais que je peuplais tes rêves, ma chère Anna, dis Sirius, toujours amusé.

- Des cauchemars, plutôt, répliquais-je.

Remus se retourna vivement et lanca une boulette de papier à la figure de Sirius qui éclata de rire une dernière fois avant de se taire. Je me tournai vers monsieur Clarke, qui fronçait toujours des sourcils.

- Non, dit-il, en fait, c'est plutôt…

Je perdis le fil moins de quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait beau être séduisant, il n'était pas plus captivant. Je passai le reste du cours à échanger des mots avec Remus, et la cloche sonna rapidement. Les Gryffondors ayant Sortilèges et nous, Botanique, je quittai l'élu de mon cher petit cœur pour rejoindre Dean et Jane.

- Super petit spectacle, Anna, vraiment, me lanca Dean.

- Il me déteste.

- Remus ?

- Bah non, pauvre idiot, je parle du prof.

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Jane en souriant.

- Il m'a l'air d'une humeur massacrante, renchéris-je.

- Quand même, l'étoile Sirius, quelle réponse ! dit Dean en éclatant de rire.

- Tu veux rire de moi ?

- Peut-être bien ?

Nous nous sommes rendu en Botanique après une incroyable poursuite qu'évidemment, je perdis. Le cours passa rapidement, j'aimais bien cette matière, c'était relaxant. Puis, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Salle, ou nous avons rapidement mangé.

- Hey ! s'écria Remus en me rejoignant tandis que je me dirigeais vers la Salle Commune.

- Mais qui m'appelles ? Serais-ce le plus beau et gentil garçon de cet établissement ? dis-je en souriant.

- T'es adorable, me dit-il en m'embrassant. Comment s'est passé la fin de ta journée ?

- Plutôt bien, assez banal. Toi ?

- James a mis le feu à toute la table, c'était assez…

- Intense, finis-je.

- Exactement.

J'eus un petit rire, m'imaginant parfaitement la scène.

- Écoute, on avait pensé, les gars et moi, de se faire une petite excursion demain soir.

- Une excursion ? répétais-je.

- Ouais, tu sais… Aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt…

- Oh non ! Oh, non, non, non, je ne retourne pas là, ce centaure a failli me tuer.

- Voyons, mon amour, tu ne risques rien…

- Si. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'as dit, ce soir-là, que ce n'était pas du tout « l'endroit le plus sécuritaire en Angleterre. » Rappelles-toi tes propres paroles.

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Nan.

- Allez, ce sera amusant ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas envie de redevenir un aigle ? De voler parmi les arbres, au-dessus du lac ? De pouvoir poursuivre James et Sirius à toute allure ?

Je le fixai. Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes. Ma parole, il me fait du chantage ! Sait-il pour mon obsession sur La Main ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit, beaucoup trop embarrassant. Je me fis violence pour ne pas la regarder, mais il était si beau, je ne pu me retenir. D'ailleurs, c'était assez tentant…

- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné, espèce de chanteur.

Il m'adressa un immense sourire et me raccompagna même jusqu'à ma salle commune. En me glissant sous les couvertures, quelques heures plus tard, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il devait il y avoir une autre raison à cette invitation soudaine. Remus n'était pas du genre à sauter dans les ennuis sans penser. Non, décidément, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête… Mais quoi ?

Le lendemain, tandis que je marchais tranquillement avec Sirius vers le cours d'Étude des Runes – on le faisait ensemble - , un jeune homme l'accosta, l'air sombre. Il avait des cheveux tout aussi noir que ceux de mon ami, bref, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Serais-ce… ?

- Bon matin, petit frère, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ne fais pas ton provocateur avec moi, Sirius, tu sais que ça ne marche pas, rétorqua-t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regulus ? demanda son frère en devenant sérieux.

Regulus me lanca un regard. Je remarquai son uniforme vert et argent. Visiblement, il n'avait pas suivi les traces de son frère. Je me demandai quelle sorte de relation ils avaient. Je n'avais pas de sœur, ni de frère, mais je voyais Dean et Jane s'épauler en tout temps, je m'étais toujours imaginé que des frères et sœurs faisaient la même chose. Qu'en était-il de Sirius et Regulus ? Sans doute partageaient-ils quelque chose de fort mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exploiter à cause de leur différence. J'observai un instant Regulus. Il était comme Sirius, en plus jeune et moins séduisant. Je crois qu'il était en cinquième année. Il avait de beaux traits, le même charisme sombre que son frère, mais quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce dans son regard, une sorte de mépris constant.

- On peut parler en privé ? dit Regulus sans cesser de m'observer.

Par Merlin, il voulait que je partes ? J'allais répliquer quand Sirius me devança.

- Ce que tu veux me dire, tu peux le dire devant mes amis. _Je_ n'ai aucun secret pour eux. Comment va mère, Regulus ? Toujours à lui lécher les bottes ?

Les traits de Regulus se durcirent, mais il ne fit rien pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Tante Doria est morte il y a deux jours, répliqua Regulus. Juste pour que tu le saches. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle ne t'a rien laissée.

Sirius réagit en moins de quelques fractions de seconde. Son poing s'abattit sur le nez de son frère qui le plaqua contre le mur. Je les observai se battre quelques secondes sans réagir. Visiblement, il y avait des tensions dans la famille. Avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent, voyant qu'ils allaient sortir leur baguette, j'accourai vers Sirius et le tirai loin de son frère.

- Arrêtez, bon sang !

- Anna, laisses-nous régler ça.

- En vous battant ? Wow, très noble tout cela ! Arrêtez d'agir comme des gamins.

- C'est un gamin ! s'écria Sirius, encore furieux.

- Mais pas toi ! Agis comme un adulte, Sirius ! Il a choisi sa vie, tu as choisi la tienne.

- Qui tu es, toi ? Qui tu es pour prétendre nous connaître ? cracha Regulus en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Je ne…

- Qui es-tu ? Sais-tu de quelle famille tu parles ? Les Black, les noble et pur Black ! Celui que tu appelles ton ami, ce n'est qu'un traître, un pauvre lâche qui laisse tomber sa famille !

- Ce n'est certainement pas en vous battant que vous allez régler vos problèmes !

La gifle jaillit sans même que je n'eus le temps de réagir. Aussitôt, la joue se mit à me brûler. Par Merlin, il m'a giflé ? Tous une bande de cinglés, ces vert et argents…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? lâcha Sirius. Comment oses-tu ?

- Et toi, comment oses-tu ? Tu nous a laissé tombé, Sirius, comment t'as pu faire ça !

- Je refuses de faire partie de cette famille, tant et aussi longtemps que vous serez alliés avec ce malade ! Et tu devrais faire pareil, Regulus ! Il n'est pas trop tard.

Le silence tomba. Regulus fit un pas en direction de son frère.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, laissa-t'il tomber. Je ne traîne pas avec les traîtres, des sang de bourbe ou des garces.

Sans plus un mot, me jetant un dernier regard, Regulus tourna les talons et disparut au coin du couloir. J'étais sans voix. Ouais, ça réveille, ça, le matin… Je me tournai vers Sirius qui s'était accoudé au mur. Les yeux fermés, le nez et la lèvre en sang, il me sembla faible. Je m'approchai.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je n'arrives pas à y croire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il… enfin. À quoi bon, il a fait son choix.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les miens.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t'il.

- Arrête, Sirius, ce n'est pas…

Je me tus en voyant des larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Oh, non… Ça me rend mal à l'aise, les gens qui pleurent, surtout Sirius. Ça semblait si inhabituel, si étrange… Le couloir était étrangement désert, comme si personne n'osait passer par ici, comme s'ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer par là. Je fis un pas vers Sirius pour le prendre dans mes bras, essayant de le réconforter. Il me serra fort, si fort, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer. Je fermai les yeux. Les pires choses arrivent aux meilleurs, cette évidence me crevait le cœur.

_Plus tard..._

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot.

- Voyons, Sirius, ne dis pas des trucs pareils.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, je… AIE !

- Calmes-toi, j'essaie de te soigner.

- Tu ferais une Médicomage horrible.

- Wow, merci Sirius.

Adossé à un arbre du parc désert – tout le monde était en cours -, je tentai du mieux que je le pouvais de soigner Sirius. J'avais réussi à réparer son nez avec un sort que je connaissais, mais sa lèvre nécessitait un peu plus de soin. Après avoir nettoyé le sang, je murmurai quelques sortilèges et essayai de bander le tout. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler, ça rendait la tâche un peu difficile. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à tout terminer. Bon, c'était loin d'être digne de Mme Pomfresh, mais Sirius refusait d'aller la voir, refusant d'avouer ce qui s'était passé.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait manquer ton cours de Runes, me dit-il en se couchant dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel.

- Avec vous, je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Il eut un petit rire et je me couchai à ses côtés, savourant le soleil sur mon visage.

- Tu te souviens de notre première escapade ? À la bibliothèque ? dit-il soudainement.

- Comment l'oublier ?

- Après quoi, on s'est embrassés comme des fous.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude.

- Affreux souvenir.

- Pff, arrête, tu as adoré ça.

- Et toi aussi !

- Ça a mis Remus en rogne, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il t'aime vraiment.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Je le savais, mais ça faisait du bien à entendre. Je l'aimais tant aussi.

- Mais toi, Sirius, dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois célibataire ?

- Je suis trop bien pour les filles de Poudlard, renchérit-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

- J'en sais rien, ajouta-t'il. Je n'ai pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre.

- Dis celle que j'ai passionnément embrassé.

- Mais arrête de revenir là-dessus ! Remus est mon seul amour à présent !

- … À présent.

Je me redressai pour lui donner un coup sur l'épaule en riant. Ce qu'il était énervant ! Un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Je préférais ça que de le voir pleurer.

- Tu sais, Anna, que je te considère comme ma sœur ?

- Et toi mon frère, Sirius.

C'était dans ses habitudes d'être aussi sentimental ? Regulus avait dû frapper fort. Puis, il se jeta sur moi et commença à me chatouiller. Non, ça, c'était véritablement Sirius…

_Alors, comment trouvez-vous Regulus ? Et qu'est-ce que Remus mijote ? À suivre... :)_


	26. Partie II : Chapitre III

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs !_

_Merci pour vos adorables reviews, je les adore ! ( :_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre… J'ai plein d'idées en banque pour la suite !_

_J'ai une autre question pour vous : même si je suis loin d'être terminée avec Lunard & Moi, je pense à une prochaine fic..._

_J'en ai deux en banque, j,aimerais savoir ce qui vous intéresse le plus. George-OC ou Victoire-Teddy ? (:  
_

_Continuez à être aussi géniaux (;_

_Bonne lecture !_

Ce qui s'était passé avec Regulus me trotta dans la tête pendant des jours. Sirius reporta notre excursion dans la forêt au vendredi suivant. À chaque fois que je regardais Sirius, j'y pensais. Ça me troublait. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'étrangement contradictoire. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il était. Vous comprenez ? Bref, je racontai l'accident à Dean et Jane qui trouvèrent le tout aussi bizarre, voir triste selon Jane. Ah, la famille… Je reçus un hibou de Slughorn la semaine suivant me demandant d'aller le voir dans son bureau. Sans doute voulait-il me parler des cours particuliers. Non, ça serait non pour moi cette année. Surtout si Rogue est encore dans les parages. C'était amusant au début, mais il me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Surtout que depuis le début de cette année, il se faisait étrangement discret. Mais bon, James et Sirius trouvait toujours le moyen de lui lancer quelques sortilèges. Pour ma part, je restais en dehors de tout ça, ça ne me concernait pas pour le moins du monde. Par contre, je remarquais que James commençait à se calmer. Il n'ennuyait que Rogue, lui seul, et semblait s'être assagi. Mais bon, ce n'était peut-être qu'une phase. Je soupçonnais par contre qu'il se calmait pour une seule raison : Lily.

Je me rendis donc seule aux cachots après avoir mangé une délicieuse pudding au riz pour parler à Slughorn. Remus et moi avions un petit rendez-vous juste après. Juste nous deux… Un sourire rêveur étira mes lèvres. J'avais déjà hâte de le tenir tout contre moi. J'arrivai bientôt devant la porte de son bureau et cognai quelques coups. Le tout fut réglé rapidement : je lui avais dit vouloir me concentrer sur mes ASPICS, mais que je pourrais venir faire des tours de temps à autre. C'était une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait pris la relève. Tant mieux.

Je ressortis donc quelques petites minutes plus tard, ayant la bonne intention d'enlever mon uniforme avant d'aller rejoindre Remus. Mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'un son attira mon attention. Je tournai les talons. C'était… des sanglots ? Du moins, ça sonnait comme tel. Curieuse comme je le suis, je décidai d'aller voir qui c'était. La curiosité n'est pas une mauvaise chose, vous savez. C'est juste beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je fis quelques pas, sourcils froncés, pour apercevoir une silhouette dans un alcôve sombre. J'ignorais totalement qui c'était, même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Cependant, il ou elle avait l'air misérable. Assis sur le sol froid, les bras autour des genoux, comme écrasé sous un poids énorme. Est-ce que je devrais… ?

- Tout va bien ? demandais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'informer.

Quoi ? Bon, si c'était un Serpentard, il allait me rembarrer et je n'avais qu'à m'en aller, voilà tout. Pas de panique. Cependant, au son de ma voix, la silhouette se leva d'un bon et sorti de l'ombre. Oups. Les yeux furieux de Regulus me fixèrent tandis que je déglutis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t'il.

- Euh, rien, rien… C'est juste que…

- Quoi ?

- Bah, tu avais l'air assez… triste… alors je demandais si ça allait, voilà tout. Je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Désolé.

Sourcils haussés, je tournai les talons avant qu'il ne s'acharne sur moi. Peur de Regulus ? Nan, juste vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente.

- Attends.

Je m'arrêtai. Attends ? Il voulait me parler, alors ? Surprise, je me retournai vers lui. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, il semblait plus perdu que jamais, faible, vulnérable. Tout le contraire de l'autre jour. Il avait l'air d'un enfant.

- Tu connais bien Sirius, non ? me demanda-t'il d'une voix basse.

- Assez, oui, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ? De sa famille, parfois ?

Je fronçai des sourcils. Décidément, la famille Black était une famille compliquée. Mais bon, j'avais beau être une Serdaigle, j'avais du cœur et je détestais laisser les gens en misère, même pas les Serpentards. J'allais sans doute regretter ma décision, mais je m'approchai de lui pour engager la conversation.

- Eh bien, il… euh… il a déjà…euh…

Moi et mes phrases si claires. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. J'étais en situation extrêmement étrange. Que dirais Sirius ? Et surtout, que pensais Regulus ? Il haussa des sourcils et s'adossa au mur près de lui.

- 10 points pour l'effort, murmura-t'il.

J'eus un petit sourire. Peut-être avait-il certains côtés de son frère, après tout. Je m'adossai au mur près de lui, sans rien dire.

- Je sais qu'il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi.

- Je ne pense pas que la question soit là, honnêtement.

Je parlais beaucoup sous l'impulsivité. Là, je devrais m'engager dans un véritable discours. Il leva la tête et me lanca un regard interrogatif.

- Tu es quand même son frère, continuais-je. Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs, mais ce que j'ai vu de ces relations, c'est que malgré les embûches elles restent fortes et présentes. Je ne peux pas dire pour Sirius et toi, mais je crois… je crois qu'il a tellement été déçu et dégoûté par sa famille qu'il a décidé de tourner la page, tout simplement. Il ne fera rien pour te récupérer. Mais si tu le rejoins, je pense qu'il pourrait te laisser une place. Ce n'est quelqu'un de méchant.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un bref silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais à Serdaigle. J'étais certes calme et sage, mais certainement pas réfléchie. J'étais beaucoup trop spontanée. Sacré Choixpeau… Mais bon, Dumbledore m'avait dit que j'étais dans la bonne maison. Amen à ses paroles.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es amie avec mon frère. Tu dois l'assagir.

- Oh, pas vraiment…

- Désolé pour la gifle.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je ne…

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler alors qu'une silhouette s'arrêta devant nous. Je levai les yeux. Haaa non, pas lui ! Je ne retins même pas mon soupir de découragement avant de me lever. Je jetai un regard à Rogue, qui m'observait, sourcils froncés.

- Bah vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire ! lui lancais-je.

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Pourquoi tu lui parles à elle ?

- Elle a un nom, Rogue, répliquais-je. Et puis il a bien le droit de parler à qui il veut !

- Je ne te parlais pas, Barkley.

- Bah j'ai quand même décidé de répondre !

Il me jeta un regard furieux. Je lancai un dernier regard à Regulus qui paraissait affreusement gêné et je fis demi-tour. Sale corneille. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas, pas pour le moins du monde, on aurait dit que ce sentiment n'avait fait qu'être plus fort. J'eus un frisson. Il fallait que je sortes de ces cachots et que j'oublis un peu toutes ces histoires de familles compliquées.

. . .

Je marchais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Hall d'entrée… Hall d'entrée… J'étais si concentrée dans ma marche que je bousculai quelqu'un. J'étais en retard, très en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Remus. Il allait me tuer. Il allait me tuer. Non, peut-être pas. Mais il serait en colère. Certainement. Ou peut-être pas. On allait bien voir. Si seulement on pouvait transplaner dans ce foutu château ! Ou si seulement je pouvais me transformer en aigle, je pourrais me rendre bien plus rapidement que traverser le château au complet.

- Anna ?

- Hein ?

Je me retournai si rapidement que j'en eus le tournis et stoppai net ma course. Sourcils haussés, je fixai Abigail, une fille de Poufsouffle avec qui j'avais déjà travaillé en Potions. Elle semblait gênée.

- Tu as l'air un peu pressée, dit-elle.

- Oh mais non, pas du tout, dis-je d'un ton un peu sarcastique – qui n'était pas voulu, je tiens à le dire.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux, l'air de vouloir se dépêcher.

- Alors je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, je voulais simplement te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je à toute vitesse.

- Hum… Sirius, c'est ton ami ?

J'arquai un sourcil et acquiesçai.

- Il est toujours célibataire ?

Même réponse.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait intéressé par… enfin… par moi ?

Je restai quelques secondes figée, à l'observer, le corps à moitié vers elle, l'autre vers ma destination. Ma bouche s'entrouvrît et je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

- Eu, j'en sais rien, faudrait lui demander.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? s'emballa-t'elle, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Non, non, bah je veux dire, toi, demande-lui.

- Oh, murmura-t'elle en baissant la tête. Je suis un peu intimidée, tu vois.

- Vas-y, il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Elle leva la tête et acquiesça.

- Je vais essayer. Merci Anna.

- De rien… À la prochaine et bonne chance !

En moins de deux, j'étais repartie. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Comme si j'étais maintenant une intermédiaire, un hibou entre les filles de Poudlard et Sirius ? N'importe quoi. Je devrais faire dans la psychologie. Anna Barkley, psychologue…

. . .

- Je suis vraiment horriblement et affreusement désolée ! lancais-je à Remus quand il fut à portée de voix.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et je me réfugiai dans ses bras, marmonnant des excuses, à bout de souffle.

- Tu as couru le marathon ou quoi ? dit-il en riant.

- Presque. Non, disons que j'ai fait quelques rencontres étranges… M'enfin, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes, l'air pensif. Il pensait à quoi là ? Je me sentis mal dans mes souliers. Merlin, je l'avais fait attendre, je savais qu'il serait furieux !

- Je pense que tu mérites une punition, dit-il, l'air malin.

Je fronçai des sourcils, le regardant avec un drôle d'air. Une punition ? Qu'était une punition aux yeux de Remus ? Puis, avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, je sentis ses doigts commencer à me chatouiller. Oh non, oh non, il savait que… Hahaha, je détestais, hahaha, ça…

- Remus, arrête ! m'écriais-je en riant sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Jamais ! rétorqua-t'il, sourire aux lèvres.

- Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! hurlais-je dans le corridor à des élèves qui passaient.

Je réussi à me défaire de mon emprise pour m'enfuir en courant, le souffle court mais le rire encore aux lèvres. Il me rattrapa en moins de deux et glissa ses deux bras autour de ma taille pour m'entraîner dans une embrassade passionnée. Nos yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Non, répondit-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Merlin, il était parfait. On s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et je posai ma tête sur son épaule, recevant un drôle de regard de quelques élèves qui passaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'rencontres étranges' ? demanda-t'il, me caressant la main de… La Main.

- Eh bien, je suis allée voir Slughorn…

- Ah oui, comment il l'a pris ?

- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Mais en ressortant, j'ai croisé le frère de Sirius…

- Aie.

- Non, mais, tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ? N'es-tu pas censé être le silencieux Remus ? dis-je en sortant la langue.

Il eut un petit rire et leva la main gauche – pas La Main – en signe d'abandon.

- Donc, j'ai croisé le frère de Sirius, il était en larmes…

- En larmes ? s'égorgea Remus, recevant un coup sur le torse de ma part.

- Oui, il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Alors sur le coup, je me suis approchée et je lui ai demandé si ça allait.

- Anna, Anna… soupira-t'il.

Mon sourire s'étira. Il avait dit mon nom si tendrement, j'adorais cela. Oui, je suis gaga.

- On a parlé un peu, il me demandait si Sirius nous parlait de lui et tout le tralala. C'était assez triste. Il s'est excusé pour la gifle.

- Regulus a toujours été plus faible que Sirius, acquiesça-t'il.

On continua parler comme cela pendant près d'une heure, de tout et rien, comme de très vieux amis. Lorsque je commençai à cogner des clous, il me raccompagna à mon dortoir et je montai directement me coucher. Demain, nous irions dans la forêt. J'étais étrangement fébrile, ignorant totalement ce qui m'y attendait.

. . .

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et après un cours d'Astronomie particulièrement ennuyant, je filai me préparer pour l'excursion dans la forêt. Dean et Jane ne pouvant pas venir – Dean avait des rondes et Jane voulait étudier, mais je les soupçonnaient tous les deux de s'inventer des excuses pour ne pas venir – je descendis manger un peu plus tard que la masse d'élèves et put m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Je voyais la Poufsouffle qui m'avait demandé pour Sirius nous observer de loin et je me demandai si elle avait fait un premier pas vers Sirius.

- Dis, Sirius, il y a une fille qui t'a fait des avances, récemment ? demandais-je au Gryffondor en face de moi.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? répondit Sirius en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Parce que, rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux, quelqu'un m'a demandé si je pouvais te parler d'elle, je lui avais dit d'aller te parler.

- Depuis quand on te demande à toi d'aller parler à Sirius pour les filles ? s'étonna James.

- Depuis hier, dis-je. Alors ?

- Non, aucune idée de qui tu parles, dit Sirius en haussant des épaules.

Je me tournai vers James qui sembla plongé dans la contemplation de son assiette.

- Ça va, James ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va.

- Tu as parlé à Lily, récemment ?

- , marmonna-t'il, tête toujours penchée.

Je laissai échappai un soupir. Les garçons.

- Je vais devenir votre psychologue attitrée, je vous jure, renchéris-je.

Remus éclata de rire à mes côtés et Peter eut un petit sourire, sous le léger rougissement de James.

- Oh, il rougit ! s'exclama Remus et Sirius d'une même voix.

- La ferme, rétorqua le concerné.

Adorable, je vous le jure.

- Cessons de parler de moi, maintenant, ajouta James en se redressant. Anna, ce soir est ton grand soir.

- Ce n'est pas un mariage, James…

Un silence suivit mes paroles. Je fronçai des sourcils en observant la mine sérieuse des quatre garçons. Euh… Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un mariage… non ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

Puis, ils éclatèrent bruyamment de rire en même temps et je leur adressai un coup de coude à chacun. Malgré tout, ils ne changeraient jamais vraiment. Nous nous sommes levés de table quelques minutes plus tard, en direction de la forêt, tandis que la nuit tombait tranquillement. Nous irions voir le coucher du soleil avant de commencer cette excursion si mystérieuse à mes yeux. Nous avions presque atteint les Grandes Portes quand quelqu'un accosta Sirius. Je me retournai, main dans la main avec Remus : Abigail. J'observai la scène, curieuse. Le rouge aux joues, elle semblait balbutier devant un Sirius étonné mais flatté. Remus m'entraîna dehors avec James et Peter, pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. On s'assit sous un arbre en attendant Sirius, observant le coucher de soleil en silence.

- Pourquoi tu dis que Lily ne veut plus te parler, James ? demanda Peter, visiblement extrêmement curieux.

- Comment je suis censé le savoir, cette fille est aussi têtue que… que…

- Que toi ? dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais. Je vous laisse imaginer le reste.

- Essaie de l'ignorer pendant quelques jours, dit Remus. Elle va se demander pourquoi tu ne lui parles plus et viendra vers toi.

Je lancai un regard étonné à Remus. J'ignorais qu'il s'y connaissait en matière de séduction féminine…

- J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Je vois ça, dis-je en éclatant de rire. Malgré que, ça peut peut-être marcher.

- Je vais essayer, déclara James en se couchant dans l'herbe.

Le soleil était totalement couché lorsque Sirius revint. James nous avait fait un spectacle privé avec son vif d'or pour passer le temps.

- Il était temps, dit James lorsque Sirius apparut.

Je l'observai : un sourire étirait ses lèvres, il avait l'air un peu désemparé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Remus.

- Qui ça ?

- Abigail, dis-je en roulant des yeux et me levant, suivi de Remus.

- Oh, euh… On a discuté pendant deux ou trois secondes, mais une autre fille est arrivé et m'a embrassé farouchement. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

- C'est pour ça que tu souris comme un idiot ! s'exclama James.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pauvre Abigail, et quelle idiote cette autre fille ! J'imagine que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Je lancai un regard noir à Sirius.

- J'espère que tu t'es excusé envers Abigail.

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ! se vexa Sirius. Je l'ai même invité à Pré-Au-Lard.

Je lui lancai un sourire. Sage décision. Bon, il était temps. L'excursion. Tout en marchant vers la lisière de la forêt, qui était sombre et menaçante, je me demandai pourquoi diable j'avais accepté cette invitation. Même la pression de la main de Remus sur la mienne ne suffisait à me rassurer.


	27. Partie II : Chapitre IV

_Holà !_

_Ça fait un bail, non ?_

_Un immense désolé, ma vie a été digne de l'ouragan Katrina._

_Par contre, je suis maintenant en vacances, des idées pleins la tête et plein de chapitres en réserve ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews au chapitre précédent, alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous aimez toujours Anna et ses aventures… Bref, je ne vous parlerai pas trop longtemps, j'espère que vous aimerez et on se revoit bientôt !_

On a marché, bien longtemps, trop longtemps pour mes pauvres jambes. J'étais fatiguée, exténuée, et honnêtement, il faisait étrangement froid pour une journée de septembre. Frissonnant malgré La Main de Remus dans la mienne, j'observais le ciel s'assombrir de plus en plus.

- Alors c'est ça, votre excursion ? Marcher en silence dans la forêt ? C'est poétique, dis-je.

- Tout arrive à qui sait attendre, articula Sirius d'un ton faussement philosophe.

- T'as tout faux, Sirius, c'est plutôt… commencais-je.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Remus en me coupant.

- Mais non, pas du tout, répliquais-je d'un ton sarcastique, esquissant un sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire, lâcha ma main et retira sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules.

- Merci, mon bel et tendre amour, que ferais-je sans toi ? dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

- Pas devant les enfants ! cria James en couvrant les yeux de Peter.

J'éclatai de rire, reposant un instant ma tête sur le bras de Remus. Sa veste sentait bon, elle sentait son parfum. Souriant doucement, j'inspirai l'air frais. Ici, en ce moment, avec les Maraudeurs, je me sentais étrangement bien. Ne manquait plus que Dean et Jane et ce serait parfait. Pendant un instant, je ne pensais plus à mon père, ma mère, ma famille détruite, mon avenir incertain et les menaces qui planaient sur notre monde. Je vivais pleinement. Et peut-être était-ce le simple but de cette excursion ? Profiter un peu de ce qui nous restait de ces mois à Poudlard ?

Je me défis de l'emprise de Remus pour m'avancer vers James, marchant à ses côtés. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment vas-tu, James ? demandais-je doucement.

Il leva les yeux, comme surpris, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, esquissant ce sourire tellement propre à lui. Je vis Sirius, Remus et Peter parler derrière nous, j'avais donc champ libre pour m'informer à propos de James un peu. Je ne l'aimais pas autant que Remus, et notre relation n'était pas au même stade que celle que j'avais avec Sirius, mais je m'inquiétais pour lui.

- Honnêtement, ajoutais-je.

- Je… Disons que… Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-il après un moment.

- C'est Lily ?

- Principalement…

- Oh, James.

- Vous êtes sacrément complexes, les filles. Quand je faisais tout pour l'avoir, je ne l'avais pas. Puis je ne fais rien, et je ne l'ai pas non plus !

- Tu n'est pas nécessairement le problème, James, dis-je en inspirant profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t'il, sourcils froncés.

- Tu es visiblement prêt à une relation sérieuse avec Lily… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est aussi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, se tournant face à moi. Je haussai des sourcils.

- Alors je fais quoi ? dit-il.

- Laisses lui du temps. N'abandonnes surtout pas… Mais laisses-lui du temps. Elle viendra, je le sais.

- 'Tu le sais' ? Divination ? ricana-t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- La ferme ! riais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Hey, Cornedrue, lâche la femme que j'aime, s'écria Sirius en arrivant près de nous.

- Je te demande pardon ? lâcha Remus.

Je roulai les yeux au ciel et vit le regard de James, qui semblait me remercier. Avec un sourire, je pris La Main et observai les alentours. Il faisait presque nuit, on discernait à peine les alentours. Mais je voyais que nous étions dans une sorte de clairière, très étendue, avec juste de l'herbe. Des arbres très haut l'entourait, en faisant une genre d'immense clôture. Fronçant des sourcils, je sentis la main de Remus glisser la mienne.

- On devrait peut-être allumer nos baguettes.

Prenant le silence comme un « oui » collectif, je sortis ma baguette et l'allumai d'un Lumos à peine audible. Puis je figeai. J'étais seule.

- Remus ? demandais-je aussitôt, cherchant avidement la poigne de sa main.

Je promenai la lueur de ma baguette frénétiquement autour de moi, n'osant toutefois pas bouger les pieds. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils n'étaient plus là ! J'étais seule, dans la Forêt Interdite, dans la nuit noire, avec simplement ma baguette pour me défendre. Ou étaient-ils, bon sang ! Par Merlin, c'était une blague ou quoi ? Ils étaient partis, comme cela, en me laissant toute seule ? C'était donc ça, leur pauvre plan pour cette nuit ? Me ficher la frousse de ma vie ? Mes yeux s'agrandirent comme des Gallions. Les centaures. Oh, non. Ils allaient venir me chercher. Ils allaient tous venir, et j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Vous êtes de vrais imbéciles ! hurlais-je d'un ton étrangement aigu. Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vous assassine ! BANDE DE SAUVAGES !

Ma respiration devint plus saccadée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je me mis à faire les cent pas autour de moi, mais j'avais trop peur de retourner dans les arbres, Merlin seul sait ce qui s'y cache. Comment allais-je… Je me figeai de nouveau, tendant l'oreille. Ça, c'était étrange, comme bruit. Un autre. Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Mais ce n'était pas des pas humains, j'en étais sûre. Je tentai d'éclairer le plus possible les alentours à la recherche de la source du bruit, mais j'avais si peur que j'osais à peine bouger. J'allais les tuer. Tous. Un par un. Membre par membre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les os. Je sentais ma main trembler comme jamais. Ok, on se calme. Établissons la situation. Je suis dans la Forêt Interdite, seule, avec ma baguette, je ne sais pas ou exactement et… Par Merlin, j'ai la trouille de ma vie. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je reste là, mais ça doit faire un bon moment. Comme si mon esprit était déconnecté du reste.

- Bon, d'accord, dis-je en inspirant profondément. Hahaha, vous m'avez bien eu ! On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant !

Silence. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, décidant de ne pas rester là comme une pauvre cloche et d'avancer doucement. Un pas, puis deux. Puis je me fige en entendant un craquement qui ne provient certainement pas de moi. Je me retourne vivement, pointant ma baguette le plus loin possible, et j'aperçois, en même temps de faire un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui ressemble à un animal. Il a des yeux magnifiques, que je crois connaître, et le déclic se fait. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Ce qui se tient devant moi, imposant, effrayant et familier, est un loup-garou. Remus. Il a dû prendre quelque chose de plus fort que la potion Tue-Loup, ce soir, car il paraît tranquille, serein. J'aperçois un cerf et un chien de chaque côté, qui m'observe, prêt à me défendre si quelque chose se produit. Et je souris. Sait-il qui je suis ? Je retourne mon regard vers Remus et j'observe son immense taille, le léger duvet qui recouvre sa peau, son long museau. On me disait que les loups-garous ne sont plus eux-mêmes lors des nuits de pleine lune. Et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que la créature devant moi sait qui je suis. Ou du moins, elle ressent quelque chose en ma présence.

Je tends la main doucement, délicatement, et par un véritable miracle, la bête me permet de déposer ma main sur son museau. Même qu'elle laisse échapper un grognement d'appréciation, et j'éclate d'un rire nerveux, les larmes aux yeux. C'est magique, c'est magnifique. Je me sens privilégiée, témoin d'un véritable miracle.

- Tu es magnifique, murmurais-je. Pas aussi beau que d'habitude, mais quand même, tu as du charme.

Le chien aboie frénétiquement, comme s'il riait, et je me tourne vers lui. Il s'approche et je caresse doucement son dos, appréciant le fait qu'il soit si doux. Sa queue bouge avec vitesse et il finit par me sauter dessus. Je m'étale par terre, éclatant de rire, alors que le chien qu'est Sirius se mets à me lécher le visage. J'émets des protestations de dégoût – quand même, c'est complètement dégoûtant, et ça ne sent pas très bon – et il me laisse. Je m'approche du cerf et passe une main délicate sur son dos. Il me semble qu'il sourie. Puis je repère le petit rat par terre, le prends dans ma main et lui effleure les moustaches. Les petits couinements me démontrent que c'est peu apprécié. J'éclate de rire pour le reposer par terre. Puis, je me retourne vers Remus, qui est allé s'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

- Il est calme, ce soir, dit soudainement une voix.

Je me retourne avec violence et laisse échapper un petit cri. Moi que me croyait seule avec des animaux qui ne parlent pas ! Sirius m'observe doucement ; il a reprit sa forme humaine. Un mince sourire éclaire ses lèvres. Le cerf et le rat nous quitte pour rejoindre le loup-garou, et ils semblent jouer ensemble.

- Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis ? demandais-je à Sirius, curieuse.

- Non, répondit-il en s'approchant. Mais il sent que tu es importante pour Remus. C'est dans ton odeur.

- Je dois sentir bon, alors, déclarais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il a un petit rire et on observe doucement James, Peter et Remus se courir après dans la clairière.

- Il ne s'en souviendra pas, dis-je.

Ce n'était pas une question ; je m'en doutais, mais à quelque part, j'espérais que c'était faux. Sirius secoue la tête lentement, comme s'il était désolé lui aussi.

- Merci pour tout ça, déclarais-je en m'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- C'est Remus qui le voulait, expliqua Sirius en me rejoignant. Il disait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu comprennes ce que cela impliquait. Il a bu une potion spéciale, ce soir, pour pouvoir faire tout cela. Il ne le fait jamais, d'habitude, parce que c'est extrêmement épuisant, il sera KO pendant plusieurs jours.

- C'est vrai ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oh oui, la semaine sera probablement assez dure. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Je ne réponds que par un sourire, vraiment touchée par le geste de Remus. Et je le prends soudainement comme un engagement, comme s'il ouvrait véritablement la porte sur son monde pour me laisser entrer. Le sentiment est très agréable, et je me sens encore plus amoureuse, si cela est possible.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu nous tuerais, la prochaine fois que tu nous verrais ? dit Sirius d'un air espiègle.

Je sens mes joues rosirent. Ils m'ont entendu. Oups… Là, je dois avoir l'air plus que stupide.

- Tu me provoques ? répondis-je.

- Peut-être. Rattrapes-moi.

Aussitôt dit, il se redresse, se transforme en chien et part à la course à une vitesse effarante. Pendant quelques secondes, je l'observe bouche-bée. J'ai l'air de faire du marathon, moi ? Il doit courir aussi vite qu'un jaguar ou je ne sais pas trop quel animal qui coure le plus vite dans ce monde. Ils se ressemblent tous, de toute manière. Puis, le déclic se fait dans ma tête. Par Merlin, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais un Animagus, moi aussi ! Quelle pauvre idiote ! Je me flagelle intérieurement, me lève et me transforme en aigle. Je savoure un instant la sensation de liberté avant de m'envoler pour rattraper Sirius. Je bats des ailes de plus en plus rapidement et finit par l'apercevoir quelques mètres plus loin. Il va vite, mais moi aussi. En m'apercevant, il émets quelques jappements joyeux et je laisse échapper le cri propre à mon espèce. Cette course, c'est moi qui vais la gagner.

Je vis pleinement cette sensation unique de voler, sentant le vent fouetter mes plumes et évitant les branches d'arbre. Nous ralentissons le rythme d'un accord commun pour profiter du paysage. La forêt est légèrement éclairée par les rayons de lune. J'aperçois quelques centaures, plus loin, et m'empresse de changer de direction. Je n'ai certainement pas oublié notre dernière expédition. Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement plus loin dans la forêt, et je sens que l'on s'enfonce peut-être trop loin qu'on le devrait.

Au bout de près d'une heure, je signale que je n'en peux plus à Sirius. Mes ailes sont fatiguées et moi aussi. On s'arrête près de ce qui ressemble à lac miniature et on reprend notre forme humaine. Sirius a les cheveux décoiffés et un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

- C'était amusant, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la grève.

- Génial, ajoutais-je en me dirigeant vers l'eau.

J'en prends dans mes mains et me passe de l'eau sur le visage, appréciant la fraîcheur qu'elle apporte. J'enlève mes souliers d'un geste et j'y plonge mes pieds, fermant les yeux.

- Hum, bonne idée, déclare Sirius en faisant de même.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants et je tombe dans la lune, plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne verrai plus jamais Remus de la même manière… Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. J'ai soudainement l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras, très fort.

- Tu sais, la fille que j'ai invité à Pré-Au-Lard ? dit soudainement Sirius.

Je réfléchis un instant, prise au dépourvue.

- Ah, Abigail ?

- Ouais. Elle est vraiment venue te parler ?

Il me regarde comme s'il pensait que je lui faisais une blague. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Honnêtement, Sirius, tu es si aveugle que ça ?

Il ne réponds pas.

- Toutes les filles veulent sortir avec toi ! Enfin, presque. Tu dois même avoir un fan-club quelque part !

- Quand même, faut pas exagérer…

- J'exagères pas ! Me dit pas que tu as oublié l'association Sirius, en cinquième année ?

Malgré la noirceur de la forêt, je le vois rougir et baisser la tête, honteux.

- Ne m'en parles pas.

- Au contraire, je pense que je vais t'en parler, dis-je en riant. Elles étaient six filles, toutes de Poufsouffle. Elle avait décorée une salle de classe vide…

- S'il te plaît, épargnes-moi, commence-t'il à geindre.

- … avec des photos géantes de toi ! L'une d'elle avait même composé une chanson, et elles avaient invité toute l'école à l'inauguration de l'association Sirius ! terminais-je en hurlant carrément de rire.

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette période à Poudlard ; du divertissement 24 heures sur 24. Sirius me donna un solide coup sur le bras et se mit à me chatouiller.

- Arrête, Sirius !

- Excuses-toi de m'avoir rappelé ce sombre moment de ma vie !

- Je vous prie, mon seigneur, hurlais-je en me débattant.

- Excuses-toi, espèce de cruelle enfant ! cria-t'il en me chatouillant de plus belle.

Je me levai brusquement et m'éloignai à toute vitesse, haletante, me cachant derrière un rocher.

- Pardon, dis-je tout bas, pour qu'il l'entende à peine.

- Quoi ? JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU ! hurla-t'il en tendant l'oreille.

- EXCUSEZ-MOI, SIR SIRIUS BLACK…

Deux bras me serrèrent soudainement la taille et je laissai échapper un hurlement.

- Sirius, lâches-moi ! Allez, déposes-moi !

- Tu mérites une bonne punition, je crois ! s'exclama-t'il en se dirigeant vers…

Oh non. Pas. Le. Lac.

- Non, Sirius, non, non, non !

- Oui, oui, oui !

Tout en éclatant de rire et tandis que je faisais mes dernières prières, il me jeta dans le petit lac ou je tombai peu gracieusement. Il n'était pas très creux et j'atterris sur le côté, me mouillant des pieds à la tête. Lorsque je me redressai en laissant échapper une exclamation de fureur, j'avais de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

- Tu me le paieras ! hurlais-je en fonçant vers lui.

Je le poursuivis à travers les arbres jusqu'à réussir à le pousser dans l'eau. J'avais par contre mal calculé ma force et il m'emporta avec lui. Je me redressai, trempée jusqu'aux os, en l'observant. Il était tout aussi mouillé que moi. Il leva les bras avec un sourire.

- J'agite mon drapeau blanc, dit-il.

- Je l'espère bien, répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la grève.

Je grelottais de froid. Par Merlin, le vent était glacial ! Je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir fait enlever mes chaussures tandis que Sirius me rejoignait sur la berge. Il fit apparaître une couverture d'un coup de baguette et on s'enroula à l'intérieur, grelottant.

- On est des vrais gamins, dis-je en serrant la mâchoire.

- Je ne te dirai pas le contraire, avoua-t'il en riant.

J'eus un petit rire avant de me tourner brusquement la tête. Ça y est. Nous allions mourir. C'était la fin.

- Sirius, murmurais-je, ma voix tremblant malgré moi.

- Quoi ?

Je lui tirai la manche, collée à sa peau, et il se retourna. On se leva d'un même geste, observant la créature devant nous. C'était un loup-garou, ce n'était pas Remus, et ses yeux criaient son désir de nous déchirer en morceaux. Je déglutis. Au revoir, monde cruel.


	28. Partie II : Chapitre V

_Bonjour chers lecteurs !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et surtout, que vous avez aimé Deathly Hallows Part II. _

_Je publie ce chapitre en l'honneur de la fin de cette série qui a été mon enfance complète, et celle de tant d'autres. C'est peut-être terminé, mais au fond, elle vivra toujours à travers nos cœurs et nos mots. J'espère que mon histoire rends à ces personnages légendaires ce qu'ils méritent. _

_Merci à tout le monde qui laisse des reviews, ça me va droit au cœur, j'adore vous entendre !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

On aurait décidément pas du s'aventurer si loin. Décidément pas. Je laisse échapper un soupir nerveux, ignorant totalement quoi faire de ma peau, avant que le loup-garou ne fonce sur nous et que Sirius m'empoigne le bras – un peu violemment, mais correctement étant donné la situation. On se mets à courir comme des forcenés, et nous passons à travers quelques arbres bien serrés les uns contre les autres, ce qui ralentit (légèrement) la bête qui est relativement énorme. Sirius se tourne vers moi, étrangement calme pour la situation, alors que j'ai l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque continue.

- Écoute Anna, tu te transformes, tu vas très haut et tu retournes dans le parc. Immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

De un) je suis incapable de me transformer sous pression. De deux) malgré la peine qui me serre les entrailles, je n'allais pas laisser Sirius aux mains de cette bête.

- Allez, je suis habitué avec Remus ! Vite !

- Je ne suis pas capable de…

Il s'approche à deux centimètres de mon visage, me prends les deux bras et me secoue violemment.

- Anna, fais-le tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment, cracha-t'il d'un air plus que sérieux.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai rencontré Sirius, je sens le Black en lui. Et pourtant, cela me donne du cœur au ventre. Tandis que la bête est à deux mètres de nous, je me transforme en même temps que Sirius qui, au lieu de fuir, se jette sur la créature avec force. Les deux termine leur course sur le sol et je les observe se battre, débattant entre rester ici et m'enfuir comme il me l'a demandé. Ma raison me dit de m'en aller mais je vois bien que le loup-garou est plus fort que Sirius ; il doit même l'être plus que Remus. Sirius reçoit un coup de patte en plein visage et alors qu'il va s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin et que la bête fonce droit sur lui, je décide d'être complètement dingue. Je vole jusqu'au loup garou et enfonce profondément mes serres dans la première partie de peau que je trouve. Je tombe sur son épaule et il émet une plainte avant de commencer à se débattre sauvagement. Cela a donné le temps à Sirius de retourner sur ses pieds, j'espère qu'il a compris par là qu'il ne fallait pas combattre ce loup-garou seul. Je reçois une griffe en plein visage et m'envole plus haut, retenant de hurler de douleur – enfin, de crier, vous aurez compris. La blessure me chauffe mais je garde tout de même une certaine distance, prête à attaquer.

Le loup-garou m'a bien repérer et je vois que Sirius n'est pas dans mon champ de vision. J'espère qu'il est allé chercher des renforts… M'accrochant à cette parcelle d'espoir, je commence à voler très loin pour attirer la bête le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Elle tente de te sauter pour m'attraper mais je vole trop haut. Je m'épuise vite de ma course précédente et de ma blessure et cherche de la force dans les profondeurs de mon esprit, mais je perds de la vitesse et de la force rapidement. J'entends soudainement des sabots qui approche et je reconnais immédiatement James. Au même moment, je sens quelque chose s'abattre sur moi et qui me plaque violemment au sol. Le loup-garou me tient entre ses griffes mais avant que j'ai le temps de faire mes prières, James lui bondit sur le dos, suivit de près par Sirius.

Je remonte dans les airs et compte bien aller aider mes amis lorsque Remus apparaît et s'engage avec l'autre loup-garou. Je voudrais hurler au monde qu'il reste en dehors de tout cela, je ne veux pas le voir blesser et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il perdra la bataille. Si j'avais été humaine, des larmes auraient perlé au coin de mes yeux et je m'approche du duo de loups-garous avec la bonne intention de tirer Remus de toute cette histoire. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre. Par contre, Sirius se mets à japper bruyamment, me faisant signe de retourner au château. Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à suivre Remus qui est rendu bien loin dans la forêt. Puis, je réalise que m'investir dans la bataille ne ferait que nuire à tout le monde ; je suis trop faible. Je monte donc haut dans le ciel et décide de simplement surveiller l'altercation pour m'assurer que Remus ira bien.

Par un pur miracle, les efforts combinés de Remus, James et Sirius réussissent à pousser le loup-garou dans une falaise. J'entends vaguement le bruit du corps qui plonge dans la rivière et me pose immédiatement à terre pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien. Ils sont tous blessés, et quand je reprends forme humaine pour être plus à l'aise, Remus n'est plus là. Je pars pour m'affoler mais James, ayant repris forme humaine lui aussi, pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Il n'est pas loin. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Une profonde entaille se voit sur son t-shirt et je le sens trembler sous moi. Sirius a la lèvre fendue et son visage est ponctué d'éraflures plus ou moins profondes. Je ne dois pas être un plus beau spectacle. Nous nous asseyons sur des rochers, épuisés.

- Ou est Peter ? je demande, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis la clairière.

- Il est allé chercher Mme Pomfresh, puisque tu n'y allais pas, dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

- Je ne pouvais pas –

- Nous laisser là ? répliqua-t'il.

Je ferme la bouche. Je ne suis pas vexée, je le comprends, j'ai été idiote. Mais la perspective de perdre Remus m'a fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même.

- Désolé, murmurais-je en déposant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne réagis pas très bien sous pression.

- On a vu ça, dit James d'un ton léger. Oublions ça. L'important, c'est que tout le monde va bien.

Je tombe par la suite dans une sorte de somnolence. Plus personne ne pipe un seul mot jusqu'au retour de Peter, accompagné de Mme Pomfresh, et à notre grande surprise, de Dumbledore. Mes muscles crient à l'aide alors que je me redresse, totalement figée par la présence de notre directeur. Dumbledore nous observe tranquillement tous les trois, impassible. S'il est furieux, il est magistral pour le cacher. Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel ; le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Visiblement, nous avons été ici plusieurs heures. Peter paraît affreusement gêné, et je n'ai pas du temps peine à croire que c'est parce qu'il s'est perdu dans la Forêt. Je ne le blâme pas, moi-même j'ignore ou l'on est vraiment.

- Mme Pomfresh, dit calmement Dumbledore, examinez Miss Barkley et messieurs Potter et Black tandis que je vais tenter de trouver monsieur Lupin.

- Il est parti dans cette direction, monsieur, dit James en pointant le nord.

Dumbledore acquiesça et disparut à travers les arbres. L'infirmière s'approcha de nous, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées ; le sosie de McGonagall. Elle ne dit cependant rien en observant Sirius, lui demandant simplement s'il a mal quelque part. Elle découvra que son poignet est cassé et je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant horriblement coupable. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ça va nécessiter des points de suture, dit-elle en effleurant mon visage.

Je ressentis une douleur vive à l'arcade sourcilière. Visiblement, je dois avoir une vilaine entaille. Sinon, je n'ai que des égratignures et beaucoup, beaucoup d'ecchymoses. James aura également besoin de points de suture sur le torse mais sinon, le bilan est réconfortant. Personne n'est gravement blessé. Puis, Mme Pomfresh paraît affolé.

- Personne ne s'est fait mordre ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Nous secouons la tête d'un même geste et elle acquiesce. Puis, Dumbledore réapparaît avec une silhouette dans les bras. Je reconnais immédiatement Remus.

- Remus, murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers le directeur.

Cependant, un bras me bloqua et je reculai d'un pas. James m'observa d'un air sérieux. Je baissai la tête. J'ai déjà causé trop de dégâts. Mais voir Remus comme cela… Je sens mon cœur se serrer horriblement fort. Il a l'air… mort.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

- Il respire, mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, déclara Dumbledore.

Je refoule mes larmes. J'ai envie de serrer Remus fort, tellement fort, de lui dire que je l'aime des centaines de fois. Je me sens idiote, stupide et enfantine. Dumbledore nous observa d'un air que je ne su déchiffrer. Puis, il nous indiqua de s'avancer vers lui. Une fois près de lui, il nous tendit son bras et nos mains se posèrent sur sa robe étrangement douce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, nous étions à l'infirmerie.

/ / /

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je plongeai aussitôt dans des yeux plus que familiers. Dean m'observait avec cet air qui était propre a lui, un mélange entre la consternation, l'exaspération, le soulagement et l'amusement. J'eus envie de me blottir sous les couvertures tellement j'avais honte de ma conduite, mais... J'étais heureuse de revoir mon meilleur ami. Il ne protesta pas lorsque j'allai me réfugier dans ses bras, savourant son contact si familier.

- Espèce d'idiote, murmura-t'il.

- Désolé, laissais-je tomber.

Je l'étais vraiment. J'étais désolée de lui avoir causé du soucis, j'étais désolée d'avoir agi comme une écolière dans cette forêt, j'étais désolée d'avoir causé des ennuis à Sirius, James et Peter et j'étais désolée de n'avoir fait qu'empirer les choses pour Remus. Je fermai les yeux en me recouchant dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Remus. Qu'allait-il dire, qu'allait-il penser quand il saura toute l'histoire ?

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dean.

- Misérable, répondis-je platement.

- Tu as en effet l'air misérable.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je lui frappai l'avant-bras.

- Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de tact...

- Toujours, répondit-il joyeusement.

- Où est Jane ? demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux et me passant une main sur le visage.

- Partie chercher quelque chose à manger. Ça ouvre l'appétit, être au chevet de quelqu'un.

Je lui tirai la langue et promenai mon regard sur les alentours. James dormait encore, Sirius n'était pas là et les rideaux d'un lit étaient tirés. Remus.

- Sirius est parti avec Jane, déclara Dean.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, il était sur pied en moins de deux. James s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures, mais la visite de Lily a du l'achever...

- Lily ?

- Ouais. Elle est restée un bout de temps, même. Ils discutaient, je n'ai pas osé les déranger, ça avait l'air important.

- Tu n'as pas osé ou Jane t'en a empêché ? demandais-je d'un air espiègle.

Il prit un air faussement vexé et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Hé, tu me sous-estimes ! Non, Jane était trop occupée a couver Sirius...

- La traîtresse, m'exclamais-je.

Jane m'avait juré qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par Sirius. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Je me promis de lui en glisser un mot. Mais bon, au fond, ça pourrait être très amusant... Mes yeux tombèrent sur le lit de Remus et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

- Je sais, je me suis dit... commença Dean. An', tu vas ou comme ça ?

Je m'étais redressée et je m'apprêtais a me lever pour aller voir Remus. Ignorant totalement les protestations de mon meilleur ami, je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas tremblant vers les rideaux.

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas voir ça, me cria Dean.

Je l'ignorai et franchit les rideaux dans un silence complet. Les rayons du soleil ne pénétraient pas a l'intérieur du petit habitacle. On se serait cru en pleine nuit. Je fis deux pas et observai Remus dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible... Je sentis des larmes de piquer les yeux en regardant les nouvelles cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage. Tandis qu'il ne restait de ma propre blessure qu'une légère cicatrice et un pansement, celles de Remus me paraissaient mille fois pires. Je passai un doigt délicat sur son visage blessé, refoulant l'envie de sangloter. Il méritait tout sauf de telles douleurs. Je tombai sur le lit, m'asseyant près de lui, mes jambes tremblant trop pour encore me supporter. Je me sentais horriblement mal. Observant Remus, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs que j'aimais tant, prenant La Main dans la mienne pour la serrer, je voulais juste qu'il se réveille et que je puisse observer ses yeux. Soudainement épuisée, je fermai les yeux pour laisser tomber les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je portai l'union de nos deux mains sur mon cœur, prenant une grande inspiration.

- Remus... dire que je suis désolée n'est juste pas... Enfin, ce n'est pas assez pour moi. C'est assez bizarre et idiot de te parler de cette manière, mais j'aime prétendre que j'entends ta voix, rassurante et familière. Tu sais que je suis d'abord tombée amoureuse de ta Main, bien avant de véritablement te connaître ? C'est assez stupide, mais... Enfin... C'est même très bizarre. Je dois être plus folle que James ! Bref... je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime, un peu trop pour ton propre bien il paraîtrait... Et je suis navrée que tu ais à subir tout cela. Vraiment et, je...

Je fermai les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Je me redressai soudainement, revenant sur mes jambes qui semblaient menacer de se casser à tout moment. Au moment ou j'allais lâcher La Main, je ressentis une légère pression. Me retournant vivement, essuyant mes larmes, j'observai Remus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je fronçai des sourcils. Sois je devenais folle, sois La Main agissait indépendamment de Remus et avait une identité propre.

- Remus ?

Je n'avais même pas reconnu ma propre voix tellement elle avait été faible. Mais La Main ne bougea plus. Confuse, je déposai un baiser son front avant de regagner mon lit. Jane était de retour avec Sirius, qui avait regagné son lit, l'air profondément épuisé.

- Anna ! S'exclama Jane en accourant vers moi.

Ses deux bras se serrèrent autour de mon cou et j'eus un sourire en voyant son air soulagé.

- Je me suis fait tellement de souci !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je d'un air suggestif en jetant un œil à Sirius qui était déjà plongé dans le sommeil.

Jane rougit violemment et je me glissai sous les couvertures, les jumeaux s'installant de chaque cote de mon lit. Dean paraissait mal a l'aise de me poser une question sur ce qui devait être le sujet Remus et Jane observait ma cicatrice, sourcils froncés.

- Ca fait mal ? demanda-t'elle.

J'allais répondre lorsque Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, suivi de nul autre que Peter. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux en me voyant et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit de Sirius. J'arquai un sourcil. Étrange moineau. Ou plutôt, étrange rat...

- Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Barkley ? dit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire.

- Bien. Juste un peu fatiguée.

- C'est normal. Sachez que vous garderai toujours une cicatrice de cette blessure, mais elle sera plus petite que celle que vous avez en ce moment...

J'acquiesçai doucement.

- Vous avez eu de la chance d'être dans votre forme d'Animagus lors de l'attaque... Au fait, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir tous les trois dans son bureau dès que vous serez en état, miss Barkley.

- Tous les trois ? s'étrangla Dean.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça et s'éloigna vers James et je déglutis. Le pire était devant nous. Savait-il que Dean et Jane étaient aussi des Animagus ? Je fermai les yeux. Bien sur qu'il le savait. Cet homme savait tout sur tout.

Dean et Jane exigèrent l'histoire complète de la soirée et je leur racontai doucement. Je m'endormis tôt ce soir-la. Le lendemain, soit le dimanche, vers 4 heures, Mme Pomfresh nous déclara tous prêts a sortir et nous avons quitté d'un seul bloc, sauf Remus. Le laisser seul ne fut pas ma partie préférée mais James m'assura que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Nous avons laissé James, Sirius et Peter pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la porte, Jane murmura le mot de passe et nous avons monté les escaliers dans un silence complet. Je crois que chacun de nous songeait a la manière dont Dumbledore allait nous tuer. Dean cogna trois coups distincts sur la lourde porte de bois.

- Entrez, annonça la voix calme du directeur.

Après avoir échange un regard entendu, nous avons poussé la porte. Dumbledore nous observait avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour à vous, dit-il. Avancez, ne soyez pas gênés, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez dans ce bureau.

Il me jeta un regard et je sentis mes joues brûler.

- Êtes-vous conscients des lois et règlements concernant les Animagus a Poudlard et dans le monde de la sorcellerie ? demanda-t'il, toujours calme.

- Oui, dit Jane d'une petite voix.

- Très bien. Vous savez donc qu'il faudra être discrets...

- Discrets ? dit Dean d'un ton faussement innocent.

Dumbledore baissa la tête et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes. Dean ferma la bouche d'un geste vif et je retinssent un rire. Cet homme avait le don pour nous clouer le bec.

- Discrets en effet. Je dois avouer ne pas être enchanté de ce qui s'est déroulé dans la Forêt cette nuit, de tels écarts de conduite sont à proscrire. Cependant…

Il se redressa et eut un petit sourire.

- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, c'est la première fois que je vois des élèves réussirent un tel exploit aussi rapidement, déclara-t'il.

Mon visage s'éclaira. Des félicitations ?

- Merci, monsieur, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Je ne doute pas que vous êtes conscients des risques que vous avez pris et des engagements que vous avez pris pour le reste de votre vie. Je vous fait confiance. Mais n'abusez pas, restez prudents. Vous pouvez disposer. Miss Barkley, je vous prierai de rester, vos camarades messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow sont derrières la porte et j'aurais quelques mots à vous adresser.

- Comment il a fait pour savoir ? s'exclama la voix de James derrière la porte.

Je laissai échapper un rire et Dumbledore chassa Dean et Jane d'un petit geste de la main. La lourde porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et tandis que les jumeaux remerciaient le directeur d'un sourire, James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent d'un pas bien moins jovial qu'à leur habitude. Je surpris le regard entre Sirius et Jane et je pinçai des lèvres. Histoire à suivre. Les trois mousquetaires vinrent se poster à mes côtés. Sirius et James gardaient la tête haute, même que Sirius esquissait un maigre sourire. Peter, par contre, semblait fasciné par la tuile du plancher.

- Ce que vous avez fait dans la nuit du vendredi à samedi dernier était totalement inacceptable, dit Dumbledore qui paraissait plus sérieux. Un tel écart de conduite mérite un renvoi immédiat.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, sentant le sol tomber sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais trop souvent dans de beaux draps ces temps-ci. Beaucoup trop souvent. Merlin, aidez-moi.


	29. Partie II : Chapitre VI

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Désolé pour le délai, mais nouvel emploi, et gérer le chagrin de la fin d'HP, ça tire du jus._

_Mais bon, merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui inscrive l'histoire à leur Story Alert. Ce sont les reviews qui me motivent à écrire alors n'hésitez surtout pas, même si c'est juste pour dire un mot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que tout va bien ou vous êtes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Marianne_

Mon regard se promena de Dumbledore, jusqu'à Sirius, puis vers James, puis vers Peter, avant de retourner sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier paraissait… amusé par nos réactions. Amusé ? Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à complètement gâcher notre vie, je voyais ma future carrière s'éloigner à pas de géants, écrasée par un troupeau de centaures assoiffés de sang et…

- Nous n'irons par contre pas jusque là pour aujourd'hui, compléta calmement Dumbledore.

Je ne retins pas mon soupir de soulagement et voulut presque faire une danse de la victoire. Peter parut respirer à nouveau, le visage rouge comme un homard.

- Vous devez être conscients de la gravité de vos actes, qui étaient parfaitement irresponsables. Je ne tenterai pas de connaître la nature de cette petite aventure…

Il me jeta un regard entendu et je me sentis rougir. J'adorais cet homme, mais il pouvait vraiment vous donner envie d'être une autruche et de plonger votre tête dans le sable.

-… mais je vous fait confiance sur le fait que jamais vous ne referez les mêmes erreurs. Ais-je raison ?

- Oui monsieur, répondirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Peter une seconde plus tard.

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer frénétiquement.

- Monsieur Lupin bénéficie en ce moment des bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Je vous prierai de vous assurer qu'il se remette bien de cette nuit. Évidemment, il va de soi que vous vous mériterez tous trois semaines de retenue. Vous pouvez disposer. Mr Black, pourriez-vous rester un instant ?

Sirius acquiesça doucement, sourcils froncés. Dumbledore nous sourit doucement et j'empoignai la manche de James afin qu'il quitte le bureau lui aussi. Suivi de près par Peter, nous avons franchi la porte pour la refermer derrière nous. Descendant les escaliers, je me sentis hors d'haleine.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous expulser ! laissais-je échapper.

- Mais non, il nous aime trop pour cela…

- S'il aurait fallu être expulser, Merlin, je n'y aurais pas survécu, dit Peter qui paraissait affolé.

J'eus un sourire et une fois rendu dans le couloir, je pris une grande inspiration.

- Trois semaines de retenue, ça doit être de la petite bière pour vous, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Moins que ça, lâcha James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et parut extrêmement fébrile. Il ne pouvait il y avoir qu'une raison à tout cela. Lily. Je tournai la tête. Elle était là, en effet, souriant tranquillement à James tandis qu'elle passait, quelques livres à la main. Puisqu'il ne réagissait pas, je lui donnai un solide coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Bonjour Lily, dit-il d'une voix chantante.

- Bonjour Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Elle accéléra soudainement le pas et les deux bras de James s'affaissèrent.

- C'est peine perdue, lâcha-t'il.

- Mais non, dis-je. Cesse d'être aussi pessimiste. Au moins, elle ne te crie plus dessus.

Il me lanca un triste sourire et je décidai d'aller immédiatement à la Salle Commune, avec la bonne intention de terminer quelques devoirs puis d'aller me coucher tôt. L'envie me démangeait d'aller voir Remus pour lui serrer la main quelques instants, mais j'étais consciente que Mme Pomfresh me jetterait probablement dehors à coups de flasques, si cela était humainement possible.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis au cours d'Astronomie avec Dean et Jane. L'absence de Remus se fit aussitôt sentir lorsque je m'asseyai, d'humeur étrangement maussade. J'avais hâte qu'il se réveille. Le sentir aussi loin, et dans un état aussi lamentable, me démoralisait. Je n'écoutais le professeur, toujours aussi étrange, que d'une seule oreille. Malgré la beauté sombre du professeur Clarke, rien ne semblait ne vouloir me rendre de bonne humeur. Même la nouvelle marmelade ne m'avait pas fait sourire. Tandis que l'homme parlait de sa voix suave de je ne savais quelle constellation, je sentis quelque chose me tirer les cheveux.

Je me retournai lentement, sans me soucier du prof, pour apercevoir Sirius qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il baissa les yeux et je fis de même ; sur son bureau était étalé un parchemin sur lequel était écrit : « Regarde Blythe. » Sans me retourner, je laissai mon regard glisser sur la Serdaigle qui avait les deux yeux grands ouverts, comme des Gallions, observant professeur Clarke d'un air étrangement captivé. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et il me semblait apercevoir une goutte de salive au coin droit de sa bouche. Je pouffai, la vision étant beaucoup hilarante.

- Mademoiselle Barkley, je peux vous aider ?

Je vis du coin de l'œil Blythe revenir sur terre et s'essuyer la bouche en rougissant. J'aurais éclaté de rire si professeur Clarke ne m'observait pas comme si je venais de tuer son chat.

- Non, non, merci, ça va, je déblatérai en me rasseyant convenablement.

- Puisque cette classe est si peu digne de votre intérêt, j'imagine que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à venir en retenue ce soir ?

- Je ne vois honnêtement pas la ligne directrice de ces propos, professeur, dis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

C'est vrai, quel était le rapport ?

- Bien. Dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heures. Bref, comme je l'expliquais, la constellation…

Je laissai échapper un discret soupir de découragement. Et voilà une soirée partie en fumée – moi qui avait l'intention d'aller voir Remus et de rester avec lui. Il fallait évidemment que quelque chose m'en empêche. Et la perspective de passer deux heures avec ce Clarke ne m'enchantait pas. Ma première impression de lui s'était envolée comme de la fumée. Comme Remus, je le trouvais plutôt louche. Secouant la tête, je tentai d'écouter le reste du cours, mais sans succès.

/ / /

- Ah, mademoiselle Barkley, entrez, je vous en prie.

J'eus un maigre sourire avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Trouver l'endroit avait été un vrai calvaire – j'avais supposé que le bureau du prof d'Astronomie serait dans la Tour d'Astronomie, ce qui est d'une logique implacable, vous devez l'avouer. Mais non, il semblait que monsieur Clarke ait son bureau dans le sous-sol. Complètement ridicule. Ici, on ne pouvait voir que de la vieille poussière et des rats, pas des étoiles et des comètes.

Ayant retiré mon uniforme, j'avais le plaisir d'être en simple jean et pull en laine pour la retenue. Je savais qu'il était de mise d'être habillé convenablement pour les retenues, puisque c'était en quelque sorte des heures supplémentaires de classe, mais je n'avais aucune envie de garder ces collants une minute de plus. J'étais rapidement allé faire un tour à l'Infirmerie ; Remus dormait toujours, mais Mme Pomfresh prévoyait qu'il se rétablirait d'ici demain.

- Prenez place, dit-il avec un sourire en pointant la chaise devant lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

L'endroit était petit mais relativement agréable, avec des cartes et une légère odeur parfumée. Professeur Clarke portait des vêtements très ordinaires, ce qui me surpris ; je l'aurait imaginé tiré à quatre épingles. Je m'asseyai, attendant qu'il me dise ce que j'avais à faire.

- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très discrète pendant mon cours, miss Barkley.

- Désolé, professeur.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t'il en haussant des sourcils.

Je bougeai maladroitement sur ma chaise. Pour une quelconque raison, il me mettait mal à l'aise.

- J'ai beaucoup en tête ces derniers jours, dis-je simplement.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de Mr Lupin qui séjourne présentement à l'infirmerie.

Le ton qu'il avait employé me donna des frissons dans le dos.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quelle est la raison de cette fâcheuse visite ?

- Il a attrapé froid, répondis-je immédiatement.

Je n'allais quand même pas balancer la vérité ; il ne semblait pas au courant. Il plissa des yeux.

- Je vois.

Je gardai le silence. Je ne voyais pas ou tout cela voulait en venir. Était-ce une retenue ou un interrogatoire ?

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

Je fronçai des sourcils. Quoi ?

- Environ 8 mois, dis-je d'un ton hésitant. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me demandez tout cela, professeur ?

- Simple curiosité, dit-il en secouant la tête. Et allez-vous bien souvent à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Ok. Là, c'était vraiment bizarre. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Presque louche. Non, c'était louche. Carrément louche.

- De temps à autre, quand l'école organise les sorties, répondis-je telle une automate.

Il me faisait presque peur.

- Vous n'y allez jamais… clandestinement ?

Oui, il me faisait peur. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat presque mauvais, et ce fut plus fort que moi ; il avait du être un Serpentard.

- Non, répondis-je en mentant parfaitement.

James serait fier de moi.

- D'accord.

Un silence s'installa, qui dura plusieurs secondes. Je fixai son bureau en fronçant des sourcils, des tonnes de questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout cela ? Nous avait-il surpris en train d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard alors que c'était interdit ? Et de toute manière, pourquoi…

- Vous allez me recopier des cartes du ciel, pour votre retenue, miss Barkley, dit-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

Son ton était redevenu celui qu'il employait en classe ; solennel, sérieux, rien de personnel. J'acquiesçai machinalement bien que la tâche était lamentablement hors de mes talents ; j'étais nulle en dessin. Ce que je savais faire, c'était la photo, mais je doutais que ça change quoi que ce soit à ses yeux. Il me tendit une liasse de parchemins que je pris d'un air interdit. Su-per. Quelle magnifique soirée en perspective !

- Oh, et votre amie miss Hokings, comment va-t'elle ?

- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je, surprise.

Il ne fit que me regarder, sourcils haussés. La vérité, c'était que j'avais bien entendue mais la question me semblait si improbable qu'il avait du dire autre chose.

- Oui, oui, elle va bien, bredouillais-je.

Il acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir en face, plongeant la tête dans ses parchemins.

- Allez-y, au travail, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Non sans froncer des sourcils, je placai les parchemins avec délicatesse sur le coin de bureau que je pouvais prendre et me mis immédiatement au travail, voulant éviter de penser à toutes ces questions qui me brûlaient l'esprit.

Je terminai vers vingt et une heures et m'empressai de quitter le bureau pour ne pas avoir à être dans la même pièce que ce Clarke une seconde de plus. Il n'avait pas posé une seule question pendant que je m'affairais, mais l'espèce d'interrogatoire qu'il m'avait fait ne quittait pas mon esprit. Me rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude, je passai en coup de vent dans les cachots avant de croiser Slughorn et Rogue, qui semblaient en grande conversation.

- … mais Tom Jedusor était un garçon bien aimable quand je l'ai connu, disait Slughorn.

- Mais vous savez ce qu'il est devenu, professeur, lanca Rogue.

- Je suis au courant, monsieur Rogue, mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi me posez-vous…

Le professeur de Potions s'arrêta net en me voyant au tournant du couloir. Il paraissait étrangement mal à l'aise et les yeux de Rogue me lancèrent des éclairs. J'avais visiblement interrompu une conversation importante.

- Miss Barkey, mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? me demanda Slughorn, éberlué.

- Je reviens d'une retenue avec C… professeur Clarke, monsieur, expliquais-je en m'avançant.

- Oh, je vois, je vois… Eh bien, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher immédiatement avant de croiser ce bon vieux Rusard…

- Bien sûr, professeur. Bonne nuit.

Je jetai un regard à Rogue avant de les dépasser pour monter les escaliers menant au hall. Ce dernier paraissait terne, comme si rien ne s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques jours. Laissant échapper un soupir de résignation, je me dirigeai vers l'Infirmerie. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser à Rogue.

Par contre, mes pensées voguèrent sur la conversation que j'avais surpris. Qui était donc ce Tom Jedusor ? Et pourquoi semblait-il avoir fait quelque chose de terrible ? Ce nom me disait bien quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Je me promis d'aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Et cela semblait si important pour Rogue…

Je cherchai Mme Pomfresh du regard avant d'entrer à l'Infirmerie. Voyant la porte de son bureau fermée, je conclu qu'elle devait s'y trouver et que je pouvais me risquer d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à Remus. Je me rendis aussi silencieusement que possible à son lit et entrai dans le petit habitacle. Il dormait encore, son visage cependant plus paisible. Quelques cicatrices s'étaient atténuées et c'était comme s'il souriait. Mon cœur se serra à sa vue.

Empoignant sa main, je fis glisser une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage. J'avais terriblement envie de le sentir dans mes bras, mais je savais que c'était pour l'instant impossible. Il allait se réveiller bientôt, et j'étais fébrile. Je m'ennuyais de sa présence, de son sourire, de sa voix.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, je trouvai Dean et Jane penchés sur leur devoir de Botanique. La pièce était relativement occupée pour l'heure tardive ; il y avait beaucoup de cinquièmes années, et je souris en me rappelant que les profs donnent toujours une montagne de devoirs pendant l'année des BUSES, et ce même pendant les premières semaines. Chez les Serdaigle, c'était la fin du monde, et c'était certain de retrouver des cravates bleues en train d'étudier à deux heures du matin.

J'allai m'asseoir avec eux et Dean me jeta un regard intéressé, se délaissant de son parchemin.

- Alors, cette retenue ?

- Il faut que je vous raconte, dis-je aussitôt.

- La chance, tout de même, il est tellement séduisant, dit Jane en levant les yeux.

Je plissai les miens.

- C'est un sale type. Il m'a posé des tonnes de questions vraiment bizarre.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Dean.

- Pourquoi Remus est à l'hôpital, depuis quand on sort ensemble, ce genre de choses…

- Il était probablement juste curieux, répliqua Jane.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ? m'exclamais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les sourcils.

- Il est vraiment bizarre, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a donné une retenue.

Je jetai un regard éberlué à Jane. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenais ? Pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense de cette manière ? Même Dean parut surpris.

- Je comprends qu'il soit beau, mais Anna a raison, c'est bizarre, acquiesça-t'il.

Jane haussa des épaules, comme pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu à faire ? demanda-t'elle.

- Recopiage de cartes, dis-je d'un air vague. Et en revenant ici, j'ai croisé Slughorn et Rogue en train de discuter…

- Si tard ? s'étonna Dean.

- Oui, et ils discutaient d'un certain Tom Jedusor. Je n'avais jamais vu Slughorn aussi mal dans ses chaussettes.

- Tom Jedusor… répéta Jane.

- Moi aussi, ça me dit quelque chose, dis-je en acquiesçant. Il faudrait aller à la bibliothèque.

- Et que disaient-ils exactement ? dit Dean.

- J'en sais rien, Slughorn disait qu'il était 'aimable à l'époque' et Rogue lui a dit quelque chose comme 'vous savez ce qu'il est devenu'…

- Étrange, c'est comme si ce Jedusor avait fait un acte horrible.

- Exactement ! Bref, ça m'intrigue vraiment.

- On ira à la bibliothèque, dirent Dean et Jane de concert.

Je souris, incapable de résister à un tel spectacle. Ils étaient mignons.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, déclarais-je. Bonne nuit !

- Et ton essai pour le cours de Botanique ?

- … Demain.

Anna Barkley, reine de la procrastination. Et je suis sensée être à Serdaigle ?


	30. Partie II : Chapitre VII

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, assez long pour vous faire plaisir. Ça fait sacrément longtemps, je m'en excuse encore, mais tout va si vite que je n'avais pas le temps – ni l'inspiration d'écrire ! Mais enfin, j'essayerai de poster des chapitres plus régulièrement, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre._

_Merci pour vos review et alerts, ça me fait chaud au cœur._

_N'arrêtez pas, les reviews me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions !_

_Marianne _

_/ / /_

Je passai délicatement ma main sur son visage cicatrisé. Ses yeux venaient à peine de s'ouvrir. Leur douce couleur doré me fit sourire. Il paraissait si paisible, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire doux.

- Bonjour, murmurais-je doucement, laissant glisser ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça des sourcils en bougeant dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, je mis une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Reste allongé, il ne faut rien brusquer, dis-je précipitamment.

Je ne voulais pas qu'une fois réveillé, il se remette à cogner des clous. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se recoucha dans le lit. Je me retournai et écartai les rideaux.

- Il est réveillé, dis-je à James, Sirius et Peter, qui attendaient près du lit d'à côté.

Ils s'exclamèrent et je rejoins Remus qui était à présent totalement réveillé.

- Comment tu te sens ? demandais-je.

- Très bien, dit-il. Ça fait longtemps que je… dors ?

- Quelques jours, pas plus, déclarais-je.

Soudainement, son sourire disparut et il prit ma main.

- Ce que…

Il fut interrompu par Mme Pomfresh qui tira brusquement les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. J'eus moi-même un mouvement de recul. Eh ben, elle n'y allait pas de main morte, c'était clair ! Elle sourit à Remus.

- Bonjour, monsieur Lupin.

Remus m'adressa un regard d'excuse et je le chassai d'un geste de la main. Nous aurions tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Alors, m'avait-il entendu lorsque je lui avais parlé ? Je crois bien que c'était le cas. Je me sentais idiote, tout à coup. Je laissai Mme Pomfresh prendre soin de Remus et rejoignit les garçons qui observaient la scène en bavardant.

- Elle m'a sourit, c'est un bon signe, quand même, disait James.

- Qui ça ? demandais-je, en sachant bien de qui il voulait parler.

- Cette chère et tendre Lily Evans, déclara Sirius. Elle –

Il fut interrompu par Peter qui le frappa en plein ventre.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Peter ? s'écria Sirius.

James paraissait pétrifié. Je tournai les yeux. Oups. Lily était là, à quelques mètres de nous, les joues rouges et l'air très mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

- Bonjour Lily, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

- Salut, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Elle parut reprendre sur elle et secoua sa crinière rousse. Je faillis pouffer de rire, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas tout entendu la conversation que les garçons avaient eu sur elle. Je n'avais jamais vu James aussi mal dans ses souliers.

- J'étais venu voir Remus, expliqua-t'elle.

- Oh, il vient juste de se réveiller, dit Sirius.

- Je vois… eh bien… je… je reviendrai plus tard…

Elle tourna les talons, les joues en feu, et quitta l'Infirmerie telle une tornade. J'eus une ricanement tandis que James laissait échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- James Potter et Lily Evans, le couple « mal à l'aise » de l'année, soupira Sirius.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et à ce moment, Mme Pomfresh vint vers nous, les lèvres pincées.

- Il est réveillé, mais il ne faut pas trop le brusquer, dit-elle. Je le laisserai partir à la fin de la journée. D'ici là… tentez de vous tenir, d'accord ?

Nous avons acquiescés en cœur. Puis, je me dirigeai vers Remus d'un pas gambadant. Il était redressé dans son lit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il était tellement beau, et je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué.

- Lunard est de retour parmi nous ! scanda Sirius.

De retour parmi nous. Je pris sa Main et sourit en l'observant. Et je ne le laisserais plus partir comme cela. Du moins, dans la mesure du possible.

/ / /

Deux mois plus tard…

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand je descendis dans la Salle Commune, toujours en pyjama. On était samedi, non ? Il fallait bien profiter un peu du temps que l'on avait. Je plissai des yeux et eut un immense sourire en repérant la personne que je voulais voir ce matin. Non, je ne parle même pas de Remus – ouais, je sais, vous ne me croyez pas, mais c'est la stricte vérité. La personne que je voulais voir, en cette belle matinée, était nul autre que Peter Pettigrow. Et en l'apercevant, j'accourai vers lui en manquant de perdre mes pantoufles et lui sautai sur le dos.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Il eut un cri de surprise et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Peter n'était pas le plus bavard, mais il était un de mes amis. Quand je le regardai en face, il était rouge de gêne.

- Merci, Anna.

- Hé, mets un sourire sur ton visage ! T'as 18 ans, aujourd'hui ! m'écriais-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Au Canada, dans le monde moldu, tu peux aller te soûler dans les bars sans que personne ne t'en empêche ! déclara Sirius en me scrutant d'un air surpris.

- Anna, tu aurais pu t'habiller, au moins, dit James d'un ton faussement dramatique.

- J'étais trop pressé de venir souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à notre Peter adoré, ou est le mal ?

Peter sourit. Il semblait content qu'on fasse autant attention à lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour célébrer ? Ou est Remus ?

- Lunard est allé s'occuper de quelques détails, dit rapidement Sirius. Va t'habiller, on a préparé une journée de pure folie.

- Wahoo !

Je me ruai vers le dortoir, croisant Dean au passage, qui alla souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Peter. J'espérais qu'il pourrait se joindre à nous cette fois. En haut, je trouvais Jane tout habillée, occupée à…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'observait dans la glace.

- Mes cheveux, Anna, mes cheveux, c'est ça le problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle était bizarre, à se regarder d'un air désespéré comme ça.

- Je les adore, moi, tes cheveux !

- Oui, ça paraît que tu n'as pas à vivre avec ! s'écria-t'elle.

- Pourquoi tu paniques autant, tout à coup ? demandais-je en sortant des jeans et un pull.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser tomber un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- À qui tu veux plaire comme ça ? demandais-je d'un ton taquin.

- Personne, dit-elle aussitôt, les joues rosies. Oh, ça ne sert à rien, je n'arriverai pas à les dompter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Peter, on va passer la journée à… à… à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Des trucs digne de Sirius et James, tu veux dire ?

- Ouais ! dis-je en enfilant mes vêtements. Tu veux venir ? Ça serait super, on va s'amuser comme des fous !

Après avoir passé un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, je me tournai vers Jane.

- Merci de l'invitation, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Je plissai des yeux. Louche.

- Quoi ? Avec qui ?

- Oh, rien de bien spécial, je vais aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Habillée comme ça ? dis-je, sourcils arqués, désignant son habit qui était plus chic qu'à l'habitude.

Elle rougit.

- Ce n'est… enfin, ce n'est rien d'important.

J'haussai des épaules. Si elle voulait ne rien me dire, je n'allais pas lui courir après pendant des heures. J'en avais ras-le-bol de ses petits secrets.

- Comme tu veux, miss mystère ! À ce soir… ou pas !

Je me ruai dans les escaliers, après avoir empoigné mon manteau et tout le bazar pour la température glaciale et retournai dans la Salle Commune.

- Jane ne viendra pas, déclarais-je en arrivant auprès des autres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, visiblement déçu.

- T'as qu'à lui demander, gros nigaud, moi elle ne veut rien me dire. Et depuis quand tu…

- Vous êtes prêts ? dit une voix familière.

Je me retournai pour voir Dean qui était en train d'enfiler son manteau. J'eus un cri de bonheur. Là, la journée serait parfaite.

- Génial que tu viennes ! Hourra à toi ! Hourra !

- Calme tes neurones, princesse, dit James en soupirant. Allez, on va rejoindre Remus et c'est parti !

- Tu te sens prêt, Peter ? demandais-je alors qu'on sortait de la Salle Commune.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit-il d'un ton tremblant.

J'éclatai de rire. Je laissai Sirius et James guider la marche alors que je m'occupai à discuter avec Peter au sujet de ses précédents anniversaires. Je n'étais guère présente dans ses 16 premières années de vie et l'an dernier, je n'étais pas aussi proche des garçons. Il me raconta qu'en troisième année, Remus avait accidentellement transformé son lit en citrouille ; l'odeur avait persisté pendant des semaines. J'aperçus Remus de loin et accourai vers lui, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un bref baiser.

- Passé une belle nuit ? me demanda-t'il en prenant ma main.

J'acquiesçai, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et ignorant ses yeux fatigués. La pleine lune était proche, il était épuisé. Cependant, il voulait quand même être là pour la fête de Peter, et c'était tout à son honneur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? demanda Dean, se frottant les mains avec fébrilité.

Sirius haussa des sourcils d'un air provocateur et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je sentais que cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos… Nous sommes d'abord allés dans un coin reculé du château ou Remus avait déposé une substance qui ressemblait à de l'ectoplasme sur le sol. J'eus un cri de dégoût.

- C'est sans doute la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai jamais vu, dis-je en tâtant le sol de mes pieds.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne te mangera pas, s'exclama James avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, il enleva son pull pour se retrouver en t-shirt – sous mes yeux ébahis, non mais ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on s'attends à un strip-tease éclair d'un ami – et plongea dans la substance. Avec un grand cri d'enthousiasme, il glissa comme sur de la glace jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Il riait si fort qu'on l'entendait comme s'il était à côté de nous. D'accord, là, je devais avouer que ça semblait tentant.

- Allez, Peter, montre nous ce que tu peux faire ! s'écria Sirius en le poussant dans la gelée.

Avec un cri épouvanté, le pauvre Peter glissa jusqu'au bout du couloir – un peu moins élégamment que James, mais je gardai mon commentaire. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sirius et Dean qui, avec un chant mélodieux, s'élancèrent. C'était à mon tour, certainement. Tenant la main de Remus, et criant de toutes mes forces pour évacuer les émotions, nous nous sommes lancés. La sensation était horrible, la substance d'une texture dégoûtante, mais c'était… exaltant.

Nous avons passé au moins deux heures dans le couloir, à glisser et à se lancer des gros morceaux de ce que Sirius avait appelé « glubue », même que Remus façonna un chapeau pour mettre sur la tête de Peter, le collant à sa tête pour le reste de la journée. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, dégoulinant, épuisés, se tenant les côtes après avoir ri hystériquement. Dean lanca un sortilège pour nous sécher, et la plupart des élèves nous jetèrent des regards étranges lorsqu'on alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, ou moi et Dean avions été invités. Je jetai un regard à la table des Serdaigle : Jane n'était pas là. Je voulus en faire part à Dean mais il était en grande conversation avec Remus sur un sujet quelconque.

Alors que l'on mangeait, Peter eut droit à plusieurs joyeux anniversaires, même un venant de McGonagall qui jeta un regard suspect à son chapeau de « glubue », mais la cerise sur le gâteau eut lieu alors qu'il terminait de manger le gâteau que les elfes de maison avaient fait juste pour lui par demande de Remus. Sirius se leva, tapa fort dans ses mains et une douzaine de nymphes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, vêtue simplement d'une robe faites de… feuilles ? J'arquai un sourcil, certainement comme la plupart des filles présentes, alors que les garçons les observaient, les yeux grands ouverts. Remus eut la décence de lever les yeux au ciel, mais je me doutais que ce n'était que pour me faire plaisir. Les nymphes se placèrent autour de Peter et se mirent à chanter, d'une voix mélodieuse, une chanson de bonne fête. Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne retrouva une teinte normale que lorsque les nymphes furent partis et la Grande Salle revenue à la normale.

- Comment t'as fait, Sirius ? demanda Dean, curieux.

- Oh, nous n'allons pas divulguer notre secret, dit James avec un grand rire.

- Disons simplement qu'elles nous en devaient une, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Je repérai Lily quelques sièges plus loin, qui avaient les sourcils arqués, l'air particulièrement exaspérée. Je lui adressai un sourire de compréhension qu'elle me rendit.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à courir dans le château, à se faire courir après et nous sommes allés jouer dans la neige quelques heures. Ce fut agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un journée aussi folle. Épuisée, après avoir avalé notre dîner, nous sommes allés nous réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons, quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeurres en main. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Sirius ne s'éclipse pour revenir avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, qui était déjà vide de moitié avant que je n'ai cligné des yeux.

- Je propose, déclara Sirius en se levant d'un air maladroit, une célèbre et traditionnelle partie de « Vérité ou Conséquence ».

- T'es pas sérieux, Sirius, râlais-je, étendue contre Remus qui me jouait distraitement dans les cheveux.

- Si, si ! dit-il. Je désire que l'on joue.

- C'est ça ou la bouteille ! cria Peter, visiblement saoul.

Je roulai des yeux. Je n'avais pris que quelques gorgées, tout comme Remus. Nous avions bien l'esprit flou, mais décidément pas autant que Peter. C'était son anniversaire, on pouvait bien lui pardonner. Sirius, James et Dean étaient au même niveau – disons qu'ils ne pourraient pas marcher en ligne droite, mais ils n'iraient pas embrasser le professeur McGonagall. James alla chercher un paquet de cartes qu'il placa devant lui.

- Super ! dit James en se levant. Plaçons-nous en rond. Moi, Dean, Remus, Anna, Sirius et Peter, comme cela, voilà…

Une fois bien placé, Sirius se racla la gorge.

- Je peux commencer ? demanda Peter.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Sirius. J'ai proposé le jeu, alors je commence.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Dean, dit-il- et Dean se redressa pour écouter – vérité ou conséquence ?

- Vérité.

- Très bien. Une facile pour commencer doucement… quel animal te fait le plus peur ?

J'éclatai de rire. Quelle question stupide !

- Je dirais… un tigre. Ouais, un tigre !

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

- Je sais quoi te donner pour ton anniversaire, m'exclamais-je en riant.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit-il. À moi, donc… Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- … Vérité.

Dean se pencha pour prendre une carte et eut un ricanement.

- « Aimes-tu vraiment ton ou ta chéri ? » lu-t'il.

Remus eut un sourire.

- Assez facile à répondre. Oui, je l'aime vraiment.

Je le savais très bien, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et les garçons applaudirent.

- À moi alors, dit Remus. Peter, puisque c'est ton anniversaire ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Peter, dis-nous comment tu séduis quelqu'un, lu Remus avec un petit rire.

Peter rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh, Peter va nous dévoiler ses secrets ! s'exclama James en riant.

- On t'écoute, Queudver, dit Sirius.

- Je… je lui fais un joli sourire, je crois ?

Je souris. Il était mignon. Les garçons applaudirent chaleureusement.

- À toi, Peter !

- Je demande à… James !

- Action, action, action !

- C'est l'heure d'une gorgée de Whisky, James ! s'exclama Peter.

James leva les bras en signe de triomphe et avec un grand sourire, avala une gorgée de Whisky à même la bouteille.

- La vie est de mon côté, ce soir !

- Je devrais prendre action plus souvent, marmonna Dean.

- Bon, Anna, c'est à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

- Je vais essayer action, dis-je, bien qu'incertaine de mon choix.

- Oh, c'est intéressant, dit-il en lisant la carte.

Oh. Non. Ça ne voulait rien dire de bon.

- « Avec tes yeux bandés, tu dois deviner qui est chaque garçon avec seulement ton toucher. »

- Par Merlin, soupirais-je.

J'étais vraiment mal tombée. Soupirant, je me laissai faire alors que Sirius me bandait les yeux avec une cravate de Gryffondor. Je les entendis se déplacer avant que James ne me donne le signe de départ. Me mordillant la lèvre, je m'approchai tranquillement du premier. Je posai ma main sur… un torse. Levant le bras, je suivi le tracé de son corps jusqu'à trouver son cou, effleurant ses cheveux. Ce n'est que lorsque j'accrochai quelque chose que je devinai qui c'était.

- James !

- Évidemment, avec les lunettes, c'est bien trop facile, grogna Dean.

- J'ai quand même réussi !

- Allez, princesse, il t'en reste quatre !

James me déplaça pour me placer juste devant la deuxième personne. Je fis exactement la même chose, sauf que lorsque j'étirai le bras, je touchai immédiatement un cou. Il était donc plus petit…

- Peter ?

- Elle est douée !

Je lancai un cri de triomphe avant de me déplacer. J'essayai quelque chose de différent. Je cherchai la main de la personne et la trouver immédiatement. En la détaillant, je ne pus retenir un sourire. C'était décidément La Main. À force de l'avoir observée, je la connaissais par cœur. Comme toute réponse, j'y déposai un baiser.

- Remus, dis-je.

- Facile, dit Sirius.

- N'essaye pas, ce n'est pas si facile, c'est parce que j'ai du talent !

J'entendis Sirius grogner et c'est en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sirius que je réussis à deviner que c'était lui. Pour le dernier, c'était bien évidemment Dean. Enlevant la cravate de devant mes yeux, j'eus un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée passa en un éclair, et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et souhaité joyeux anniversaire à Peter pour la dernière fois, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir. Remus me vola un baiser.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t'il à l'oreille avant de retourner dans son lit.

Je souris et, en compagnie de Dean, retournai dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Ce dernier dégrisait doucement, et je ne m'aperçus de l'heure tardive qu'en voyant le visage furax de Jane dans la Salle Commune.

- Est-ce que vous étiez passés ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix aiguë.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai dit ce matin, Jane ! C'était l'anniversaire à Peter, on a fêté ça !

- Et vous revenez à deux heures du matin ?

- Il est si tard ! explosa Dean en titubant vers le feu.

- T'es saoul ou quoi ? s'écria Jane.

- Pas si fort ! répliquais-je.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira-t'elle.

Je plissai des yeux. Je ne reconnaissais presque plus ma meilleure amie.

- Et puis toi, tu étais ou, aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi, sourcils haussés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et à Dean non plus ! C'est quoi, tous ces mystères ?

- Ça te ne regarde pas, répliqua-t'elle durement.

- Non, bien sûr ! Et ça ne regarde pas Dean non plus, j'imagine ?

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Évidemment pas ! Jane, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais après ne vient pas nous faire la morale sur l'heure à laquelle on revient !

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de tourner brusquement les talons et monter les escaliers du dortoir quatre à quatre. Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration. Je détestais me quereller, mais elle m'exaspérait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir serrer Remus dans mes bras. Je m'approchai de Dean qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil près du feu et me collai près de lui. Il soupira.

- Anna, pourquoi Jane ne me dis rien ? demanda-t'il d'une voix claire.

- Je n'en sais, Dean. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.


	31. Partie II : Chapitre VIII

_Bonjour !_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewés, mis dans leurs alertes, etc, c'est TRÈS apprécié !_

_J'espère que tout le monde a passé de superbes vacances et je vous souhaite à tous une TRÈS BELLE ANNÉE 2012 ! Et vous savez quoi ? L'une de mes résolutions est de terminer cette fic avant décembre… Je me souhaite bonne chance… Mais bon, trève de bavardage._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_/ / /_

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt pour aller prendre quelques photos. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, cela faisait un bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas arrêtée pour faire fonctionner mon appareil qui, honnêtement, commençait à prendre la poussière. J'étais en rogne contre Jane, c'était clair. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Tout en prenant la route de la Grande Salle, je pris quelques clichés du château, qui était magnifique en cette matinée ensoleillée. La neige commençait a tomber doucement sur les toits, et malgré la température fraîche, cela me donnait envie d'aller faire une promenade.

Je pris le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, avec la bonne intention de tirer Remus de son sommeil pour l'emmener avec moi. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, et ce serait bien de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Hey, Anna !

Je fis volte-face pour voir Dean qui accourait vers moi.

Tu sais que tu marches vite ?

J'arquai un sourcil.

Je marche normalement, c'est toi qui est lent.

Il me tira la langue et j'eus un sourire.

Écoute, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Jane est sortie tôt ce matin, et je l'ai suivie.

Quoi ?

Je clignai des yeux. Ca, c'était anormal pour Dean. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Elle est allée dans la tour d'Astronomie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire dans la tour d'Astronomie si tôt le matin ?

Dean, je n'en sais rien…

Il m'adressa un regard que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer.

Désolé. Je m'emballe un peu… Mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire…

Dean, arrête de t'en faire. Si Jane veut faire la tête, c'est son problème. Elle va s'apercevoir bien assez tôt qu'elle fait une erreur.

Il acquiesça, bien que je le sente encore hésitant.

Et puis d'ailleurs les vacances arrivent bientôt, tu vas avoir plein de temps pour lui poser des questions.

Si elle veut encore me parler, grommela-t'il.

Dean !

Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? me demanda-t'il.

Je voulais prendre quelques photos, curieux.

De la tour de Gryffondor ? ajouta-t'il avec un sourire mesquin.

Oh, arrête.

Il sourit et repartit dans le sens inverse. J'avais presque envie de le suivre pour lui changer les idées un peu, mais je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul. Et honnêtement, j'avais envie de voir Remus plus que tout. J'arrivai devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame qui ne voulut pas me laisser passer sans mot de passe. J'avais complètement oublié !

- Cuillère ? essayais-je.

- Ma chère petite, vous êtes bien loin d'avoir le bon mot de passe…

- Oh, s'il vous plaît !

À ce moment précis, le portrait pivota pour laisser sortir un Gryffondor de cinquième année avec qui je n'avais jamais discuté. Il me lanca un regard curieux.

- Bon matin ! lancais-je avec un grand sourire. Dis, tu sais si Remus Lupin est encore dans son dortoir ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour me dévisager avant de répondre.

- Il est huit heures du matin, tu penses que mon premier souci est Remus Lupin ? répondit-il d'un ton monotone.

J'haussai des sourcils.

- D'accord, soupirais-je.

Je le laissai s'éloigner mais juste avant que le portrait ne se referme, je réussis à me glisser dans la Salle Commune. J'entendis les protestations de la Grosse Dame et eut un cri de victoire.

- C'est pour ÇA que je suis à Serdaigle ! dis-je avec triomphe.

Les quelques élèves endormis présents me jetèrent un regard ennuyé, mais je les ignorai avec soin. Je pris la direction du dortoir des garçons, donc je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Je ne pris pas la peine de cogner à la porte et entrai directement. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- BON MATIN TOUT LE MONDE ! criais-je. IL FAIT UN TEMPS MAGNIFIQUE DEHORS, ET…

Avant de pouvoir continuer, je reçu un oreiller en plein sur la tête. J'éclatai de rire.

- … ET LA JOURNÉE VIENT À PEINE DE COMMENCER ! DANS LA GRANDE SALLE NOUS SERVONS ŒUF, BACON ET AUTRE NOURRITURE DÉLI –

Trois oreillers me percutèrent la tête en même temps. Riant joyeusement, j'accourai vers le lit de Remus et me jetai sur lui. Je l'entendis grogner bruyamment sous les couvertures.

- Allez, allez, debout, gros paresseux ! dis-je doucement à son oreille avant de couvrir le bout de sa tête qui sortait des couvertures de baisers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour être aussi énergique ? dit-il de sa voix ensommeillée que j'aimais tant.

- J'ai mangé du pudding ! Du pudding qui me fait t'aimer encore plus ! dis-je d'un ton théâtral avant de le serrer contre moi.

J'étais une véritable gamine, et cela semblait l'amuser. Ses yeux apparurent et il me rendit son étreinte.

- Vous allez la fermer ou je dois faire un sortilège d'insonorisation ? grogna Sirius de son lit.

- Fais comme tu veux, chéri ! lancais-je.

Je remarquai que James dormait encore à poings fermés. Je plaignais celui qui aurait la tâche de le réveiller. Peter, pour sa part, semblait vouloir s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Je devrais venir plus souvent à leur réveil, c'est un véritable spectacle. Remus étira les couvertures pour que je me glisse à l'intérieur. Je retirai mes souliers de gestes rapides et me calai contre lui. Sa peau était chaude, douce et agréable. Je m'amusai à jouer avec ses cheveux ébouriffés tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement. Je déposai un baiser sur son nez et il me serra contre lui. J'étais horriblement bien contre lui.

- Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t'il.

- Dimanche ! On a toute la journée devant nous, dis-je d'un ton espiègle.

Il sourit doucement. Nous sommes restés là encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps, je me mis en tête de réveiller James. Il approchait neuf heures, quand même ! Sirius s'assit sur son lit pour m'observer.

- Sincèrement, je te dis bonne chance, c'est une tâche très ardue.

- Ha ! Tu ne me connais pas, Sirius Black. Je connais la solution miracle.

D'un coup de baguette, je fis apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un grand cône. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant ce que j'allais faire. Avec un sourire mesquin, je m'approchai de James et déposai le bout du cône sur son oreille. Puis, je placai ma bouche de manière à parler dans l'autre bout.

- DEBOUT, JAMES POTTER !

Le son fut si fort que James hurla avant de se redresser, affolé. J'éclatai de rire. Il hurla une seconde fois avant de se boucher les oreilles.

- MES OREILLES ! ELLES SAIGNENT… ELLES SAIGNENT…

Je me tenu les côtes pendant que James hurlait à mort. Puis, en m'apercevant, il me fusilla du regard.

- Je déteste, Anna. JE TE DÉTESTE.

- Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, tu dormais comme un loir !

Il se leva, l'air menaçant.

- Normal, on est DIMANCHE. Le dimanche, JE DORS.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu es bien éveillé, va t'habiller et va inviter Lily a sortir.

Il me fusilla de nouveau du regard et recula vers son lit avant de se glisser de nouveau sous les couvertures.

- Oh, James !

Sur ce, les rideaux de son lit se tirèrent. Je roulai des yeux. Indomptable.

- Tu aurais pu m'aider à le garder debout ! lancais-je à Sirius.

- Certainement pas. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai eu des cheveux roses pendant trois jours.

J'eus un sourire. À ce moment, Remus sorti de la salle de bain, tout propre, tout éveillé. Il empoigna son manteau et enfila ses souliers.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- On va se promener dehors, il fait une température géniale, dis-je.

- Mais il fait froid ! s'étonna Sirius.

- De là l'utilité d'un manteau, Sirius, soupira Remus. À plus tard.

Il me prit la main et nous avons prit la direction de la Salle Commune.

- Ouais, c'est ça, les tourtereaux !

Avec un dernier rire, nous sommes sortis. Il faisait en effet assez froid à l'extérieur, mais nous sommes restés l'un près de l'autre, tentant de réchauffer l'un l'autre. Une légère neige avait commencée à tomber, couvrant le sol d'un lit blanc. C'était magnifique. Après avoir fait un tour du parc, Remus et moi nous sommes installés sur un banc près du Lac, qui était gelé à cette époque de l'année. Je me collai sur lui après lui avoir volé un baiser. Je soupirai. J'étais si bien, je pourrais comme cela éternellement.

- Tu m'as l'air songeuse, dit Remus.

- Un peu. Jane m'inquiète un peu.

Il acquiesça – je lui avais raconté.

- À vrai dire, je m'inquiète plutôt pour Dean. C'est rare qu'il est sans sa sœur, ils ont toujours été ensemble… Il est un peu perdu.

- Je n'ai pas de peine à l'imaginer. Même moi, ça me ferait très bizarre si James ou Sirius, ou même Peter commencerait à s'éloigner.

Je souris d'un air espiègle.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, dit-il en souriant, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

J'eus un petit rire et déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, que fais-tu pour les vacances ? demandais-je à Remus.

- J'en sais rien. Je vais sans doute retourner chez moi, mon père se sent bien seul ces temps-ci.

Je souris. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais d'après ce que m'avais dit Remus, il semblait être un homme très sympathique et chaleureux. Tel père, tel fils…

- Il sera sans doute très content de te voir, acquiescais-je.

- J'ai une idée, dit-il soudainement, se redressant et me regardant dans les yeux.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

- Si c'est d'aller patiner, c'est un non catégorique, dis-je.

- Non, dit-il en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi ?

- Ou ça ?

- Chez moi, Anna ! Pendant les vacances ! Tu pourrais rencontrer mon père, et je suis sûr qu'il nous laisserait plein de temps pour nous…

Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres. C'était une merveilleuse perspective ! Je le serrai dans mes bras.

- J'adorerais !

Je n'aurais donc pas à aller voir ni ma mère, ni mon père. J'étais soulagée. Le dernier Noël avec mon père me laissait un étrange souvenir, je n'étais pas à l'aise de retourner vivre avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. En plus, avec tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec Remus. Avec un dernier baiser, nous sommes rentrés au château. La matinée étant déjà bien avancée, le petit déjeuner devait déjà être desservit. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers les cuisines, dans la perspective de manger quelque chose de délicieux. Cependant, à quelques mètres avant le tableau des fruits, Remus m'arrêta. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il posa La Main sur ma bouche. Je me retins de ne pas m'évanouir avant de regarder ce qu'il me pointait. Je manquai de laisser échapper un cri de joie.

Près du tableau de l'entrée des cuisines se tenaient James et Lily, fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant un baiser ma foi très passionné. Les mains de James étaient entremêlées dans les cheveux flamboyants de Lily et elle tenait James par la taille. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Il était temps ! dis-je le plus silencieusement possible.

- Chuuuuuuuuuut ! dit Remus en toute réponse, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Chut toi-même ! répondis-je.

- Arrête, il vont nous entendre !

C'est à ce moment que je plaquai une main sur la bouche de Remus, mais c'était trop tard. James et Lily s'étaient quittés et nous observait, les joues rosies. Lily paraissait particulièrement gênée, mais James souriait.

- Ah, euh, bonjour, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous déranger, dit Remus d'un air compatissant.

- Oui, on va… s'en aller… ajoutais-je en tirant la manche de Remus dans la direction opposée.

Nous avons couru jusqu'aux escaliers. À bout de souffle, nous avons éclaté de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas garder la bouche fermée, non ? dit-il, fortement amusé.

- Tu adores ça, riais-je.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent assez rapidement. Jane restait tout aussi bizarre, et Dean passa de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Sirius et Peter, même qu'ils se firent une partie de Quidditch dans la neige. Ce fut bientôt l'heure de partir pour les vacances de Noël, et c'est avec une joie non feinte que je me dirigeai vers la gare avec Dean.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop bizarre, avec Jane, dit-il d'un air grave.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Dean. Laisse les choses couler, et tout ira bien, acquiescais-je.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

- Et toi, amuses-toi bien ! Ne fais pas de bêtises, et surtout, protèges-toi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Oh, la ferme !

Sous nos rires communs, nous sommes embarqués dans le train, qui quitta Poudlard sous la neige.


End file.
